Down the Rabbit Hole
by Becney
Summary: Seven years ago the S-Class participants and their partners left for Tenrou Island. But Cana took Carla and Gray took Pantherlily after the exceeds begged to go, so Lucy was left behind. The celestial mage disappeared five years ago, leaving Fairy Tail. When Fairy Tail do return, they can't shake the feeling of familiarity they feel around Alice, S-Class mage of Blue Pegasus.
1. Yesterday

Romeo stared out at the sea, watching as the waves pushed over one another, crashing and rolling as they advanced to the shore, before they faded into the sand.

Fairy Tail was no more the happy-go-lucky guild it had been. Since the disappearance of the core members, the guild had become depressed. Their previously smiling faces turned sober and cold. Their previously loud guild hall turned silent.

Everyone was upset, with their tears and sobs and weeping, but there was one who had been the worst, and understandably so.

Lucy.

Romeo understood her pain, he understood that though they may all have lost their family and friends, they were even closer to the blonde. They had been her only family, after her mother's death and her father's neglecting, it was them who became her brother and sisters. Of course knew all the people left in the guild, but it was rare that she had spoken to them, most likely just shared greetings.

Lucy often sat at the bar, in her hands a strawberry milkshake, and she stirred it as she stared off into the distance. Sometimes, Bisca or Romeo would be sitting next to her, but more often than not she was alone, staring off into the distance as she emerged in her memories. Once Bisca pulled her out of her memories, handing the blonde a tissue to dry her tears, but Lucy had just stared at her, and whispered the fateful words.

"_I'm all alone."_

Everyone knew it, deep in their heart they knew they were now alone, but none of them had dared to say it, none of them had dared to speak it in fear there was some sort of chance it was false. But after Lucy had whispered the words, everyone froze, and the celestial mage had walked out of the guild with her head bowed low, in sadness or shame Romeo did not know.

Romeo worried about her, so did practically everyone else in the guild, they watched as she drowned in her sorrows. Master Macao wanted to help her, Romeo knew it was out of debt from the Vulcans that she and Natsu had saved him from, but also from kinship, because they were all that was left of their previously lively family.

But sometimes, Lucy and Romeo would sit at the doors of their guild, legs hanging off the edge as she watched people milling around the streets, most of them far away from the previously noble guild. They would talk in hushed whispers, she telling stories of her and Natsu's adventures, and Romeo her eager audience. She would tell of Natsu's destruction, her comments, which she admitted was often groans or moans, and Happy's teasing. She would tell of how much fun it was, and then she would look in in the eye and tell him the words he repeated every day to himself.

"_They wouldn't die Romeo. They're the strongest mages in Fairy Tail; they wouldn't go down without a fight."_

That was before…

That was before she left them.

It had been five years ago, and they could all see she was broken, but they didn't know how to fix her. Romeo had long suspected she wanted to leave, but he never asked her, in fear that her answer would confirm his suspicion, so he stayed quiet. It was his father who asked, and it was him who released her after she wept at his feet, speaking of the ghosts she saw and the pain she felt. She told him she had to go, that she couldn't continue like this.

So she left.

And she had never returned.

While Fairy Tail struggled, both emotionally and financially, she did not return. But Romeo never lost faith in her, he knew that she must be hurting too, but she didn't want them to see her pain, she didn't want them to worry.

He knew that as well as he knew that the pouches of jewels that were left on the bar counter every month came from her. Inside the pouch there was a varying amount, but it was always enough, more than they needed actually, varying from a hundred thousand jewels to somewhere around a million. Romeo told his father how he knew it was Lucy, but Fairy Tail's master always brushed it off, refusing to believe that she would do this, why she wouldn't give it to them herself. It was due to her that they still had their guild hall, the one piece of their old comrades that they had. Fairy Hills had been lost a long time ago, only Bisca had been living there before she moved in with Alzack, but they had kept a few of their lost family's belongings, and they had their own special place in the corner of the guild with all other memories of the core members.

But so far, the day had been an ordinary day, the same sadness lingering around then all like a thick fog, Romeo had his nose in a book, just how Lucy used to, and it was now that he realised what was so special about books, they opened a new world to their reader, gave them a getaway from the real world.

Then the doors were pushed open, and all eyes darted to the figures standing in the doorway.

Lamia Scale.

There was Jura Neekis in the middle, with Lyon Vastia on his left and Sherry and Chelia Blendy on his right. They looked around with smiles on their faces.

"Hi guys!" Chelia greeted, just receiving blank stares as she smiled at them.

"We have good news!" Sherry shouted with a wide grin on her features, but still no one reacted, unsure of what this good news would be.

"We have a trace," Lyon explained, "There's a possibility that they aren't gone."

"Tenrou Island still exists," Jura stated.

Then there was a reaction. Bisca gasped, her hand, which as in Alzack's, moved to grab him and pull him into a hug as they both let out laughs of surprise and relief, and most importantly of hope. Wakaba fell off his chair in shock, and it was Master Macao who helped him up, both of them beaming. Jet and Droy started wailing for Levy in delight as they held onto one another. Max Alors and Warren Rocko let out some sort of shout of relief and high fived one another, a beaming and crying Reedus next to them, while Laki who was behind them started crying with Kinana. Asuka was bouncing up and down on the floor in front of her parents, but it was Romeo, who had put his book down, who asked the question that everyone wasn't thinking.

"How do you know?" he asked, and Master Macao looked to his son in concern, thinking his son would have been over the moon.

"Why don't you come and see?" Jura suggested with a small smile, and everyone erupted into cheers, but Romeo did not join in.

He couldn't get the image out of his head, he couldn't get rid of his fears, that they would find the island empty, or that it would be littered with the bodies of their comrades. He wouldn't go, he couldn't, in fear of what there might be there if they weren't there.

While Master Macao was deciding who would go, Romeo just picked his book back up and went back to its world, relishing in the characters and their world of fairy tales and lies as he tried to block out his family.

"Romeo?" Master Macao called for him, "Aren't you going to go?"

"No," Romeo stated, not even looking up from his book.

Romeo was in his own world, the world of his book. Lamia Scale had left to help the search party, and now the guild was just left with excited giggles and hushed whispers of disbelief. But Romeo ignored it all, much to his father's surprise. Everyone in the guild was excited, nervous, disbelieving, except for him, the by was just reading his book with a look of annoyance on his face. Master Macao went to ask him why he was not excited, when the guild doors was pushed open.

"Hello Fairy scum!" one of them sneered, and with horror Master Macao pushed himself up and went to call on his magic as he recognised them to be Team Twilight Ogre, but then he saw the contains her carried, and now emptied on the guild floor, and froze where he was. The poured the petrol across the floor, smirked plastered on their faces as they did it.

"What are they doing?!" Laki cried, and Macao put a hand out to stop his son form attacking.

"It's petrol," he explained to his son who shot him an annoyed look, "If we use our magic the whole building will explode."

"Why are they doing this?!" Kinana exclaimed, and there was a series of cackled from the figures, but it was their leader who spoke up.

"'Cause we can!" he cried, and he turned on a fire lacrima and dropped it into the petrol, "And besides, we just don't like you Fairy scum!"

Before anymore words could be said, they dropped the cans and ran out of the guild, cackling as they went. Immediately Master Macao started shouting orders.

"Get out!" he roared, and he pushed Romeo forwards closer to the door.

Then the guild exploded.

Romeo blinked his eyes open, taking in the rubble that he realised with horror was his guild. His eyes frantically searched for the rest of his guildmates, and he saw some of them pushing through the rubble, and others standing at the sides in tears. Master Macao was supporting Wakaba as they put up, and Laki was bandaging Kinana's wounds. Reedus was pushing through the rubble, before he pulled out a heavily burned sketchbook that Romeo knew contained his drawings of their lost comrades. Romeo pushed himself up, pushing the rubble off his and he heard his father pass Wakaba onto Laki as she had finished Kinana's wounds.

"ROMEO!" his father shouted.

"I'm fine dad," Romeo brushed himself down as he stood up and walked out of the rubble, noticing the cuts and bruises that covered his skin, from the rubble and exploding glasses.

Romeo looked from the glum faces to the burnt rubble. They had lost everything, not only had they lost their family, they had now lost their home too. He felt his fists clench in anger, they had failed. They were such failures they could not even protect a building for their family to come back to, if they were ever going to come back, if they weren't dead.

"What happened?!" the voice Romeo recognised to be Bisca asked us, and he suddenly remembered she had been in the search party. Romeo spun around to see all of his family, his lost comrades and his previously sullen family.

"Guys…" he whispered, looking from Natsu to Gray to Master Makarov, "You're back!"

A tear fell down his cheek as he looked at their faces, not a day old than when they had left.

"Yeah Romeo," Natsu confirmed, before he flashed me his signature smirk, "We're back."


	2. Is

Romeo was with his family, all of them seated in the grass around the rubble that was their guild. They were all talking, Jet and Droy wailing and hugging Levy numerous times, much to Gajeel's annoyance, Bisca and Alzack telling Erza of their wedding, and introducing her to Asuka. Everyone was talking, catching up. Wendy was sitting next to Romeo, healing his cuts and bruises while they talked, now that he was older they were closer in age, him being thirteen and her twelve. They were all catching up on what they had missed, and they were all happy.

Until it happened.

Romeo knew it was coming, but he couldn't help but look away as Natsu asked the question.

"Where's Luce?" he asked the question so casually Romeo flinched, and Natsu noticed and looked to him in concern, and then horror at realising what his reaction was too, "Where's Lucy? What happened to her?"

"We don't know," Master Macao whispered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Natsu roared, pushing himself up and grabbing Macao by the collar and pulling him up, Erza was up in a second and behind Natsu, pulling him off the guild master, and pulling him away as he struggled and shouted, "HOW CAN YOU _NOT_ KNOW?!"

"Because she left!" Macao yelled, his anger and sadness clear as he roared at Natsu, and then his tone turned softer, "She left the guild five years ago and she hasn't returned."

"No…" Erza murmured in shock.

"LUCY WOULD NEVER LEAVE THE GUILD!" Natsu protested in a yell, but Macao glared at him.

"Don't think you know how it feels!" he snapped, "Don't think you understand what it was like! You can never know what it was like to lose your family! You will never know how bad it was! We were a laughing stock, and members left us every day, turning their backs on you! We stayed loyal to you all! We believed in you! We believed you wouldn't leave us! We watched as our friends turned their backs on us, left us in the dust to join other guilds! Our members dwindled and we fought to survive, determined to keep something for you to come back to!"

Silence met Macao's angry words, and those who had stayed the seven years looked down in understanding, but it was Romeo who spoke next.

"Lucy said she saw ghosts," he whispered, and he commanded all the attention as he spoke, "She said she would always turn around, hoping to see Levy at her table with Gajeel chewing metal next to her, that she wanted to hear Natsu and Gray arguing, and Erza break them up, or to laugh as Cana out drunk anyone and everyone, or smile to Lisanna and Mira as they served everyone with a smile on their faces. She wanted to see Juvia glaring at the nearest female to Gray, or Wendy talking quietly with Carla in one of the less rowdy areas of the guild. She wanted to see the Thunder God Tribe together a little away from the rest of the guild, whispering about Laxus, and the S-Class to be glaring down at everyone. We used to imagine what you would be doing if you were still here, what missions you would take, who would be fighting with who."

"W-When d-d-did she leave?" Levy stuttered out, trying to keep in her tears.

"Five years ago," Wakaba repeated Macao's earlier words.

"And you haven't even looked for her?" Gray snarled.

"She left because she couldn't take it, she wanted to be alone so we gave her that!" Wakaba retorted.

"We haven't heard from her in years…" Laki murmured.

"But the jewel pouches!" Bisca cried, and everyone looked to her, "Every month there's a pouch of jewels left on the bar counter, the amount varying form thousands to millions of jewels. It has to be her, it can't be anyone else!"

"There's no evidence that it's her," Macao sighed, "There's no evidence she's even alive anymore."

"Then we need to search for her!" Erza shouted, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"We tried!" Kinana countered, "We thought we'd led her to her death, we search the whole of Fiore for her, but we couldn't find her!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone dwelled in their sadness.

Then there was a new voice that made Erza shudder.

"Erza!" the voice called, and she shuddered and froze as she recognised it to belong to Ichiya, and the Blue Pegasus mage looked only slightly older, behind him were the Trimens, who was racing ahead to help the ladies up, and next to them Master Bob.

"Oh you poor things!" Master Bob cooed to Natsu and Gray the two of them shivering at the man's feminine voice, "I can't believe people actually like that nasty guild."

"Bob, it's good to see you," Master Makarov commented with a small smile.

"It's good to see you Makarov!" Master Bob squealed, causing Natsu and Gray to all but run over to Erza, who was busy glaring at Ichiya, "It has been seven years for me!"

"I think then it deserves a party," Master Makarov suggested, and Master Bob let out a giggle.

"Oh Makarov, you should know that Blue Pegasus is the rowdy guild now," Master Bob giggled.

"Really?" Master Makarov questioned sceptically, and received an enthusiastic nod in response.

"Oh yes!" Master Bob confirmed, "Alice really does liven things up a bit. Why don't you all come to Blue Pegasus, we can celebrate with you?"

"We'd love to," Master Makarov agreed, although at the squeal Master Bob let out and the yell of delight from Ichiya, Natsu, Gray and Erza all shuddered in horror.

"Is Fairy Hills still here?" Levy asked Bisca as they all started to get up off the grass and follow Master Bob, who was leading them, to Blue Pegasus.

"We couldn't afford all the buildings," Bisca explained sadly, "Fairy Hills was demolished a couple of years back, but we took some of your belongings and left them in the guild… But… After Twilight Ogre destroyed it, I don't think anything's left…"

"No that's okay!" Levy reassured her with a comforting shoulder bump, "I was just wondering where we would be staying for the night!"

"You can stay with me Levy!" Both Jet and Droy, who was walking a small distance behind her, cried at her words, but then turned to glare at the other when they realised the both had said it. Levy blushed slightly at their words and gave them bright smiles as she thanked them for their offers, and she heard Gajeel growling next to her.

"I know, dearies!" Master Bob exclaimed, "We can get everyone in Blue Pegasus to pitch in! Between us, I'm sure there's enough room for all of you!"

"That's very kind of you Bob," Makarov thanked him, "We're very grateful for your help."

"Well, how can I refuse your two handsome boys?" Master Bob giggled his counter as he pointed to Natsu and Gray who were both trying to make a run for it, to get as far away as possible from Master Bob.

Romeo was walking next to Wendy, Erza, Gray and Natsu, with Happy flying next to him, in front of them, and he wans Wendy walked in silence as the blue haired dragon slayer looked down. Romeo didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, and instead listened in to what his idol and his teammates were saying.

"I can't imagine her seven years older," Gray commented, and there was a nod from Erza.

"She's always been my little sister," Erza agreed, looking away slightly, "I don't know what it would be like for her to be older than me."

"Age doesn't matter," Natsu snapped, "When we find her, she'll come home, I know she will. She's Luce, no matter what she looks like."

"I miss Lushi," Happy whispered.

"But Natsu, she will have spent seven years without us," Erza pointed out sadly, "Maybe us coming, bringing her back to a life she left behind, maybe that would be wrong of us."

"She's been without us for seven years!" Natsu cried, "She would obviously want to see us, no matter what problems might rise, we'll get rid of them!"

"Natsu… Do you like her?" Gray asked his rival, sharing a small smirk with Erza.

"Of course I like her," Natsu stated, looking to Grya in confusion, but the latter just rolled his eyes.

"I mean _love_," Gray explained, and Natsu seemed to choke on air.

"Natsu loves Lucy!" Happy cried as he flew around in circles above Natsu's head.

"No! No way!" he exclaimed, "Luce is like a sister to me, and I love her like a best friend and a sister."

"She's like my little sister," Erza whispered, "Mira told me that she idolised me, and that Lucy told her how she wished one day she could be like me."

"That's sweet," Gray commented, "Very Lucy-like thing too."

"Do you like her?" Natsu questioned his rival.

"No way!" Gray all but shouted, "She's my little sister, no way romantic, no matter what Juvia might think."

"Imagine if Juvia had to wait seven years for Gray to return," Natsu mocked his rival, who rose to the challenge.

"Imagine if Lisanna had to wait seven years for Natsu to return," Gray countered, and Natsu turned red and spluttered a whispered reply that Romeo couldn't hear. The three of them walked in silence for a moment, before Erza spoke.

"But we'll find her," Erza stated, "It doesn't matter how long or how hard, one day we'll find Lucy."

"Definitely," Gray agreed.

"And it won't matter if she's older than us or not," Natsu added, "We'll still love her."

"Definitely," Gray and Erza repeated.

"Do you think we'll see Lucy-san again?" Wendy's whispered her question to Romeo, whether that was because she didn't want the others to hear or whether she didn't want to come to terms with the doubt, Romeo didn't know. He also didn't know why he reached out for her hand and took it in his own, looking into her eyes, with a slight blush on his cheeks that he saw was mirrored on her own.

"I know so," he answered with a small smile.

"Welcome to Blue Pegasus!" Master Bob shouted, and Wendy and Romeo let go of the other's hands as they entered the guild, their faces a deep shade of red as they walked in.

Inside the building of almost pink stone bricks, there was a number of tables scattered around the large hall, seated filled with mages who were chatting to one another over drinks in loud voices. There was laughing, giggling, chuckling, but overall happiness and joy practically radiating from the mages and guild hall itself. When Master Bob led them into the guild hall, most of the mages smiled at them or even waved.

"Come on, take a seat!" Master Bob instructed them, "Loosen up a little, have some fun! Me and Master Makarov will work out the practicalities about where you'll stay, so you all go have some fun!"

Master Bob and Makarov walked off to Master Bob's office on the second floor. Mira, being the sociable person she was, walked over to the bar and chatted with the woman behind it, the two talking about the latest fashion trends. Natsu shrugged, and him, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, Wendy and Romeo went and sat down at one of the Blue Pegasus tables. They struck up a light conversation where Romeo told them of all the strong mages that had come to shine while they had been away.

"There's not that many new ones…" Romeo mused, and then he looked around the guild, "But there's one who's really powerful, she rose to fame around five years ago."

"What magic does she have?" Wendy asked him.

"That's the thing, how she came to fame," Romeo answered, "She created her own type of magic."

"What?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Is that possible?" Wendy asked Erza, who nodded in response.

"I want to fight her!" Natsu declared, and Gray rolled his eyes.

"What guild does she belong to?" Carla asked.

"She's part of Blue Pegasus actually," Romeo responded, "She's an S-Class mage, and there's rumours she's been invited to join the Wizard Saints."

"Wow…" Wendy murmured in awe.

"She's called Alice," Romeo continued, "And she calls her magic 'Wonderland'. As in 'Alice in Wonderland'. She has a team, and each of them are different characters, there's the Mad Hatter, Queen of Hearts, Cheshire cat, so many of them. They're the biggest team in Fiore, but Master Bob says they're his smallest team, it's some sort of riddle no one's unpicked."

"I'd like to meet her," Erza commented, and a new voice entered the conversation.

"You'll get to," the male voice said, and they all spun round to see a male mage seated between Gray and Natsu. His orange hair was kept down by a big top hat, with a single rectangular piece of paper with his trademark '10/6' price tag put in the hat. He wore his long coat that flapped out behind him as he walked, his boots clicking as he walked. His colourful attire was completed with the scarf of sorts that was tied around his neck, multicolour like the rest of his clothes, giving his mad aura a boost.

"When did you get there?!" Gray exclaimed, and the male mage laughed as he jumped up and walked over the table, his feet narrowly missing the plates on the table, cackling madly as he ran to the Blue Pegasus doors and pulled them open.

Revealing a blond haired beauty.

Her long blond hair passed her shoulders and flowed down her back, only a thin black alice band around the top of her head keeping it in place. Her soft blue eyes were sparkling with joy as she looked to the earlier man. She was undeniably beautiful, her body curved even in the unusual outfit she wore, one globally recognised to be that of Alice in Wonderland. She wore a light blue dress that stopped just above her knee, and her striped black and white tights covered the rest of her legs, her feet covered by a pair of plain black pumps. Overall she gave off an air of innocence, some might think lack of power, but it was the total opposite.

"I can open a door myself, thank you very much!" the blond cried, and there was a few laughs from around the guild, but Fairy Tail watched in curiosity and awe as they felt her immense magical presence. The ginger haired man laughed the loudest as he ran over to her and gave her a low bow.

"I do doubt," he teased, and he leaned forward to whisper something into her ear, and for a second she froze, but then she let out a laugh and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bar, shouting greetings to guild members as she went, him just waving to everyone as he was pulled along.

"Who was that?" Erza asked Romeo, and he let out a small laugh.

"Didn't you realise?" he questioned, "That's Alice, and the man was the Mad Hatter."

"That was her?!" Natsu exclaimed and he pushed himself up to run up to the blond and challenge her to a fight, "I want to fight her!"

"Natsu, we've missed seven years," Erza scolded him as she pushed him back down into his seat, "That's seven years that magic has advanced, couldn't you feel how powerful she was by her aura?"

"I beat even _Flamebrain_ could feel that," Gray commented.

"Shut up, _stripper_!" Natsu retorted.

"Is that fighting I hear?" Erza questioned in a deadly calm voice.

"No ma'am!" Gray squeaked.

"Aye!" Natsu cried fearfully.

Erza then focused on the blond haired mage and her ginger haired partner as they sat at the bar, they greeted Mira, Alice smiling at her warmly as they struck up conversation. Then it seemed Mira asked her a question that made her saddened or uncomfrtoable. Erza noticed immediately that the Mad Hatter, as he went by, shouted once he noticed her unease.

"HAS ANYONE WORKED IT OUT YET?" The Hatter yelled, and everyone from Fairy Tail looked to him in confusion, while there was a few dry chuckles from Blue Pegasus.

"No Hatter!" someone shouted, and it sounded a bit like Hibiki, "And I don't think anyone ever will, so just tell us!"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" the Hatter asked, ignoring Hibiki, his eyes scanning the crowd of his guild mates and Fairy Tail, "WELL? Anyone know?! My answer, I haven't the slightest idea!"

There was a few groans, and Alice started to let out a small giggle, that then at the Hatter's mad expression turned into a full blown laugh.

"You don't have the slightest idea about anything, Hatter!" Alice giggled, and the ginger haired mage turned to her with an expression of mick hurt.

"Oh my dearest Alice! How could you say something like that to me?!" he cried, placing a hand over his heart as he pretended to wipe away tears with his other hand. Alice didn't stop laughing, and turned to take a drink out of the teacup on the bar, when Mira spoke.

"So obviously you two like one another, right?" Mira phrased it as a question, but her tone was that of a statement. Alice spat out her tea, while Hatter seemed to choke on air, and there was a heavy blush on both of their faces as they spluttered and choked, while Mira just watched them with a sweet smile on her face.

"N-No way!" Alice spluttered.

"Y-Yeah!" the Hatter agreed with his partner, "A-Alice is just… A-Alice!"

"H-Hatter's my p-partner!" Alice added.

"Oh so you're married?" Mira questioned and Hatter let out some sort of noise somewhere between a gag and a choke, while Alice just spluttered, both of their faces having turned even redder.

"N-No!" Hatter denied.

"P-Partner as in team partner!" Alice explained, and there was a gleam in Mira's eye, she wasn't going to give this up.

"Y-You know what? I really need to get back to Wonderland," Hatter improvised, and he turned around sharply to run away, "Bye Alice!"

"Oh you are not running away!" Alice shouted as she grabbed the back of the Hatter's long coat and not letting him get away, "Beside even if you did somehow, you know I would just see you again at home!"

"So you live together and are just not married," Mira accepted, and Alice let out a gagging noise while the Hatter started spluttering. The rest of Blue Pegasus were laughing in their seats, and many members of Fairy Tail had joined them, Erza wore a smirk on her face while Natsu and Gray were arguing in hushed whispers.

"They're practically married," a new voice chimed and Mira looked around to see another person.

The female newcomer had long red hair that was straight as it flowed down her back and shoulders. Her red dress was covered in sparkling red and black diamonds as it clung to the top part of her body and floated out at it fell to the floor, a large cut up the leg, and there was a pair of heart shaped red earrings in her ears. There was a golden band around her head, keeping her hair out of her face. There was high red heels on her feet that she tapped lightly against the bar as she stirred a cup of red tea.

"They'll deny it all they want," the woman continued, "But you haven't seen them flirting."

"W-We do not flirt Red!" Alice denied.

"I've seen you Alice," 'Red' answered with a smirk as she turned to the white haired takeover mage of Fairy Tail, "They have all these secret little actions that they think we can't see, but I can see everything, I mean, I'm the Queen of Hearts? You can't get much past me!"

"You're the Queen of Hearts?" Mira clarified.

"Of course, you being away for seven years you don't know about us," the Queen of Hearts though aloud before she explained, "That's Alice in Wonderland, most powerful S-Class mage in Blue Pegasus, and would-be wizard saint if she ever answered their letters."

"I don't want to hang out with all those old people!" Alice cried.

"Whatever," the Queen of Hearts rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Anyway, She's the leader of our team, Team Wonderland. We're the largest team in Fiore. There's Alice, our leader, Hatter, practically her boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alice exclaimed with a fiery blush.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" the Hatter cried at the same time as his face heated up in a similar style, and they looked to one another for a second, before they looked away, their blushes deepening.

"Yes, you are," the Queen of Hearts all but commanded, and then she started to count on her fingers as she spoke, "Then there's the Knave of Hearts, and oh! He's handsome and brave and _taken_, by me of course. There's loads of us, the White Rabbit, White Queen, Cheshire Cat, Dodo, March Hare, Absolem, Frog Footman, Duchess, Royal Executioner, Dormouse, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, then there's the King of Hearts too. We're a big team, named the most powerful team in Fiore for, what is it now, five years running? Ever since we started, we're that good."

"Wow…" Mira murmured, "You sound pretty powerful."

"We are," the Queen of Heart's stated, "Oh look! Master's got an announcement!"

"Listen up please dearies!" Master Bob squealed, "And you handsome boys and girls of Fairy Tail, you too! I'd finalised our Grand Magic Games team!"

The Blue Pegasus guild mates started to cheer as they shared smiles and made exclamations.

"We'll win it this year!" one cried.

"Alice will thrash them all!" another shouted.

"Sabertooth's going down!" someone exclaimed.

"Calm down please dearies!" Master Bob commanded, and the shouts turned to hush silence, and as every name was announced the person stood up to receive their applause, "The team is… Led by Alice! With Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm!"

The guild erupted into applause and cheers as all the Trimens stood on one table, and the Mad Hatter grabbed Alice by the waist and put her on the nearest table, and then he joined the rest of the guild in cheering.

"What's the Grand Magic Games?" Erza asked Romeo as she clapped.

"It's this competition where all the guild in Fiore compete to see whose strongest," Romeo explained, "We entered but we always came last, the crowd started to boo us, it wasn't fun. But the winner receives the title and thirty million jewel, so it's a big thing."

"Wow… That's a lot of jewels," Erza mused, and then her eyes sparkling, "Imagine all the strawberry cheesecake you could buy with that…"

"Um… a lot?" Romeo filled in hesitantly as he saw the S-Class mage's eyes glint as she entered a faraway world of imagination.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Master Makarov roared, "I have decided we too will enter this competition!"

That was met with roars of agreement from the Fairy Tail core members who had not been there for the seven years, but for those who had they just clapped hesitantly, remembering what had previously happened when they had competed. Blue Pegasus clapped, feeling that their team could take on the new competition.

"Our team will be Erza Scarlet! Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Wendy Marvell! And Elfman Strauss!" Master Makarov announced, and Fairy Tail cheered while Blue Pegasus clapped.

"This deserves…" the Queen of Hearts whispered to Hatter, but Alice overheard, and after sharing a look with Hatter they both shouted.

"A TEA-PARTY!" they both shouted, and the doors swung open, and a massive long table moved in on its own, running in on the sides there was two figures.

On the left of the moving table there was a man in a rabbit costume. The costume looked worn and used, the fur of it messy and knotted in places, and the two bunny ears at the top of his head were thin and looked as thin as twigs. He was running in, shouting at the top of his voice about the Tea-party. It was the March Hare.

On the right there was a half-asleep figure, covered in white fur as he stumbled along, small snoring noises escaping his mouth every so often as he sat in one of the chairs that was floating in, and as it settled by the table he woke up, shouted about the Tea-Party, before falling asleep again. It was the Dormouse.

The table had stopped, right in the centre of the guild, and Alice hopped down from the table, laughing manically with the Hatter, who was holding her hand, as they ran over to the head of the table and sat down. The Queen of Hearts was not far behind them, she walked with purpose and a swing in her hips as she sat down opposite the Hatter, Alice wad at the head of the table and the Hatter on her left. The Blue Pegasus guild mates were laughing and chatting as they ran to the table to get their seats, the Fairy Tail members were more hesitant, but Romeo reassured them that this was a common occurrence in Blue Pegasus, something that Alice was known for.

Through the door plates and cups and saucers were flying through the doors, there was enough seats for everyone, and as cups flew and found their places as people settled down. Plates with food already on them flew down, and Erza smiled as she saw a plate of strawberry cheesecake stop in front of her for Natsu a plate of fiery chicken, Gray had some freezing ice cream, a plate of pure iron for Gajeel, and other dishes specifically for specific people.

People chatted, laughed, and just enjoyed themselves. Unlike where Fairy Tail would have a fight, here people were happy enough just chatting, telling jokes, eating, conversing. Natsu and Gray were arguing about who was stronger, while Erza was in a world of her own with her strawberry cheesecake. Wendy was talking animatedly to Romeo, who was hung on her every word. Carla was sipping her Earl Grey tea while Happy tucked into his fish and Pantherlily ate his kiwi.

After wait seemed like minutes, but was actually a hour, Alice jumped up out of her seat, and made eye contact with Hibiki, who was sitting over halfway across the table from her. With a short nod of her head, she bounced up out of her seat, as did he, and ran over to switch seats. The Mad Hatter cheered her on while Fairy Tail watched on with confusion as Blue Pegasus cheered while the two mages dodged the plates and cup and saucers as they sprinted. The Hatter was jumping up and down as the Queen of Hearts rolled her eyes, and the March Hare was letting out some sort of cheer-like wail while the Dormouse looked to be heavily asleep. Alice reached Hibiki's seat before he reached hers, and she sat down and stuck her tongue out at him as the crowd roared.

"What is this?" Erza asked the person sitting next to her, who was Jenny Realight.

"Seat hopping," Jenny stated, and with a huff she explained, "It's a game Alice created, you look to the first person who makes eye contact with you, and then you have to get to their seat across the table before they get to yours. It's just for fun, there's no prize."

The game continued, and before Erza knew it she looked into the Mad Hatter's eyes and participated herself. She refused to admit defeat to the Blue Pegasus mage, sprinting as fast as she could and all but jumping into her new seat, but as she turned around he was already in hers, and tipped his hat to her before he watched as Jenny pulled up her dress and ran to Eve's seat as the snow mage ran to hers.

After everyone had changed seats, and many, like Alice and the Mad Hatter who had run at every opportunity, were out of breath. But still the two shared a madden grin across the mass of empty plates and drained glasses.

It was then that Master Bob used his teaspoon to tap the side of his glass, trying to attract the guild's attention, but seeing how the table was rather long, Alice smirked as she threw the Mad Hatter a tea cup, one which he destroyed with his bare hand. The tea cup shattered into tiny pieces, and it attracted everyone's attention, and the Blue Pegasus mage gestured to their master, handing over the spotlight.

"I wanted to say that we have an idea," Master Bob spoke, "Master Makarov decided it would be best if Fairy Tail stayed with Blue Pegasus, and so I came up with the idea that we could buddy share. Of course, being your guild master, I know where you live, and approximately how many people you can have over. So we used this to partner you all up! Although, for some of your there's more than just one Fairy Tail buddy, but the more the merrier, as they say!"

There was a number of cheers from the Wonderland team, mainly Alice and the Mad Hatter, as the Queen of Hearts just rolled her eyes and stirred her tea, and the Dormouse let out a loud snore. Master Bob proceeded to read out a long list of names, telling which Fairy Tail members were staying with who.

When he got to Alice's name, he told her that Levy McGarden, Romeo Cobalt, Wendy Marvel and Carla would be staying with her.

Levy noticed how Master Bob did not read out any of the names of the rest of Team Wonderland.

"Well then guys!" the Mad Hatter cried, "It's been great, but Wonderland's better!"

Immediately after his words he jumped up out of his chair and, while cackling madly, ran across the table, dodging the plates and cup as he went. He jumped off the end of the table, and pulled the doors open, before running out. The March Hare pulled the Dormouse up, and dragged him out of the guild, shouting gibberish as he went. The Queen of Hearts let out a small sigh, muttering something under her breath about how she was part of a team of madmen, before she pushed her chair back and stood up, walking daintily out of the guild.

"Well come on then, Levy, Romeo, Wendy and Carla!" Alice exclaimed, "Madness awaits!"


	3. History

**Levy's POV**

I walked behind Alice, watching as she skipped along the pavement, waving occasionally to the odd passer-by or shopkeeper who she seemed to know. Wendy was walking in front of me, Carla in her arms as she went and Romeo by her side. She and the Fire Mage seemed to be in a deep conversation, talking animatedly as they went, and once Romeo held up his hand and a ball of fire burned from his palm, causing the Skye Dragon Slayer to gasp, before beaming at her friend.

We had been walking for a while, ever since Alice had taken us out of the guild. Jet and Droy has cried tears when Alice had said we should go, stuttering about how they wanted their best friend to stay with them, but I explained to them I would see them again tomorrow, and then we would catch up. Gajeel had glanced at Alice, as if assessing her to check that she was safe, a sweet action from the Dragon Slayer. I had waved at him as I walked out of the guild with Alice and Wendy, Romeo and Carla.

"We're here!" Alice cried, and I was snapped out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see a house in front of me.

It was painted blue, a light shade of the colour coated the walls, and there were roses growing up the walls, their petals either red or white as they climbed the walls of the house. They avoided the white framed windows, and the pathway that lead up to the white doors was surrounded by massive roses, again either red or white. I knew this was another Alice in wonderland reference, how the white roses were painted red, made to look as if Alice herself had only half done the job, and when I looked up closer, I realised true to the story the red roses were dripping with paint.

"Come on in!" Alice beckoned us into the house, and I hadn't realised she had skipped up the pathway and swung open the white doors.

"The bottom floor is the teams, it's kind of our secret base when they come," Alice explained, and I looked around the walls, seeing a number of pictures drawn on them, a Tea-Party, the Blue Pegasus guild mark, a tear drop, the pictures coated the previously white walls like paint.

"Upstairs is my apartment of sorts," Alice continued, and she had started to skip up the staircase, the white metal steps vintage in design as her hand gripped the railing that spiralled up. After a short walk, Alice pushed open a set of white doors, with Wendy who had Carla in her arms, Romeo and I keeping up with her pace and right behind her.

"So Romeo, do you mind being on the sofa?" Alice asked the Fire Mage, who nodded in response, "Good, then Wendy, you and Carla can be in the spare room, Levy you'll be with me, and Romeo you're on the couch!"

At her words Alice pointed in different directions, the sofa in the middle of the room, a door to the left, and then at the mention of my name to a door to the right. Romeo nodded, as did Wendy, both of them understanding. Alice tilted her head and laughed for a moment.

"Alice-hime, here are the blankets," a new voice said, "I forgot to put them here earlier. Please punish me for my mistake."

I turned to see a new woman, and I heard Romeo whisper under his breath to Wendy that she was 'The White Queen' and I recalled Eve saying she was a member of Team Wonderland. She was beautiful, short white hair that went up to her shoulders coated her head and her eyes were icy blue in colour and complimented by her snow pale skin. She wore a white gown, not a spec of dirt on the robe as she bowed to Alice, who pushed her teammate back up.

"No Queeny!" Alice rolled her eyes at her teammate, "We said you were going to stop saying that otherwise everyone will think I punish you, when I obviously don't!"

"Sorry Alice-hime," the White Queen apologised.

"Go back to Wonderland," Alice commanded with another roll of her eyes, and the White queen nodded and walked out of the room.

"Anyway!" Alice said, "Romeo couch, Wendy and Carla spare room, Levy with me. Shout if you need anything!"

Alice then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the right, opening the door with her other hand and pulling me through it. I saw that the room was big, two beds inside it, one to the right and the other to the left. One was plain white, white sheets, frame, covers. The other was white blue, and around it there were pictures. I walked over in the direction of the bed, seeing how they were pictures of Alice and her team, all of Team Wonderland smiling at the camera, one of Alice spinning around, as if testing out her new outfit, she didn't have the confident gleam in her eye as she did now, and overall she looked younger, I could guess this was when she joined Blue Pegasus. There was another picture, Alice's joyful face as she gazed at her left hand, and the light blue guild mark that was on her skin. A number of other photos lined the wall next to her bed, each one of them she was happy, smiling or joyful. I could guess there was at least one from every mission, as there were numerous of her smiling with different people besides her team, who I guessed had been her clients.

"That's my bed," Alice stated.

"You have a lot of pictures…" I murmured.

Then everything clicked. The cogs in my brain which had previously been whirling around a mile a minute seemed to stop as they realised the answer. The reason Alice seemed so familiar, the reason her team wasn't chosen and yet they were the strongest team in Fiore, why there was so many of them, each with different unique traits that made them unforgettable.

"But What I'd like to know," I started to speak, turning around, away from the picture to meet Alice's gaze, "Is why Aquarius is threatening beheadings, Aries dressed as a mouse, Loke gone mad, Virgo wearing a princess gown, Cancer looking like a mouse, and Sagittarius is wearing a rabbit costume, Lu-chan?"

For a second there was silence, Alice seemed paler than usual, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. I saw tears had started to well up in her eyes, and she had started to shake. A million questions were whizzing around my mind, but there was one that demanded I ask it.

"Why did you leave Fairy Tail Lu-chan?" I asked her, "Why did you leave your family, your nakama?"

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered,

"You left them when they needed you most," I said, "When they had lost us, you went and left them. After everything we had been through, all the things you had shared with them and you left them, to join Blue Pegasus. Why?"

"I couldn't do it," Alice, or Lu-chan murmured, and tears were now streaming down her cheeks, "You wouldn't understand. Every day I would turn around, looking to the table in a hope that Erza would be seated, eating her strawberry cake with a delighted expression on her face. That Gray's clothes would be scattered around the guild, and the nearly naked teammate of mine in a fight with Natsu. That Natsu would be shouting insults at Gray, Happy behind him at a table trying to woo Carla. That Wendy would be sitting next to her exceed, watching Happy's attempts and as Carla turned him down again and again. Cana should have been drinking a barrel of beer, shouting at everyone when they told her she drank too much. Evergreen should have been arguing with Elfman, Bickslow teasing them as they went and Freed looking like a love sick puppy, his eyes trailing after Mira as she served everyone at the Bar. Lisanna should have been helping her sister, cleaning the glass with a smile on her face as she laughed at Juvia, who would have had hearts in her eyes as she watched her beloved 'Gray-sama' stripping as he fought with Natsu. You, Levy, you should have been sitting at a table with Gajeel as your guard and Pantherlily eating a kiwi."

"Every day it was like I saw your ghosts," Alice, or Lu-chan whimpered, "I kept on waiting for you to return, but it hurt. Oh Levy it _hurt_ so much. I felt as if I was being ripped in two and then someone was trying to stich me back together but it wasn't working. I wanted you all back, I needed you all back. Some days I wouldn't wake up, I didn't want to hurt, it was that bad that one day, I-I tried to…. I tried to die. But Loke stopped me, and for the next week he was always there for me as I didn't leave my bed, bringing me food and helping me up. I knew he too was in pain, but he hid it for me. Gray was planning on choosing him, but he choose Pantherlily because he thought he might be good as Natsu had an exceed, and they could fly. I convinced Cana to go with Carla, I thought she would be a better choice; she was more useful than I was. I thought I'd sent Carla to her death, I thought I wasn't good enough, I couldn't live without you guys."

"Then Loke had an idea," Alice or Lu-chan continued, "He said he realised I couldn't go on like this, so he came up with Wonderland. I would be Alice, him the Mad Hatter, and he gave all the other spirits roles. Everyone agreed to it, they're just that kind. But I couldn't change in Fairy Tail, I just saw your ghosts everywhere I turned. I had to leave Lucy of Fairy Tail behind, so I became Alice. I quit Fairy Tail, joined Blue Pegasus. I did missions, staying in a cheap flat, giving most of my money to Fairy Tail every month. But then I became S-Class, and I got more money, bought this place, raised the fund I gave to Fairy Tail. It was then that Absol-No, _Crux_ told me that you would return, that in seven years time you would come back. I broke down, I'd just built up my walls, just gotten used to being Alice and then I knew you would come back. I counted down the years, then the months, then the days until you would return. I was planning on letting you settle in, then coming up to you, being Alice of course, but then you came to Blue Pegasus, and I didn't need to go. I had to pretend, I couldn't be Lucy of Fairy Tail, nor Lucky Lucy Heartfillia, I was Alice of Wonderland."

"Oh Lu-chan," I whispered, and she fell to the floor, her head in her hands as she let out a sob, her shoulders shaking as she let out her despair. I took a step forward, and embraced my best friend into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back as I rocked her slowly, trying to keep my own tears in check.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, over and over again.

"No I'm sorry Lu-chan," I stated, "I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for making you suffer. I'm sorry for missing out on seven years of your life."

For a while we just stayed like that, two best friends holding on to one another, one crying, the other comforting. I had so quickly jumped to conclusions that Lu-chan had been in the wrong, that she left the guild out of selfishness, when in fact she was depressed, she couldn't help it. She had wanted Fairy Tail to remember her as their happy soul, the one who would never stop smiling, because in some ways, she was our hope. Without our celestial mage, the room would not light up as it did when she walked into the guild.

Then she stopped crying, she smiled at me, and I realised her of my hug. We both stood up, and she sat on her bed, and I walked over to the other one on the other side of the room.

We talked, her telling me all the missions she had gone on, all the adventures she had been on, everything she had done. She told me how she had finished her book, but it was left in the Celestial world or Wonderland as she called it now. She had said that I was supposed to be the first one to read it, so I would be.

She stood up, bending her legs slightly she placed both her hands on the ground. Her lips moved as she chanted words softly under her breath. Her hands started to glow, the light brightened the room, and I blinked as it got too bright for me. Then it stopped, and I saw what looked like a rabbit hole where her hands had been.

"Come on!" she encouraged me, as she jumped down the hole, her laugh echoed around the hole as it went.

I bit my lip for a second; unsure of whether or not I should follow her. But then I made up my mind, she was my best friend, one who hadn't seen me in seven years, I stepped forward, and tripped up into the hole, not as graceful as she had jumped, but I was still inside.

I was falling. Objects floated past me, just how Alice had described her experience as she had fallen down the rabbit hole, another link with the stories that had guided Lu-chan's new life. A piano, table, pack of cards, book, all the objects and so many more whizzed past me as I fell. My hair whipped around me head, and my dress flipped up, and I blushed as I hoped there was no one beneath me.

Then I hit the ground, landing in someone's arms the impact seemed to lessen, and I opened my eyes to see Lu-chan had caught me.

"Come on Levy-chan!" Lu-chan cried as she put me on my feet, "Welcome to Wonderland!"

I laughed along with my best friend, and the two of us ran forwards. I followed her through the swirling corridor, running along and laughing as I ran up the walls and so I was running along the ceiling like Lu-chan in front of me. I saw there was a set of double doors at the end of the corridor, and Lu-chan ran down the wall so she was standing on the ground, and I copied her action. She walked forward, and swung the doors open.

"ALICE!" the Mad Hatter's voice sounded as he shouted for the blonde, who hugged her teammate and celestial spirit.

"TEA TIME! Moshimoshi," The March Hare, or Sagittarius shouted as he smashed a cup onto his saucer, smashing the latter.

"Loke," Alice said, and everyone froze, as I noticed everyone was present, all of Lu-chan's celestial spirits in their different costumes, Crux was a caterpillar, smoking as he had been sleeping, but now his eyes were wide and they follow his master as she spoke.

"Alice…?" Loke, or the Mad Hatter whispered, his eyes glanced at me for a second, before returning to his master.

"Levy-chan worked it out," Lu-chan stated, "I want to show her the story."

Loke nodded, pulling Lu-chan into another hug briefly, before pointing to the double doors, for my benefit I realised as Lu-chan was already walking in the direction. Lu-chan walked up to the door, pushing them open and marched into the room, and I stuck close on her heels. The room was bare, pale white walls and only a single piece of furniture in the room, a stand that held her book aloft. The book itself was tied shut with a pink ribbon, and Lu-chan walked forward, gently picking up the book. She turned around, placing the item in my hands, no expression on her face. I smiled at her, and looked to the book she had plaed in my hands. A smile rose to my face as I read the title, '_Tales of Fairies_'.

"It's beautiful Lu-chan," I murmured as my finger traced the detailed and delicate patterns, the fairy in the centre of the book that shimmered golden in the light, the vines that climbed the edges of the book, seeming as if they were growing as I looked at them.

"Listen Levy," she said, "I can't do this, Lucy is gone. Everytime I try to be who I was I crack, because Lucy if Fairy Tail disappeared, and I want her to stay that way."

"I understand," I answered, "I won't tell anyone, I don't want to hurt you. But…"

"What?" she asked.

"Can we still be friends?" I whispered, and I watched a smile grow on her features.

"Yes Levy-chan," she agreed, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Al-chan," I replied, and I hugged her, one hand keeping the book at my side.

"When we walk out of here, I'm Alice, and we became best friends because we shared a room and found out we shared many interests," Al-chan explained, and I nodded.

"I can't wait to read you book," I squealed in delight to read the book I had nagged the writer endlessly to produce chapter after chapter, and now here was the finished article.

"If anyone asks, you say it was just something you found in the library," she instructed, "My name's not on it, so they won't realise."

"Al-chan, just promise me something," I asked, "Just promise me that you will tell them, one day."

"I promise Levy-chan," she promised, her finger drawing a cross over her heart, "Now come on, I think the others were having a Tea-Party without me!"

I laughed as Al-chan grabbed my free hand, the one that wasn't holding onto her book. She pulled me out of the room, and into the main room where all the spirits were. They all seemed to look at Al-chan, to see if they were Zodiac spirits, or part of Team Wonderland. With a series of glances that lasted less than a second they noticed the spring in her step, and they knew she was Alice. Loke grew a mad grin on his face, and Sagitarius started shouting abuot the Tea-Party, his usual catch phrase at the end. Cancer smirked faintly, before his head flopped onto the table as he fell asleep. Aries smiled softly, and then she reached into her top pocket and pulled out a pocket watch, and started to shout about how late she was. Aquarius looked at Al-chan, love and caring in her gaze, before she opened her mouth and yelled about beheading people. Scorpio nodded at Al-chan, and then went to sooth Aquarius, and I noticed he seemed to be the least changed out of all the spirits, his costume similar to the one he normally wore. Virgo bowed to Al-chan, and then started to polish a sparkling white china ornament on the table next to her, saying how she was kind to all nature.

For the first time I saw Al-chan's other spirits. Gemi and Mini were over to a corner, and I realised they were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. They seemed a lot bigger, and white in colour now with stripy purple tops on and dark green dungarees. They seemed to be in an argument about directions, both of them pointing in different directions. Next to them was Lyra, sitting by her harp, with a baby pig on her lap which she stroked lovingly, whispering in hushed tones to the animal about how people thought she was ugly, and weren't being very nice. Horologium was black, and a small cloth of fabric with two eye holes covered his face, and I realised he was the Royal Executioner. In his left hand there was Caelum, in the form of an axe, but I recognised his distinct pattern from the few times I had seen the spirit transform. Pyxis was dressed as a frog, covered in green slimy skin in a letter in his right hand. He was croaking on about an invitation to Lyra the Duchess, who was ignoring him. One of the hardest to recognise was Capricorn, covered in feathers and with a fake head on, like Sagittarius word, but that of a Dodo. He stood to the side of the room, just watching Al-chan as she walked into the room, as an advisor would their subject. The cutest one was Plue as Al-chan had called him, the Nikora was shivering to the side, looking like his usual self, but a crown was on his head, and a small thick red cloak covered his body. I knew he was the King of Hearts.

"As much as I'd like to stay for the Tea-Party-" Al-chan started but was cut off by the March Hare's shout of 'TEA-PARTY', "I have guests to attend to, so have a nice time!"

There was a number of goodbyes, 'I'm late' from Aries, 'OFF WITH HER HEAD' from Aquarius, 'It's that way' from both Gemi and Mini, who I could guess were pointing in different directions, and a 'TEA-PARTY' from both Loke and Sagittarius, except the latter added a 'moshimoshi' onto the end.

Al-chan and I walked back through the corridor, walked along the walls as we went, no need for conversation as we both were happy with the comfortable silence that had descended upon us. When we had gotten out of the corridor, and back to where I had previously 'fallen down the rabbit hole' a hidden portal to the Celestial World.

"Um… Al-chan?" I asked, "How do we get back up?"

"Like this," Al-chan replied, and she punched the ground, sending the both of us flying upwards. I screamed as a piano flew past me, narrowly missing my head as I went. I shut my eyes, but heard Al-chan's iconic laugh ring out.

"We're back," Al-chan's voice whispered, and I opened my eyes to see I was now sitting in her room, and she was kicking the ground, closing the portal to the Celestial World.

For the rest of the night we slept, and I dreamed of the magical place of Wonderland that didn't seem like a fairy tale anymore.


	4. Tomorrow's

**Wendy's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, and I pushed myself up out of the bed. I saw that Carla was curled up next to me on the pillow, and I gently stroked her, my fingers tracing along the white fur that coated her body. Her eyes blinked open as she woke up, and she stretched for a moment, before her eyes focused on my own. I noticed she seemed sad, as if a massive weight had just fallen on top of her.

"Carla… What's wrong?" I asked my exceed, and she looked down.

"I was thinking about Lucy," she answered, and I now understood she was feeling guilt, "If I hadn't persuaded Cana to go with me, she might not have left the guild. Cana said how it was Lucy that inspired her to tell Gildarts she was his daughter, Lucy would have been a better help to Cana, and I just wanted to come to insure your safety, when Lucy really deserved this opportunity."

"Carla… It wasn't your fault," I said, "You helped Cana defeating Freed and Bickslow. You didn't make Cana choose you; she did it of her own free will. Neither of you knew what would happen, it wasn't your fault Carla, don't blame yourself."

"Thanks Wendy…" Carla whispered, and I hugged her, before hopping out of bed, and changing out of the pyjama's Alice had kindly bought for me, and into my clothes. I then walked out of the spare bedroom, Carla in my arms. Romeo was asleep on the couch, the blanket cover his lower body, but his bare chest uncovered. I walked up to him, and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. He yawned and opened his eyes, and blushed when he saw my face so close to his, causing heat to rise to my cheeks.

"Good morning Romeo," I greeted him; "I just thought I should wake you up, I wasn't sure when we would be leaving."

"Thanks Wendy," Romeo said and he flashed me his signature grin in thanks. I smiled at him in return and stood up, looking to the door that was Alice's bedroom, unsure whether to knock on it or not.

Thankfully, before I could come to a decision, the door swung open, and Alice and Levy walked out, talking animatedly about something. I smiled at them as they came in, and Levy had a shoulder bag hanging on her shoulder, and I could see the top of a book, something I knew she didn't come with, maybe a gift from Alice.

"Good morning Alice-san, Levy-san," I greeted them as they walked into the sitting room, and Alice smiled at me, as did Levy.

"Hi Wendy!" Alice answered, and Levy gave me a quick wave, before returning to her conversation with Alice. From the words I could pick up, they were talking about a book, a good one from what Alice was saying; she was suggesting Levy read it. I noticed they were referring to one another as –Al-chan' and 'Levy-chan' and I guessed they had become best friends during the night, whatever they had done.

"Um…. Alice-san?" I attracted the attention of the Wonderland Mage, "Can we have breakfast?"

"Of course Wendy!" Alice exclaimed, "Please, treat my place like your own home, I rarely have guests. Let me get breakfast started."

Alice walked forwards through another set of doors, to what I guessed was the kitchen. I followed her, as did Levy, and Romeo was in the bathroom getting changed before he joined us. In the kitchen everything was white, the counters, fridge, stove, everything. Alice was doing numerous things at one time. She had put slices of bread in the toaster, and there were two plates in front of the device. She was currently chopping up something with a knife and chopping board on one of the counters.

"ALICE!" I heard a familiar voice shout, and I turned around, smiling as the Mad Hatter ran into the room.

"Hi Hatter!" Alice greeted her teammate with a hug, before returning to preparing breakfast, the Hatter helping her.

"Alice-san, should I help?" I asked Alice, who smiled at me.

"You're so nice Wendy," she stated, "Could you lay the table for me, please?"

I nodded, and she gestured to the top draw on a counter to the left, and after I had placed Carla on the table I walked over to it and pulled it open, collecting five pairs of knives, forks and spoons. I then got five placemats, and put them on the table, placing the cutlery in the correct places around it. I collected five bowls and plates, and put them down too.

I looked up, and saw that Levy had her nose in the book that had been in her bag, and looked to the title of it, reading 'Tales of Fairies' and marvelling at the beautiful picture of a fairy on the front.

"Wow Levy-san, that's a beautiful book cover," I commented, and at my words, Levy slammed the book shut, her eyes wide for a second, and then she relaxed after processing my words.

"It is, I love the book too," she answered.

"What's it about?" I asked her.

"Well Wendy, I don't want to ruin it for you," Levy replied with a wink, "But it is a good read!"

"Okay Levy-san," I giggled at the older mage's actions.

"FOOOOOD!" the Hatter roared, and he placed numerous bowls down on the table, each of them streaming hot. There was toast, cereals, cooked breakfast too. Romeo walked into the room, and his eyes saw the mass of food for breakfast.

"Hmm…. Maybe we went a bit over the top…" Alice considered when she looked at the large amount of food on the table.

"No Alice-san!" I exclaimed, "I'm really hungry!"

"I am too!" Romeo added, smiling at me as he caught onto my plan.

"Yep, me too," Levy agreed with us.

"Let's eat then!" Alice instructed, and she went to pull out the nearest chair, but the Hatter had pulled it out for her, and she rolled her eyes at his action before sitting in the seat. The Hatter sat next to her, and I sat opposite him and Romeo next to me, and Levy opposite Alice. The Hatter seemed to engulf his food, and Alice constantly reminded him of 'manners' to which he replied 'he had none' and from the way they exchanged their banter I knew it wasn't serious, and they probably did the same thing often.

When everyone had finished breakfast, Alice stacked up all the plates, and with help from the rest of us we washed everything up. Alice told us she was going to the guild, that we could come too, to which everyone agreed. We walked down the stairs from her apartment, and I saw that numerous others who were part of Team Wonderland were down in the 'Team Base' as Alice had said. I saw the Queen of Hearts shouting about chopping the White Rabbit's head off, to which there was the reply of 'I'm late!', the Dormouse was sleeping on the sofa muttering '-ebi' in his sleep.

"HEY!" Alice shouted, and everyone was silent, with the exception of the Queen of Hearts.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD FOR INTERUPTTING ME!" The Queen of Hearts roared, and I giggled at her words which she had said so many times, and Carla who was in my arms rose an eyebrow at me.

"We're going to the guild, come if you want," Alice stated, and then she continued to walk out of the building, with Levy, Romeo and I hot on her heels.

Alice was skipping with the Mad Hatter at the front of our group as we walked to the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall. I walked next to Romeo, Carla bouncing up and down in my arms as I walked. Levy had opened her book and was back in the world it created, a soft smile on her face as her eyes scanned the page.

"What do you think of Alice-san, Romeo?" I asked the boy I was walking along next to.

"She's amazing, I mean, she's so powerful and yet so casual," he answered, "When you and the others were trapped on Tenrou Island she became one of my idols, she once stopped Twilight Ogre when they were attacking our guild hall. She beat them up with her bare hands, and dad offered her the little saving we had as a reward, but she refused, and instead gave dad a hundred thousand jewel, apologising for disrupting us."

"Wow… Alice-san is powerful," I commented, and Romeo nodded in agreement.

"Team Wonderland is the biggest team ever seen, people didn't think Master Bob would let them be a team, but he did," Romeo continued, "Apparently besides Team Wonderland, Master Bob is the only one to know Alice's magic, as he is her guild master. I read in an issue of Sorcerer Weekly that Alice joined Blue Pegasus because it was known for being everything, light hearted and serious, concerned out how they were seen and not. I hadn't seen Blue Pegasus like that until I read that article."

"Alice-san also has a way with words," I voice my view, and Romeo nodded.

"But no one knows who she was before she came to Blue Pegasus," Romeo stated, "People tried searching her up, but her surname isn't very well-known, and so they found no leads. They might have gotten more information if they knew her magic, but 'Wonderland' isn't an official magic type, people don't know what Alice's is, so it is thought to be one, but isn't. Although, I think recently it was added, because Alice refused to explain her magic…"

"She has a lot of secrets…" I whispered.

"We all do Wendy," Romeo said, and he met my eyes, before blushing and looking down. I opened my mouth to respond, but the Mad Hatter's shout cut me off.

"WE'RE HERE!" the Mad Hatter shouted, and he started to sprint towards the guild, with Alice laughing as she kept up with his pace. I smiled at Romeo, who flashed me a grin, and the two of us started to run.

"Hey! Wait up!" Levy shouted, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her put her book back into her back and run to catch up with Romeo and I, but the Hatter and Alice were already at the guild hall, and the Hatter kicked opened the doors.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" he shouted, and there was a chorus of greetings returned to him.

"Alice-san!" Eve shouted, and he hugged Alice, who ruffled up his hair in return.

"Alice!" Hibiki ran over to the mage, and hugged her once Eve had let go.

"Hello Alice," Ren greeted her, unlike the other two he did not hug her.

"Hi guys," she said to them all, and Eve beamed at the Wonderland mage, Hibiki smiled, and Ren nodded.

"Ooh! How's Sherry Ren!" Alice cried, "I haven't spoke to her in ages!"

"She's fine," Ren answered, and a small smile crept onto his face, "More than fine actually."

"I should meet up with her again!" Alice said to herself.

"Well, Alice-san," Eve returned her attention to him, and she looked at him intently, "We were wondering if you would be up for training with us for the GMG?"

"We would of course help you train, and you're team is welcome," Hibiki added.

"I'd love to!" Alice answered, and all the males smiled at the blonde.

"ALICE!" the Hatter yelled, and I noticed he seemed annoyed, and I saw Levy giggle.

"What is it Levy-san?" I asked the older mage.

"Well, I think the Mad Hatter has a little crush on Alice," Levy answered, and I watched as Alice rolled her eyes at her teammate's actions, hugging goodbye to Hibiki and Eve, and waving to Ren as she walked over to the Hatter who had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Of course he does!" a voice said from behind us, and I turned around to see Jenny Realight, a takeover and transformation mage of Blue Pegasus and well known model for the Sorcerer Weekly, "I mean, he looks at her with his puppy eyes all the time. But Alice has a million admirers, at one point I thought Hibiki was one, but they both told me they were just friends. I mean, on the first day he was the first one to welcome her, and she went on a mission with the Trimens. But now he's my boyfriend, and I know he doesn't like her. So I ship them, Hatter and Alice I mean."

"Has Alice realised his feelings?" I asked the mage, who laughed at my question.

"Alice is oblivious, I mean, she hasn't noticed anything!" Jenny laughed, "I sometimes go out for the odd meal with her, once we did a photo shoot together, sold so many issues they ran out everywhere, 'Top Model and Top Mage' I think was the caption, but her and her team are always fun to talk with! They always bring everyone's spirits up; they made this place a bit more lively with their constant tea parties!"

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" the voice of Macao sounded in the guild, and everyone was silent.

"As the Grand Magic Games are coming up, we have decided that the times should train," Master Bob stated, "We thought it might be nice for all three teams to train together, because although we may be enemies in the Games, right now the core members of Fairy Tail have only just come back!"

"Woo!" all the members of Fairy Tail cheered at Master Bob's last sentence, and Master Makarov nodded.

"Alice, you will be in charge, seeing as you're the leader of Team Blue Pegasus," Master Bob instructed, and Alice gave her master a small bow, "You can leave today, there's lots to do and little time, so go! Train!"

"Everyone pack your stuff, we will be training for a week on the Island of Makota," Alice instructed.

"How come she gets to be leader?" Laxus asked Master, "Why nt me, or someone from Fairy Tail?"

"Because Alice is more powerful that a number of our strongest mages," Master explained, and Laxus rose an eyebrow at Master.

"You doubt my power Laxus Dreyar?" Alice asked, and Laxus turned around to look at the mage.

"What if I do?" he retorted.

"How could I prove to you I am a dserving S-Class mage and powerful one at that?" Alice questioned, and Laxus' eyes scanned the guild hall, before resting on Erza.

"Prove you're strong, defeat Erza," Laxus instructed, and Alice's eyes glanced at Erza, who had been looking down, the whole of Team Natsu had been down since the news of Lucy's disappearance. Master nodded at Laxus, and Erza stood up, her eyes scanning Alice.

"I apologise Erza-san," Alice said, and I was surprised by her formal apology, I would have expected her to be lighter, as I had seen her be, "For Laxus dragging you into this fight."

"I will fight you Alice-san," Erza was also respecting Alice in the same way, I guess she must have heard about the power of Alice as I had from numerous Blue Pegasus mages and Romeo.

"I would suggest we take this outside," the Mad Hatter stated, also seeming serious for a change, "I don't think you two should destroy the guild hall."

"Quite right Hatter," Alice answered, and she gestured for Erza to follow her as she walked out of the guild, pushing the heavy oak doors open as she walked round the back of the guild. Everyone eagerly followed, even Natsu and Gray who had previously been moping around at the loss of their teammate, they perked up slightly and followed the group round the back of the guild to the battlefield as the sign had called it.

Alice and Erza stood facing one another a fair distance apart, both Master Makarov and Master Bob stood to the side as referees. Alice smiled lightly at Erza, before bowing to her opponent, and Erza copied the action.

"Bets!" Cana yelled as she gulped down another mug of beer, and a number of people came up to her, placing their final bets on who would be the victor, the Titania or Wonderland's Alice? Those who betted did so on their guild's powerhouse, Cana herself voting for Erza to win.

"Good luck Erza-san," Alice said, "If what I have heard is true, I would fear for my safety."

"Please, it's just Erza," Erza replied, "And if what I've heard is anything to go by, I think you might be more dangerous than me."

Both the mages laughed, and Cana glugged down another jug of beer, while Gildarts who was by her side made sure the Blue Pegasus barmaid, who was called Chloe, didn't bring his daughter more alcohol. Master Makarov and Master Bob shared a glance, and then looked to their 'daughters'.

"START!" Both the Guild Masters roared in unison, and with a last smile at one another, the two mages prepared to attack. Erza didn't reequip, from everything she knew about her opponent, no one knew Alice's true magic, so I doubted she had armour that would defend her from her attacks.

"Reequip: Armadura Fairy!" Erza shouted as she reequipped into what had been called her most powerful armour, I knew this wasn't her joking around.

"World Arc: Wonderland!" Alice yelled, and as Erza glowed golden and changed into her armour, Alice's hands slammed into the ground, and instantly the appearance of the ground and area around the two mages changed.

"Better get back now sweeties!" Master Bob suggested, and he ran backwards, as did everyone else, unsure of what power Alice held.

Within moments grass had grown, light pink blades shimmered in the sunlight as they grew longer and longer in length. Massive crack grew in the ground, and bright green buds pushed themselves up to the surface and I realised they were plants as the buds flew up into the sky and I saw the vines that connected them. The bud opened up, revealing a red rose, and in the centre of the flower there was a face. There were numerous of these flowers, and at least ten of them grew up out of the ground. Massive exotic mushrooms sprouted, like the flowers they broke to the surface, but they didn't have faces, they just spiraled to the sky with their colours flashing as they went. More plants grew up from the ground all over the place, creating a ring around the area where the two mages would be fighting.

"GO ALICE!" The Hatter yelled, and I saw that the whole of Team Wonderland was at the sideline, supporting their leader.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the Queen of Hearts added.

"You use World Arc?" Erza clarified, to which Alice laughed.

"Ha!" Master Macao shouted, "That's all you can do! Erza will beat you, and there's nothing your plants can do about that!"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD FOR DISRESPECTING ALICE!" the Queen of Hearts roared again.

"Alice isn't weak!" the Mad Hatter answered in Alice's defense, "World Arc was her hobby magic, something she picked up from reading a book from Absolem!"

"You picked up a Lost Magic from reading a book about it?" Erza questioned.

"Books are full of wonder Erza!" Alice answered, "They taught me all about Wonderland!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chanted, and Alice smiled weakly at Erza.

"Seems we should start fighting," Alice commented.

"It seems that way," Erza said, and I saw she was in a defensive position, waiting for Alice to make the first move so she could assess her opponent and be prepared accordingly. Alice then started to chant.

"_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...__  
__All the stars, far and wide...__  
__Show me thy appearance...__  
__With such shine.__  
__Oh Tetrabiblos... __  
__I am the ruler of the stars...__  
__Aspect become complete...__  
__Open thy malevolent gate.__  
__Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..." __  
_

"Reequip: Adamantine Armour!" Erza shouted as she recognised the spell, remembering how Lucy had said she'd used it when defeating Angel, how she'd practiced it to use it on her own.

"_Shine!__  
__Urano Metria!"_

Alice finished the chant only then did I notice the large number of orbs of light that had gathered around Erza, and at the last line they converged onto Erza with a tremendous force, and the latter was only able to block them from a single direction using her armour. Erza hissed in pain after the spell was completed, but she stood back up, her Adamantine Armour having crumbled under the impact of the orbs, and now was shattered into pieces.

"How do you know that spell?" Erza demanded.

"Hibiki taught it to me," Alice explained, "If I'm correct that was a spell your friend Lucy knew, right?"

"How do you know Lucy?" Erza questioned, a single teardrop falling down her cheek, and I knew it wasn't due to the pain from the attack, but from the loss of her close nakama. "

I have never met her," Alice stated, "I only heard rumors, nothing of fact."

"Do you know where she is?" Erza asked her voice no louder than a whisper.

"You lost your nakama, I know how that feels," Alice smiled at Erza, "I will help you, after this I will contact all my clients and see if they have seen her."

"Dry your tears Erza," Alice instructed, "News will have spread about your return, if you are correct for Lucy's motive for leaving then I'm sure she'd return to you. As you said, you are her nakama, she loves and cares for you, even if she is not by your side that does not mean you are not in her heart, and her in yours. Be strong, because you know your Lucy is out there, she may be lost, she may be confused, but you will be waiting for her to return."

"Thank you…" Erza whispered, and she rose a hand to dry the tears that had run down her face.

"We should continue fighting," Alice stated, "I don't think the audience likes all this emotional stuff."

"You're right," Erza chuckled, and she smiled at her opponent.

"_Sky that protects thy world from danger, _

_Now thee's burden may be pardoned, _

_Release thou stars onto thy enemy, _

_Open thy barrier, _

_Thou burden has been lifted, _

_Oh Stars of the sky, _

_Fall! _

_Ōpunsukai!"_

Alice chanted another spell, and as soon as the last word left her mouth, it was as if a pulse shook the ground. I saw a bright light fall from the sky, its target being Erza, and the latter was unable to defend herself from the oncoming attack. The star as I guessed it was hit Erza, and it was if it emitted a pulse as it impacted with its target. I heard Master Bob shout something, and I realised a shield went up around all the spectators. It shook violently as it felt the pulse form the attack, and disappeared once the attack was finished, and I saw Master Bob sweating from using so much magic energy to keep the shield up, showing how powerful Alice's attack was. The dust cleared, revealing a massive crater where Erza had been standing, and Alice was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the crater for any sign of the Wonderland mage, and then her head popped up from the side of the crater, and she walked out, Erza on her back, the red hair being unconscious.

"Wow…" Gray muttered, "Alice is powerful!"

"Alice is MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"GO ALICE!" the Hatter yelled.

"Well done Alice!" Master Bob congratulated his mage, while Master Makarov's mouth had dropped open, one of his strongest mages unconscious on his back, realising how powerful Alice really was. Everyone was clapping and cheering for Alice, and all those who had betted from Blue Pegasus, all of whom had betted on Alice, smirked as they got their money from those who had betted on Erza, namely all those from Fairy Tail.

"Does that prove my point, Laxus?" Alice asked the lightening dragon slayer as she walked into the Blue Pegasus infirmary with Erza on her back.


	5. A

**Laxus' POV**

We had travelled to the island of Makota, yesterday Erza had healed from her injuries due to her battle with Alice, and refused to delay us further. Alice had explained why she had chosen for us to go to Makota, saying how it enhanced a mage's magical power. Alice had refused to reveal more about her plan for our training, but I had overheard her tell Erza she wasn't going to split us into groups according to guild, claiming that would only fuel our rivalry. I had noticed how Erza had gotten closer to the Wonderland Mage after their battle, and from the way they looked at one another with respect in their gazes I knew their relationship had shifted to friends. I guess the fact they both had secrets they were not planning on telling the other only helped, they knew they didn't expect total honesty form one another.

"Here it is," Alice stated, we had been walking ever since we had gotten off the boat to the island, and how we stood in front of a small hotel, Alice having led us there.

"So, everyone to stay in their designated rooms, and right now just dump your stuff and meet in the lobby, we have training to be done," Alice instructed and she marched into the hotel, pulling her suitcase along with her. Everyone followed her as she handed out people's keys, one room for Erza, Mira and Alice, another for Gajeel, Elfman and I, the third for Cana, Juvia and Wendy, and Gray, Natsu and the Trimens had a room to share.

Everyone went up to their rooms, after choosing their beds they dumped their stuff in their room and went back down to the lobby, where Alice, Erza and Mira were waiting for us. Erza was tapping her foot impatiently against the wooden lobby floor of the hotel, Mira kept up light conversation with the receptionist, a female who was one of her numerous fans, and Alice leaning against the reception desk tapping her the fingers on her left hand against the oak of the desk.

"You're late," Erza scolded as Natsu and Gray walked down together, shouting insults to one another as they went, "And is that fighting I hear?"

"No ma'am!" Gray shouted, as he put his arm around Natsu's shoulder, "We're the best of friends!"

"Aye!" Natsu cried, and Erza nodded, seemingly happy at their response.

"Right," Alice commanded, "We're splitting off into groups. Not by team, but to help us grow as mages. Each of us has a weakness, like Wendy yours is confidence, and Natsu yours is over confidence. I have devised different pairs so that you can both learn and teach your partner. What you need to learn, they should have. These pairings are, Ren and Gajeel, Elfman and Eve, Gray and Hibiki, Erza and Juvia, Mira and Ichiya, Wendy, Natsu and Cana, and Laxus, you're with me."

Ichiya started to cry crocodile tears that he wasn't with his beloved Erza, but otherwise everyone was with someone they were on acceptable terms with. I shoved my hands in my pockets, and watched as everyone moved to the side of their partner, and so walked up to Alice, we shared a nod.

"You have this week to train," Alice stated, "So go."

There was a few shouts of goodbye as different partners left, and I rose an eyebrow to Alice after Mira had dragged a sobbing Ichiya away who was sobbing for his 'love', causing Erza to shudder and grab Juvia's hand before sprinting away in the opposite direction.

"Why did you make Ichiya and Mira partners?" I asked the Wonderland mage, "Gajeel and Ren? Elfman and Eve? You and I? None of them make sense."

"Ichiya needs to learn modesty," Alice answered, "Something that Mira can teach him, along with other related lessons. Gajeel is confident, but should improve his planning, which is Ren's strong point, he only needs power, something Gajeel can teach him. The same with Elfman and Eve. As I said before, both parties can teach the other something. You need to learn to trust, Laxus Dreyar, and that is what I'll teach you."

"I do trust," I denied, and she rose an eyebrow at me.

"Two events in the few days I've known you," she replied, "You asked me to fight Erza because you didn't think I was good enough, lack of trust. You just know asked me the reasoning behind my decisions, lack of trust again."

I opened my mouth to retort something, but no words came to mind, instead I grunted at her, and she giggled.

"Right then," she giggled before taking on a more serious tone, "We'll be going to Makota town Magic Shop. During this training, you will not question me, my motives, or anything to do with what I say for your training."

"Yes ma'am," I replied, and she skipped along, while I walked behind her.

We continued like this for a while, her skipping and I walking behind her. We went down a pathway that split in two, one to the forest, and the other continued along a pavement of sorts. Alice skipped down the pathway to the forest. I noticed that there was a sign in the centre, and a number of arrows pointed down the pavement pathway. I voiced my thoughts to Alice, who in reply asked if I trusted her, and reminded me of our agreement earlier. We continued down the forest path, deep into the dark woods. Then Alice stopped skipping, and I looked at her as she raised her left hand and clicked her fingers.

I hadn't realised I had blinked, but when I opened my eyes I was no longer in the dense forest but in the centre of a town, and from the smirk on Alice's face I connected the dots.

"You have teleportation magic?" I asked, and she giggled in response, "Why didn't you just teleport us there in the first place?"

"Because if I had I wouldn't have known whether you would follow me down the wrong path, would I?" Alice retorted, "You knew it was the wrong path, you saw the sign and yet you still followed, because you trusted me to some extent."

"Tch," I growled, and Alice rolled her eyes, before grabbing my hand and dragging me in the direction of one of the stores, and I recognised the name to be 'Makota Town Magic Store', where Alice had told me she was taking me.

Alice swung the door open, a small bell ringing as the wooden frame moved, and my eyes took in my surroundings. The shop was quite small, bookshelves lining what may have been white walls, and the occasional shelf filled with different magical items was in view. In the back of the store there was a small glass cabinet, showing a large number of small magical items. Alice sprinted up to the counter, dragging me along as she went. She greeted the middle aged man behind the counter, who smiled at her.

"Hello Alice-san," the man greeted, "It's an honour to have you in my shop."

"Please, there's no need for such formalities, as I always tell you," Alice replied as she flashed the man a smile, "Do you have any new keys?"

"Luckily enough, we do have one," the man answered, "I was about to send a message over to your guild."

"You're a Celestial Mages?" I asked Alice as the shop keeper walked into the store room to collect the celestial key, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"This isn't for me, this is for your training," she explained, "I'm going to ask the spirit if we can use them today, with you being their master for the day, and then I'll give them to a Celestial Mage I know."

"Why would I need a Celestial Spirit?" I roared, "I'm not weak!"

"Neither is Celestial Magic," she stated, with a hardened gaze in Laxus' direction, "You just think that because someone else is fighting, that makes the mage weak? In reality, every breath the spirit so much as takes in this world takes up magic from the master. Celestial magic is the type of magic that you would need to know, it solves all your weaknesses, planning ahead, trusting, that's why I thought it would be right for you. And I remember you agreeing not to question my decisions, don't I?"

"Here it is," the shopkeeper shouted as he walked back to the counter, and in his hand was a small object, the celestial key, "Pretty rare I think, I was reserving it for you Alice, but it's different from the others you've collected, this one's made of glass."

"It's a lost glass key?" Alice exclaimed, as her eyes widened a fraction, "But the Glass Key set has been lost for generations…"

"That's right," The Shopkeeper nodded, "It was thought that after the abuse the spirits faced by their masters, their keys were hidden, some say it was the spirits themselves, others claimed it was the work of the Celestial Spirit King. But my wife, Rachel, she was just walking out by the woods, she loves natures and walks every day. Anyway, she just saw the key, resting on the ground in the middle of her path, as if she was supposed to pick it up. So she brought it here, and suggested we contacted you, after everything you've done for us."

"You are too kind," Alice responded with a small smile on her face, and the shopkeeper handed her the key, and she turned it over, examining it slowly, "How much is it?"

"Well, for you Alice it's on the house," the shopkeeper offered, but Alice shook her head.

"This is one of the lost Celestial Spirits from the set of Glass Keys," Alice stated, "I cannot allow you to let me take this for free."

Alice opened her backpack, and brought out a wad of notes, jewels. The Shopkeeper's eyes widened as Alice slapped 100,000 jewels down on the counter, and picked up the key. The Shopkeeper was shocked at the money the Wonderland mage had given him, and didn't respond when Alice waved goodbye to him, as his eyes were glued to the jewels on his counter. I rolled my eyes at the man and followed Alice out of the shop.

"Hm…" Alice murmured, "I got it!"

"What?" I asked but Alice ignored me and snapped her fingers as her eyes lit up with excitement, I could guess Celestial magic was a hobby of hers. I opened my eyes and saw we were in a green field, empty but surrounded by trees.

"Where are we?" I asked, but again Alice ignored me.

"Gate of the Dove! I open thee, Columba!" Alice shouted as she summoned the Celestial spirit.

After a light glow from in front of Alice, a figure appeared. She was a little girl, covered in pure white feathers and little wings came out of her back. Her skin was snow pale, and her hair was white too, as was her dress, covered in feathers as it descended down her body, a small dress cream in colour but covered in feathers. Her shoes were simple cream pumps, and her posture was closed off, her arms crosses as her eyes looked down, shyly refusing to meet Alice's gaze.

"Hello," Alice greeted the Celestial Spirit, "My name is Alice."

"I'm Columba the Dove," the Celestial spirit answered in a small voice, "You are well known in the Spirit World Alice, are you my new master?"

"I want to ask for your permission to help me train Laxus here," Alice replied, "I want to train him to know how to trust his allies, and Celestial Magic was what I thought to be the best way to train him. Would it be okay for him to summon you today, and then I will give you to a Celestial Spirit Mage who I know is very kind and treats their friends well."

"I would love to help you!" Columba cried, and her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth, "I didn't mean to be loud, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Columba," Alice calmed the spirit, "Feel free to be who you want to be. Can you go back to the Spirit World, so I can get Laxus to summon you?"

"Yes Alice-san," Columba answered, and she disappeared with a glow of gold.

"Right then-" Alice started, but I cut her off.

"How come you're so friendly with Celestial Spirits?" I demanded, "Are you a Celestial Spirit Mage?"

"I helped out a group of Spirits here in this town," Alice explained, "They had an abusive master, I was made to fight them all, but I refused. I was captured and tortured for days until my team managed to find out my location and free me. I had the Mage arrested, and I found good homes for them, a good Celestial Spirit Mage who treats them like friends. But the town has always claimed to be in my debt, because the Mage had terrorised them, and they felt sorry for the spirits."

"Who do you give the keys to?" I asked.

"That's none of your business," Alice answered, and then she handed me Columba's key, "But here, try and summon her, say what I said, and imagine giving her your hand and pulling her through the gate from the Celestial World into ours."

I raised an eyebrow at the Wonderland Mage, but still I took the key in my hand, and opened my mouth to chant the words that Alice had previously said.

"Gate of the Dove, I open thee, Columba!" I said, but nothing happened, "Gate of the Dove, I open thee, Columba!"

I repeated it several times, but nothing happened, and Alice rolled her eyes, and sat down on the grass, still watching me. I realised I was making a fool of myself, and so decided to concentrate on it, and to picture as Alice had said, reaching out my hand and pulled Columba through the gate. I shut my eyes, imagining the scene, and chanted the words.

"Gate of the Dove, I open thee, Columba!" I shouted, and this time I dropped the key as I felt explosions erupt all over my body, I tried to hold back a shout of pain, but I was unsuccessful, and I fell to the group. I opened my eyes, not realised I had shut them in pain, and saw Alice's face, her shaking her head at me.

"So quick to judge," she commented, and she stretched out a hand and pulled me up, "You thought it would be easy to summon a spirit, it takes a lot of magical power to do so. Yes, it hurts every time you go to summon one because you're not supposed to be in the gateway to the Celestial World, your body isn't adapted to it. The Gateway to their world is a painful path, so you only need to reach out a hand; it takes a lot of magical power, and a lot of determination and a high pain threshold. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you can't do this."

"Be quiet Blondie," I snapped and I shut my eyes again, and pictured myself reaching out a hand into a gateway, as if to pull someone out. Pain erupted on my body, but I just hissed and gritted my teeth. Then I felt a hand grab into mine, and I opened my eyes to see Columba standing in front of me.

"Well done Laxus-sama," she bowed to me respectfully, and Alice smirked and clapped me on the back.

"Just when I doubted you," she commented and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't get the point in this Blondie," I said.

"I think I remember an agreement where you said you wouldn't question my judgement," Alice answered, "And anyway, now you need to find out what Columba can do, ask away!"

"Um…." I thought of what to ask, "What can you do?"

"I have control over wind, Laxus-sama," Columba explained, "I can control it, create it, destroy it, anything to do with wind. I also have some voice magic, by singing a spell I can put people to sleep, or control their minds."

"Wow… I didn't know Spirits could do that…" I answered, and Columba bowed.

"I am one of the glass keys," she explained, "We have powers of old; we were left behind and buried in earth from a long time ago where glass was their gold."

"How long have you not been summoned?" Alice asked.

"Thousands of years, Alice-sama," Columba replied, and Alice shook her head.

"That's not right," she stated, "You deserve to have a master, as much as any other spirit, and I appreciate your help with training Sparky."

"Oi!" I protested at Alice's nickname for me.

"It's an honour, Laxus-sama, Alice-sama," Columba responded to Alice's statement.

"Well anyway," Alice turned back to me, "Fight me Sparky, only using Columba."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, I had seen how Erza had gotten pummelled by her when she hadn't even used her magic, and if anything I was slightly fearful of the Wonderland Mage.

"Come on Laxus," she rolled her eyes as she responded to my worlds, "I'm only going to reequip into my Jabberwocky armour, that's it."

"What's your Jaberwocky armour?" I asked, and Alice smirked while she reequipped, her clothes changing from her blue dress to a set of silver armour. There was the central silver chest plate, and below it was a silver skirt of sorts, strips of metallic fabric glimmered in the light. In her hand there was a ferocious blade, and it in some ways reminded me of Erza's usual armour, but silver and slightly more deadly.

"Aw… Is little Laxus scared?" she taunted, and I let out an angry growl in her direction, before turning to Columba.

"Defeat her!" I instructed, unsure of what else to say, and Columba nodded solemnly, before sprinting forwards.

Columba dashed towards Alice, who only smiled slightly, as if she already had a plan. Columba ran up to her, before pushing off the ground, and slashing her wing while shouting out a spell that I could not hear. A flurry of sharp feathers shot towards Alice, but she skilfully rolled out of the way. My eyes widened as Alice's eyes darted to me, and swiftly she threw her sword towards me. I opened my mouth to let out a Dragon Slayer Roar, but felt my magic begin to be sucked out of me. In an instant Columba had disappeared, and I lay slumped on the ground.

Alice walked up to me, pulled in her sword, which had dug in slightly to my shoulder, casting a small healing spell for me, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me up.

"That was pathetic Laxus," she commented, and she used what looked to be a petal to clean the little of my blood on the end of her sword, "You just went and made Columba do all the fighting."

"That was what you told me to do!" I shouted.

"I told you to fight _with_ your spirit!" she snapped, "Not to make your spirit fight _for_ you! If you do that, then all your attacker has to do is get past your spirit and you're done for."

"I can defend myself!" I snarled.

"Well it didn't look like it!" she sneered, "I get you were trapped on an island for seven years that only seemed like days for you, but that's still a rubbish excuse for a pathetic level of Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Shut it Blondie!" I yelled, "As if you know anything about power! You don't even have a type of magic!"

"Yeah, I invented my own!" she retorted.

"If I had have been around for those seven years I would be able to snap you like a twig!" I threatened.

"Try it!" she shrieked.

Acting on pure instinct I went to attack.

"Lightening Dragon Roar!" I yelled, releasing my lightening in a destructive blast that spiralled towards Alice. The burning light collided with her body, and she didn't make a sound as the attack hit her. She hadn't even tried to defend herself, and that action made alarm bells ring in my head, but my eyes stayed glued to the spot where she had been.

"Now that's better," a voice that sounded so much like Alice said, but it was sharper, fiercer in way I had never imagined, and I looked at her in horror. Her whole body was covered in electricity, her eyes burning bright yellow, and the hum of the lightening pulsing through her body shocked me. Her hair was flying around her face, and her mouth was open as she let out a maddened laugh, her hands clutching her stomach.

"What the heck…?" I exclaimed, and she stopped laughing, turning her eyes, which were now glowing with the sparkling lightening that I could guess she had absorbed.

"Wonderland: Expel!" she shouted, and I realised with horror as she raised her hands so the palms faced me, that she was attacking me with my own lightening. A million thoughts flooded my brain, as I desperately tried to think of some way out of it, and one idea came to mind.

Columba.

"Open gate of the-" I started to chant the incantation to summon the celestial being, but with a small burning sensation that erupted all over my body, I turned to see that she was already there, and she rose her arms.

"Feather Storm!" Columba shouted, and an army of feathers shot out of her fingertips, along with a massive force of wind.

I watched with wonder as Columba's power blasted away Alice's attack, and the lightening power instead of colliding with me, tore into the trees next to me, tearing them apart as it ripped the trunks into shreds, and the top branches clattered to the ground.

I stepped forward, to stand by Columba's side, I wasn't going to stand behind her and watch as she fought, ignoring the burning sensation that pulsed through my veins. Alice smiled, back to her usual self, no lightening on her.

"You finally seem to get the idea," Alice commented, and she smiled at Columba, "So game on!"

I ran to her, and she ran to me, Columba was already preparing her attack. Columba casted her 'Feather Storm', but Alice pushed herself off the ground and spun over the top of me, catching me by surprise, and she went to slice me with her blade, but I dodged her attack.

"I thought you were only going to use your armour," I snarled as she ferociously attacked me, and she smiled at me.

"You weren't learning the lesson," she answered.

"What lesson?" I asked.

"You fight _with_ your spirits," she stated.

"I know that," I snapped.

"Really?" she taunted, "Because it doesn't look like it."

I quickly glanced to the side, and saw that Columba was eagerly waiting for instructions, as if Alice had told her not to attack until she was told to. It was then that I realised Alice wanted me to use Columba, because she knew I held power, but it was my trust I had to improve.

"Columba!" I shouted, and Alice managed to slice my side, making me wince after my magic was dwindling at having the celestial spirit out for so long.

_Yes master?_ Columba's voice sounded in my head.

_Attack her from behind,_ I instructed, and I would have questioned as to how we were speaking through our minds, but my vision was clouded by black dots, which I knew was due to the injury from Alice.

The Wonderland mage continued to attack me, and I attempted to defend myself from her, and just when I thought I would be unable to keep this up, a loud shout from Columba along with a giant gust of feathers sent Alice flying. The attack was one that would knock a normal mage out, but Alice, being the powerful S-Class mage she was, landed lightly and performed a forward roll to regain her balance. She turned to me with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"LAXUS!" she shouted, and she ran back over to me, "You did it! You did it!"

"Yeah," I muttered, and my head was swimming from the injury she had inflicted on me.

"Laxus-sama is hurt," Columba stated, and I vaguely saw Alice roll her eyes, and mutter some healing spell under her breath that soothed me instantly and I looked to my injury and saw it was nothing more than a pale scar.

"I am awfully proud of you Sparky!" she exclaimed, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, with I just grunted in response, "On your first day as well!"

"Yeah," I repeated my earlier statement.

"Well then," Alice giggled, and she smirked at me, "It seems your starting to get the point of this. Lucky you, seeing how you'll be doing this for the rest of the week."

**A/N Hey Guys! So…. Really sorry about the wait… I doubt it will be that long again… I hope not…**

**Sophieshadwell: I'm glad you like this story! Thank you, I must agree I haven't read a story like this one before. I was trying not to do something like that, because as powerful as Lucy is, I don't think anyone could have that much power. I was just going to have Lucy having this new 'Wonderland' magic, and little bits of other kinds of magic, nothing like her having hidden Dragon Slayer Magic or something like that. Yes, the spirits have undergone some changes in their appearances, and I didn't know that about humans in the Spirit World, but I guess I could say that Lucy protected Levy in some unknown way… **

**Naluforever632: Thank you, I really appreciate your support. This idea just popped into my head, and I just thought I'd go with it!**

**Allysonntcerawrs: Speechless is a good thing… Right? Thank you. I'll try and update a lot quicker this time… I'm glad you like it! **

**Demonmiko14: Thanks, I was hoping it would be unique! I should, hopefully, update a lot sooner than this for the next chapter!**

**Thank you everyone!**

**Becney **


	6. Mystery

The group had one week left, one week until the Grand Magic Games started, until Fairy Tail would fight for the title they had lost, fight for their comrades who had suffered, and fight for their missing comrade.

For Natsu, he couldn't stop thinking of who she might be. He kept on wondering if he might have passed her on the street, maybe passed a blonde haired woman, and she would act nothing like her, but he would be Lucy, just not his Lucy, not the excitable blonde he had brought to Fairy Tail. He felt his guilt settle in his stomach, as it always did as soon as he woke. If he hadn't been so blinded in his aim to become the next S-Class, maybe he would have spared some... _something_ for his blonde partner. Maybe if he had shown her that she was like a sister to him, maybe if he had told her how much he appreciated her, then maybe, just maybe, she might be here now.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Erza questioned as she moved over to Natsu, who was sitting one of the logs by the burning campfire Alice had set up a while ago. Erza moved over to sit next to him, both of them staring into the flames.

"Yeah," Natsu confirmed in a whisper.

"I do too," Erza admitted, "All the time I think maybe if I had done something different, if I had somehow told Makarov that she should come to help, or persuaded Cana Lucy was the best partner…"

"You couldn't have known…" Natsu murmured.

"If I had known it was goodbye there are _so_ many things I would have done different," Erza whispered, and a tear rolled down her cheek, and she let out a small laugh while she shook her head softly, "I would have told her I was a rubbish idol, that I'm not powerful at all, or beautiful or brave. Inside I'm just as weak and ugly and scared as we all are. I'm not someone you want to be, not at all."

Natsu just stared into the flames, his ears listening intently to Erza's ever word.

"But I didn't," Erza stated, "I walked out of that guild, with her still thinking I was a hero; that I was an idol, someone who she was honoured to know. But you know what, Natsu? I was the one who was honoured. I should have realised how honoured I was that I could call her a friend; that I could count on her. She was my little sister, just how she was your and Gray's, and we all have things we would have liked to say. But we will find her Natsu, I promise you that. We will make it up to those who we left behind, and Lucy is high on that list. But first, let's prove to Fiore that Fairy Tail means business."

There was silence from Natsu for a moment, his eyes boring into the dancing flames. Then he blinked, and looked at Erza.

"You're right," he agreed, and his trademark smirk played on his lips, as he raised his fist, and it was engulfed in flames, "I'm all fired up."

* * *

Alice, or Lucy hadn't been expecting it. She had been goofing around with Loke, or the Mad Hatter as he went by, for most of the morning. He usually stuck by her side, she was her best friend, her partner through thick and thin. So when Levy and her started talking about the latest book releases, Loke still stayed by her side.

They had stayed in Makota, she had been training Laxus for a while, and now he was best friends with Columba, summoning her to assist her whenever he could, and sometimes just calling her to sit with him and the Thunder God Tribe. Some people had been shocked that Alice had been training him in Celestial Magic, doubtful at what she was doing. But then Laxus started to change, in a good way. He stopped being so closed off, started just walking up to Alice and chatting with her, and although everyone claimed there was some sort of romance between then, much to the annoyance of the Mad Hatter, they both explained they were friends, and if anything siblings. But then Laxus started laughing more, even walking up and asking Natsu for a friendly fight every now and then. Now longer was he the closed off Lightening Dragon Slayer he had been.

Everyone was happy, except for the occasional blip from a Fairy Tail member as they thought of their lost comrade.

Erza and Natsu were elsewhere, they had walked over to the campfire Alice and the Hatter had made for fun, while everyone was using the hotel, a number of them in the pool out the back. But Gray was sitting in the room he shared with Natsu and the Trimen, but Natsu was with Erza and the Trimens in the pool, so he sat alone.

He stared at the wall, thinking of his blonde nakama. As he had been for an hour, but he was lost in his thoughts, his memories, that he hadn't noticed.

A knock on his door broke his trail of thought, and he watched as it opened, and Alice appeared in the doorway. She took one look at him, before she spoke.

"You're thinking of her," she stated, and Gray stared back at the wall.

There was something about Alice, about her blonde hair that flowed down her back, about her laugh, her voice sometimes too. All of it seemed so familiar to Gray, but he could never place it.

"How can I not?" Gray retorted, but it sounded more like a begged question, as if he wanted her to have the answer. The Wonderland mage moved over to sit next to him on his bed.

"Why don't you go and find her?" Alice questioned him, "I'm sure your guild would all understand, if she means that much to you, why don't you?"

"We abandoned out guild once before," Gray answered, "We were missing for seven years, we let them suffer alone. And now, here, we have a chance to make it up to them, to thank them for not giving up on us for all those years. We couldn't leave now, we need to make it up to them."

"What if Lucy doesn't want to be found?" Alice asked, "What if she doesn't want you to look for her?"

"Well she would know we wouldn't!" Gray cried, "She would know we would never give up looking for her!"

"But maybe she doesn't want you to see her!" Alice argued, "Maybe she's changed so much she fears you wouldn't like who she's become! Maybe she could be right in front of your faces but she's so different you don't know her. Maybe she's scared you want the old Lucy back, but that girl is gone and she can't just turn back at the flick of a switch, just by your command."

"W-What do you mean?" Gray stuttered in shock at the passion in Alice's voice, and the Wonderland mage looked away.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you care about," Alice whispered, "I lost my brothers and sisters, my best friends and my family. I know how hard it is to move on, and I wonder if my family ever saw me, if they would recognise me, if they would like who I've become."

"Who wouldn't?" Gray asked, unsure of how to comfort an upset girl, especially one like Alice, "You're the most powerful mage in Fiore."

"Power isn't everything," Alice murmured, letting out a sniffle, and it was then that Gray realised she was crying, "They used to protect me, give me the easiest job. I guess… If they knew who I was… Nothing would ever be the same… I would be up at the front fighting the bad guys, I wouldn't be the damsel in distress anymore…"

"If they were your family, they wouldn't care," Gray stated, "Just how I don't care if when we do find Lucy she isn't the person we left behind."

"She's closer than you think," Alice whispered, and for a second Gray didn't hear it, but then he spun on the blonde with wide eyes, shock clear.

"What did you say?!" He exclaimed.

"She's right under your nose, but you can't see her because of who she has become," Alice continued, "I told you she may have changed, and you said you would overlook it, but how can you overlook it if those changes make her an entirely different person?"

"Do you know where she is?!" Gray demanded, grabbing Alice roughly by the shoulders, "Do you know her?!"

"Alice," the voice of the Mad Hatter called in a whisper from the doorway, and Alice turned to look at her teammate, "You need to come with me."

"She's not going anywhere!" Gray spat, "Not until she explains what she means!"

"Alice, I'm sorry," the Hatter was serious as he spoke to his best friend and partner in a hushed voice, and he walked up to her and bent down so they were eye level, and leaned in and whispered into her ear.

Gray watched them, his anger clear in his clenched fists, but then when he watched Alice's response to her partner's words, he stopped. She froze, her whole body tensing up, and she watched as the Hatter pulled away and looked into her eyes, which were welling up with tears.

"What…?" Alice whispered, and the Hatter took her hands in his own.

"We need to go quickly if we want to be there for… for his final moments," the Hatter stated in a soft voice, and Alice was all but shaking, and she opened her mouth to counter, to find some excuse not to go, but the Hatter cut her off as he spoke again, "I put Erza in charge of the group, explained you would need to go on short notice."

Alice let out a shaky nod, and before Gray could blink, the two had disappeared right in front of his eyes. Mentally Gray added that to his list of Alice's magic, after he had told Natsu how she seemed familiar to him, Natsu had agreed with him, saying how the Dragon Slayer recognised her smell slightly, they decided, along with Erza, to organise and collect everything they could about her, in an aim to find out who she really was.

Gray let out a sigh of both frustration and tiredness, he was annoyed at how she had evaded him and his questions on Lucy, and he was tired of her secrets and mysterious character.

* * *

Lucy was sobbing, shaking as she held onto Loke for dear life. She felt so weak, so lonely and broken that she couldn't be Alice, not now. Alice was strong and mad, but Lucy was weak and dependant on her friends and family. Lucy would be wrong if she thought Alice didn't depend on anyone, without Loke, or the Mad Hatter as he was when they were in their Wonderland personalities, she didn't know where she would be. He was her best friend, a close person to her who held the majority of her heart, her spirits were her family, the only people who she knew would not leave her.

Loke had told her of something she had never prepared herself for. Alice thought ahead, she was ready for everything. She had been prepared for Fairy Tail to return, she knew there was a chance Master Bob would give them refuge in Blue Pegasus. She knew they might join Blue Pegasus in training for the Grand Magic Games, which she knew they would enter.

But she had not been prepared for Loke's words.

Loke had teleported them, briefly pulling them into the Celestial World before moving them to the place Lucy would never forget.

The Heartfilia Estate.

Before her was the mansion she had grown up in, the place that she should have called home, but it never felt like one.

She reached out her hand, grabbing Loke's like it was a life line, and her best friend and partner, who was also her celestial spirit, squeezed her hand back reassuringly, giving her a sad smile and a small nod.

They walked up to the mansion, the servants recognised the powerful mage of Blue Pegasus, and their confusion was obvious at the arrival of the S-Class mage, but they just walked out of the way and let her pass. Lucy walked straight to where she knew her father would be, in his quarters. When she pushed open the doors, she saw what she had been dreading.

There was her father, his skin as pale as a sheet as it was all but drenched in sweat as he looked so deathlike that Lucy was sure she had been too slow.

"These are his last moments," the doctor, who had been at her father's side, stated, "He asked for you."

Lucy nodded, and the doctor took that as his cue to leave, and he gather his supplies and left the room. Loke, after giving Lucy a tight hug, followed the doctor out of the room. Lucy turned to her father, to his limp body, but his eyes followed her as she took the seat at his side.

"Hello," she whispered to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I-I k-knew…" Jude Heartfilia stuttered, "I-I-I k-knew it-t was-s y-you…"

"I'm sorry," Lucy sobbed, her hand taking her father's as she spoke to him, looking to his pained face, "I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I defied you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better daughter. I'm sorry I left you alone to suffer for these seven years. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I-I-It-t was-s my-y f-fault," Jude murmured, "I-I-I w-was a-a b-b-bad-d fa-ather…"

"No you weren't," Lucy denied, "You sent me birthday present, every year, even though I never opened them. You could work out who I was even when I didn't know that myself. I'm sorry I never said it, but I really do love you daddy."

"I-I-I…" Jude whispered, and Lucy could tell this was the end, that he wasn't going to last much longer, "I-I-I l-l-love you-u-u t-too, m-my-y b-b-beaut-tiful b-b-baby g-girl…"

Jude Heartfilia was limp in his bed, and his eyes shut, not opening again, as his heart stopped, and his body still deathly pale, but now it would never move again.

A sob ripped through Lucy's throat, and she let out an animalistic noise as she wept, her grief taking over her as she mourned for the father she never appreciated, for the years she never had with him, for the years she never will.

For an hour she stayed by the side of his still body, weeping and sobbing alone.

When finally, she felt her tears stop, and her throat, which was raw, run out of wails to emit. She shut her eyes and gently kissed her father's cold forehead.

She then walked out of the room, nodding to the doctor who had been waiting outside the door as she went, telling him her father had passed away. She walked up the many stairs, her mind set on a single place. She walked up to the attic, walking into the room, covered in dusty belongings of her childhood, but her eyes were focused elsewhere.

She stared at the doll at the end of the attic. Unlike the other items in the room, she didn't look dusty in the slightest, as if someone had been cleaning her often. Lucy walked towards the doll who she knew so well, who she knew was her little sister, Michelle. Her bottom lip was trembling as she reached the doll, and reaching out to grab her, she pulled her into her chest. More tears streamed down her cheeks.

Her father was not the villain. He had preciously looked after her little sister after Lucy had so carelessly neglected her.

"I've missed you," Lucy whispered to the doll, and she released the doll from her hug, and looked her over.

"I haven't been here for years," Lucy murmured, looking around the dusty attic, and she held the doll in one hand as she walked up to one of the objects covered in a sheet. She pulled it off, and her breath caught in her throat as she took in the picture.

There she was, little innocent Lucy Heartfilia, sitting on a golden throne, in her arms her 'little sister'. On either side of her were her parents, Layla smiling her sweet smile and Jude, a smile on his face of such happiness Lucy only now realised how she had missed it. There was tears in it, signs of its old age, but Lucy couldn't be happier.

"Loke," she spoke in such a quiet voice she feared for a moment no one would be able to hear her.

But she knew better than to doubt her faithful lion.

In a swirl of glimmering gold her companion appeared, his body right in front of hers, and his arms reached for her waist as he pulled her into him, and she buried her head into the crook of his neck, her body shaking as her grief took over her. But the warmth of his body, and the feeling of his closeness soothed her. Once her sobs had taken over, her arms, which she had thrown around his neck, held onto him like a lifeline.

After she finished crying, she leant against Loke, breathing in shuddery breaths as he held her. The celestial spirit raised his hand, and gentle moved it to stroke her hair, and she nuzzled herself deeper into his neck.

"I don't know what I'd so without you Loke," Lucy whispered.

"I'm sure you'd be perfectly happy," Loke answered, "Still the beautiful blonde, probably not Alice though, but someone else."

"Without you, there wouldn't be any Alice," Lucy responded, "I would just be grieving, crying every day for seven years… I'd be all alone, everyone would have given up on me…"

"But I'm here," Loke reassured her, pulling back slightly and looking deep into her blue eyes, the eyes may have been a different colour, due to the contacts she wore, but he could still see her in them, "I'll always be here, and I'll never give up on you."

Lucy gave him a soft smile and she pulled him into another hug, and the celestial spirit felt a light blush rise to his cheeks, but he shook it away, this was definitely not the right time to delve into his feelings, she was grieving and hurt, and he would be there for her.

"Loke?" Lucy asked as she pulled back, staying in his embrace, but looking around the dust attic that surrounded her, "Do you think I could put all of this in Wonde- No. I mean, the Celestial World?"

"Of course," Loke accepted, and she smiled at him as he clicked his fingers and all the furniture around them disappeared in golden sparkles.

"I think… I think I won't go back," Lucy stated, "At least, not yet. I just need some time… Do you think I could come with you? To the Celestial Realm? I just… I don't think I-"

"Do I ever say no to you Lucy?" Loke questioned her, and with a small laugh he teleported them to the Celestial World

Juvia sat at the empty table. Everyone was ready to leave, but she was hesitant. There was just something keeping her in her place. Erza had taken charge for the week that Alice had left, and rumours were flying around about where she might have gone, but no one was too sure what had happened, not even Erza.

Juvia, along with Mira, Cana, Laxus and Gajeel, had all come along with this group, after Master Makarov had told them secretly that they were the second team for Fairy Tail. Alice had accepted them, and the rain woman had a feeling she knew, even though Master Makarov promised them no one knew, and that he wanted to keep it that way.

It was often that Juvia's thoughts drifted away, and often they fell to the topic of the blonde haired celestial mage who she had deemed her 'Love Rival'. The thought of what she had done to her, all the name calling and anger she had pushed the mage's way made Juvia choke. She felt so guilty, the fact when Lucy was there she had never been friendly to her, dubbed her forever as he love rival, blinded by her affection for Gray she just glared at the blonde. She never thought one day she would regret it, everything was for Gray, and the future she hoped to share with him.

But when she thought back, she had a million regrets. She wished she had never glared at Lucy, never spoken ill of her, never insulted her to just not been nice. She knew there was nothing going on between her beloved Gray-sama and the Celestial Mage, but she just didn't like her close they were, it made her jealous. She supposed it was events like this that made you regret, made you think of all your sins and hate yourself for them.

She wished she had been friendlier, that she had accepted Lucy's warm welcome, that she had accepted that Lucy and Gray were brother and sister, and not thought anything more of it.

She wished she could apologise to the friend who she never had.

She wished she could tell her she was just jealous, she really wanted to be her friend, but she was blinded by how pretty she was and how kind, she just felt so inferior around her she didn't know where to start.

But now the blonde had spent seven years alone, that was something Juvia could relate to. She knew how saddening it was, how you could be taunted by the images of ghosts of people you had lost, for Juvia was all alone, after losing both her parents in a dark guild raid, she never had anyone to turn to. She had lived in a big house, full of lots of other girls, all of who disliked her. She had no one beside her, and she had only the rain.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked the rain woman, and she spun around to look into the blue eyes of the Wonderland mage she had thought long gone.

"Alice!" she cried, "Juvia thought you had left!"

"I had… some family business to attend to," Alice answered, "I guess everyone else has gone to the Games, right? So why aren't you with them?"

"Juvia felt wrong," Juvia whispered.

"Are you unwell?" Alice questioned, concern clear in her features, but Juvia smiled at her reassuringly.

"Juvia is perfectly healthy," she reassured her, and then she looked away, "It is the past that haunts Juvia."

"How so?" Alice asked.

"Juvia wishes for someone who cannot be here," Juvia murmured, "Juvia knows there is another, one who should be in her place. Juvia cannot bare to think of how bad she was to one of the best people Juvia knew. Juvia cannot bare to think of the fate that may have befallen someone Juvia cared about."

"Juvia, Lucy is alive," Alice stated, and Juvia looked down.

"Juvia heard Gray-sama talking," Juvia whispered, "Juvia heard Gray-sama saying that Alice-sama knew where Lucy was."

"You know she's alive Juvia," Alice whispered, and she took Juvia's left hand, and placed it on top of the rain woman's heart, "You can feel it in here, you know she isn't dead, because if she was, you know you would feel it."

"But Lucy must hate Juvia!" Juvia exclaimed, tears in her eyes, "Juvia was cruel and selfish and-"

"But Lucy has had seven years to think it all over," Alice answered, "And besides, she never saw you as cruel, she just understood you were loyal, devoted to Gray. She's had seven years to think about all of you, all the memories and love you all shared. To her, you are her sister, and she would hate to see you like this."

"L-Lucy!" Juvia sobbed as she started to cry, and Alice held her as her shoulders shook with sobs as she wept.

"I know you miss her," Alice murmured into the water mage's ear, "I know all of your guild wish her back. But please give her a bit of time, Juvia. Please let her come back to you, please don't force her back. Dry your tears, because she is okay, she is fine, and she misses you all so much that her heart aches for you. She hasn't gone a day without thinking about you all, hadn't slept without dreaming of you. But just give her time…"

"J-Juvia will," Juvia stammered, "Juvia will give Lucy time, she will love her until she comes home, and she will never stop loving her nakama, her sister."

For a while, Juvia just dried her tears, and Alice just comforted her in silence, ebfore the Wonderland mage spoke.

"So how are you and Gray?" Alice questioned, and Juvia blushed.

"Gray-sama does not love Juvia," Juvia whispered, "Juvia knows he does not return her feelings, and it hurts… It hurts so bad…"

"You know, I don't agree with that," Alice countered.

"What?" Juvia questioned.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Alice answered, "I've seen how he acts around you. Maybe, just because he isn't flaunting himself fin front of you, that doesn't mean his feelings aren't there. Why don't you give him a chance? Why don't you just step back, no more obsessing, no more daydreaming about fantasies in serious situations. Why don't you wait for him to make the first move?"

"J-Juvia…" Juvia murmured, "Alice is right… Juvia will. No more obsessing, no more daydreaming. Juvia will let Gray-sam-No! _Gray_ decide how this goes forward."

"You go girl!" Alice exclaimed, and Juvia let out a giggle.

"Juvia?" a new voice asked, and it belonged to the very ice mage they had been talking about. For a moment Juvia blushed, but then she scolded herself, and she pushed the blush away and the loving thoughts from her mind, she would do this.

"Hello Gray!" she responded, and Gray blinked, noticing there was no honorific on the end of his name, "Alice returned! She was just helping Juvia! Juvia is ready to go now!"

"Um… Okay?" Gray's words seemed phrased more like a question, and Juvia bobbed her head before walking up to him and past him without any obsessing, not even batting an eyelash as her body made the slightest touch against him as she walked past him.

Gray stood there, flabbergast as he watched her walk out of the hotel. Alice wore a smirk on her face at his expression, and inside her heart was soaring. Maybe, just maybe, something good might come out of this all. That was what she hoped anyway. Alice walked up to the Ice Mage, and she raised her hand to close his wide open mouth, and he turned to her in surprise, his shock from Juvia disappearing as he looked at her, recalling their previous conversation.

"Your turn now Gray," Alice commented as she walked past Gray, who seemed to snap out of his state of shock at her words.

"What do you mean?!" he exclaimed, but Alice just let out a giggle, and Gray's gaze hardened, "You never answered my question!"

At those words Alice froze, she was just at the doors to the hotel, the lobby being deserted as she stopped where she stood, and Gray walked up out of the room, a hard stare as he regarded the Wonderland Mage.

"You never explained about Lucy," Gray continued, "You said she was closer than I thought. You said she was a completely different person, that I wouldn't recognise her."

"You don't realise your selfishness," Alice hissed, and Gray looked startled by her response, but Alice glared at him, her hands clenched into fists that were trembling at her sides in pure fury, and a small part of her hated herself for what she was doing, but yet she felt like she had to, she just felt so angry that she couldn't go back to being Lucy, but yet she couldn't move on.

"Excuse me?!" Gray questioned.

"You don't realise how ugly you really are," Alice snarled, and she let out a harsh laugh, "You're so concerned about your precious Lucy you don't realise what you're doing. Lucy left, she left a long time ago and she's not going to return. Not for you. For Natsu or for Erza. There's no way she's coming back, not after everything I did to make sure she was saved."

"You met her?" Gray asked, wide eyes, before he reached out and grabbed her shoulders and started his demands, "Was she okay? Was she happy? Where was she?"

"Don't touch me!" Alice spat, "I saved her for you! For all of you! Lucy's gone, she's never coming back."

"Lucy would never leave us!" Gray denied, and then realisation seemed to dawn on him, "You said… Earlier you said she had changed, that she was an entirely different person… Do you mean…"

"Yes," Alice confirmed, part of her happy that she didn't have to lie to Gray, she could tell him the truth, or just one part of it, "Lucy was lost and sad and scared. I offered her help. I offered her the chance to become someone else, to save herself. But now you're all back, now you're making her question if this was the right thing to do! But she can't go back! She can't!"

"Why not?!" Gray demanded.

"Because I don't know how!" Alice roared, and she glared at Gray while her whole body seemed to shake.

"You did it too?" Gray whispered his question and Alice looked to him in slight confusion as she tried to compose herself, "You became a completely different person, so you did it for her too."

Alice considered his trail of thought, how that would be safe for her. She could tell him he was right, she would pretend to know of Lucy, but not to be her. But although a small part of her protested, all but begged for her to tell him the truth, she suppressed it.

"Yes," Alice stated, looking away before she couldn't bear to look into his eyes and tell him a lie, "I used to be someone else. Someone very different…"

"Why did you change?" Gray questioned.

"Because it hurt," Alice whimpered, "I lost everyone I ever loved, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't go on. So I became Alice, and I've never looked back until Lucy started to."

"I'm sorry," Gray apologised in a small voice, "I've been pushing you, pressuring you all this time, and I've bene hurting you. I'm sorry for that. It's just… Lucy's my nakama, she was more than just a guild mate. She was my teammates, yeah, but my little sister too. I don't know what to do… I feel like I've failed her… I left her there for seven years, seven years of her being alone. She lost everything, the one thing she feared after it happened to her mother, and I feel like I've failed her."

"You haven't," Alice countered, "You're looking for her now, how could you have failed her if you're searching for her now? You didn't mean to leave her, you never meant to leave, and she knows that. Just… Just give her time…"

"I will," Gray accepted, and Alice gave him a small smile, before turning and walking out of the hotel.

Then Gray remembered Juvia.

"Wait!" he cried, but Alice was already gone, and he ran out of the hotel to see Alice running away, pulling Juvia along with her, but he still shouted to her back, "What did you do to Juvia?!"

Gray let out a small sigh as he just heard Alice's signature cackle as she ran away with his… he wasn't even sure what to call her. Of course, the Ice Mage knew of the Water Mage's feelings, and he would be lying if he didn't return them. But how could you act when the one you liked was obsessing on you and would all but faint when you spoke to them? So Gray had decided to wait until Juvia calmed down, but he couldn't deny he found it sweet how much she did for him…

Then he remembered Alice's words to him.

His turn?

Oh…

He got it now…

But how did Alice know he liked Juvia?

Gray let out a small sigh, he had only known the Wonderland mage for just over a week, and yet she knew all about him.

There was that familiarity that he felt with her… As if he had met her before…

Gray shrugged to himself, pushing the feeling away.

He hadn't met her before… Had he?

**A/N I'm back! Sorry about the really long wait! But I'm back to writing this! I have the future of this story planned out, and I can't wait to write it! I'm revising the previous chapters, really changing them a lot so if you would re-read them, I would really appreciate it. What do you all think of the new title? Thanks for staying with me!**

**Becney :P **


	7. Today's

"Heads up, shoulders back men," Ichiya instructed, "We have it in the game this year!"

"I think we should recognise Alice's supreme power," Eve commented, flashing the Wonderland mage a small smile, "She will pull us to victory!"

"Well, we have come second place every year so far," Alice mused, before she shrugged, "I don't know what you think will change this year."

"This year you're more powerful than ever!" Hibiki encouraged her, and she smiled at them all.

"So are all of you," she returned the comment.

"All thanks to your training," Ren pointed out, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't that good," Alice denied.

"There is no time for your modesty now Alice," Ichiya all but scolded her, "This year we will beat Sabertooth! And you, Alice, will thrash Minerva! So now let's go, men… and Alice!"

Alice let out a chuckle as the doors opened, the roar of the crowd reaching her ears, and she felt a small smile pull at her lips. Distinctly she could hear her name, the crowd going wild as they chanted 'A-L-I-C-E!' over and over.

Team Blue Pegasus had decided to coordinate in their costumes. Ichiya along with the Trimens all wore black suits with blue ties in their different sizes. But it was Alice who was the show stopper, and her teammates had agreed she deserved to take centre stage. The gown she wore was bright blue in colour, rippled as it flowed down from her chest to her feet, a v-shaped cut up the centre of it revealing an undercoat of puffy fabric that covered her legs. On her feet she wore high black heels that clicked against the ground. On her arms, as the dress was strapless, she wore long black lacy gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her hair flowed down her back, bouncing ever so slightly as she walked out into the arena.

"And in first place, completing the Sky Labyrinth in only one minute we have… BLUE PEGASUS!" Mato, the pumpkin mascot announce, and the crowd was alive with support as they roared and chanted.

Alice was first, and the crowd was screaming as she walked out, a smirk on her face as she waved back at the crowd, and with a small swish of her hand there was screams of delight as a playing card appeared on their laps. At first look they would seem normal, bvut all fans of Alice knew this was her trademark, when she had been starting out she had left them at every dark guild she had disbanded, and it evoked fear into the hearts of other evil mages. Ichiya walked out next, his eyes set ahead, veering off course momentarily as he saw Erza. Hibiki was winking to random female in the crowd, while Ren stared ahead and Eve waved.

Eve looked to the board that previously had an enlarged image of Alice on the screen, but now it held the score board, and it read:

Blue Pegasus –

Sabertooth –

Fairy Tail B –

Raven Tail –

Lamia Scale –

Mermaid Heel –

Quatro Cerberus –

Fairy Tail A -

Eve smirked to himself as he turned to watch Alice as she waved back at the crowd.

Blue Pegasus had this one in the bag.

* * *

Hidden had just finished, and Eve had return to the Blue Pegasus stand, feeling proud of himself that he had reached third position, beating both Fairy Tail's Gray and Juvia, as well as Lamia Scale's Lyon. But he had let both Sabertooth and Raven Tail beat him, and he wasn't sure of how his team would receive him because of that.

But he didn't need to worry.

As soon as he entered, Alice pulled him into a fierce hug, and Hibiki looked to him with pride in his eyes, while Ren let out a one sided smile. Ichiya let out his cry of 'men' as he shouted of how proud he was.

Then Mato announced it was time for the next battle, shouting out it was Flare of Raven Tail against Alice of Blue Pegasus, much to the crowd's delight.

"Wish me luck!" Alice cried as she all but ran out of the stand.

"You won't need it!" Hibiki responded with a chuckle as Alice jumped directly down from the stand, a good height up, and landed unscathed.

Flare walked into the arena, her eyes assessing Alice as she went. Mato guided both mages to the centre of the arena, telling them over the roar of the crowd that the whole arena was their battlefield, and that they have thirty minutes to render the other mage unable to continue, in which they would win. Alice and Flare had nodded in acceptance and confirmation that they would obey the rules, before they walked out and stopped a good distance away from the other, their gazes never moving from the other.

"BEGIN!" Mato shouted, and the crowd had quietened, eager to watch the fight.

"Alice in Wonderland," Flare all but sneered, and she held an absent expression on her face, as if she wasn't interested in her surroundings, but the tone of her voice said otherwise.

"Nice to meet 'cha Flare," Alice greeted, curtsying as she had changed from her ball gown to her usual Alice in Wonderland costume.

"It's not nice to you," Flare replied, saying her words in an absent way, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"That's how it's going to be then?" she clarified, and she put her hands on her hips, "Why don't I start?"

Alice reached into one of the small pockets in the costume, and pulled out a small cake, on it the words 'Eat me' in big, bold capital letters. Alice swiftly put it into her mouth and chewed, while there was murmurs from the crowd as they expressed their confusion.

"What's she doing?" Gray asked Erza from the Fairy Tail A Team stand.

"She's Alice," Erza answered, "So we know it's something powerful, but definitely mad too."

Alice let out a laugh as Flare watched her opponent with wide eyes as she started to double in size. There was cheers from Team Wonderland, who were in the crowd, as well as from the public watching as Alice became at least ten times bigger, about the same size as Master Makarov when he used his magic, and the Guild Master had frozen as he watched her grow as he did.

"Wow!" Alice cried, "You look so small from up here!"

Her words were met with roars and cheers from the crowd, and Flare seemed to be trembling, and her eyes flickered from her team's stand to Alice's massive form. Alice let out a sigh.

"I overdid it, didn't I?" she seemed to be asking no once in particular, and she reached again into her pocket and this time it was a bottle, with the words 'Drink me' in big, bold capital letters. Alice took a small sip, and soon enough she was shrinking back to her usual size.

"Hello? Flare?" Alice called as she walked right up to her opponent and started to wave her hand in the Raven Tail mage's face, "Anyone home?"

Flare let out an animalistic roar, which seemed to catch everyone off guard, and the hairband that was keeping her hair behind her back ripped apart, releasing her orange locks, that immediately latched themselves around Alice's middle and threw her across the arena. Alice collided with one of the walls with a heavy thud and a shovelful of sand from the ground. But as soon as the dust cloud of sand disappeared, Alice bounced up with a bright smile on her face despite an attack which must have hurt.

"That's more like it!" Alice exclaimed, "I knew there was some fight in you!"

"Alice in Wonderland," Flare stated, "Showing off."

"Can't really help it," Alice shrugged, and the crowd was roaring.

"Show off against this then," Flare's voice was cold and dripped in insanity.

Flare's hair started to whip around her head, and one strand of it formed a ferocious wolf that roared and ran at Alice, who was cackling madly. When the wolf was mere feet away from Alice, the Wonderland mage swiped her left and through the air, and a deck of cards appeared in front of her and sliced through the wolf, ripping it into shreds.

"Noooo!" Flare shrieked, "My hair!"

"Sorry, but you have more," Alice pointed out as she brushed the dust off her knees, and the crowd was roaring behind her.

"Go Alice!" The Mad Hatter was shouting over and over again, while the whole of Team Wonderland were in the crowd, cheering on for their leader and friend, a member of their family. In the Blue Pegasus Team stand, all four of the eager men were supporting their teammate. While in the Fairy Tail Team A stand it was different.

"Do you see it too?" Gray asked Erza, who was staring at Alice as she moved.

"See what?" Natsu, as dense as ever, asked.

"Alice," Gray explained, not snapping at his rival in the slightest, his eyes focused on the Wonderland mage, "There's something about her… Something so-"

"Familiar," Erza finished his sentence, and she turned to Gray, "I feel like I know it, the way she moves, the ways she speaks. It's so familiar, but the words themselves seem so wrong to what I remember."

"Remember?" Natsu questioned, "We knew her?"

"You must have felt it," Gray countered, "Every time she speaks or moves, there's something at the back of my mind screaming I know her."

"Maybe we did meet her," Natsu suggested, "Seven years ago, she must have been around eleven, right? So maybe she was just a fan of ours who we met once, or a client maybe! A client's daughter, that's possible too."

"But then why would we remember her so well?" Erza put forward, "If she was just someone we met once or twice, we wouldn't recognise how she spoke, how she moved. No, she must be someone much closer to us. I mean, sometimes when she would speak ot me alone, I felt like she was… that she was…"

"Who?" Gray prompted.

"Lucy," Erza whispered, and she looked away.

"I thought that too," Gray admitted, "Yesterday, she acted so much like Lucy I thought she was her for a second."

"You think she's Lucy?" Nartsu clarified.

"Don't you agree?" Gray countered.

"She doesn't talk to me," Natsu shrugged, "I don't know why, but whenever I say something to her, she laughs or responds however, but then it's like pain in her eyes, and then the Mad Hatter comes up and redirects the conversation before I can ask her about it."

"How does she smell?" Erza all but demanded with a desperate tone in her voice.

"Rose," Natsu answered, "Rose… And there's something else, I could never place it, but I remember Loke used to smell of it too."

"What did Lucy smell of?" Erza asked.

"Vanilla and strawberries," Natsu instantly responded as if it had been plaguing his mind.

"We shouldn't get her hopes up," Gray stated, "We're missing the obvious. Alice is eighteen, so would have been eleven seven years, and Lucy was eighteen."

Silence met Gray's words as Erza looked away, her hope dashed, and Natsu looked down, trying hard not to fall deep into the darkness of despair he felt for his lost nakama.

"Let's just watch her then," Erza suggested. "Even if she isn't our lost nakama, she is still our friend."

What Erza did not notice was the sunset red hair that had peeked through a hole in the floor.

The Knight make looked to see Alice had through her burnt shoes off, and her tights had been burned to a crisp. She was glaring at her opponent, who looked shocked, with her freakish eyes too wide, and her head tilted to the side, her hair flowing into the ground. Alice had stopped glaring as Flare had spoken something too quiet for the audience to hear, and Alice had spun around, fear on her face, and then her eyes focused on a point in the Fairy Tail Guild crowd, particularly Asuka, who was cheering for the Wonderland mage. She opened her mouth, to shout? Erza wasn't sure.

But then Flare's hair got her, wrapping round the latter's mouth, and pulling her backwards, and up into the air, Flare's hair then attached itself to Alice's wrists and ankles. The Raven Tail mage was whispering to her, her voice to quiet for the audience to hear, but Erza knew torture when she could see it. The crowd had been silenced, watching in shock as Flare whipped her hair across Alice's body, and the Wonderland mage _did not fight back_.

"I'm going to have plenty of fun with you," Flare taunted, and she looked to the clock, seeing there was twenty minutes left, "And there's plenty of time to do it in! Oh, the possibilities! What should I do? Oh! Why don't I strip you, in front of this wonderful crowd? You like that?"

"Stop it," Alice hissed, but her voice was weak and raw from the pain she must have experience, and Erza felt pain fill her heart, and turned to the Blue Pegasus stand to see her guild mates looking on in shock, shocked that someone could beat their most powerful mage. Her teammates were watching open-mouthed, the Queen of Heart's expression showed how she wanted to kill Flare where she stood, but the Mad Hatter was not there.

"Who said you could speak?" Flare snarled, "I've decided I'm going to give you an honour."

Erza saw in horror how one strand of Flare's hair held a guild mark stamp on the end, and it was burning in orange flames, the guild mark of Raven Tail. Alice was staring at it with wide eyes, and it was then that the door to the Fairy Tail Guild stand flew open, and the Hatter stormed in.

He dived forward and grabbed a strand of orange hair that was next to Asuka's ankle, and it glowed golden before it burnt in heavenly light.

"Alice!" The Hatter cried, and Erza was watching in shock as she realised the reason Alice had been taking Flare's attack without retaliation was because the Raven Tail mage was threatening Asuka.

Immediately Flare shrieked as all of her hair burned simultaneously, and soon the mage herself was covered in flames. She was shrieking and screaming in pain and agony, and Alice fell to the floor as the hair burnt and she pushed herself up, wiping her mouth, revealing a thick trail of blood that tricked down from her mouth to her chin.

"Does it hurt?" Alice taunted, and let out a cackle, which made her spit out more blood, before she let out a raw, rough shout, "THANK YOU HATTER!"

"GET HER ALICE!" Hatter yelled in response, and Alice smirked.

"Oh, I will," Alice promised, and she held her hand forwards, her hand in a fist, before she opened it, and her eyes glowed golden as she used her magic without needing words.

Suddenly there was a fierce roar, and everyone turned around to see a wolf like creature run into the arena, roaring as it charged to the Raven Tail mage, who although she had been freed from the flames, was still screaming as the monster ran to her.

In the Raven Tail Stand, Obra silently uses his magic.

The Bandersnatch disappears.

Alice looked to where it was, and there were murmurs from the crowd, who had previously been cheering manically as Alice fought back. But Alice herself, a mad smirk grew on her face as she spoke.

"And here I thought we weren't allowed help from outside the arena," Alice teased, and Erza took in the sights of her wounds, which looked worse than she had thought.

There was a deep looking cut on the Wonderland Mage's forehead, and around her wrists and ankles her flesh was burnt and pussy. The arms and legs were covered in minor scrapes and bruises, and her back looked very heavily bruised, and there was blood seeping through her outfit and staining it as it bled. Alice was staggering slightly, but otherwise she showed no sign of the pain she had to be feeling.

"Liar!" Flare feebly cried, her jaw trembling as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I think that would be you," Alice snarled, and she took in a series of deep breaths, as Flare trembled on the arena dirt, shaking and sobbing as she recognised Alice's positioning, knowing that she was going to cast another spell, she let out shouts and screams for mercy and for help.

But Alice ignored her.

_"World of such beauty and such power,_

_Help thy caster spread your light,_

_WONDERLAND LIGHT!"_

As Alice cast the spell, Obra in the Raven Tail stand turned away while Flare screamed. Once Alice had said the words, a beam of glimmering golden light pushed shown around Alice, reaching up to the sky, and the sky looked like a burning golden inferno as the spell was used. Alice's eyes were glinting gold as the beam of light pulsed out, hitting Flare, who screamed as she felt her whole body burn.

Once the spell was finished, Flare fell to the floor, covered in cuts and bruises in her unconscious state. Alice let out a small laugh, before she felt her knees buckle under her weight, the pain of her injuries hitting her in a sudden burst. But as always, her Mad Hatter was there for her, and caught her before she could fall, wrapping his arms around her to keep her steady, before he picked her up, one arm supporting her back and the other under her knees, and he carried her to the infirmary.

* * *

Erza sat by Alice's bedside, the Wonderland mage had been sleeping for a few hours and many visitors had come by to check on her, but she had stayed the whole time. Wendy had come in after Alice had been injured and healed her, to the request of both Blue Pegasus and the pleas of Bisca and Alzack, who felt they now owed the Wonderland Mage something for her selfishness. The Mad Hatter had stayed by his partner's bedside for the majority of her sleep, bubt eventually the Queen of Hearts had gotten him to go. At one point Levy came in and sat by the mage's side, as did Laxus, a person Erza had not expected to see here, but then he had explained how she was his teacher, and if anything his sister.

Alice had taken Flare's attacks without defending herself, all because the Raven Tail mage had threatened Asuka. Erza, along with the whole of Fairy Tail, felt as if she owed the mage something now. She had put Asuka first, and refused to let her be harmed, when she didn't even know the girl.

While the Wonderland Mage had been asleep, Lisanna had fought Araña Webb and been beaten, and Warcry from Quatro Cerberus had fought Orga from Sabertooth and lost, then from Fairy Tail B Cana had fought Jura from Lamia Scale and lost. The first day of the Grand Magic Games was over.

Then Alice woke up.

"Erza!" she cried, and she pushed back the covers on her bed, "Just the person I needed!"

"Alice, what are you doing?!" Erza demanded as the Wonderlnad mage hopped out of bed and started to pull her out of the room, "You were just beaten and tortured! Even though Wendy healed your injuries it doesn't mean you should be out of bed!"

"I'm fine!" Alice denied, "Besides, I have a very important meeting I need to go to, and you need to come with me!"

"Why?" Erza questioned, and Alice stopped in front of the Knight Mage of Fairy Tail, and looked into her eyes.

"Jellal," Alice stated, her eyes serious and looking much older than she was, and then it disappeared, covered by her usual madness and sparkle of joy.

"How do you know about Jellal?!" Erza cried.

"Please trust me Erza," Alice all bubt begged, "Besides, you'd really want to come if you knew where we were going."

"Where?" Erza asked.

"Where's the fun if I tell you?" Alice countered before she let out a mad laugh.

"I'd like to know where I'm going!" Erza protested.

"There's a load of things I'd like to do, but I can't do half of them!" Alice cried, her madness shining through, "SO we just have to deal with it Erza, and you just have to trust me."

"I don't know who you are!" Erza pointed out, "I've only known you for just over a week, and yet your voice sounds so familiar and then when you move I feel myself all but shouting that I know you. So I want answers, I want to know who you are!"

Alice stopped, she froze, and spun around to face Erza, and she saw the shock on the Wonderland mage's face.

"Y-You remember me?" Alice stuttered over her question.

"Who _are_ you?" Erza whispered her question, and Alice looked away.

"You knew me once, but I'm not that person," Alice answered, looking into the distance, "Not anymore."

Then Alice's expression changed again, flipping from a despressed sadness to a mad joy.

"Anyway!" she cried, "Come on Erza!"

Alice pulled Erza out of the arena infirmary, out of the Crocus city centre, and Erza knew well enough not to ask where they were headed, but instead told Alice to let go of her grip and the Knight Mage walked alongside her as they went.

"We're here!" Alice cried once the two powerful mages had reached a bridge in the West Woods, and Erza looked around, seeing only the dark shadows of the woods, she turned ot Alice.

"Why are we here?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Erza?!" a voice exclaimed, and Erza spun round to see Jellal.

"Jellal?!" she cried, and she ran to him, and his arms were open and she ran to him, falling into his ready arms as he pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, and his hands were wrapped around her waist while her were thrown around his neck.

"Meredy!" Alice cried, and she ran towards the pink haired mage and pulled her into a hug, before she released her and turned to Ultear, who was rolling her eyes at Alice's antics, "Ultear!"

Once Alice had pulled both the females into fierce hugs, she turned to Erza and Jellal, who were standing in each other's embrace, Erza's hands on his shoulders, and his hands on her waist. They were staring into each other's eyes and the Erza spoke.

"I thought you were in jail…" Erza murmured.

"Alice broke me out," Jellal answered, "She found Ultear and Meredy and gave them advice. She gave us another chance, told us to do something good this time."

"So were became Crime Sorcière," Ultear filled in, "We're seeking redemption by destroying all evil brought about by Zeref of Dark Guilds. We're an independent guild, so not approved by the counsel."

"Wow…" Erza whispered, and then she turned to Alice, her features twisted in confusion, "Alice, you never seem to make sense."

"I'll agree with you there," Jellal agreed, "She freed me from prison when she didn't even know me, as well as find Ultear and Meredy too."

"What's the fun in making sense?" Alice shrugged.

"You told me you needed to meet with us," Jellal stated, "You never said you were brining Erza with you… Thank you…"

"Yes Alice, thank you," Erza murmured, and Jellal nodded to Ultear, before taking Erza's hand and they walked off together, and the three left knew they had things they needed to talk about, so they watched them go.

"Why do you do this?" Ultear asked the Wonderland mage, "Why did you help us? We're criminals, we don't deserve your help."

"Everyone deserves help," Alice answered, "And besides, if you were criminals then you wouldn't seek redemption."

"But how did you know about us?" Ultear pressed, "How did you know where to find us?"

"I have a big team," Alice shrugged in response, "Finding you was easy, I have contacts, so it was simple enough. Besides, I keep up with the news. So what have you guys been doing so far?"

While Meredy recounted the many dark guilds they had destroyed to Alice, who was eagerly listening, occasionally telling them of dark guilds she had destroyed, Ultear watched Alice with curiosity, wanting to find out the secret of her mysteries. Jellal and Erza were sorting out their problems, sharing a sweet kiss, but Jellal pushed her away, determined in his belief that he should be punished. When Alice and Erza said farewell, it was midnight, and as they were walking back to their inns, Erza spoke to Alice.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled Alice into a tight hug.

"You're welcome," Alice responded, and as Erza pulled back, they shared a smile as Erza walked in her inn, and Alice walked away to hers.

As Erza walked in, she snuck up to her room, which she shared with Cana and Mirajane, passing the room that Wendy (who was reserve on the A Team), Lisanna and Juvia shared. Erza crept in, and slowly closed the door hoping not to awaken her guildmates, but failed. Mira bolted up in her bed, and gave Erza a cheeky grin, and Cana moaned and pushed herself up.

"Erza?" Cana groaned, "Why are you just getting in?"

"I-I've been out," Erza stammered, a blush rising to her cheeks as she recalled what she had shared with Jellal, and how he had lied about having a fiancée for the reason, she guessed, that he thought he did not deserve love.

"With who?" Mira cooed, "We can see the blush on your cheeks."

"N-No one," Erza denied.

"Hm… Let's think," Mira spoke aloud, "Natsu? No. Gray? No. Laxus? Not him either."

"Alice!" Erza cried out, and then she saw Mira's wide shocked eyes, and Cana's oopen mouth.

"Well Erza, I didn't know you swung that way…" Mira trailed off awkwardly.

"No!" Erza exclaimed, "No! Not with Alice! She just took me to see someone!"

"Who?" Cana asked, awake now, and Erza scolded herself for speaking without thinking.

"Jellal," Erza stated, and it was well known in Fairy Tail that the blue haired mage was a soft topic for the Titainia, and the fact he was supposed to be in jai didn't help either. But Erza knew she would trust Mira and Cana. Cana nodded, groaning something under her breath, while Mira gave a small sweet smile, before she went back under her covers.

Erza let out a small sigh, before she too went to bed.

* * *

**GMG SCORES:**

**Sabertooth - 20**

**Blue Pegasus - 16**

**Lamia Scale - 14**

**Mermaid Heel - 13**

**Raven Tail - 8**

**Quatro Cerberus - 2**

**Fairy Tail B - 1 **

**Fairy Tail A - 0**

* * *

**A/N HEY GUYS! The next chapter should be coming up shortly! I love Jerza, so had ot put some in there! **

**Guest (1): Thank you! I'm grateful I have your support! Hopefully I should update again soon… **

**Guest (2): Hopefully I should update again soon, I write these in small parts, and I try to do a bit everyday, but I can't promise when the next chapter will come out, but it should be soon!**

**Any ideas, comments or criticisms, just tell me!**

**Becney :P**


	8. Your

Erza had told Gray and Natsu of what Alice had done the previous night, taking her to Jellal. Natsu had drilled Erza for details, for proof that Jellal had changed, while Gray just questioned how Alice could have known about the connection between Erza and Jellal. When Erza had thought about who had known about it, the only person who came to mind and was not in their guild, was Lucy, but they had already concluded that Alice couldn't be Lucy.

"Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati, the announcer, shouted to the roaring crowd, "Today, our special event is… Chariot! Could every team please send out their representatives!"

As Ichiya walked to the arena for Team Blue Pegasus, Hibiki pulled Alice to the side, saying he needed to talk to her alone. Jenny, who was the reserve on the team, and current lover of Hibiki, looked between the two of the with jealousy for a moment, before she return her gaze to the arena, watching as Ichiya sped ahead, and the three dragon slayers were stuck at the back.

"Alice, I wanted to ask how you learnt Urano Metria," Hibiki began, "Because it's a very rare mabgic that most people have never heard of, yet alone know."

"Why do you ask?" Alice questioned, her eyes assessing Hibiki, taking in his confident posture.

Hibiki had been the first one to welcome her when she had joined, and they had formed their sibling like bond soon after she had gone on her first mission with them, like her and Gray. They were close friends, and he was one of the few people she felt she could partially confide in, when the Hatter was busy, which wasn't often, or she just wanted a new face to talk to. But he didn't know who she was, he didn't know that they had already met, and that he had been the one to teach her the spell.

But with one look in his eyes she would see he was fitting the jigsaw pieces together, that she couldn't have learnt Urano Metria on her own, the spell was so rare only Archive Mages knew it, and they were few and far between. Hibiki was the only Archive Mage in Fiore, and she couldn't have been out of the country.

She was stuck.

"You know why," Hibiki countered, "So I'd like the truth, please, because I think of you as a little sister, but this hurts. It hurts to know you've been lying to me from the start. So I'd like to know who you are, and why I would teach you Urano Metria, when the only person I've taught it to was Lucy Heartfilia."

"Exactly," Alice stated, and she looked deep into his eyes as she decided to give in, to trust him, "You taught it to Lucy Heartfilia. Don't you think it was a coincidence that I joined one year after she disappeared? I mean, I had to grow massively in power, creating your own magic takes time."

"Wait! So you mean you're-" Hibiki exclaimed with wide eyes and Alice rolled her eye and finished his sentence.

"Lucy Heartfilia, yes that's me, but I haven't gone by that name in a long time," Alice mused, "I don't know how you didn't see it. I mean, the biggest team in Fiore? Really, we're actually the smallest. Just because I can summon all of my spirits at the same time, and we pose for photos and have interviews all together, that doesn't mean they're not my spirits."

"Lucy?" he clarified, and he shook his head, "I can't believe I didn't realise it."

"Well, I tried very hard to hide it," Alice shrugged, "Besides, I didn't want you to know."

"Why did you leave Fairy Tail?" Hibiki questioned, "Why leave them when they needed you most?"

"I needed them most, and they weren't there," Alice whispered, "I just couldn't do it, Hibiki. I saw ghosts everywhere, I couldn't escape them. Then when Absolem told me they were subjected to a spell that locked them away for seven years, that they would return but I had to wait, I just knew I couldn't do it, so I changed. Lucy disappeared and Alice appeared."

"But why not return?" Hibiki asked, "Why not return to them? They're back?"

"Because it wouldn't be the same," Alice answered, "I'm no longer weak little Lucy of Fairy Tail. I wouldn't be the cheerleader anymore, I would be the front fighter, they wouldn't have to protect me, I have the ability to get rid of anyone who comes into my path, who would want to be on a team with someone who can't do normal missions because they're too easy and take too little time? And besides, Blue Pegasus is my family, they're Alice's family, and right now I'm Alice, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon."

"I remember you," Hibiki recalled, "You thought you were weak, you couldn't see how strong you were."

"Well I can see how strong I am now," Alice shrugged, "Now come on, Jenny's getting suspicious of what we're doing here alone, she's really rather jealous, I think you should go and kiss her."

Alice pulled Hibiki back into the Blue Pegasus stand and she all but threw him at Jenny, and he immediately started to make out with her, much to her delight. Alice rolled her eyes and went up to the barrier, so she was inbetween Ren and Eve, and looked at the Chariot game.

"GO ICHIYA!" she roared, and she heard Ichiya use his Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation, and charging ahead of the Lamia Scale mage, Yuka, and taking first place. After shouting how he was inspired by 'Alice's Perfume' he went on to beat Yuka and Risley and come third, after Bacchus and Kurohebi from Raven Tail.

As Sting asked Natsu why he was in the tornament, Alice was hooked onto her previous partner's words as he spoke.

"I'm doing this for my comrades!" Natsu cried, "I'm doing for them, because they waited for us to return for seven years! I'm doing it because they endured all the suffering and all the pain! They selflessly defended the guild, and I will do the same! And who knows, maybe Luce is watching this! Maybe she'll see we're back and she'll come too!"

Alice listened to his words, willing herself not to cry, she could do this. She had managed when they had first come back, she had held back, trying not to pull her nakama into a hug when she saw them again after seven years. But hearing Natsu, it felt like a massive blow to the stomach. He was going to do this for those who had suffered over the seven years.

"Natsu…" she whispered, too quiet for anyone to hear, but the Hatter, or Loke, was watching her intently from the stands, and he watched the salmon haired dragon slayer cross the line in sixth place.

Alice shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts, and congratulated Ichiya as he came up to their stand, pulling him into a tight hug as she saw his exhausted expression, before she turned her attention to the next announcement from Chapati, as he told of the next fight between Toby from Lamia Scale and Kurohebi from Raven Tail.

"Men!" Ichiya cried, "I don't think I can continue!"

"No!" Eve exclaimed.

"You can't leave us!" Hibiki denied.

"Jenny?" Alice called, and the model looked to her, trying to hide her jealousy for the blonde beauty who seemed to attract more of Hibiki's attention than she, as his girlfriend would like, "Time for the beauty to take the stage?"

"Beauty?" Jenny clarified, wide eyes full of shock that Alice was referring to her and not to herself, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman in Blue Pegasus," Alice pointed out fact, and although recently Jenny and her had been level, Alice wasn't after the title, she was already the strongest mage in Blue Pegasus.

"I'd love to," Jenny answered.

They watched as Kurohebi beat Toby, then how Elfman beat Bacchus. Next it was Jenny's turn, and they all watched as the two beautiful females engaged in a model contest. Hibiki was trying to contain his nosebleed as he watched, as was practically every other male in the crowd, including Master Makarov, who didn't look like he was holding back.

Then Team Mermaid Heel walked out in their swim suits, claiming they couldn't let them steal the limelight. Chelia and Sheery Blendy from Lamia Scale joined in next in the name of love. Soon enough every female constestant was in the arena, posing for the model off. There was swimming suits, then swimming suits with high socks, then animal outfits, and then outfits with glasses. Then Chapati, who was trying to keep his nosebleed in, announced the next theme was weddings. Jenny stole the spot light as she emerged in a beautiful white wedding dress, her arm through Hibiki's. But then the crowd's eyes switched to Mira, who was being aided by Master Makarov.

Then a blushing Alice appeared, her arm through the Mad Hatter's, whose face was equally red. The two of them seemed to be looking anywhere but at each other, and behind them the sound of wolf whistles from their team mates was louder than the crowd and drew even more attention. Soon enough, the commentators had seen and their conversation started.

"Look! There is the might Alice… Blushing?!" Chapati exclaimed.

"COOOOOL!" Jason cried.

"Love is on the cards," Yajima stated, and Alice and Hatter's blushes intensified, and they desperately looked anywhere except each other.

Then the moment was ruined as Ooba, the guild master of Lamia Scale, jumped down in her swimming costume, showing people too much of her aged, wrinkled skin. Soon enough, the wedding theme was over, and only Mira and Jenny were left in the arena. After they agreed on a wager, that the loser would appear in the Weekly Sorcerer naked, they changed into their battle forms, and Mira used her strongest Satan form, and took Jenny out with a single attack.

Fairy Tail was roaring in victory as Jenny wept on the floor, and Mira expressed her enthusiasm at seeing Jenny in her birthday suit. Once Jenny was out of the arena, Kagura from Mermaid Heel fought Yukino from Sabertooth, the both of them wagering their lives. Yukino lost, much to everyone's shock, and became a sobbing mess on the arena floor.

But overall, it was an exciting second day, and as Alice returned her inn, she did not expect her visitor, who was waiting for her.

"Yukino?" she clarified, and her team mates stared at the Sabertooth mage in shock, unsure of why she was here.

"Alice, can I talk to you, alone?" Yukino asked, her voice raw from sobbing and her eyes red from tears.

"Of course," Alice accepted, and she turned to her teammates, "We'll talk in my room."

Alice led Yukino into the inn, and to the room she shared with Jenny, and she sat down on her bed, indicating to Jenny's for Yukino to sit on.

"How can I help you?" Alice asked her.

"I heard that you know a celestial mage," Yukino whispered, and she reached into her pocket, revealing her three celestial keys, "A strong one, one worthy of faithful and strong spirits. I-I want you to give these to them."

"Those are you keys," Alice stated, "Why do you want to get rid of them? You're a mage at Sabertooth, don't you need your magic?"

"I was e-excommunicated from my guild d-due to my loss," Yukino sobbed, her shoulders shaking as she spoke, "I a-am not-t worthy-y."

"They excommunicated you?" Alice clarified, and her stare was hardened, her rage burning in her heart, "For losing?"

"T-They made me s-strip," Yukino wept, "Then t-they removed my m-mark. I'm too w-weak for Sabertooth. I shou-"

"No," Alice stated, "Don't you dare doubt yourself. Don't let them win. You are not weak. If you think you can learn from your failure, that means you are strong. I will not take your keys, because they are your friends, and friends are the things that keep me going. Come with me."

Alice got off her bed, and Yukino quickly wiped her tears away and obediently followed her as she marched out of the inn. Alice took Yukino's hand, and she marched her over to the inn that Fairy Tail was staying in.

"A-Alice, why are we at Fairy Tail?" Yukino asked, but Alice ignored her as she pushed the doors open, her eyes scanning the crowd for someone.

"Alice? Yukino? What are you doing here?" Gray asked the Wonderland mage, and she turned on him.

"Where's Erza?" she demanded.

"Over there," Gray pointed to the corner of the guild, where the red headed reequip mage was walking over to them, "But you didn't tell me what you're-"

"Look after Yukino," Alice stated to the reequip mage who had walked up, before the Blue Pegasus mage turned on her heel and started to walk out of the guild.

"Where are you going?!" Gray exclaimed, and Natsu joined the group, watching as she started to walk away.

"I'm going to destroy Sabertooth," Alice hissed, her voice in a deadly tone that Erza had not heard before, "I will annihilate them for what they have done. They cannot be forgiven."

"What are you talking about?" Erza cried.

"THEY KICKED HER OUT!" Alice roared, and by now the whole guild was silent, watching Alice and Team Natsu as they interacted, and Alice let out a harsh breath before she continued speaking, "They made her strip in front of them before she removed her guild mark, all because she was brave enough to fight for them and admit defeat."

"But the rules-" Erza protected.

"Screw the rules!" Alice snapped, "I don't care! If it's not against the rules to excommunicate a guild member for losing, I don't see how these rules are any good!"

"Wait!" Natsu shouted, and he ran up to catch up with her, as she had spun around and started to walk away, but he caught up and walked next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Coming with you," Natsu stated as if it was obvious, and his eyes focused ahead.

"You're team needs you," Alice stated.

"So does yours," Natsu countered, "And besides, you don't betray your family."

Alice stared at him, long and hard, and for a moment Natsu thought she was going to send him back. But then something in her eyes softened, something that when previously her chocolate brown orbs had been filled with pain, now they were filled with familiarity. Natsu opened his mouth, about to ask where he had seen her before, but as soon as he went to act, Alice turned around and continued walking, so he followed, flashing Erza and Gray his trademark grin as he went.

* * *

Alice pushed the doors of the Sabertooth Guild open, and the wood snapped and crunched form the sheer force of her hands. The guild members looked in shock to the Wonderland mage standing in the centre of their doorway, and to the Dragon Slayer at her side. Alice marched in, Natsu right behind her, and with a swipe of her hand vines erupted from the ground, wrapping themselves around the guild members, who shouted and struggled in their tight grip that only tightened from their movement.

"Where's Jiemma?" Alice roared, and Natsu watched in awe as the vines threw the people about, breaking everything within sight, destroying the guild that was so feared.

"What are you doing to my guild?" Jiemma shouted, and Alice turned on him.

"Because of what you've done," she growled.

"What are you talking about?" Jiemma questioned, confusion clear in his features, and Natsu watched slight fearfully as Alice's features twisted in anger.

"Fight me," Alice demanded, and Jiemma's eyes scanned down her figure.

"You are not ready to fight me," Jiemma stated, "But Dobengal should be a reasonable opponent."

"I accept," Dobengal confirmed, his spikey haired head bobbing in confirmation that he accepted the challenge.

"You're running away!" Alice accused.

"You're not strong enough to fight me," Jiemma denied.

Alice let out a growl under her breath as Jiemma backed away and Dobengal charged at her, his enhanced speed making him faster than normal. Natsu's fists lit up with flames as he prepared to fight with her, but once Dobengal was in front of her, with a simple punch she sent him flying. The Sabertooth guild, along with Natsu, stared at her in awe as she took down one of the ten strongest members of Sabertooth in a single punch.

"Fight me," Alice hissed.

"I'll fight her," Sting offered, his wide eyed gaze falling on the blonde haired beauty and his awe of her was clear as they all felt the massive magical energy she was radiating.

"No," Jiemma commanded, "I am interested in this one."

"Then FIGHT!" Alice yelled as she ran forwards and as Jiemma went to defend himself with magic, Alice jumped at the last second and extended her legs, kicking him in the face.

Jiemma took a shaky step back to steady himself, but Alice continued in her attack, when Jiemma looked by there was a massive ball of magical power flying towards him, and he could hear from inside of it the shouts and scream of voices, growing louder as it approached him. He held his arm up in front of his face, protecting himself, and once the magical ball had hit him, he didn't let out a sound, but he withstood the hit.

"Shockwave!" he shouted, and his raised hand was pointed at Alice, who went flying backwards, crashing into a nearby wall.

"Alice!" Natsu cried, and tried to run to her, but she held her hand up, wiping away the blood from her mouth as she stood up.

"Seems like you _can_ fight back," Alice taunted, a trial of blood trickling down her chin, and Jiemma's eyes narrowed as he cast his next spell.

"Blast Magic," he cast, and he threw his arm out in Alice's direction, but Alice spoke at the same time.

_"World of such beauty and such power,_

_ Help thy caster spread your light,_

_WONDERLAND LIGHT!"_

As Alice cast her spell, the area around her seem to glow, just as the area around Jiemma darkened. The two spells clashed in the middle, and Natsu ducked down as the broken tables and chairs turned into dust from the power of the spells. Sting and Rogue watched in awe at Alice's power as she stood up to their guild master, and she held steady against his most powerful spell.

And then the light faded.

The great magical power vanished.

Inbetween Alice and Jiemma stood Minerve, her hands up, and Alice recognised that she had destroyed their attacks.

"What are you doing, Minerva?" Jiemma demanded.

"If the battle were to continue, of course you would hold victory, father," Minerva answered, "But we need to keep up appearances, this battle is getting serious, and that could affect our participation in the Grand Magic Games."

"No way!" Natsu shouted, "Beat him Alice!"

"I don't think he agrees," Minerva taunted, and she revealed to have in her arms, Happy, who was crying. Natsu was frozen for a second, before he went to run forward, but Alice held him back.

"Just stop the fight, and you'll let Happy go?" Alice clarified, and Minerva nodded.

"I'm sorry!" Happy sobbed.

"Stop the fight, and you can have your little blue friend," Minerva offered, a dark glint in her eye, "We'll never speak of this again."

"Fine," Alice accepted, and Minerva dropped Happy, who ran over to Natsu, and the Fire Dragon Slayer pulled his partner into a hug, relieved he was safe.

"I'm sorry Alice!" Happy cried.

"We're leaving," Alice stated, and she turned on her heel, and walked out of the guild.

"Hey!" Natsu cried, Happy in his arms as he followed Alice out of the guild, "Happy said he was sorry! He didn't mean to become a hostage!"

"I know," Alice accepted.

"Then tell him its okay!" Natsu yelled, "Tell him you forgive him!"

"You know what, Natsu?" Alice hissed, "When you disappeared, nobody was there to tell me it was okay, to tell me they forgave me for not being there! NOBODY WAS THERE! That's life!"

"Who are you?!" Natsu demanded, "Who really are you? Because I'm sick and tired of these secrets! I want to know who the hell you are, and how the heck you know me!"

"No," Alice stated.

"No? NO?!" Natsu shouted, "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"I SAID NO!" Alice roared, and suddenly she released some of her magic, and it spiral out towards Natsu, hitting his hand and he let out a small sound of pain as it fizzed on his skin.

"Alice!" the Hatter called from not too far away from her, and she turned around to see the rest of her team just behind her faithful companion.

"You can't just run away from me! Not again!" Natsu bellowed, Happy clutched tightly in his arms.

Alice glared at him for a second, before she took in a deep breath, and walked forwards towards him and crouched down so she was eye level with Happy, who looked to her in slight fear. She gave him a small, kind smile, and pulled him in for a tight hug, out of Natsu's arms.

"I wasn't angry at you," she whispered to the exceed, "I was angry at myself. I hate Sabertooth. They have their guild mates around them, but they don't treat them like family, like nakama. I would do anything to have my nakama back, to be the person my family loves. But I can't. I can never go back, because now I'm different, and I'm scared they won't love me anymore."

"They will," Happy replied, and Alice looked into his eyes, "If they're really your nakama they won't care if you're fat or thin, weak or powerful, they'll only care about _you_."

"Thank you Happy-san," she murmured, and she leaned forward ad placed a small kiss on his forehead before she stood up and walked away, to her team, who was waiting for her as they walked back to the hotel that Blue Pegasus were staying in.

* * *

"I don't get who she could be!" Natsu was pacing as he spoke, and Erza, Happy and Gray were listening intently to his every word. Once the Fire Dragon Slayer had returned to the Guild Inn, he had been talking to his team about the Wonderland Mage, and together they were trying to work her out.

On the next table there was Levy, her eyes scanning her book, 'Tales of Fairies', but her ears listening to what Natsu was saying, hoping to sway them away from any ideas that Alice was Lucy, fi they even got that far. Gajeel was sitting next to her, rather close to her, much to Jet and Droy's annoyance, and he had his eyes shut as he listened to something. Opposite him was Wendy, who was stirring Carla's tea, the exceed sitting next to her.

"Levy-san, are you alright?" Wendy asked the bookworm, who snapped her book shut and her head snapped up to Wendy.

"What!?" she exclaimed, and Wendy and Carla shared a confusion glance, while Gajeel's eyes narrowed.

"I asked if you were alright," Wendy repeated.

"Oh I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" Levy questioned.

"I can hear you're heartbeat, and it's going rather fast, and you're breathing has quickened," Wendy explained.

"As if you're doing something important shrimp," Gajeel growled, and Levy tried to contain her blush, but failed.

"It's an exciting but in the book," Levy improvised.

"Where did you get that book, shrimp?" Gajeel asked, all but demanding his answer.

"The bookstore," Levy lied, her heartbeat even quicker, an obvious sign to the two dragon slayers that she was lying.

"Levy-san, we can tell when you're lying," Wendy pointed out.

"It's just a book!" Levy cried.

"Yeah, so why are you treasuring it so much, shrimp?" Gajeel demanded, "You're other books get shoved into shelves and worn, but this one is treasured like a precious possession, like it's something special. So, shrimp, what's so special about this book?"

"It's the first print," Levy explained, not lying, but not telling them the whole truth either, "The only copy in the world, written by a friend of mine."

"Why were you lying about it then, shrimp?" Gajeel questioned.

"Because…" Levy was trying to think of some twist of the truth, but she couldn't think of anything, "I-I can't say…"

"Why not?" Gajeel fired another question.

"I just can't!" Levy denied.

"Is someone threatening you, shrimp?" Gajeel asked, grabbing her shoulders, and looking into her eyes, "Is someone making you say this?"

"What's going on?" Erza asked as she, along with Natsu, Gray and Happy, all turned to look at her.

"Gajeel's going to kiss Levy!" Happy cried.

This caused Jet and Droy to start crying, Levy to turn bright red, and Gajeel to blush and turn away. Levy let out a small breath of relief, that the attention was off her, and Team Natsu returned to their conversation, and Wendy started a conversation with Carla. But the look Gajeel sent her told her he wasn't off her back.

* * *

**GMG SCORES:**

**Mermaid Heel - 26**

**Raven Tail - 26**

**Blue Pegasus - 22**

**Sabertooth - 20**

**Lamia Scale - 18**

**Quatro Cerberus - 12**

**Fairy Tail B - 12 **

**Fairy Tail A - 12**

* * *

**Guest (1): Lucy is sweet, she's doing all this for the right reasons… Although she is kind of scary as Alice… O.o**

**Guest (2): Thank you! I should update again soon! :D**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	9. Gift

Gajeel wasn't blind. He noticed how when Team Natsu was wondering about Lucy, she seemed nervous all of a sudden. How whenever someone asked about her book, she'd give them vague answers telling them nothing. Gajeel wouldn't pretend he wasn't worried, because he was. At first he thought she was being threatened, but recently it looked like she was doing it of her own free will, except when Team Natsu spoke of how they missed Lucy, then she looked like she wanted to cry, and Gajeel didn't think that was due to her loss, but instead to the fact she knew something.

Levy knew something about Lucy.

How, when and why, Gajeel was unsure, but she definitely knew something. Of course, it made sense, Levy was one of the closest people to Lucy, and one of the smartest in the guild, so it would make sense that she worked it out and found Lucy. But it was why she was keeping it a secret that puzzled Gajeel. The fact that she could see their pain, see them suffering and still kept silent only made him think whoever or whatever made her quiet must have had a very good reason.

Gajeel had a plan, he was going to demand an answer from her, when she was alone, or maybe when she wasn't, he wasn't too sure. But seeing how it was the third day of the Grand Magic Games, and Fairy Tail B had just sent Cana out to participate in the game of the day, Pandemonium, against Erza from Team A, he had other things to worry about.

But he would get his answer, that he was sure of.

He just didn't realise how soon.

* * *

Erza walked out into the arena, watching as Cana came out for Fairy Tail B, Milliana for Team Mermaid Heel, Obra for Raven Tail, Nobarly for Quatro Puppy as they were now called, Jura, having been ordered by his guild master, as walking into the arena. Erza was not worried about them being her competition though. No, it was the person who walked out of the Blue Pegasus stand, the crowd roaring her name as she blew kisses and waves, walking to the centre of the arena.

Alice.

The referee, Mato, was explaining the rules of the game, but Erza was only half listening. She was watching the Wonderland mage out of the corner of her eye, searching her every movement to understand the familiarity that she felt, to understand who exactly she seemed to have forgotten, because Erza had never forgotten a face she had met.

After Erza had somehow gotten herself to go first, and successfully beaten one hundred monsters, and won her team first place, she had ample time to study the Wonderland mage. As the Game organisers frantically tried to come up with some type of back up event, and decided to go with the Magic Power Finders, Alice was just chatting lightly with Jura, the Wizard Saint talking to her in hushed whispers, and the former either laughing or responding in turn.

Soon enough the mages were readying up to fire their strongest attack on the device and see how strong they were. First it was Nobarly, scoring 124, then Milliana, who beat him with 365, then Orga was next, and he thrashed them both with 3825. Obra was next, and got the lowest score of only 4, but the it was Jura, who got 8544, but it was Cana next, who got 9999, the highest score so far.

Then it was Alice, who had tuned out the crowd as she walked towards the MPF, and when she was just a single step away from it, she leaned forward, and breathed on it. The MPF went flying backwards, crashing into the back wall of the arena. But when Mato ran over to check it, it read the number 9999, equal to Cana's.

"Um… Fight?" Mato squeaked, and Cana looked to Alice, slight fear in her features, she remembered how Alice ahd thrashed Erza, and she feared for her own safety.

"Okay," Alice accepted, and all the other mages from the other guilds were ushered off the arena, and Mato was all but running away, while Cana looked to her opponent, mustering up all her magic power. Alice took note of this, and she looked Cana in the eye, before giving her a genuine smile, which caught the Card mage of Fairy Tail off guard.

"Hey Cana," Alice greeted, "Why don't we not fight?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Cana spluttered, confused beyond belief.

"I know!" Alice cried, her eyes sparkling with childlike wonder, "We could have a drinking contest!"

Cana let out a laugh as the crowd sweat dropped, and Team Wonderland rolled their eyes. Fairy Tail started cheering, and put a hand on her hip as she smiled at Cana.

"HEY MATO!" Alice shouted, and the pumpkin mascot came running at her shout, "Can we have a drinking contest?"

A few minutes later, there was a table set up in the middle of the arena, two people sitting on either side, and beside then people standing up, ready to fill up their mugs.

"This is an interesting turn of events…" the announcer, Chapati commented.

"I'll agree with you there," Yajima agreed, "Who do you think will win?"

"Alice seems to be talented at everything," Chapati mused, "I wouldn't doubt drinking to be on her long list of skills."

"But Cana is renowned for her drinking," Yajima pointed out.

"I thought this contest was supposed to be fighting?" Lahar questioned, as he was the guest commenter of the day.

"GO!" Mato shouted, and after sharing a smirk of good luck, both Cana and Alice started to drink.

The crowd was roaring as the two women drank, finishing mug after mug of strong beer. Fairy Tail was shouting and screaming for Cana, and so was Team Wonderland and Blue Pegasus, but they were jumping up and down too. They had long passed their tenth cups, progressing through to their twentieth cups, they showed a large amount of drunkenness.

"C-Cana-chan!" Alice hiccupped, and she let out a giggle as she gulped down the next mug.

"Y-Yes?" Cana spluttered as she drank more, swaying slightly as her mind started to blur, evwen for her this was a lot.

"Y-You're going-g d-d-down!" Alice cried as she let out a fiendish of giggles.

"N-No!" Cana denied, a massive smile on her face, "Yooooou arrrrrre…"

Alice started laughing, and she couldn't stop even as she fell off her chair and onto the arena floor, still gulping down the alcohol. It was Cana who gave in first, falling off the back of her chair with her mug falling out of her hand, and a laughing bubbling out of her throat. No one took it too hard, seeing how it was rather amusing, seeing one of the most controlled and maddest mages drunk, and Cana was hiccupping as Alice crawled out to her and started to trickle her.

Then Mato went down there, and after attempting to tell Alice and Cana to move, failed after the two girls moved on his and started to tickle him instead. Soon enough, the Mad Hatter had to pick Alice up and take her away, and all the time she was shouting too Cana in gibberish, and the latter was responding in laughs.

"BYE CANA-CHAN!" Alice yelled as the Hatter and her disappeared from the middle of the arena, and then Gildarts came and took his daughter up to the Fairy Tail stand.

* * *

Once both Cana and Alice had recovered from their drinking contests, they were soon enough back to cheering for their teams. Alice was in the Blue Pegasus stand, having just watched Milliana form Mermaid Heel beat Semmes from Quatro Cerberus, she was now shouting for Eve to beat Rufus from Sabertooth.

"GO EVE!" she yelled, all but jumping over the side of the balcony that was her team's stand, and it was the Hatter's arms around her waist that kept her steady, although they couldn't see the glance Jenny was giving them, that knowing look she gave all would-be couples.

It seemed the whole audience cringed as they saw the image of Ichiya in a bathtub drinking wine, except for Ichiya who let out a shout of 'Men!' before he hid in the corner of the stand. Alice had stopped cheering madly for Eve, and instead was watching Rufus' every move. She watched as Rufus attacked him from behind, then how Eve created a Snow Clone of himself and evaded the attack. But then when columns of fire erupted from the ground, burning Eve, the Hatter had to all but hold Alice back.

"You can't go and help him," the Hatter whispered into her ear as she struggled in his arms.

"But he's in pain," Alice murmured, watching as Eve struggled to get up. Eve was like her little brother, and he reminded her of Romeo, the boy she had left behind, and she knew deep down that she was so protective of Eve because of how she had left Romeo when he needed her most.

"HEY EVE!" she yelled, and the audience seemed to quieten as Eve turned to look at her from his spot on the floor, "Remember when I first came to the guild? When you were surprised by my strength?"

"Yeah…?" Eve confirmed, and the audience was listening intently to the wonderland mage's every word, certain individuals in the Fairy Tail crowd listening more carefully than others.

"You remember when I said how I got that powerful?" Alice questioned, before answering it herself, "Remember when I said that I did it for my family, because no matter how hurt I might get-"

"I'll continue for them," Eve finished for her, and he pushed himself up, standing strong.

"It doesn't matter-" Alice started.

"If they break my bones-" Eve filled in.

"Or hurt my heart-" Alice continued.

"Because I will stand strong-" Eve added.

"FOR MY FAMILY!" Eve and Alice shouted, and Eve charged on the battlefield, ignoring as his body burned from Rufus' attack, and running at the mage, his arm extended.

"WHITE FURY!" Eve yelled, and a stream of snow extended from his arm.

"Memory-Make: Shine of Turbulent Fang!" Rufus cast, and a number of whirlwinds appeared around the arena, but Eve was unfazed as the attack hit him.

"Blizzard!" Eve yelled, casting another spell that fused his snow with Rufus' whirlwinds, making them freeze up into ice, and Eve bounced between them, charging for Rufus, and as the Sabertooth mage when to dodge out the way, another Eve came at him from every angle, kicking him and punching him.

Soon enough the Memory Make mage was out, knocked down by physical attacks he hadn't expected. Eve stood victorious to the roar of the crowd. Alice was yelling from their stand, and trying to jump off the balcony, but the Hatter was all but hugging her to keep her there much to Jenny's delight.

As Eve walked vback to his stand, he was welcomed to pats on the shoulder by Hibiki and Ren, a shout of pride form Ichiya and a hug from Alice.

"You rock Eve!" she shouted.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," Eve admitted.

"All I did was speak," Alice pointed out as she pulled back and ruffled his hair before he turned back to the arena, seeing Laxus walk out for Fairy Tail B and Alexei for Raven Tail.

"GO LAXUS!" Alice shouted.

"Why is she cheering for Laxus?" Chapati questioned.

"There was a rumour that Fairy Tail's teams trained with Blue Pegasus," Yajima explained, "And that in particular Alice trained Laxus, I guess this shows they were true."

While everyone seemed shocked and surprised as Alexei was revealed to be Laxus' father, and the Guild Master, meaning Raven Tail broke the rules, as well as their whole guild participating in the fight. Alice had watched as Laxus fought, he even summoned Columba for back up, showing everything she had taught him. She watched as he beat up Nullpudding for Gray, then how he moved on to Flare, hurting her for Alice. The Wonderland mage could see through the illusion, so could her celestial spirits.

As Laxus walked off, the crowd cheering for him as he went, he turned to Alice, and the two shared a smile as he walked off the arena.

Next was Wendy against Chelia, and their fight was remarkable, especially how they befriended one another at the end.

That was the conclusion of the third day.

* * *

Alice had told her team she wanted to check something out, that was why she was at the Grand Magic Games arena after the day had finished. She was sure her guild would be celebrating, so that was why she had sent her Team, or should she say spirits, along to party. As she walked the dark corridors she was surveying every dark spot, every place it could be hiding.

She had seen how Obra had left his puppet and run away.

She knew he had to be somewhere.

He would be hiding, waiting for his master to collect him.

She looked every she could think of, searching desperately for the small monkey like creature she knew had to be somewhere.

"Master?" she heard something call, its voice harsh and rough as it called for its superior.

Alice stopped where she was, dipping into an alcove and hiding there, trying to keep her breathing to a bare minimum. She heard its light footsteps as it crept around, and she briefly poked her head out and saw it's small figure.

"Obra," a dark voice stated.

"Oh Master! You're here!" Obra cried, and she heard some type of movement, and she guessed that Obra had jumped onto Zeref's shoulder.

"There's someone here," the Master whispered, "I can hear them. I can feel their life."

Alice tried to stay calm.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Obra cried, and there was the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer and she held her breath.

"Well, the leave me no choice," the Master mused, "Death Wave."

Suddenly there was no air, there was nothing in the area except for silence, endless silence and nothingness that surrounded Alice.

But there was darkness.

There was pain.

Unbelievably strong pain that made Alice's body burn and he mind scream.

And then there was nothing.

Alice's body slumped to the floor.

The Master and Obra walked towards her body, the small monkey like creature hopping onto his master;s shoulder as they approached.

"Who is she?" the Master asked.

"Alice, S-Class mage of Blue Pegasus," Obra answered, "She was very powerful, shame she's dead now."

"Yes, such a shame," the Master sadly whispered, before he turned away and walked out of the arena.

* * *

"Alice?" Laxus called, he didn't know why he and the Thunder God tribe had decided to check the arena for her, they just wanted to invite her to their party in the Fairy Tail Inn, after all, she had been the one to give him Columba and to train him.

"Alice?" he repeated his call for his friend, and in some ways, his older sister. The Thunder God Tribe was echoing his call, Freed and Evergreen shouting as Bickslow yelled and his dolls repeated the shout. The decided to split up, so Laxus and Freed had gone west wards and Bickslow and Evergreen had gone east.

"Alice-sama?" Freed called out into the darkness, they were walking along one of the many corridors that made up the Grand Magic Games stadium.

Then Freed tripped. The Rune mage fell to the floor, and Laxus moved to help him up, but was stopped when he saw what he had tripped over.

A hand.

Laxus moved round to see into the alcove, and his breathing halted.

"ALICE!" he yelled as he saw her limp form.

Her eyes, usually sparkling with madness and insanity, they were dull and lifeless as they stared ahead. Her body was bent at an obscure angle, her head falling forwards as her arms were limply by her sides. Her hair was falling over her face, and her whole body screamed death. But she didn't look it, except for the look in her eyes, she looked perfectly unscathed.

Laxus reached out and grabbed her, laying her on the floor in some attempt to help her. Freed jolted up and moved over Alice, checking to see if she was breathing.

"She's not breathing," Freed stated, the Rune Mage knew Alice was dead, but looking at the crestfallen expression on his idol's face made him double check.

"Then make her," Laxus commanded, tears welling up in his eyes as he realised his friends was surely dead.

"Her heart's not beating," Freed stopped his checking as soon as he spoke, and he put a hand on his mentor's shoulder as he looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry Laxus, but she's dead."

Laxus' tears started to stream down his face, but he didn't make a sound. He looked around the corridor, searching for something, anything to distract him from her body.

"Whatever killed her," he hissed, "Its dead."

"I will help you," Freed promised, "Although I did not know Alice-sama very well, I spoke with her once, and she was kind to me, even though she knew of my sins. But I will also do it for you, because you are my brother."

"Why would they kill her?" Laxus snapped, "It makes no sense."

"What makes less sense is how she was here," Freed pointed out, "Why would she have come to the stadium when she could have been partying with her guild? Why would she come here? Maybe she knew the danger… Maybe she came here to stop it?"

"We need to take her back," Laxus stated, and he moved forward to pick Alice up, closing her glassy eyes as he went, "We'll take her to Fairy Tail, it would be too much for Blue Pegasus."

* * *

When the inn doors were swung open, the unsuspecting guild that was partying thought only of more guests. Until they saw the muscular form of Laxus walking with something in his arms, something that looked like a body. By his sides were his team, Freed on his right, Bickslow on his left, and Evergreen behind them, shutting the doors after their entrance.

Only when they saw the blue clothes of the person, saw the blond hair, only then did they connect the pieces.

Cana dropped her beer mug.

Erza's fork clattered to the ground.

Gray and Natsu froze in their fight.

Wendy fell out of her chair.

Levy's book clattered to the ground.

Juvia's glass shattered in her hand.

There was similar reactions around the guild as they watched the limp form of Alice be carried into the Fairy Tail guild. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was still. They knew a dead body when they saw one.

"What happened?" Master Makarov asked as he jumped down from the table he had been seated at, leaving his beer mug, and walked over to his grandson, who in turn, lowered Alice's body onto the nearest table, after Evergreen covered it with a blanket, a comfort for the wizard who was no longer among the living.

"We don't know," Laxus whispered, his voice in a tone no one had heard from him before, "We found her like this."

"When Laxus-sama and I found her she was dead," Freed murmured, "Something killed her there, but there was no trace of anything having been there."

Master Mavis was staring at Alice, and she slowly approached her, the sound of her feet moving across the floor echoed around the silent inn. The First Master moved over to the fallen mage, and she put her ghostly hand over the mage's eyes, shutting her own.

"I can feel something about her…" Master Mavis commented, and she tilted her head, "She was once a member, that much I can tell. But now, something's different about her."

"How so?" Freed asked.

"It's like…" Master Mavis tried to explain, and she tilted her head as she thought, "It's like she's not human. There's human parts of her, but there's other parts of her too… Something like… Oh I don't know… But part of her is still alive…"

"You mean we can save her?" Laxus questioned with wide eyes.

"Get her partner," Master Mavis instructed, turning to Laxus," He'll know what to do, he'll know how to save her."

With a flash of lightening Laxus disappeared, and then a moment later he was back, the Mad Hatter by his side. The Wonderland Mage took one look at Alice before he moved over to her, his finger tracing her cold lips, and from that angle Laxus could see the tear that had fallen down his cheek. Then the Hatter's eyes glowed gold, and he raised his index and middle finger to his mouth and kissed them, before he placed them over Alice's mouth.

There was silence.

The guild were silent as they watched unsure of what to think of the Hatter's act.

Until there was noise.

Alice bolted up, coughing as she pushed herself up.

Immediately the Hatter was by her side, his arm around her shoulders as she shook. Laxus had bolted forwards, as had Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Cana and Juvia, all of them concerned about the Wonderland Mage who they called a friend. Alice was coughing heavily, and the Hatter was hitting her back, trying to let her breathe.

Alice turned over, and vomited out a mass of black gunk and blood that sizzled as it hit the ground. It fizzed and let out a puff of black gas that seem dense as it disappeared into the air. Alice lent back against the Hatter's chest, taking in a series of deep breaths, shuddering as she did so. Tears were streaming down her face, and the Hatter wiped them away, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered, "I should have been there, I shouldn't have let you go."

"But you did, and I'm fine now," Alice murmured in response, and then she pulled back and rolled her shoulders, twisting her neck, "Ow… My neck hurts… Like I've been sitting really uncomfortably. Anyway! Where are we? Had any fun?"

"Fairy Tail," the Hatter answered, and he helped Alice off the table, taking her hand as she jumped off, "Laxus was the one who found you with the Thunder God Tribe. They brought you here, and then Laxus found me. They all seemed rather sad about your death, you know."

"Aw… I'm sorry guys," Alice apologised, turning to the awestruck guild around her, "I really didn't plan on dying, it just happened."

"H-How are you alive?" Erza asked, "You were dead, they checked.

"I'm not human," Alice answered, "Well… I'm not fully human. I'm part Mad, as I like to call it. It means I merged my physical body with another world, namely Wonderland, so one, I don't age anymore, stopped at the age of eighteen. So part of me is in another world, it means if I die, I call upon that part to breathe life into me, if that makes sense, that version of me, which isn't physical but I can use in that world, fuses with my body, so it restarts my heart and all my organs. The whole vomiting things happens because I have to dispel the magic that killed me, and death magic really does kill."

"What happened then?" Gray questioned, "Why were you in the stadium? Why did you die?"

"Sorry Gray, but I'm not telling," Alice teased, and then she turned to Juvia and engulfed her in a hug, "Juvia-chan! Haven't seen you in ages!"

"Juvia was worried about Alice-chan," Juvia commented as Alice pulled back from the hug.

"Of course you were, that's all people do, worry," Alice mused, and then she turned to the next person, "Hey Wendy! Great fight today, you little powerhouse! I was cheering for you!"

"Um… Thanks Alice-san," Wendy thanked the powerful mage who ruffled her hair before she turned to the next mage.

"Natsu! Gray!" Alice cried, and she leaned in and whispered to Gray, knowing Natsu would hear it, "Worked it out yet?"

"Who are you?" Natsu growled, bubt Alice had moved on to Levy.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Alice cried and she threw her arms around the bookworm, squeezing her tightly as she hugged her, "We really need to catch up."

"Yes we do," Levy agreed.

"Cana-chan!" Alice exclaimed, hugging Cana.

"I demand a rematch!" Cana stated as she pulled back from the mage, who winked at her.

"Sure you do," Alice teased, and then she moved on to Erza, "Erz-"

Alice had gone to hug the reequip mage, but the red headed Fairy had reacted first, slapping the unsuspecting Wonderland mage, who fell to the floor from the force and due to her not suspecting it. Hatter was by her side in an instant, glaring at Erza who was staring as Alice as she got up.

"You worry us senseless," Erza hissed, "Make us grieve, and then refuse to tell us how you are alive? Refuse to tell us who murdered you? We are your friends, and yet you keep so many secrets. I am sick of it. Tell me the truth, because I cannot deal with anymore lie from you."

There was a stunned silence, and Alice got up.

"If I told you the truth," Alice whispered, "You'd have so much pain."

"I can manage it," Erza stated.

"No, you don't get it," Alice snapped, "If I told you who I was, if I told you who killed me, if I gave you answers, you wouldn't rest. You would act, you would try to avenge me, you would try to get me back to who I was, try to change me into someone I can never be again. I can't tell you anything, because if I say something, _anything_ about the past, then someone gets hurt, either it's you, because you find out what you missed, or me, because every time I look into your eye, part of me hopes you remember, and part of me hates myself for what I'm doing. I can't even say 'I've missed you', because then you can't say it back, and that hurts. It hurts… Of Erza, it hurts so much… But it's necessary. Work it out, if you want, or just leave it be, I'd love it if you did that but I know better than to think you will."

Alice then turned around to Laxus, and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck briefly before she let go.

"Thanks for carrying me!" she cried as she walked out of the doors, the Hatter by her side as she walked away, leaving a very shocked Fairy Tail in her wake.

* * *

**Blue Pegasus - 42**

**Mermaid Heel – 38**

**Fairy Tail B – 30**

**Lamia Scale – 29**

**Fairy Tail A – 27**

**Sabertooth – 25**

**Quatro Puppy – 13**

* * *

**xxchantonxx: Bonjour! Due to my limited French skills I'll reply in English. I'm glad you love my story! I should update again soon… Hopefully… I've planned the next chapter and started to write it, but I work most at the weekends… But hopefully soon!**

**Amanda: I'm grateful I have your support! Any ideas for the future of the story? **

**THANKS EVERYONE! **

**Becney :P**


	10. That's

"Welcome to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games-kabo," Mato shouted over the roaring crowd, that only heightened in volume at his announcement, "Our first event for today is the Naval battle, can every team send out their representatives-kabo?"

Risley Law walked out for Mermaid Heel, Rocker for Quatro Puppy, Jenny Realight walking out for Blue Pegasus, Juvia Lockster for Fairy Tail B, Wendy Marvel for Fairy Tail A, Chelia Blendy for Lamia Scale, and Minerva Orlando for Sabertooth.

Soon enough, after they had heard the rules, they were all in the water and Mato started the battle. Immediately Juvia used her water powers, aiming for Minerva, deeming her the strongest opponent. As those two faced off, Jenny decided to take off Rocker, Risley and Chelia, taking all of them by surprise as she crept up behind them. Minerva used her powers, and appeared behind Juvia, kicking her to the edge of the sphere, but then yanking her back by her hair, while twisting her arm behind her back painfully, causing the rain woman to cry out in pain.

"JUVIA!" Gray shouted from the stand, his worry getting the better of him.

But then Minerva went to throw Juvia to the other side of the sphere but she pulled her back at the last minute by her arm, pulling her shoulder out of its socket, dislocating it, again causing the rain woman pain. Gray stood on the stand, worry and annoyance that he couldn't help her clear on his face.

"You're boring," Minerva commented, and then she threw Juvia out of the water sphere with a sharp kick to the gut that left the rain woman breathless as she went sailing out of the sphere and crashing to the ground.

As soon as she hit the ground, Gray was running, and helped her up, putting her arm over his shoulder and helping her to the infirmary, trying to hide his blush as she was only wearing a swim suit. Juvia was trying to contain her delight that Gray had been worried and was now helping her, obviously showing he didn't totally deny her feelings. She mentally thanked Alice for her advice.

But back in the sphere, Wendy managed to throw Jenny off her, as the Blue Pegasus mage had been trying to push her out by force, and so she got the blonde haired beauty out of the sphere.

Leaving the Air Dragon Slayer with Minerva.

Mato started the timer, if one of them fell out of the sphere in the next five minutes they would go to last place.

Alice learnt forward on the balcony, the Hatter's arms around her waist tightening instinctively, but the orange haired man, or as he truly was, celestial spirit, could feel that something was going to go wrong.

As soon as Minerva spoke, Alice knew it.

She knew Wendy was going to get hurt.

And that she was going to have to watch her.

"I could get you out of this sphere any second I wanted," Minerva stated, "But that would be boring. So make it fun, fight, and think you have a chance."

"Of course I have a chance!" Wendy denied, "I am Fairy Tail!"

Minerva's mouth twisted into a sadistic grin as she raised her hand. Instantly Wendy disappeared from her position, leaving the audience gaping as she reappeared on Minerva's side, and the Sabertooth mage fired a kick right into the small blue haired girl's stomach.

"WENDY!" Practically all of Fairy Tail yelled, and Alice was struggling in the Hatter's strong grip.

As Wendy almost floated out of the sphere, but only just managed to push herself back in, she stared defiantly back to Minerva.

"I will not give up!" she cried, looking older than the thirteen year old girl she was as she defied the powerful Sabertooth mage, "For my nakama, I would do anything!"

Minerva was still for a moment, her face hidden from sight in the darkness, but Alice only grew for fearing for Wendy's safety at the action.

"Strength?" Minerva clarified, her voice dark.

"I will be strong for my nakama," Wendy declared, "Because they were strong for me, they always have been!"

"YOU ARE NOT STRONG!" Minerva roared, and instantly Wendy started screaming as such an intent heat scorched her skin, "You are nothing! You stand in front of a member of the number one guild, you pathetic piece of trash, and you speak of strength? You cannot even speak the word you are so worthless. But you think it, your guild thinks it. So they need to be taught a lesson. A lesson I will teach with your body."

Minerva started attacking Wendy, over and over again. Fairy Tail was shouting, yelling at the referee to stop it as the commentators expressed their pity for Wendy, and their concern for her safety. Alice was shouting, yelling at the Hatter to let her go, to let her help Wendy.

"That's just cruel…" Chapati whispered.

"Poor Wendy," Yajima murmured.

"Oh look!" Chapati cried, as he pointed to the referee, Mato, who had stopped the fight, "He's stopped it."

Minerva floated forwards, lifting Wendy's limp body up by the neck and holding her out of the sphere, Wendy showing no sign of life.

"Wendy… Is she alright?" Chapati asked.

As soon as the event had been called off, Fairy Tail had run down to see their comrade, and the Hatter had released Alice from his tight grip, the Wonderland mage running down to the arena too. Alice got there first, catching Wendy as Minerva dropped her, and lowering her slowly to the ground. Natsu was there next, and he dropped down next to Wendy, his concern and fear obvious as he shouted to her if she was okay, but received no response.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu exclaimed as Alice put her hands on Wendy's eyes.

"Shut up," Alice snapped and she shut her own eyes, her hand glowing gold as she healed the fallen Dragon Slayer. Soon enough Romeo was down there, with Erza and Gray there too. Gray, Erza and Natsu had stormed up to Minerva, who in response, had the rest of Team Sabertooth in front of her.

"How dare you hurt Wendy!" Natsu shouted.

"What did she do to you?!" Gray yelled.

"Fight her, and you fight us," Rufus stated.

"Erza," Alice called, having healed Wendy, and now she stood behind the Knight Mage of Fairy Tail, who had been glaring at Minerva but her gaze softened as she turned to her comrade.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Take them back to your stand and Wendy to the infirmary," Alice instructed.

"I will not let her get away!" Erza denied.

"I never said Minerva was getting away with this," Alice hissed as she pushed past Erza, shoving Sting out the way as she approached the black haired beauty of Sabertooth.

"Alice, finally," Minerva mused, "I thought you were never going to get down from your stand."

"You hurt Wendy," Alice snarled.

"Why does it matter to you?" Minerva questioned.

The crowd was roaring, chanting over and over again 'Fight!', Erza looked between the two mages, sensing some sort of rivalry between them, she signalled for Natsu to carry Wendy as they went to the infirmary, Erza giving Alice one last look, giving the Wonderland mage her trust, before she followed her comrades.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowd roared, and Mato was struggling to control the arena as the demanded for a fight between the two powerful mages.

"Do you think they'll fight?" Chapati asked Yajima and Lahar.

"If I remember correctly," Lahar started, "The last time these two clashed they almost destroyed the stadium and everyone in it. Is it safe to let them fight?"

"It's perfectly safe," Chapati dismissed his concerns, "The only thing to worry about is whether they can fight."

"Oh look!" Yajima cried, "They've got the go ahead! They can fight!"

"Of course, this fight will be for entertainment only," Chapati pointed out, "There will be no points earned for the winner."

As soon as Mato had all but fled out of the arena, the gong was sounded, and the crowd's roaring only increased in volume. Erza had made sure Wendy was settled in the infirmary, and as Alice had healed most of the blue haired dragon slayer, the medic had only said she needed rest, and maybe some help to mentally recover. Now the Knight Mage, along with Gray, Natsu and Romeo, turned to the screen in the corner of the room that showed the arena, and Minerva and Alice in the arena.

The two mages stared at one another, not having shared any more words than previously.

Then they started glowing. The two mages letting out their raw magical power, and it glowed around them. Minerva's was a dark purple, and everyone in the whole stadium could feel it, and some of them shivered and shuddered at the purple darkness that made the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. With Alice, a magical golden glow surrounded her, and everyone in the whole of Crocus stopped where they were standing, feeling the immense magical presence of the Wonderland mage.

The magical power that had been glowing around them spiralled forwards, the mages themselves not moving a muscle as their magic clashed as the beams shot at one another. The collided in the middle, and many of the audience shut their eyes as the two bright lights collided and smashed together.

"Wow…" One little girl murmured as she reached up and held a small piece of golden sparkling rock, the solidified form of Alice's magical energy.

Some people cried out as Minerva's magical energy in solid form crashed into the stand, hissing and fizzing as it hit the ground, burning what had been in its place. But in the arena, Minerva and Alice had not even blinked, their gazes locked.

And then they moved.

Alice dashed forward, sprinting to the Sabertooth mage as she moved her arms, casting a spell. Minerva was moving too, charging for Alice, her arms moving in a circular motion as her lips shouted words, casting a spell of her own.

"_Niel Wielg Mion," _Minerva started to chant.

"_Pull of the world_," Alice shouted as she too cast a spell of her own.

"_Derse Elcantaeus," _Minerva continued.

"_Take thy victim,"_ Alice continued her chant.

"_Yagdo Rigora!"___Minerva cast her spell/

"_GRAVITY!"_ Alice cast at the same time.

Blackness.

Light.

Explosion.

There was cries of fear from some in the audience as the spell was cast, and they ducked down until the barriers of the seats to avoid the powerful clash. Some were awestruck, others cheering. In the Fairy Tail stand, Elfman was cheering that Alice was man, while in Blue Pegasus, Ichiya was telling the Trimens that Alice was not to be messed with.

A bright beam, courtesy of Minerva, had shot up into the sky and it had gone to send out a wave of destructive magic, but she had been stopped. Alice's spell had created a crater, Minerva stuck in the middle of it. The crater was deep, large cracks running through it, and Minerva pushed herself up from the center of it, letting out a sound something like a growl as she looked to Alice, who was unscathed.

In the infirmary, Wendy woke up, her eyes fluttering open as she pushed herself up, noting how her body ached as she moved.

"Wendy!" Natsu cried, and Carla ran to her Dragon Slayer and hugged the younger girl, Erza let out a relieved sigh while Gray smiled and returned his vision to the lacrima showing the arena, and Natsu hugged Wendy too.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"Minerva beat you up," Natsu hissed.

"I know that bit Natsu-san," Wendy whispered, "But what happened afterwards?"

"When Mato finally called it off," Erza explained, "We stormed onto the arena, and Alice healed you, while we went to Minerva. We wanted to fight her, but Alice realized that would get Fairy Tail thrown out, while if she did it they would make it an unofficial fight, because the crowd would be so for it."

"Alice-san?" Wendy clarified.

"She's the reason you're still alive," Gray admitted, "And still now she's defending you, getting revenge on you."

"I don't understand," Wendy admitted, "Why would Alice-san do this?"

"We don't know," Natsu admitted.

"Yes we do," Erza murmured, and everyone turned to her, as she looked them all in the eye, "We know she is a friend, we know she was a comrade, someone so close to us, someone who cared so deeply about us, and us about her. But… But when we disappeared something happened, she changed into someone else, and now… Now I do not think she is who she was…"

"But that doesn't matter," Gray stated, and everyone looked to him," She wasn't just close to us, but to the whole guild. I… I talked to Juvia, and she said she was familiar too. If she was so close to us, to all of us, to Fairy Tail, then she must be a hero, she must be kind and true and pure. It doesn't matter who she may be now, because you can never change who you are, not deep in your heart. Just because she may look different or seem different, that doesn't mean we care for her any less, just how she cares for us. She can stand strong, even though all of her pain, and if she can do it, so can we."

The all turned to the screen, the lacrima showing them the picture, and Wendy felt a tear fall down her cheek. Alice was talking to Minerva, telling her that due to their immense magical powers it would be safer for them to fight physically. But Minerva refused, slapping Alice's arm away, which the Wonderland mage has offered as a sign of agreement.

"Don't give me your lies," Minerva hissed, "You have nothing to say to me, you pathetic piece of trash! You have allied yourself with the fairies! You're more one of them than you are a Pegasus!"

Alice seemed to flinch, and Minerva's mouth twisted up into sickening grin.

"Oh… Oh, no that's brilliant!" Minerva screeched, "I can't believe it! You! You were one of them! You were one of them who abandoned their guild! The mighty Alice was a _fairy_!"

Erza, Natsu, Gray and Wendy stared at the lacrima, looking to Alice in shock. In the stand and crowd, all of Fairy Tail had the same reaction, staring to the Wonderland mage with shock and surprise. They looked over her, desperate to find out who exactly she really was, to recognize her in some way. They took in her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her large chest, her curvy figure, and her slim legs. All of them seemed to sense there was something about her, something so familiar they felt like they were screaming at themselves because they knew her.

And then it was gone.

"I am no fairy," Alice stated, her gaze hard as she stared back evenly with Minerva, "I am Alice of Wonderland, Alice of Blue Pegasus. Just because I have friends that does not make me part of their guilds."

"I just don't get you Alice," Minerva mused, her sadistic smirk plastered on her face, "Why do you call them friends? The pathetic Titania who could not save her nakama? The Dragon Slayer who could not slay a dragon? The Ice Mage who is warm on the inside? You _friends_ are pathetic. Your _friends_ are worthless pieces of trash, and you know what happens to trash, it gets trampled on."

Alice was still as Minerva spoke, not saying a word.

"Don't think they're heroes," Minerva continued, her smirk widening at Alice's lack of a reaction, "Because they're really not. They're cowards, they're soldiers who fled the battle, who left their families behind and were so bloodthirsty they went on and continued the war. They can never be redeemed, they can never be accepted, because they are not powerful. Sabertooth is right, only the strong can survive, the weak will die. It's survival of the fittest. When Fairy Tail's core members disappeared they should have died, it was a message that they were weak, that they were not worthy. Their return is a disgrace, them living disgusts me, as it should you. They should be dead, they deserve to die. And if you are not strong enough to do it, I will do it for you, as the strongest mage in the world, I will right the wrongs of the world, the mistakes it forgets to kill."

There was silence for a moment, the whole audience not daring to utter a word. They heard the disgust, the hatred, laced in Minerva's words.

They could also hear the sniffling from Alice.

The Wonderland mage looked up, the camera zooming in on her tear stained face, on her watering eyes and now sodden cheeks. Her eyes were red, and her jaw trembling ever so slightly.

Most of Fairy Tail took in a breath of shock, and somewhere in the back of their minds something clicked, something so familiar that they just couldn't place it.

Minerva seemed shocked by the response. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly open as she stared at the Wonderland mage who did not follow any pattern, who did live up to the expectation, she exceeded them in so many ways she was off the graph.

"How dare you," Alice hissed, her voice quiet as she glared at the strongest female of Sabertooth, "How dare you judge them, when you don't even know them."

Minerva was too shocked to respond.

"I've waited for them!" Alice shouted, "I've waited seven years for them to come back! I've waited seven years to see them! How dare you judge them when you don't have a clue what they've been through!"

"Do you know what it's like to wake up one day and find your family gone?" Alice yelled, and in the Fairy Tail stand, Natsu froze, "To search for them to the end of the earth, but see that they cannot be found?"

"Do you know the feeling you get when your best friend turns into your worst enemy?" Alice questioned, and Erza felt tears well up in her eyes as she knew the words were about her, "To love them so much, and have to watch as they betray you, to watch as they turn everyone you've ever loved against you? Then to be the bigger person, to forgive them for everything they've done but watch as they struggle to forgive themselves?"

"Have you had to watch as the woman you see as your mother sacrifices herself to save you?" Alice screamed, and Gray was frozen in shock, "Have you had to tell the boy who's like your brother that it was your fault she will never be coming home? Have you had to live with that guilt?"

Minerva did not move as Alice approached her, walking so she was only a small step in front of her, all but a breath away from her.

"No, you don't," Alice stated, "Because you're someone so twisted with hatred and fuelled on anger you can't see that you're not the only one whose suffered. You're so caught up in your own problems, you can't understand you're not the only one who is in pain. I will not fight you, because I am the bigger person. I will not fuel your anger or twist you further. I am _better_ than you can ever be."

Alice turned on her heel, storming out of the arena, the audience in a stunned silence watched her go, leaving a frozen Minerva in her wake.

"Um… Well, that was unexpected," Chapati commented, breaking the silence, and Minerva held up her hand, calling for the attention.

"I would like to say," Minerva started, her voice like a double edged sword as she looked to where Alice had stormed out of, "That technically I am the last man, or in this case, woman standing, and so the victory is mine."

Minerva then, following Alice's lead, turned on her heel, but instead she strolled out of the arena like she owned the place, heading to the exit and entrance to the arena that lead to the Sabertooth stand. The strong Sabertooth mage looked up to where the rest of her team where, and they shared a small nod, telling her as she had claimed victory, there was little chance of her excommunication.

"That was… interesting?" Chapati mused, his voice booming over the murmurs of the crowd, who now turned to the big screen as Chapati continued speaking, "Oh! There's a very important announcement I have to make! Due to Raven Tail's disqualification, we are left with an odd number of teams. So the Games organizers have decided to even the playing field that Team Fairy Tail A and Team Fairy Tail B should merge into one Team, Team Fairy Tail. And here they are now!"

There was a flash of light, and the crowd, in opposition to who they had booed at the beginning of the games, now roared and cheered for the new team. They all walked out, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster, with Juvia Lockster as their reserve.

As soon as the new Team Fairy Tail had left the arena, the crowd had calmed down as Chapati announced the first fight of the day, that was between Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi and Milliana against Bacchus Groh and Rocker. The fight was a quick one, Mermaid Heel emerging victorious as they defeated Rocker in under a minute and then the two teamed up to defeat Bacchus.

The next fight got the crowd roaring.

"And now, the next fight, one we're all excited about!" Chapati exclaimed, "Its Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki against Blue Pegasus' Alice and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki!"

In the Fairy Tail stand, Team Fairy Tail were watching Alice with interest as she walked out into the arena, waving to the crowd with Ichiya at her side.

"Doesn't she seem familiar?" Natsu exclaimed to Laxus and Gajeel, pointing to Alice as she smiled and bowed to Lyon and Yuka.

"She smells familiar," Laxus acknowledged.

"Exactly!" Natsu cried, "So we do know her! Even Laxus must have met her at least once! So she was with Fairy Tail, maybe not a member, and she couldn't have just been a client, because we don't often meet a client more than once."

"She knew all that stuff about us," Gray pointed out, "About how you were after you lost Igneel, and about Erza and Jellal, and then me and Ur."

"She knows Jellal, so he may have told her," Erza suggested.

"But still, she was someone close," Natsu stated.

"Did you see the way she defended Fairy Tail, though?" Gajeel commented, "She looked so angry at Minerva for what she said, just how a member would."

"I don't get it!" Natsu shouted, "I hate not understanding!"

"Well, you don't really understand much Natsu," Gray mocked, "You should be used to it by now."

"What was that stripper?!" Natsu roared.

"Is that fighting I hear?" Erza threatened, and the two instantly threw their arms over the other and smiled at Erza.

"Nope!" Gray yelled, "We're the best of friends!"

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked.

"Let's just watch the fight," Laxus instructed, and Team Fairy Tail turned to watched as Alice whispered to Ichiya.

"It's an honour to fight you both!" Alice cried, and she beamed at both Lyon and Yuka, who shared a look.

"We will fight for our guild," Yuka declared.

"There is no friendship on the battlefield," Lyon stated, "And I must impress Juvia!"

"Impressing a lady is noble!" Ichiya cried.

"True," Alice accepted, "But we cannot let you win this fight. Ichiya!"

"Meeeeeen!" Ichiya cried as he popped open his perfume bottle and inhaled the scent of his Power Perfume, and instantly his muscles grew rapidly in size as did he.

"Time to fight!" Alice exclaimed, a joyful grin on her face, "We will not go easy on you!"

"Neither will we!" Lyon shouted, and Alice let out a laugh as she charged forward.

"Meeeen!" Ichiya cried as he ran forward too.

"Ice-Make: Eagle!" Lyon cast at Alice, who was laughing madly as she sprinted towards him. The Ice eagles soared out of Lyon's hand, crashing into Alice, but the Wonderland mage stopped where she stood as the attacks flew to her, and she held her hand up to the shimmering eagles that soared towards her. Alice clicked her fingers, and immediately the eagles fell to the ground, just stopping where they had been.

"How…?" Yuka murmured.

"You stopped my eagles!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Yep!" Alice cheerfully replied, "So while you're shocked by what I've done, you can ignore that Ichiya is right behind you."

"Wha-" Yuka whispered as he spun round only to be thrown right across the area, and crash painfully into one of the arena walls, slumping as he fell unconscious.

"Yuka!" Lyon cried as his comrade went down, and he looked between Ichiya and Alice, talking to himself he whispered, "I might have to go full power for these two, especially now Yuka's down."

"You will," Alice confirmed, and Lyon rose his hand, pointed toward Ichiya.

"Ice-Make: Diamond Cage!" he cast, and fog surrounded Ichiya for a second, before it turned into some sort of blizzard, and condensed into ice, sticking to Ichiya's body.

"Meeen!" Ichiya yelled as he was frozen in a ball of ice.

"Ichiya's down!" Chapati yelled as Ichiya was frozen, and Alice frowned.

"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" Lyon swiftly cast, hoping to catch Alice off guard with his quick attack. Out of his palm a massive ice sculpture formed, in the shape of a tiger, and it pounced on Alice, who looked to be unsuspecting, but in fact, she was well prepared. As the tiger pounced on her, she held her hand up and pushed it away. The ice creature crumbled, turning back into water which then soaked into the ground.

"I haven't spoken to you in ages Lyon! So hello!" Alice squealed.

"We've met before?" Lyon clarified, "I would think I'd remember someone as powerful as you."

"That's the thing," Alice answered, "Not everyone you meet should be powerful for you to remember them."

"I do not judge people on their power," Lyon denied, "I just know I would remember if I met someone of your fame and power, that's all."

"So then Lyon," Alice beamed at him, "You've really grown in power since Galuna, so it's your choice, do you want me to use magic, or just melee?"

"How do you know about Galuna Island?" Lyon exclaimed.

"What? About how you tried to resurrect Deliora to kill it again to surpass your mentor, Ur?" Alice clarified, and Lyon's jaw dropped open in shock.

"How do you know that?!" Lyon exclaimed.

"That's the question they never stop asking," Alice mused, "But really, melee or magic?"

"Go full out," Lyon instructed, "And answer my question."

"I've met you before, that's how," Alice answered, and she let a laugh roll off her tongue, "You don't want to see me go full out. I did that once… People got hurt…"

"Who are you?" Lyon demanded.

"Not you too," Alice moaned.

"Why won't you tell?" Lyon questioned, "If you're so powerful and so proud, why won't you tell of who you were?"

"Why should I?" Alice retorted, and she rolled her shoulders back, before she spoke again, "We're getting off topic, we should really end this fight."

"I cannot let you win," Lyon stated.

"But you cannot stop me," Alice pointed out, and she pushed off the ground, jumping into the air, "Wonderland: Summon! Jabberwocky!"

Suddenly the ground of the arena shook, and Lyon was desperately searching for what Alice was summoning. Then the ground itself split apart, a giant rip in the surface of the dusty arena floor, and out of it poured what could only be described as darkness. Lyon shivered as he felt it's cold nothingness wash over him, and out of the whole seeped waves of blackness.

And then a creature appeared.

Many members of the audience screamed in fright and fear as it roared, flying its gigantic form out of the tear and landing on the ground right behind Alice, as an obedient dog would obey its master. The monster was black in colour, its dragon like form frightening to the many of the non-magical people who sat in the audience. Its fierce claws were sharp and lengthy as they hung from the end of its wings, which it used as legs, and its darkened head was surrounded by what seemed to be a mane of twisted spikes. Its eyes were glowing red, a fierce tint to them as they focused on Lyon.

"W-What?" Lyon exclaimed, "W-What is that?"

"This is the Jabberwocky," Alice explained, and she smiled at the black dragon, stroking its leg, "The last time I summoned him, he destroyed a whole dark guild by himself, my powerful little baby. So, you said you wanted a challenge, so here it is!"

"Ice-Make: Puffer fish!" Lyon cast, and out of his palm a massive spikey ball of ice flew towards the monster, who opened its jaw, revealing rows and rows of sharp pointed teeth, and let out a roar, breathing its purple flames onto the ice. The puffer fish melted into a small pool of water that soaked through the arena floor, leaving a shocked Ice Mage in its wake.

"How…?" Lyon murmured, and Alice glanced to the time, and she let out a sigh.

"Sorry Lyon, but we're running out of time, and I won't let me guild down," Alice declared, and she turned to the Jabberwocky, "Don't kill him, just knock him unconscious."

The Jabberwock walked forward like a lion approaching its hunt. Lyon fired spells at it, but it either knocked them aside with its sharp claws, or just ignored them, letting them hit, and to Lyon's horror he saw they did next to no damage. The Jabberwocky had approached him, and it stood in front of him, and the Ice Mage shut his eyes, readying for the pain. The Jabberwocky used its hind leg to gently knock Lyon, sending him flying into one of the arena walls, and the Ice Mage fell into unconsciousness next to his tag team partner.

The crowd roared in delight at Alice's victory, and she leaped up and gave the Jabberwocky a small kiss on its head before she sent it back, and then she moved forward to heal Ichiya, then both Yuka and Lyon, giving them hugs once they awoke and promising to be friends, and a rematch to Lyon, who demanded one.

"Alice is so powerful!" Chapati cried, "She battled hard and even has enough power to heal those she hurt! Remarkable!"

"Alice's power is rather extraordinary," Lahar agreed, "I have never seen a mage like her before."

"Interesting," Yajima murmured.

"Well! Onto the final fight of the day! Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail against Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth! It's the tigers against the fairies in this battle of the Dragon Slayers!"

Alice had long since gone to the stand, and watched as Natsu fought with Gajeel, and how he defeated Rogue and Sting. She controlled herself, not letting her emotions show on her face as she felt her pride at how strong Natsu was, and how she felt like crying when she heard his shout of 'For Lucy!' as he landed his final blow. She cheered and shouted for him along with the crowd as he and Gajeel went to Wendy to get healed.

"Natsu…" she whispered, watching as he waved to the crowd, and beamed at his family. She turned away, and the Mad Hatter put a comforting hand on her shoulder, while Hibiki looked to her in concern, his older brother instincts telling him to comfort her.

This was tearing her up, eating her up from the inside, and she hated it.

But it was what she had to do.

For her nakama.

Because… If they knew the truth… If they knew who she had become…

She feared they would not love her anymore.

**Blue Pegasus – 58**

**Mermaid Heel - 50**

**Fairy Tail - 48**

**Sabertooth - 35**

**Lamia Scale - 33**

**Quatro Puppy – 14**

**xxchatonxx: Merci! What do you think of this one?**

**Guest (1): I'm glad you like it! What do you mean, need to know how Lucy became half t'? I try to update at least once a week, normally at the weekend, so there should be one soon! **

**Amanda: :D My ideas aren't very good, I'm trying to work on one right now and there's something missing…. I shall have to think about it a bit more… Would you care to share the ones you have? I'd love to hear them! I'm really stuck! :)**

**Guest (2): I update roughly once a week, normally at the weekend, so there should be another one after this soon! **

**Guest (3): Wow… I'm honored! Aw… It's not that good! I try to update once a week, at the weekend, so there hopefully isn't too long of a wait for the next chapter. I'll try to keep this up! :D**

**Becney :P**


	11. Why

The Grand Magic Game had begun.

The mages of each guild had spread around the city, each guild in a specific place. They all awaited, standing with their guild side by side, waiting for the bell that would start the game.

"Men!" Ichiya cried, "We must do this! We must make our guild proud! We must show the world how Blue Pegasus shines!"

"But… Teacher…" Eve murmured, "Fairy Tail are back, and they seem stronger than ever. How are we supposed to beat them? How can we take the title they so desperately crave, and for all the right reasons?"

"Eve…" Alice whispered, and she looked each of them in the eye, "We will win, I promise you."

"If we have your word, and your power on our side, we cannot lose," Ren stated.

"No holding back!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"But… Why do we want this so badly?" Eve asked Ichiya, looking between him and the Wonderland mage, "Fairy Tail, they have such a noble reason for their desire. But us… Why do we want to be known as the strongest? Why is it so important?"

"Pride," Alice answered, "Not for the pride that we can call our guild the strongest, because that isn't important. Master Bob has always been there for me, always been there for all of us. He treats us like his own family, he loves us like his children. I am doing this to make him proud, to give him something back, to finally thank him for accepting me, for loving me like I was his own. I don't know what you guys think, what your motivation is, but I am doing this for Master."

Hibiki looked to Ren, and the two shared a nod, and on Ichiya's face a large smile grew on his features, while Eve beamed at Alice.

"For Master!" they all shouted.

Then there was the sound of a bell ringing, signalling the start of the game.

"What's the plan?" Eve asked.

"Hibiki, Eve, Ren, you three stick together," Alice instructed, "Take out anyone you see, and stay together at all costs. Head east. Ichiya, you go alone, defeat anyone you see, and head west. I will go north, and… I have a method to cover south."

"We'll win this year!" Eve cried.

"We're so close!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"For Master!" Alice shouted.

"FOR MASTER!" the four males yelled, before they ran off in their appropriate directions.

Alice stayed where she was, watching as they ran off. Once she was sure the camera was off of her, she shut her eyes, and immediately at her side her faithful spirits and teammates appeared. She smiled to Loke, or the Mad Hatter, who stood to her left, and to Aquarius, or the Queen of Hearts, who stood to her right, and to Taurus, or the Cheshire Cat, who was behind her.

"It's time," Alice whispered, and they all nodded, their master having briefed them on what they would be doing mentally in the split second they had been summoned, their bond was that strong. The three spirits headed off south, the Hatter lingering, pulling Alice into a hug.

"Be strong," he murmured into her ear as he pulled back, and jogged to catch up with the others, and Alice smiled at his back as he walked away.

She could do this.

She would defeat Fairy Tail.

The Wonderland mage tilted her head to look up, to the lacrima vision placed on the side of a nearby building. She saw that all but one of the teams had started to move, as she had expected. She watched as Fairy Tail stood still, and she rolled her eyes, they were so predictable, even for her nakama.

Alice walked off in the direction she knew her future lay. She walked, not stopping as she heard the commentator shout as mages engaged one another. Of course, she was listening intently to his every word, as he told of Kagura defeating Yuka and Toby, earning her team two points, and how Lyon had defeated Semmes, earning his team a point, and Millianna defeating Rocker, another point for Mermaid Heel. She couldn't help the smile she felt on her features as she heard of three 'mysterious figures' defeated Arana and Beth, earning two points for Blue Pegasus. She heard as Chapati concluded she must have done something. Once Sting had defeated Bacchus, earning five points for Sabertooth, then Fairy Tail moved.

The line of five powerful mages, all of them opened their eyes in a flash of lightening, and they shared a smile before they ran off in different directions. She could hear Chapati murmuring, debating what their plan was. But Alice did not need to worry, for she knew of their plan, she knew that they had a strategy, and she could guess the basics of it.

She heard as Juvia defeated Hibiki, and Gajeel defeated Ren while Erza took down Eve, earning Fairy Tail three points, and taking down three of her teammates, and the Wonderland mage swore vengeance for their pain.

But she did not stop walking.

For it was her plan.

She heard as Jura took down Ichiya, earning Lamia Scale a point. That left her as the sole survivor of Blue Pegasus, that meant the burden of victory rested on her shoulders alone. She heard as Chelia defeated Risley, another point for Lamia Scale, and as Gajeel engaged with Rogue, while Laxus and Orga crossed paths, then as Juvia defeated Nobarly.

But she did not stop walking.

As Gray defeated Rufus, and Jura appeared out of nowhere, she did not stop walking.

As Jura fought Laxus, and Milliana disappeared from the screen, she did not stop walking.

As Kagura and Erza met, Minerva strolling in on them, and Laxus defeated Jura, she did not stop walking.

As Minerva revealed her hostage, Millianna, and Kagura was blinded by rage, and Kagura fought Erza, she did not stop walking.

The Wonderland mage listened as Kagura revealed her past, and Erza revealed it was she who was at fault for Simon's death. Alice listened as the two women cried, and how they realised the truth, and then as Minerva stabbed Kagura, Alice only quickened her pace.

"Now, the public get to witness the mighty Titania fall to her knees," Minerva sneered as she used her magic, levitating Erza and throwing her into column after column of stone. The mighty Titania fell to the ground, her head spinning and blood dripping from her mouth.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't beat Minerva, not in this condition.

She was going to let her family, her nakama down.

She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Pathetic little fairy trash," Minerva snarled, "Not even worthy of my time. It's time to end you once and for all!"

Minerva had her magic balls of energy swirling around her hands, and she preparing to strike Erza with the finishing blow.

But Erza didn't feel the pain.

The attack didn't hit her.

A figure stood in front of Erza, taking the hit for her.

Erza looked up, shocked and awestruck as she took in her saviour.

It was Alice.

"Rest soldier," Alice whispered to Erza, not turning to face her, keeping her gaze on Minerva.

"Alice!" Minerva growled.

"Minerva, must we always meet like this?" Alice sighed.

"Get out of my way!" Minerva snapped.

"I don't think so," Alice hissed.

"Ih Ragdo!" Minerva shrieked, casting a spell, and a beam of green magic shot out of her hand, flying towards Alice, but she only jumped out of the way. Minerva tried again, over and over again trying endlessly to attack the nimble wonderland mage, who flipped out of the way.

Minerva let out a shriek of annoyance, before she looked with her sadistic eyes to the form of Erza, trying to push herself up. A harsh laugh bubbled up from the Sabertooth mage's lungs and she twisted her aim, changing from Alice to Erza.

"No!" Alice cried, and she pushed herself, sprinting and throwing herself in front of Erza. The attack hit the Wonderland Mage, and she went flying backwards, crashing heavily into one of the columns.

"Alice!" Erza shouted fearfully, and she watched as the Wonderland mage pushed herself up, blood trickling down from her forehead, and her back looking severely bruised.

"You know what Minerva?" Alice snarled, "I've had enough of you."

Alice rose her hand in a split second, and instantly a ball of what looked to be golden light grouped on her palm, and shot out in a massive force of energy that made the wind whip through her hair, and make Erza cover her eyes from the bright light it emitted as it hit Minerva and sent the Sabertooth mage flying backwards.

"I am fed up with your taunting," Alice hissed, her voice dark as she approached Minerva, kicking the mage's form as the Sabertooth mage desperately struggled to get up, "I am tired of lies and your hatred and anger. I am tired of you being a wench and getting away with it I'm fed up with you thinking your better than everyone else, when really you're a lot worse than the rest of us. You hurt _Wendy_, and now you will pay the price."

Alice grabbed Minerva by her hair, and dragged the screaming mage along, swiping her hand in the air in front of her, and there was an ear splitting screech as it looked like the air in front of her ripped itself apart, revealing darkness, burning nothingness that made Minerva scream louder. Erza watched with wide eyes as Alice marched through the portal, dragging Minerva through with her, even as the Sabertooth mage kicked and screamed.

Erza's panting was the only sound in the area as she watched to where they had gone, disappearing into the darkness. Then a high pitched scream aechoed around the now silent area, and Erza forced herself up, watching as Minerva's limp form was thrown through the rip, and it closed up.

"Um… Kabo… That's five points for Blue Pegasus?" Mato announced, and the audience was silent as they saw that the most powerful female in Sabertooth had been defeated, and then they roared at Alice's victory.

"Go Alice!" Wendy cheered, and then Cana elbowed her in the ribs, making the newly healed Dragon Slayer turn around to her in confusion.

"Don't cheer for the opposition," Cana whispered.

"Why not?" Mira questioned, "Alice is very nice and strong."

"Yeah, but there's only us, Sting and her left," Cana pointed out.

"Well, as powerful as Alice is, I don't think she can defeat three dragon slayers, an ice mage and a Knight mage all at the same time," Mira mused.

"Blue Pegasus don't look doubtful," Wendy commented, and the three females looked to the stand that held Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve, all of them cheering and shouting for their comrade. Their Master was behind them, close to tears as he watched, his pride clear.

"Alice is really powerful," Romeo stated, joining the conversation, "She's defeated dark guilds in only an hour, and I mean all their members and their guild master and destroyed their guild."

"Oh come on Romeo," Cana gave him a small push as she spoke, "No one can beat our team, not all of them at the same time. That's just impossible."

"True, we're really strong," Romeo accepted, and then they turned back to the lacrima vision.

Erza was surveying the area, looking to see where Alice might have gone, but the sound of footsteps stopped her in her tracks. Laxus had entered the area from one direction, Gajeel from another. Gray walked in, covered in bruises and scratches, but still sparing Erza a smile as he went, and Juvia had his arm over her shoulders, helping him walk it, but not looking even a little light headed from the close proximity that would previously have her fainting.

"Who's left?" Laxus questioned.

"Sting," Gajeel answered.

"And Alice," Erza whispered, "She was here just a second ago, took Minerva out."

"Yeah, we saw on the lacrima vision," Gray commented, "As strong as she way be, there's no way she can beat all of us."

"Juvia thinks we should find Sting and take him out first," Juvia suggested, and there was nods of agreement from her teammates, and they walked out of the side street and in the sky a dazzling flare shot up and exploded, giving away Sting's location, but also that he wanted to be found. They walked over there, not too fast, but not too slow either. When they got there, seeing Sting standing alone, they decided to give him a warning.

"Don't underestimate our guild," Laxus warned.

Sting looked at them, seeing how they stood strong, not wavering in the least. He wanted to defeat them, he needed to fight them, for Lector. But his will was disappearing, and he stared at the powerful mages, coming to his decision.

"I surrender," he whispered, and Erza only nodded, seeing on a nearby lacrima vision that another point was added to their score. The Knight Mage of Fairy Tail looked to the score board, reading their overall score, to see if they still had a chance.

**Blue Pegasus 65**

**Fairy Tail 61**

**Mermaid Heel 53**

**Sabertooth 46**

**Lamia Scale 38**

**Quatro Puppy 14**

Erza felt a smile tug at her lips as she realised they could do it. If they defeated Alice, they could win the Games. They could make it up to their nakama, those who had been left behind to bear all the pain and suffering of their disappearance. But also… If Fairy Tail won the games, then it was sure to spread all over Fiore, even to the more deserted regions, that the core members were back. And then maybe, just maybe, Lucy might return.

"We must find Alice," Erza stated, "If we defeat her, we can win."

"Where do you think she is?" Gray asked.

"Right here," Alice answered, and Team Fairy Tail spun around to see the Wonderland mage standing alone.

"Alice," Erza greeted her.

"Erza," Alice copied the action.

"I must thank you for saving me earlier," Erza acknowledged, "You saved me from defeat at Minerva's hand, so _thank you_. But, I do not really understand why you did it."

"For old times sake," Alice replied, "You saved me so many times, at least I can say I've returned the favour."

"We have to fight, mad girl," Gajeel growled.

"I realised, iron boy," Alice taunted, "But don't think I'll go easy on you, just because you're my friends."

"Surrender Alice," Erza suggested, "We don't have to fight. There is no way you can beat all five of us, not together, not when we are so strong."

"You've always doubted me," Alice hissed, "You've always made me feel like I was weak, that I was just your cheerleader, someone supporting you from the side-line because I was not strong enough to be considered an equal. But I am strong now. I've defeated dark guild and wizard saints alike. The organisation has asked me to join the wizard saints so many times, they want to make me an elite. So I wouldn't doubt my power. I will not back down, I will not give up."

"Then we must fight," Gray stated.

"Five against one hardly seems fair!" a new voice commented, and from behind Alice, the Mad Hatter popped his head out and stepped to stand next to her, "And besides, when is Alice ever alone?"

"Never is the answer," another new voice, belonging to the Queen of Hearts, answered, "We can easily defeat these punks."

"They won't see us coming," the Cheshire Cat sneered, standing beside the Mad Hatter.

"As much as you may have planned, we have planned better," the Dodo bird acknowledged, his cane and top hat orderly unlike the rest of Team Wonderland, his body covered in feathers and his eyes old and wise.

"But... They're Team Wonderland!" Gray cried.

"Alice is cheating?!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Alice is not," Alice denied, "Alice is obeying all rules. No wait, that's really weird, I will never know how you can speak in third person all the time Juvia, you will really have to teach me one day. But anyway, I'm not cheating. Those mysterious figures gaining points for Blue Pegasus, it was these guys, my faithful team mates."

"Only representatives from each team can compete," Erza stated.

"They're not competing," Alice countered.

"Yes they are, they're here," Laxus pointed out.

"You know, I always found it funny how our team was considered the largest in the whole of Fiore," Alice mused, "you want to know the funny thing? We're actually the smallest."

"Juvia doesn't understand," Juvia whispered.

"No one does," Gajeel growled.

"Let me make it more obvious for you then," Alice giggled while she rolled her eyes, "Close! Gates of Wonderland!"

Instantly the Mad Hatter, Queen of Hearts, Cheshire Cat and Dodo bird disappeared into sparkles of golden dust. Erza watched with wide eyes, as did Laxus, Gajeel had his moved parted slightly in shock, while Juvia had a hand over her mouth, and Gray was frozen to the spot.

"Y-You're a celestial mage?" Erza demanded confirmation.

"You told me you weren't!" Laxus exclaimed.

"Open! Gates of Wonderland!" Alice cast, and her celestial spirts and teammates appeared exactly where they had been before, still smirking at Team Fairy Tail, before she mused, "Curiouser and curiouser."

"Why would you lie?" Gajeel questioned.

"I thought you all would know," Alice shrugged, "Celestial mages are always preserved as weak, made out to be powerless and useless. But I'm not, I'm one of the most powerful mages in the whole of Fiore, maybe the whole world even, and one of my magic's celestial, so what? And besides, it was fun to fool everyone."

"So you've lied to the whole world just because you think they'd judge you?" Gray clarified, and Alice let out a sigh.

"Weren't we fighting?" she moaned, "I was really looking forward to this fight."

"We will not let you win," Laxus growled.

"You know, I never thought I'd fight you guys," Alice whispered, "Never all of you at once, or even one of you. I respected you power, and I never thought to test it. But right here, right now, I'm going to fight you, all of you, and I can never go back to who I was because of my actions."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Plan Alpha!" Alice shouted, before she started to sprint, her spirits and teammates at her sides, running with her as they charged at Team Fairy Tail.

"Seems like she thinks she stands a chance," Gajeel chuckled.

"It's Alice, she is a friend, so no serious injuries," Erza instructed, "But we must win."

Alice was charging, acting as if she was heading for Erza, but at the last second, just as Erza prepared herself for an attack, Alice pushed off the ground and flipped over to an unsuspecting Laxus, and a prepared Cheshire Cat attacked Erza, while the Dodo bird went for Gray, the Queen of Hearts for Juvia and the Hatter for Gajeel.

"Lightening Dragon's Roar!" Laxus shouted as he threw a massive beam of lightening magic at Alice, but she jumped and rolled out of the way, dodging his attack.

"Lightening Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Laxus yelled as he cast another spell, hitting Alice with a sparkling explosion of electrical magic, but she managed to defend herself.

With her hand.

The palm of her hand stopped the lightening fist in its path.

Laxus watched wide eyes as she threw the fist to the side, and he was too shocked to see the sizzling burn that marred her skin, the only sign of injury on her from his attack.

"Still think you can beat me?" Alice taunted.

"I'm sorry in advance if this kills you then," Laxus snapped, "Lightening Dragon's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!"

As Laxus hit Alice with his electrified fist, an attack that had defeated Jura Neekis, Wizard Saint, she grabbed his fist, the electricity electrocuting her, but she did not make a sound as she dislocated Laxus' arm and threw him backwards. Laxus went sliding backwards, his shocked and awe clear on his features.

"W-What are you?" he questioned, his voice full of shock and the tiniest hint of fear.

"Someone you left behind," Alice answered, and then she defeated the mighty Laxus Dreyar with a sharp kick to the face, knocking him unconscious.

As soon as Laxus was down, the Dodo bird just seemed to disappear, fading back to Wonderland, or as it was more commonly known, the Celestial World. Gray spun around, only to have the Mad Hatter push him to the floor as he jumped on him. The Cheshire Cat suddenly turned from Erza and attacked Juvia, and while Erza thought her opponent was busy and went to attack him, she was hit by a fiery red beam of what seemed to be something like water from the Queen of Hearts. Gajeel, who had lost whoever he was supposed to be fighting, turned to give one of his teammates a hand, but was intercepted by Alice.

"Over here metal face!" she called, and Gajeel turned around and glared at her.

"Just because you got Laxus down doesn't mean you'll get the rest of us!" Gajeel snapped.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that rusty," Alice taunted, and Gajeel let out a growl as he prepared his attack.

"Iron Dragon's roar!" he yelled as a powerful tornado shot at Alice, and the Wonderland mage rose her hand, her palm colliding with the tornado.

But it stopped it.

Alice let out a hiss of pain as he already burn hand suffered again, grabbing Gajeel's Dragon Roar and tossing it to the side. Gajeel stared at her with wide eyes, and in the audience Levy was watching worriedly.

"What _is_ she?" Cana murmured from the crowd as they watched Gajeel's attack being pushed aside.

"She defeated Laxus…" Lisanna whispered.

"With only a kick," Natsu pointed out, "I want to fight her! Why couldn't I go?"

"You know why!" Makarov snapped, "You would have been too wild, and besides, you've already done more than enough fighting for this tournament."

"But Gramps-" Natsu went to complain, but was cut off by Mirajane.

"Did Mavis equate for Alice?" Mirajane questioned, "Did she know that she was a celestial mage?"

"First Master?" Master Makarov called to the ghost of the guild's first master, turning the question on to her, and that revealed the long blonde haired ghost anxiously biting her lip, looking to Mirajane with wide eyes. Natsu looked between the crying female ghost, and his master who looked like he wanted to hurt him, and ran out of the room.

"I didn't know!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes, "I didn't know Alice would be able to defeat anyone on her own! I thought with the five of them against only her, they could beat her. I told them to avoid her and leave her until last, but I was wrong!"

"It's okay First Master," Mirajane comforted the ghost, "How could you have known?"

"That's the thing!" Mavis sobbed, "I should have! I should have calculated better! I should have realised Alice, having numerous magic, would be able to stand off against our five most powerful mages, even defeating them maybe."

"First Master, how do we beat her?" Romeo asked the ghost.

"They need to keep her talking," Mavis snivelled as she spoke, looking to the lacrima vision, "We need to find out all we can about her, then I can calculate properly, find her weak spot."

"Keep her talking," Makarov whispered, knowing his children could hear him, because when could they not?

"Gehehehe," Gajeel chuckled, overcoming his shock, hearing Makarov's message and acting upon it, "Looks like I have a real challenge now."

"Oh, so you haven't been taking me seriously?" Alice snapped, and Mirajane shook her head from the audience, knowing it was the wrong thing to say to a powerful female.

"Not really," Gajeel shrugged, "What's with the costume?"

"What's with the questions?" Alice countered.

"Oh, that's a good one," Gajeel commented, and be only just moved out of the way, all but jumping to the side to dodge a golden beam that shot his way to where his head had just been He saw that where it had hit a building it had burned straight through it, and he tried to suppress his fear as he looked back to the stoic faced Wonderland mage.

"Not up for a chit chat then?" Gajeel questioned as Alice stormed up to him, and started to attack him with her bare fists.

Mavis watched with wide eyes as she displayed her mastery of hand to hand combat, blocking Gajeel's attempts to hit her and parrying them with ones of her own. Alice used her foot, and effectively tripped the Iron Dragon Slayer up, and she grabbed him by his hair to stop him from falling, and threw him over her, making him land heavily on the pavement, blood trickling from a wound on his forehead.

"I see how it is," Gajeel growled, pushing himself up, "You really want to fight."

"You're just pissing me off Gajeel," Alice hissed, "Like, seriously, tone it down, or I might kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Gajeel mocked, and rage took over her features.

Alice pulled her arms, before sharply pushing them out, and Gajeel still wore his stupid smirk as he spell hit him. He went flying backwards as the great force of magical power collided with his form, and he crashed through building after building and even when his body was unconscious, he was still crashing, until he stopped as his limp form crashed into a wall. The Dragon Slayer had long since been unconscious, and Alice had shut her eyes, a gaping Levy staring at the spot on the lacrima vision that showed Gajeel's limp form and Alice's blank expression.

"Oh Lu-chan…" Levy whispered, her voice so quiet no one heard with their basic hearing.

Expect for one.

A certain dragon slayer heard this.

A certain blue haired Dragon Slayer.

She stared at Levy, and then looked to the form of Alice who was staring blankly at Gajeel.

"No…" she murmured, and Carla, who was in her arms, looked to her with concern.

"Wendy?" Carla questioned, "What's wrong child?"

Levy, having just remembered there was a Dragon Slayer in the room, had to stop herself from cursing under her breath. How could she have been so stupid?

"I'm fine Carla," Wendy answered, staring at the form of Alice on the lacrima vision, "Do you think Alice can beat all of them?"

While the rest of them stand burst into conversations, anxious at Alice's power and whether she could defeat their whole team on her own. Carla looked at the blue haired dragon slayer, following her gaze to the Wonderland mage, and a frown set on her features.

Suddenly the Cheshire Cat disappeared into golden sparkles, and as Juvia went to help Gray, Alice suddenly appeared in front of the water mage, and Juvia knew it was her turn, and that she had to keep the Wonderland mage talking.

"Alice-san," Juvia greeted.

"Please Juvia, no honorifics, we're friends," Alice smiled at her as she spoke, "Sorry, I'm in a bad mood, Gajeel got under my skin."

"Gajeel-kun does that with a lot of people," Juvia commented.

"But no matter," Alice pushed that thought away, "It's time to fight Juvia."

"Juvia will not give up!" Juvia exclaimed.

"And neither will I," Alice stated, and she rose her hand to use a spell but was cut off as Juvia beat her to the punch, using water slicer to knock the Wonderland mage from her feet.

"Sorry Alice-chan," Juvia apologised, "But if there's something Juvia's learnt from watching Alice-chan fight Gajeel and Laxus, Juvia knows to act first."

"Wonderland-" Alice started to cast, but again Juvia was faster.

"Water Lock!" Juvia shouted, and Alice was surrounded by water, the bubble containing her.

For a second Alice was frozen.

And then the memories returned to her.

Her first S-Class mission, she had taken a mission to defeat a dark guild that were terrorising a village. She had defeated the small fry easily enough, but it was the guild master that was trouble.

It still haunted her now, along with many things.

The guild master had been a water mage.

So he had trapped her, he had tried to drown her, the old fashioned way.

She still remembered the feel of his grubby hand forcing her head under the water, the feeling of her lungs burning as the water seeped into them, and as she tried to free herself, tried to breath, but she couldn't.

And all the time, he had been taunting her. Shouting and screaming at her, throwing insults and swear words into her face.

That was the first time she had died.

And the scariest.

"No!" Alice screamed, thrashing around in the water lock, tears seeping down her cheeks, "No! Get me out! Please! Please don't let me drown! Please get me out!"

Of course, as Alice was surrounded by water, her words were muffled, but Juvia could hear them perfectly clear, and she immediately let the Wonderland mage out of the Water Lock, because she was no enemy, and this was a friendly fight. But Juvia could hear a tone she recognised, one of fear, one of sadness. She had always felt that, the fear and pain of loneliness, and she would never wish it on another, especially not Alice.

"Alice?" Juvia whispered, the Wonderland mage had fallen to the floor, out of her Water Lock, and she hadn't moved.

"Alice?" Juvia called again, and Alice pushed herself up in a heartbeat.

""Worlds, _collide_," Alice whispered, her eyes glowing gold, and yet they looked to be in a faraway place, not seeing Juvia, but instead, just seeing her enemy.

"Alice?" Juvia whispered, concerned about her friend who looked so lost and hurt.

"Barrier, _fall_," Alice cast her spell, and for a moment Juvia did not feel it.

Then there was the screaming.

Juvia shrieked as she felt her mind pulse, a million voice shouting and screaming at her. Her hands held her head as she stumbled around, her vision changing into the endless blackness of their nothingness, the screams pulling her with them, into the burning pits of nothingness. Tears were streaming down her face as she realised her scream had joined the voices, and she felt her body fall to the floor, but the pain did not stop.

"Juvia!" she heard a voice, one she knew belonged to Gray, call out for her, but she could not respond, she then felt cold, and she could guess that he was holding her now limp form as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Enough!" Erza roared, and Alice broke the connection, leaving an unconscious Juvia in Gray's arms, another point for Alice. Erza was panting, but not too scratched from this fight, her injuries from her fight with Kagura still fresh on her body, and Gray looked pained and tired, but not willing to back down.

"What did you do to Juvia?!" Gray exclaimed, and Alice blinked, snapping out of her trance, and she felt the Hatter's arms circle reassuringly around her waist as the Queen of Hearts disappeared back into the celestial world.

"I-I'm sorr-ry," Alice stuttered, gaining control over herself against as she forced the memories of her drowning back, "I didn't mean to do that."

"Juvia? Juvia, can you hear me?" Gray questioned the unresponsive Water Mage.

"You are a coward," Erza hissed, "You take us out one by one, getting your spirits to distract the rest of us while out defeat us one at a time."

"I-I'm not a coward," Alice denied.

"Then fight both of us," Erza proposed, "Fight us both, at the same time, none of your spirits to take one of us."

"Alright then," Alice agreed.

"Ooh! A fight between Alice and Erza, with Gray too!" Chapati exclaimed, "A powerful fight! But still, even if Fairy Tail do defeat Alice, they need nine points, and she's only five, they would still come second."

"Oh! Well this was unexpected!" Chapati cried, "The Game Makers have decided to make Alice worth ten points, due to her extreme power. So if Fairy Tail defeat her, they can still win!"

"Bring it," Alice gestured with her hands for them to attack as she spoke.

The fight was on.

**Blue Pegasus 69**

**Fairy Tail 60**

**Mermaid Heel 53**

**Sabertooth 46**

**Lamia Scale 38**

**Quatro Puppy 14**

**A/N Who do you think will win? Tell me what you think!**

**xxchatonxx: I'm glad you like this story so much! **

**Vincenziia: I agree with you there! Do you think she can beat a determined Erza and Gray, though?**

**Amanda: I'd love to hear your ideas! Hm… True… I was planning something a bit like that. Yeah, Erza would work it out quicker than the others… I do have them connecting some pieces, but I don't want to spoil anything for you, so I won't go into any detail. But in the next chapter there will be some Alice… Let's just call it 'drama'. Who do you think will win in the fight? You're not meddling too much, I love to hear other ideas, because even if I don't use them they help me develop my ideas. Your review doesn't bother at all, it helps! I'm glad you enjoy it! I enjoy writing and planning this! :D**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	12. It's

Gray and Erza stood side by side as they stared at Alice, who nodded to the Hatter, before he disappeared into sparkles of golden glimmering dust. Alice turned back to her opponents, unable to hear the roaring of the crowd, a large portion of it chanting her name, and of how Levy bit her lip as she worried for her best friend.

"You think you can beat me?" Alice taunted, "You couldn't before."

"I am not alone," Erza answered, "And now, there is no question about it, I have to win."

"Then lets fight," Alice stated, and within a split second everyone had moved.

Erza had run forward, her body glowing as she changed armour, appearing again in a different armour, that of the Armadura Fairy. Gray was running, his arms casting a spell as he charged at Alice. The Wonderland mage was pulling her arms back as she ran at her opponents, preparing an attack of her own.

In the centre, all three attack collided, Erza's sword, Gray's Ice-Make: Arrows flying to the Wonderland mage, and Alice had cast one of her wonderland spells that sent a massive burst of energy at her enemies.

Gray's attack landed on Alice, as did Erza's well-aimed sword stab, and Alice's wonderland attack hit both Gray and Erza.

As the three took a step back, Alice was sporting a large looking cut on her side, while Erza and Gray, already looking tired and worn before they had started the fight, only looked even more so. Alice swiftly reequipped, changing into her Jabberwocky Slaying Armour, a golden chest plate and armour covering her body like a second skin, and a thick, sharp, sword appearing in her hand.

They charged again, Erza and Alice's swords clashing and clanging as they rammed against one another, but Alice did not leave herself unguarded, sending out waves and blasts of magical power, pure and raw, into Gray, who was managing to dodge them, but due to their speed and good aim he couldn't cast in time to dodge the next attack. Alice and Erza were showing their advanced swordsmanship, their blades moving too quick for the human eye to watch, clanging and clashing over and over again, neither of them landing a hit, but parrying the other.

When they stepped back again, they were all breathless, either from fighting or dodging in Gray's case.

"You're strong," Gray huffed as he caught his breath.

"You haven't changed," Alice responded, "Your magic power is exactly the same as it was seven years ago."

"How would you know that?" Gray snapped.

"I worked hard these seven years," Alice sneered, "I trained and trained and trained to surpass you, I did everything I could to beat you!"

"You sound like someone I knew," Gray murmured, thinking of Lyon, his rival, when he had been so twisted by Ur's death he wasn't thinking straight, "He was so stuck on surpassing his mentor, that he didn't realise how wrong he was. You don't need to surpass someone, you need to be yourself, you don't need to measure yourself up against anyone."

"Don't you dare!" Alice hissed, "Don't you dare think you understand me! You will _never_ understand me!"

Alice charged again, her sword clashing with Erza's, but her mind was clouded with rage, too angry to see as Gray created his Excalibur and brought it down on Alice, sending the Wonderland mage flying, into a nearby building. But Alice pushed herself up, sprinting with unhuman speed she ran straight into Gray, catching the Ice Mage off guard, and she had her arms around his midsection, pulling him along an her super speed, leaving the Ice Mage startled and defenceless as her hands glowed gold and she threw him into a building with alien strength, knocking the Ice Mage, who had fought tiredly and bravely, unconscious.

That left two.

Erza against Alice.

"You have hurt my comrades, and I shall not forgive you for that," Erza stated.

"Bring it," Alice hissed.

Erza charged, her sword slashing and stabbing, but Alice blocked every attack, every movement she had already prepared for. Erza tried, she changed her moves, aiming all over the Wonderland mage's body, but she blocked everything, and then parried with attacks of such strength Erza felt her sword shudder under the extreme force.

But she would not give up.

For she was Fairy Tail.

Erza let out an animalistic noise, something like a roar, as she threw herself into her attacks, her whole body pushing forwards and pulling back, and Alice's attacks only became stronger as she copied Erza's moves. They broke apart again, both of them huffing.

"I've beaten you before, I'll do it again," Alice huffed.

"I will not give up!" Erza shouted, "I may be the last of my comrades, but I will defeat you!"

They collided again, but still they were left at their stalemate, occasionally one of them landing a hit, but then the other parried with an attack of their own. The next time they parted, there was slashes and slices all over their bodies, both their armours broken in places as the other had broken plates and targeted weaknesses in the others armour.

"I… I will win!" Erza yelled, "For my nakama, I will not back down!"

"Why does that mean I should let you win?" Alice demanded.

"My nakama suffered," Erza whispered, looking away for a moment, "They were hurt and alone and suffering because I was not there. I should have been there, I should not have left them to the taunting and the sneering, I should have been there to help them, to protect them, to keep them strong. I return after what seemed like a moment, but turns out to be seven years, to see my best friend, the girl who's like a little sister, is gone and my guild lies in ruins."

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" Erza yelled, tears welling up in her real eye, "I should have taken away their pain, I should have stopped Lucy from leaving, I should have made Romeo smile, I should have made my guild proud, I should have stopped every tear they shed, I should made all their pain go away. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! But… I wasn't. So right here, right now, I will make it up to them in the only way I can, I will win this, for my nakama for their pain, for the taunting they endured and all the suffering they were dealt. I WILL WIN FOR THEM!"

Erza ran at her, her sword slashing and slicing, but Alice jumped out of the way, nimble on her feet as she dodged every blow Erza threw at her. They were both drenched in sweat, the battle showing no sign of ending as Erza was driven, refusing to give up as she fought for her nakama, and Alice would not back down.

"Seems like they're at a stalemate," Chapati commented, "I wonder who will win."

"There was a rumour that Alice had previously beaten Erza at the Fairy Tail guild hall-kabo," Mato stated.

"But Erza had motivation, and she will never give up for her nakama," Yajima pointed out.

"This is an interesting fight, I wonder who will win," Chapati mused, "I think I'd put my money on Alice, as Erza has been away for seven years, her magic cant be as strong as Alice, who, according to the records, surpassed Erza's magic level two years ago."

"I do not doubt Erza," Yajima responded.

"Oh my!" Chapati exclaimed, "There's another announcement from the Gamer Makers! To make this fight even more exciting, and to give Fairy Tail a chance to gain even more points and win with points to spare, Alice's point value will start at 15 points, and every minute it will drop a point in value, meaning if Erza beats Alice within a minute, she gains fifteen points, if she takes two minutes, fourteen points, etc. It's only gotten more exciting!"

"Well it looks like you have a time limit," Alice huffed, her and Erza taking a quick break from their close clash of swordsmanship that saw no finish line, "Looks like the crowd are getting bored, if you don't defeat me within nine minutes, you won't be the winner, you'll have let you nakama down."

"Then I _will_ defeat you now!" Erza declared as she charged, and Alice let out a harsh laugh.

"I'm tired of this," Alice chuckled, her eyes glowing gold, and Erza felt herself fly backwards, crashing in a wall, but she pushed herself up.

"So you're using you magic now?" Erza yelled, "I will still beat you."

"Try, I double dare you," Alice taunted, and she laughed before she rolled her shoulders, Erza charging towards Alice as she started to cast her spell.

_"Home of the Heavens and the burning stars_

_Your mystery is found_

_Now it shall be lifted_

_Let go of thy burden_

_Thou duty is over_

_Thy job is done_

_I am the master of the sky!_

_Give in to the eternal weight_

_Oh mighty home of the stars_

_Fall!_

_SKY BREAK!"_

After Alice had cast the spell, it seemed like the world slowed down, one second Erza was running to Alice, the next, it seemed like the sky itself was crashing down on her, and she tried to dodge it as best she could, sprinting as she refused to give up as the massive pieces of what she could only called the sky. She flipped over one piece that crashed to the ground in front of her, and it seemed like the sky above her was bright, too bright, and when she glanced up she saw the fiery inferno that Alice's spell unleashed. But with her attention momentarily elsewhere, Erza did not see the large piece of sky that was falling onto her.

The Knight Mage let out a cry of pain as she felt the heavy weight crash into her already wounded frame, and she was trapped under the rubble. She struggled to push herself up, and saw out of the corner of her eye that Alice was approaching her, walking at a slow, steady pace, and Erza hated the look of victory on her face as she bent down to look Erza in the eye, even as the Knight mage tried to push herself up, she could barely move.

"Time to lose Erza," Alice shrugged as she looked into Erza's eyes, her own glowing gold as she used her magic.

Erza let out a cry of pain.

Then everything went black.

When Erza opened her eyes, she wasn't sure where exactly she was. She looked perfectly healed, the wounds on her body seemed to have disappeared, and she wore a simple black dress, not what she had been wearing during her defeat. She looked around, seeing only black darkness surrounding her. She walked forward slightly, and then she heard a sound.

It was sobbing.

Heart wrenched, painful sobbing that made Erza stop in her tracks.

She looked into the distance, and saw someone she would never forget.

Lucy.

There was her celestial best friend, her little sister was sobbing, shaking and crying as wails of pain and sorrow escaped her lips.

"Lucy!" Erza cried and she ran forward.

And ran _through_ Lucy.

She stared at herself, then at Lucy, and it was then that she noticed her skin was paler than it usually was, and when she looked at herself, only then did she noticed how transparent she was.

Was she… a ghost?

Lucy was sobbing, shaking and weeping, and it was that sound that broke Erza out of her confusion, and she turned to her best friend, determined to help her in some way. But then there was a glimmer of gold, and Loke appeared by his master's side. Erza looked around, and her surroundings had changed, no longer was darkness covering her, but instead she was in Lucy's room in her apartment.

"Lucy…" Loke murmured and she dropped down to Lucy's side, as the blonde was curled up in the corner of her bed, sobbing and shaking as her celestial spirit put his arms around her and held her as she wept.

"T-They're gone L-Loke," Lucy wept, "A-And they'r-re nev-ver coming-g b-back-k."

Erza;s heart seemed ot skip a beat as she suddenly understood what she was seeing.

Somehow, in front of her, was the past, and it was Lucy during her family's disappearance.

"Lucy…" Erza whispered as she watched her shake, tears trailing down her cheeks from her real eye as she watched Loke hold his master, whispering comforting words into her ear and stroking her hair.

"I hate this Loke," Lucy murmured, "I hate this pain, I hate this loneliness. I hate them not being here… I can't do this anymore. I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Lucy, it's okay, you have to remember what Crux said," Loke tried to comfort his master.

"Seven years?! How can I wait SEVEN YEARS?!" Lucy yelled, "I can't even manage walking into the guild without breaking down, and you think I can manage seven years like this?! I feel like I'm torn in half, I can't even think without them popping up. I wish I'd gone with them! I wish I'd died with them!"

"Lucy, please listen to me," Loke whispered as he looked his master in the eye, seeing her tear stained face, he gently brushed a tear away, "I have an idea."

"An idea?" Lucy whispered.

"You can't do this, you can't continue like this," Loke explained, "I can see that as much as oyu can. I'm you spirit, we're all your spirits, and we would do anything for you. We've been talking, thinking, and I had an idea, they've all agreed to it if you want us to go forward with it."

"What is it?" Lucy questioned in a small voice.

"You could change, become a completely different person," Loke answered, "You could leave Fairy Tail, escape from this pain, maybe even spend more time in the Celestial Spirit World, get yourself away, get yourself healed, however temporary. Then in seven years, when they come back, you can go back to them."

"B-But Fairy Tail-" Lucy cried.

"They would understand," Loke cut her off to answer her question, "And no one would recognise you, the other spirits and I decided we'd do anything for you, we don't mind changing who we are, if it helps you, we'd all do anything."

"I doubt Aquarius agreed willingly," Lucy giggled sadly.

"She was the first one to support my idea," Loke responded, "She said she wanted you to come back, and if she could do anything, she would do it. We all would. So Lucy, you can think about it, but know that you don't have to put them all first. I know, you've tried, you've tried to hide your sadness from them, or the true extent of it, but you can't keep on like this. So I'm askin- no, begging you to put yourself first Lucy, to become someone else. Just think about it."

Loke moved forward and kissed Lucy's for head, before he disappeared back into the Celestial Spirit World.

Erza watched as Lucy stared off into the distance, and then the blonde scrunched her eyes shut, wiping her eyes away.

"I wish I was as strong as Erza," Lucy whispered to herself, "Then maybe I could be better, maybe I would be able to bring them back… Yeah, like that would ever happen, I'll never be as strong as Erza."

"Lucy…" Erza murmured, and she moved forward, to try and do something, not that she knew what.

But then the darkness submerged. Lucy disappeared, and Erza let out a cry of anger as she was left back in the darkness. And then she turned around, and saw herself in another place, a clearing in a wood, and in the centre of it was Lucy, Loke next to her, telling her what to do. Erza watched as Lucy nodded, determination clear in her gaze as she rose her palm, her eyes glowing gold as a beam of brilliant golden light shot out of her hand. Lucy all but fell into Loke's waiting arms, looking exhausted from the use of a powerful spell.

Erza was frozen.

She knew that magic.

But it couldn't be right, it couldn't be true.

They couldn't be the same.

Alice could not be Lucy.

Then the scene changed again, the darkness descending again and she turned and saw a new snapshot, this one without sound as she saw flashes of more training, of more magic that she knew, more moves that made her blood turn cold. She watched as Lucy pushed herself, training day and night, not sleeping in favour of training.

But there was one thing that made Erza's heart break.

"I will beat her!" Lucy would shout as she struggled, "I will surpass Erza! I will!"

She watched as Aquarius and Lucy grew closer, how Loke and her would share private little moments together, how her spirits became her family and truest friends. She watched as Lucy stayed in one place, in that one forest, for two years, training every day and every night.

The darkness then descended, and Erza spun around, desperate to see more, to know more, for her fear to be confirmed. But there was nothing, no images appeared, no light in the darkness.

"Show me more!" Erza demanded, "I have to see more! I have to know!"

There was silence for a moment, and Erza felt her anger get the better of her.

"Erza?" a voice called, and Erza spun around to see Alice standing there, her features softened and she looked, if anything, slightly relieved that Erza was there.

But the Knight Mage of Fairy Tail did not say a word, staring at the person who she thought she knew, her theory at the forefront of her mind as she observed the Wonderland Mage's every action.

"I'm sorry, my spell went wrong," Alice apologised, "It was supposed to allow me into your mind to make you sleep, but I opened the connection to my head instead."

"So this is your mind?" Erza questioned, her heart hammering in her chest as Alice looked to her, her face turning into a blank wall of no emotion.

"What have you seen?" Alice demanded.

Erza did not move a muscle, staring at Alice in shock, as her theory was proved correct.

"WHAT HAVE YOU SEEN?!" Alice yelled, and she grabbed Erza roughly, snapping the redhead out of her shock, and causing her to whisper.

"Lucy," Erza whispered, and Alice froze, backing away.

"No," Alice murmured, chanting the word under her breath, "No no no no no, she can't know! You can't know!"

"You're Lucy," Erza stated, moving forward, and Alice looked down, refusing to look at her idol and best friend, her older sister.

"I saw… I think I saw your memories," Erza explained in a soft voice, "I saw your pain, I saw you sobbing after we had left, I saw how you were tearing yourself up. I saw the pain you were in. I saw you leave the guild, I saw you train… I saw how you aimed to be stronger than me, to surpass me."

Alice was silent as Erza spoke, not moving a muscle as the red headed mage of Fairy Tail moved to stand right in front of her.

There was silence as the two stood facing one another, Erza only a tiny bit taller than Alice, even though the latter was older.

Then Erza reached out in a split second, pulling Alice into a hug, the redhead pulling Alice's body closer to her own, feeling as wet tears soaked into her neck from Alice as she cried, she felt her nakama's shoulders shaking, and hear as she sobbed. Alice's arms were around Erza's waist, clinging onto her in a vulnerable way that Erza had never felt before.

This was her little sister.

It didn't matter if Lucy wasn't Lucy, just because she was powerful, just because she could beat Erza without using her full power, just because she wasn't in her guild right then, just because they were fighting one another.

She still loved her little sister.

"I-I-I m-missed-d y-you," Alice sobbed as she clung onto Erza.

"I missed you too," Erza whispered back, tears leaking from her real eye, and she felt Alice bury her head further into her neck.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Alice wept.

"I forgive you," Erza murmured her response, holding onto her nakama with a smile.

When they finally drew back, they stared at each other with massive smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe you're back!" Alice cried, hugging Erza again, "I missed you so much, you wouldn't believe it!"

"I'm sorry I left," Erza exclaimed back, wiping away her tears, and Alice let out a giggle, while Erza smiled softly at her nakama, "I just… I know it's hard for you. But… I don't understand one thing."

"What?" Alice questioned.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Erza asked, "Why not tell us you were okay? Why make us worry?"

"I… I wasn't sure if I could come back," Alice whispered.

"You don't want to come back?" Erza exclaimed.

"NO!" Alice cried, "I want to come back, of course I do. I… I don't think it will be right for me to come back."

"I don't understand," Erza admitted.

"In Team Nastu, we worked in a certain way," Alice explained, "Natsu and Gray would destroy everything, and you would try to hold them back, but end up destroying loads of stuff with them. Then I would be on the side-line, moaning I didn't have money for rent."

"No, you weren't just on the side-line!" Erza protested, and Alice let out a small chuckle.

"I was Erza, don't deny it," Alice brushed it off, "If I was to go back, S-Class mage of Blue Pegasus, first I would have to leave everyone who cared for me after I left you, I would have to desert them, and that's something I don't really want to do. But then when I'd get back, if I were to return to the team, it wouldn't be the same. I can take out bandits in split seconds, dark guilds in a couple of minutes, S-Class missions only take a day at most. I can't return because I'm not he Lucy you left, I'm not the Lucy you love."

Erza was silent for a moment as she thought of her response.

"I don't care about that," Erza denied, "I care about you, whether you're Alice or Lucy, you are still my nakama, still my best friend, still my little sister. I just wanted to know that you are safe, that you're happy. If… If Fairy Tail isn't your home anymore, I understand if it isn't… Then I… I don't want to lose you anyway…"

Alice was crying, throwing herself into Erza's arms, and clutching her dearly.

"I love you Erza," Alice whispered, "I would never want to lose you, not again."

"Me neither," Erza agreed, "I'm sorry that you were alone, I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"I forgive you," Alice pulled back and smiled at Erza," I forgave you years ago."

"I'm glad," Erza responded, before her face twisted in confusion, "But I do have a question."

"Shoot," Alice instructed.

"Aren't you supposed to be twenty five now?" Erza questioned, "I mean, you were eighteen when he left, and now you look exactly the same age."

"That's funny!" Alice laughed, "You know how I merged my body with the Celestial world? You know, when I came back to life? But anyway, due to that, I'm immortal now, I don't age. It's a bit like a celestial spirit, but I'm part human, the eating, breathing, sleeping part."

"So your spirits-" Erza realised, but was cut off.

"Are Team Wonderland," Alice finished, "Yep, you're right there."

"So you are romantically involved with Loke?" Erza clarified, and Alice seemed to choke on air.

"No!" she cried, her face bright red.

"Right…" Erza teased with a smile on her face, "Your red face seems to say otherwise."

"Erza!" Alice exclaimed, before her blush faded and she looked down at her hand, "We don't have long here, we'll return back to the city in a few seconds."

"The city?" Erza questioned.

"Exactly where we left," Alice answered, "Not that we really left. for the audience and everyone watching, this is a split second, but for us, it can be as long as my magic allows. But I think our time's up."

"You can win," Erza stated, "The fight, I mean."

"No," Alice denied, "I don't want to win, you should, you're doing it for all of us who got left behind, you have a true motivation driving you."

"It would be a bit hypocritical to win for you by beating you," Erza pointed out, and the two girls shared a laugh as they faded out form the black bleakness of a mind, and back into the real world.

Erza opened her eyes to see Alice moving forward, pushing the slab of sky off her, and helping her up to her feet. They shared a smile, knowingly looking at one another.

"Alice has helped Erza up?!" Chapati exclaimed, "Is she throwing the fight?"

"Beat her Alice!" Blue Pegasus fans roared.

"You can do it Erza!" Fairy Tail supported yelled.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, to say something, but Erza would never know what she was going to say.

Because she was cut off by a sound that froze Erza to her core.

A roar.

Alice turned with wide eyes, and even the shouts of the crowd turned into screams as the camera caught sight of the mighty beast flying towards the two mages.

The flap of massive wings, belonging to an even more massive monster, hit Erza's ears as she was frozen in shock, her blood pumping in her ears as she could only watched as it approached. Alice watched with wide eyes, her mouth parted slightly in shock.

"Is that…?" Chapati whispered.

"No…" Master Makarov murmured.

"That's impossible!" Master Mavis screamed.

The crowd was screaming, their eyes glued to the lacrima vision that showed the impossible.

"A dragon!" Alice yelled.

"Not just any dragon!" Erza shouted, and she looked to the dark form that was upon them.

"_Acnologia_." Erza stated.

"Acnologia," Master Makarov whispered.

"Acnologia," Levy whimpered.

"Acnologia," Natsu hissed.

There was an ear splitting roar as Acnologia used the attack that was renowned for is immense damage, as a spiralling tornado soared towards an unprepared and terror-struck Alice and Erza, and the unconscious forms of Team Fairy Tail around them.

Then…

The lacrima went black, the connection severed.

The crowd was silent in horror.

**A/N HEY GUYS! I'm responding to reviews I can PM back, if that makes any sense, I just wanted to post the next chapter! I'm literally just going to respond right now!**

**dailysbear: Ooh! I get that! Well, what do you think of what I decided to do? **

**Amanda: Hm… True. Hope you like what I decided to do! Alice does have some Lucy in her, even though she is VERY different from the blonde haired Celestial Fairy, they are little bits of Lucy seeping through her. :D The best type of prize is a surprise! Hopefully I should update again soon!**

**xxchatonxx: I'm glad you loved it! What do you think? There isn't actually a winner, unless you count Acnologia, but then does he defeat both of them? I don't want to spoil anything!**

**Guest: Hopefully I'll update soon. I'm glad you like it! I'll agree with you about Alice, she is very powerful, in a way Lucy never really was. **

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	13. Called

Natsu, along with the rest of Fairy Tail and a number of other mages from other guilds, sprinted out of the stadium, shoving their way through the screaming crowd as they ran out to the dragon. From where they stood, just outside the stadium, the flap of its massive wings could be heard like thunder, especially loud to the dragon slayer.

Natsu charged forwards, sprinting with all his power. He should have been out there, he needed to help his nakama. He took twists and turns as he followed his nose, catching the scent of Gray's icy scent and Erza's metallic smell.

When Natsu turned the final corner, the rest of the mages far behind him, he saw a sight he had not been expecting.

His eyes caught sight of the blowing gold of Wonderland magic, he saw out of the corner of his eye as Erza shouted out Alice's name as the Wonderland mage went flying backwards, having shield them from Acnologia's roar, showing just how powerful she really was, defending her friends from an attack that all of Fairy Tail couldn't stop.

With his enhanced senses, Natsu saw Alice's pale face twisted in something that must have been pain as she went flying backwards, crashing into a building behind her, and slumping down, into seemingly unconsciousness.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted as he ran over to his nakama and stood in front of her, seeing the scratches and cuts that marred her body, to protect her.

"Is Alice okay?" Erza questioned him as she feebly tried to push him to the side, to tell him she would fight, but he stood strong in front of her.

"I think she's unconscious," Natsu answered, "How on Earthland did Acnologia get here?!"

"He must have followed us," Erza responded, and she looked like she was about to faint, her magic running low as her tired body sagged slightly.

"You can't fight it Erza," Natsu stated.

"Neither can you," Erza pointed out, "If the whole of Fairy Tail couldn't beat this thing, I doubt you alone could."

"Then we need the most powerful mages here right now," Natsu instructed as he watched Acnologia, whose head had tilted to the side, as if he was considering something.

"Well the most powerful mage seems to be unconscious having saved the rest of us," Erza answered, "And seeing how Sabertooth would be less than willing to help, it means it's down to the rest of us. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel. But the strongest mages from each team competed, so they would have used up their magic power. There's no way we can beat this thing."

"I will not let it beat us again!" Natsu roared, and his fist erupted into flames as he charged forward, aiming for the dragon.

"Fire Dragon's-" Natsu started to use magic, but Acnologia struck first, without using any magic, relying only on his sheer strength, the mighty dragon hit Natsu square in the chest, and sent the Dragon Slayer flying backwards.

Erza stared fearfully at the mighty dragon, scared of what it would do, what she could not protect her nakama from. But she did what Fairy Tail did, she stood strong, even though she had her doubts, even though she was scared, she stood strong. She looked to Natsu, she would do this for her nakama.

She looked to Alice's unconscious form, she would do this for her little sister.

"You will not pass," Erza hissed to the dragon, using the little magical power running through her vein to reequip into another armour, but Acnologia did not seem to be watching her.

The dragon started to move, dragging his feet forwards to get closer, seeming to move towards Alice's unconscious body.

"Stay away from her!" Erza screamed, sprinting forwards, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as pain throbbed through her body, her leg swollen and bloody, but she pained it no mind as she charged.

Acnologia swung his tail, its sharp limb crashing into Erza, and with a pained shriek Erza went flying backwards. She expected to feel a painful thump, to receive some heavy bruising on her back as she slammed against one of the many building walls that surrounded them.

But instead she was met by a soft mattress like substance that cushioned her fall. Her tired eyes opened a fraction to see the White Rabbit, who she had known as Aries, had saved her, and the previously pink haired, now white, celestial spirit gave her a smile before she turned to Acnologia. Erza saw Aries as not alone, and with awestruck eyes she saw that all of Team Wonderland, all of Lucy's Spirits, were there, and Loke, or the Mad Hatter, was helping a now awake Lucy, up.

"How dare you hurt my nakama!" Lucy shouted, and Erza felt tears well up in her eyes as she remembered how strong Lucy had always been. Now, as she watched her blonde haired sister stand strong, even though her body was covered in cuts and her left arm definitely dislocated, Lucy did not flinch as she moved it, casting a spell as her team attacked to.

"Wonderland Fusion!" Lucy shouted, and moving her arms in a complex series of movement, all her spirits pushed their arms forward, and out of their palms flowed glowing golden energy, all of it floating upwards, fusing together and joining in one massive, powerful attack. The ball of energy shot towards Acnologia, and as its heavily defended body was thrown backwards, Team Wonderland charged, each of them preparing an attack of their own.

A beam of red shot out of Aquarius's hands, and Erza knew it was water, the same attack she had witnessed so many times, only different in colour.

Erza recognised all the attacks sent out by the spirits, seeing the slight differences as she watched them all be fired in unison at Acnologia.

In a burst of magical power the Dragon was pulled of its feet and sent flying backwards, but it managed to stop itself from crashing through buildings, and instead as soon as the attacks had been fired, creating a crater underneath the mighty beast, it charged.

It was too fast, sprinting towards Alice at unbelievable speed.

But even more unbelievable was how Alice managed to dodge the head-butts it sent her way, jumping and spinning to avoid the swift attacks, even a handstand to get out of the way, which Erza could tell was painful due to the Wonderland mage's dislocated arm.

Acnologia opened his mouth and Erza's eyes widened in fear as she recognised the move she had seen so many times before.

Acnologia was going to roar.

And Alice wouldn't be able to defend them form it again, Erza could tell from the look of shock and fear that was plastered on her features.

But then Acnologia shut its jaw, closing its mouth, its head tilted for a second as everyone stared at in shock, before it pushed off the ground, flapping its massive wings as it pushed off the ground and flew into the sky, disappearing into the distance.

Alice was staring at the sky where Acnologia had flown off, Erza was lying down on a mattress of white fluff, and Team Wonderland were all looking at their leader. After Alice gave them a small nod of her head, all of them with the exception of Loke disappeared into glimmers of golden, returning to the celestial world, or Wonderland as they called it now.

"Acnologia is gone," Alice stated, and she turned around, lifting her arms, to use her magic and lift the unconscious Fairies off the ground.

Alice took in a choked breath, and shakily her arms fell to her sides.

A cough erupted from her mouth, and the Hatter was by side in a second, Erza noted, and as the Knight Mage pushed herself up, she watched a trail of thick blood drip down from Alice's mouth, splattering on the floor as she hacked up more of the sticky substance.

"Lucy!" Erza cried, as she moved towards the Wonderland mage, only to see she couldn't move, and as she was going to fall to the floor, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her up.

"I was so worried," the voice she knew to belong to Jellal whispered, and Erza shut her eyes momentarily, and she felt his hand tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, and they stared into one another's eyes.

"Alice!" Meredy screamed, and she, along with Ultear, ran over to the Wonderland mage, while Jellal, who was holding Erza, only moved his head, and watched with wide, shocked eyes as the blonde coughed spitting out masses of blood.

"What's wrong with her?" Erza questioned as she tried to move, hopping as she avoided using her foot, and Jellal kept his arm around her waist as he helped her hobble over to Alice who was by now on the floor, a pool of blood in front of her as Loke held her close, Meredy and Ultear panicky fretting above her head.

"Hatter what's going on?!" Ultear demanded.

"Is Alice okay?!" Meredy squeaked.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," Alice choked out, taking in a shaky breath as she leant back against Loke, and it was then that Erza realised she was all but on his lap, but the Knight Mage filed that away for later. The Hatter stroked her hair as she shuddered and shivered, hissing as she took in shaky breaths.

"You don't look it," Ultear retorted, "You're as white as a sheet, just hacked up a bath full of blood, scared a dragon away, and you're telling me you're fine?"

"I didn't scare Acnologia away," Alice answered, looking to the Hatter as if for confirmation, "He was instructed to go away, just how he was instructed to go after me."

"Acnologia is after you?!" Meredy screamed.

"Why is the most powerful dragon hunting you down?" Ultear demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Alice brushed it off, and the Hatter stood up, before he helped her to her feet.

"Yes it does," Ultear argued, "You can't just pretend you weren't attack by a dragon. And if you're right, and you didn't scare it away, then it'll come back, and then you'll need our help, so you better start explaining."

"You need to go," Alice stated.

"You can't think we'll just leave-" Ultear was protesting, but Alice cut her off.

"The rest of the mages are coming," Alice countered, "Wendy has smelt us, so she knows where to come, and as much as I trust her, I don't trust all the mages form the other guilds who are following her, including Fairy Tail, who some of which, won't be the happiest to see you."

"We're going to sort this out later," Ultear pointed at Alice as she took Meredy's hand and pulled her away, as well as nodding to Jellal, who looked to Erza with an emotion Alice knew to be love in his eyes, and she watched as he debated about hugging her, and then the redhead wrapped her arms around his neck pressing a soft kiss on his check, before she smiled at him. The now heavily blushing Jellal gave her a small smile before she ran and caught up with his guild mates.

There was a thunder of footsteps, and a mass of mages sprinted round the corner, having been led by Wendy.

"They're alive!" someone shouted as they saw the mages were still standing, albeit a little injured, but still alive.

"How did they do it?!" another yelled.

"The whole of Fairy Tail couldn't defeat that beast!" a voice screamed.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Erza whispered her question to the Wonderland mage, who gave her a genuine, real smile in return.

"I'm fine," Lucy responded, "But… In public, can you call me Alice? I… I don't want everyone knowing."

"Alright," Erza accepted, "But what happened? Why were you coughing up blood?"

"You know when I died?" Alice questioned the redhead, who nodded in response, "My body is a fusion, part celestial part human. Although I won't deny it's the best thing that I've ever done, it comes with consequences. There are times where my body rejects my celestial part, if that makes any sense. I have a beating heart, but because of this fusion part of me, the celestial part, starts to disintegrate when it's out of the celestial world for too long. Seeing how this celestial part of me is vital now, the left side of my heart is celestial and the right human. If one side fails, I start to die, choking on my own blood like that. It's painful, but I don't actually die."

Erza looked away.

"You say that so casually," Erza remarked, "So simply, as if it is an everyday thing."

"We all die Erza," Alice countered, and their gazes met, staring into one another's eyes for a moment.

"You've changed," Erza stated.

"I told you I had," Alice pointed out.

"You thought you'd only changed in power, that you couldn't come back because you were strong," Erza corrected, "But you've changed so much you're not the Lucy we knew, not the Lucy I knew. The Lucy I loved wouldn't hide away from this she wouldn't be okay with making her nakama worry about her, she would do anything to lessen her nakama's suffering. I see now why you want me to keep your secret why you want me to call you Alice, not because you can't come back, because you're _ashamed_ of who you have become."

Alice stared at Erza, and the redhead only turned around and walked to her nakama, the fallen Natsu, stroking his forehead as she tried to get him to wake up, beckoning Wendy over to heal him. Alice was frozen, staring into the distance.

Because Erza's words were true, the truth that Alice had never wanted to acknowledge, never wanted to reveal.

But Erza had read her like a book.

Because that was what Erza did.

Alice looked away, turning to Juvia's limp form, and her hands glowed gold, shaking ever so slightly as the cuts and bruises faded, Juvia's pale complexion returning, and her blue eyes blinking open, but Alice had already moved on. Levy was sobbing over Gajeel's limp form, and Alice gently took her hands and placed them on Levy's lap, turning and healing Gajeel. As soon as the Iron Dragon Slayer opened his eyes, Levy flung herself into his arms, sobbing as a startled Gajeel held her, uncertain as he tried to comfort her. But Alice had moved to Laxus, moving round a sobbing Freed to heal the Lightening Dragon Slayer.

When Alice was done, and seeing that Wendy had healed Natsu and Gray, the Wonderland mage walked through the crowd of mages who shouted questions at her, answering none as she walked through them, the Hatter just behind her, his head bowed as he followed her steps.

_~Down the Rabbit Hole~_

Erza drained her mug, placing it down on the table of the inn's bar as she stared ahead. Natsu was at her side, as was Gray, all three of them covered in bandages from their earlier fight, the physical injuries gone but their muscles strained and tired. The two rivals shared a look, the redhead had been staring ahead for the last half hour, and both the males were worried.

No one knew what exactly the two powerful mages had shared while they faced death itself, and neither of them was willing to share why they had not looked one another in the eye.

"Erza…" Gray called to the redhead who seemed to be a million miles away, and he reached out and placed his arm on her shoulder, attracting her attention, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Erza snapped, "The answer won't change not matter how many people ask."

"We're only asking because we're worried," Natsu defended.

"Well you don't need to be!" Erza exclaimed, and she took in a deep breath.

"Come on Erza," Gray pushed, "We've known each other for years, since we were kids. We can help."

Erza was silent for a moment, pushing her mug across the bar to the bartender who took it and moved away to serve another customer.

"I stepped over the line," Erza whispered, "I said something to Alice, something that hurt her, but… I think it's the truth."

"So?" Natsu questioned.

"We knew her," Erza murmured, "We knew Alice before we left to Tenrou."

"What?!" Gray cried.

"But… She isn't who she was," Erza continued, "She's changed so much we can hardly recognise her… And she doesn't want to come back. She's too ashamed… To embarrassed of what she did and what she's become to return to her nakama."

"But if I knew her I'd recognise her scent," Natsu declared, "We can't have forgotten about anybody! I never forget anyone!"

"You haven't!" Erza shrieked, tears streaming down her face, "That's the thing! No one has been forgotten! She's… She's just so different you can't possibly think they're one! That Alice is L-"

Erza stopped herself, looking away, but Gray stared at her, thinking in his mind of all the people with L in their name that he knew before the seven year time skip. Lisanna, Laki, Levy, but all of them were still here, Lyra, but she was one of Lucy's celestial spirits. Then there was Lucy.

But it couldn't be her.

Gray thought back, Alice and Lucy both shared blonde hair, and they had found out Alice was a celestial spirit mage, and Gray counted the number of 'teammates' Alice had, the exact same number of celestial spirits Lucy had. They both had the same face shape, and although they had different colour eyes, Gray knew contacts easily changed that.

Then when Alice had left the training, the next day the newspapers announced that Jude Heartfilia has passed away.

Was Alice…?

Could Lucy be…?

Gray stared at Erza with wide eyes. Natsu, as dense as always, hadn't picked up on half the points Gray had, and was looking down as Erza pushed off her chair and stormed out of the bar. Natsu let out a sigh, not realising Gray was rooted to the spot.

"Why does she have to be so difficult?" Natsu whined as he moved over to go and talk with Lisanna.

Gray sprung off his chair, determined to find out if his suspicion was true, as much as he already knew it was. The pushed his way through the crowd of his drunken guild mates, and pushed through the doors. Erza was long gone, and he cursed under his breath, he was too slow to catch up with her. So instead the ice mage ran to the first path, thinking Erza would have had a mind too clouded to formulate a route, and would have gone for the first option available.

Soon enough Gray was lost, having followed path after path and come up blank, no sign of Erza. He found himself in a park of sorts, and letting out a deep sigh as he kicked a nearby tree. Gray returned to the path, and went to walk on, when someone bumped into him, and he turned around to shout at them in his bad mood.

"Sorry," the familiar voice of the Mad Hatter apologised, and Gray noticed the celestial spirit looked rather pale. Gray froze for a second as the puzzle pieces fell into place, and the familiar ginger haired spirit's identity came to him.

"Loke?!" Gray exclaimed, and the Mad Hatter froze, staring at Gray for a second, before he blinked and all his expression turned blank.

"My name's the Mad Hatter, not Loke," the Hatter, or Loke, stated, before he used his signature maddened grin, "I see I'm not the only mad one."

"You really think I wouldn't recognise you Loke?" Gray questioned, "I've known you for years, and we ever shared an apartment together. But really? Another identity? Did you tire of Loke? Or was it Leo?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Hatter, or Loke, denied.

"I know you're Loke," Gray shouted, "That Alice is Lucy! All of Team Wonderland are her spirits!"

"Erza told?" the Hatter cried in surprise.

"That confirms it then," Gray taunted.

"You don't understand," the Hatter argued.

"Yeah, I don't," Gray agreed, "Why did Lucy leave Fairy Tail? Why did you let her? Why did she join Blue Pegasus? Since when was she this powerful?"

"I'm not going to answer any of your questions!" the Hatter declared.

"Loke," Gray whispered, "She's like my little sister…"

"You've always known how to persuade me," Loke sighed, "Though normally it was just to clean up after myself."

"I knew it!" Gray cried, "I knew it was you!"

"I haven't changed that much," Loke rolled his eyes, "But Gray, I'm not going to say anymore, but you're right, Alice is Lucy, and the team are her spirits."

"Okay, I get it," Gray accepted, "You're not going to tell me anything more. But please, just one thing, is Lucy happy?"

"I don't know how to answer that one," Loke murmured, "Sometimes, she looks so happy I'm so glad she moved on, that she gave up on Fairy Tail. But then, you guys coming back, it's tearing her apart. But she doesn't show it, she suppresses everything, keeps her emotions hidden, and I barely even see them now."

"But you're still there for her," Gray point out, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad she's got you, and even as her older brother, I am pretty pleased about this match."

"Match?" Loke clarified, and then his face heated up, "No! Why does everything think we're together?"

"Because you like her?" Gray teased, "And she likes you?"

"No she doesn't," Loke whispered, "I bet she hasn't even thought about it. She's my master, I'm her servant, nothing more."

"And yet Lucy sees you as a friend," Gray countered, and then a wistful look came over his eyes, "Or she used too…"

"Sorry Gray, I've got to go," Loke apologised, "Al-Lucy needs me."

"Look after her," Gray whispered, and Loke nodded before he disappeared into a series of golden sparkles, leaving the Ice mage alone.

It was one of those rare occasions where Lucy was not Alice, the blonde had walked out of the inn, choosing rather to be one with nature. Wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a camisole with a fur lined hoodie over the top, the blonde had walked out with her blonde hair tied up in a loose ponytail.

"Loke?" Lucy whispered, and immediately he appeared by her side, lying down next to her on the grass, staring up at the sky with her, watching as the stars twinkled and glimmered in the night sky. It was instinct that made her call for him, and it was instinct that he knew she needed him. The lion spirit was not the Hatter, wearing his black suit as he lay down next to her.

Loke didn't need to say a word, only taking her hand in his, and joining her in admiring the night sky.

"You're up there," Lucy pointed out, using her finger to trace his constellation from where she sat, before turning to face her best friend, "Is Erza right? Can I not go back, because I'm ashamed of who I've become?"

"Do you think that?" Loke questioned in a volume no louder than a whisper as he looked into her startling blue eyes, the contacts she wore that told him she was not his Lucy, but Alice.

"I don't know anymore," Lucy all but sobbed, "I don't know who I am anymore, yet alone what I'm feeling."

Loke squeezed her hand in response, and used their joined hands to point up the sky, tracing another constellation.

"That's Leo Minor," Loke explained, "My little brother. We used to have the same owner, hundreds of years ago. I watched him grow up, and my old owner used to summon him more often than me summoning only him for nearly everything. Then one day he returns, and I don't even recognise him. There was a mission gone wrong, our old owner died. From that day on he changed, solemn, sad, guilty, he's been like that since. I hardly even recognise him anymore."

Loke turned to look at the blonde haired beauty.

"It's your decision," Loke whispered, "No one can make it for you, but I'll support you either way. You have to choose, because this is tearing you apart. Do you want to let the world change you, or are you going to change the world?"

"You think I should go back to Fairy Tail…" Lucy pointed out.

"I'm bias," Loke smiled at her softly as he spoke.

"But Blue Pegasus," Lucy looked to Loke with saddened eyes, "They accepted me when I couldn't accept myself. I can't just leave them."

"You have two hands," Loke stated.

"I'm not following," Lucy admitted, and Loke released her hand from his grip, sitting up and taking her other hand, making her sit up too. He held both her hands in his own, stroking the back of her palms.

"You had your Blue Pegasus Guild mark put on your left hand," Loke explained, "And your Fairy Tail mark was on your right. You have two hands. You have two guild. Two families."

"Still lost," Lucy sadly giggled, and Loke pulled her to her feet.

"At a wedding," Loke continued, and he bent down on one knee, taking Lucy's hand in his own and miming putting a ring on her finger, before he stood up and smiled at her, "The marriage of the husband and wife join two families. Those two now have two families."

"So you mean…" Lucy whispered, wide eyes filled with awe as Loke nodded.

"You don't even have to choose," Loke finished for her, "Why can't you have two families?"

"But then who will I be?" Lucy questioned, "Am I Lucy or Alice? S-Class mage who's arguably a Wizard Saint, or Lucy of Fairy Tail who stands on the side-lines and watches as her nakama are hurt?"

"That is your choice," Loke answered.

"But what do I choose?" Lucy asked.

"That's up to you, but no matter what you decide I will always-" Loke spoke but stopped when he realised what he had been about to say, _I will always love you_, and instead changed it, a light blush covering his cheeks, "I will always be faithful to my master."

Lucy moved forward, closing the small gap between then, and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest as his arms wrapped out her waist by instinct. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt her warmth so close to him, she was in his arms.

But that nagging thought in his head told him it was not romantic, it was only because she saw him as a friend.

"Thank you," Lucy murmured into his chest.

They stayed there, like that, in one another's embrace. As the night sky shone behind them, Lucy had never felt better.

_~Down the Rabbit Hole~_

**A/N HEY GUYS! Sorry for the wait! **

**Guest (1): :D I'm proud of that cliffhanger! It stirred so many different emotions! Oh yeah! It does! Sorry it took a while for the update… :)**

**Amanda: I'm glad! What did you think of this chapter?**

**xxchatonxx: Sorry about the wait! I'm glad you loved it. Well, nobody died, so that's the good thing! **

**Guest (2): I'm flattered, but it's not that good. I make so many typos… But that is because I'm dyslexic… Thank you! Your comment made me smile! Sorry there was a big wait!**

**HOPEFULLY THE WAIT WON'T BE TOO LONG! THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	14. The

Alice walked out to the roaring crowd, waving to her fans, the girls shrieking louder as she returned their gesture, and many of the male's falling off their seats with a heavy blush on their cheeks.

The previous day Blue Pegasus, along with Fairy Tail, had been contacted, telling them how, due to the lack of a winner in the final fight between Erza and Alice, they called for a final game. Each guild was to send their strongest member out, and for Blue Pegasus the choice was obvious, and they would participate in a game dubbed 'Fear Maze'. Alice didn't have a clue who her opponent was, and what exactly she had to do, but she would win it.

For Blue Pegasus.

For Master Bob, who accepted her with her problems and her pain, and looked after her when she needed him.

For her guild mates, who stood by her side when she had lost everything, for not questioning her, for cheering her on, and not digging too deep into why she kept her distance from them.

She looked to the massive arena, it had all but tripled in size, and yet it was completely filled.

With a maze.

The title seemed fitting, it was a massive complex structure that spread across the whole area, and Alice couldn't see who she was up against, they were obscured by the large wall so the maze. But Alice looked past the cheering Blue Pegasus stand, over to that of Fairy Tail. She saw Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Juvia all standing in a line, clapping and cheering for their teammate. It was Erza who was not cheering, and she looked Alice in the eye, and for a moment Alice's heart was thudding in her chest. Erza was her older sister, and she couldn't bear this, this shift in their relationship, because Erza knew the truth, she knew why Alice couldn't come back. The redhead looked away, and Alice barely supressed her emotions, the wave of pain that rolled over her at her idol's rejection.

But she held her head up high.

"Welcome, to the extra day of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced, "Today, we will see a deadly faceoff between each guild's strongest mage, and see how strong they really are… When they face their fears! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the title says it all! In 'Fear Maze' the contestant's fears literally come to life! The aim of this challenge is for the contestant to reach the other side of the maze before their opponent. Inside this maze, their nightmares will come to life! But not only that! With a new device, we will supress the mage's magical power, meaning they are just like you and I, no magic to defend themselves, because being strong doesn't mean you have to have magic. This is the thrilling final battle where we will see who really is strong!"

A number of people directed Alice forward, to the entrance to her side of the maze. A man approached her, two gold bangles in his hands, and she pushed her wrists forward, the man clamping the golden bars around her wrists, and the Wonderland mage held in her hiss of pain as she felt part of her become caged in.

"The contestants can enter the maze when the light flashes!" Chapati instructed, and Alice smiled, she didn't know who she was against, and what she was up against, but she would do it.

She would win.

The light flashed, the crowd roaring as Alice ran into the maze. The white walls surrounded her, and she stopped for a second, trying to think logically of how she could get through it as quickly as possible. She shut her eyes, focusing, toning out the sound of the roaring crowd, ignoring the people chanting her name, calming her mind and her beating heart.

Forwards.

Alice walked ahead, keeping her pace slow, she would not run, because she did not need to. She passed another turning, sticking to stay straight ahead. Distantly she heard Chapati shouting something, and she tuned back in, eager ot hear what he was saying.

"Ooh! Look!" Chapati cried, "Fairy Tail has run into his first fear! And… Oh my God! It's a dragon! He's scared of a dragon!"

Alice had to hold back a laugh, Chapati wasn't very good at this secrecy thing. But now she knew who her opponent was, and that make her heart pang as she realised this was a fight she didn't want to fight.

She was up against Natsu.

"No wait!" Chapati exclaimed, "He's not scared of the dragon! That must be Igneel, his foster father! All of the known Dragon Slayers say that their dragon's left them on the seventh of July X777, so his first fear must be of being abandoned."

Alice's mind whirled, seeing how Natsu's first fear was loss, her mother? No, that was too obvious, and that didn't scare her, she had come to accept it. Then… A fear of hers that related to her family… Something she hadn't overcome, something she hid deep within herself and never wanted to show.

Alice's breathing quickened in fear as she realised what was coming, and she started to walk with more speed, desperate to see if she could out pace it.

But she wasn't fast enough.

"You disgusting pathetic child," a familiar voice snarled, and Alice visibly flinched, and the roaring crowd turned silent. Alice refused to turn around, refused to look at the man who haunted her dreams, the man she had forgiven, but could never forget.

"You're scum," the man hissed, and she could hear his footsteps as he walked closer to her, and she refused to close her eyes, knowing if she did she would start to cry, "I'm ashamed that my blood runs in your veins."

Alice refused to turn round, and instead she continued to walk on, ignoring as the man taunted her. The audience watched in shock, the man shouted insults at her, his face too blurred for them to work out who it was.

For them to know she was Lucy Heartfilia.

"Look! Alice has run into her first fear!" Chapati yelled into his microphone, "And it looks to be… a man? Oh wow… Is that her father? Nothing official has been said about Alice's past, could that be because it wasn't very nice?"

Erza was in the audience, watching intently as Alice walked away from the faceless form of Jude Heartfilia, her father. Gray was next to her, the two of them watching her closely. Erza was slightly confused, Lucy had never mentioned that Jude gave her not only rejection, but verbal abuse too.

"You can't run away from me, freak!" Jude yelled, and Alice held her shaking fists by her sides, refusing to stop, "You're a disgusting freak! You're stupid spirits can't save you from yourself!"

Alice kept up her pace, and Jude's voice faded into the distance. The Wonderland mage did not look back, because that was how she lived; not looking back.

Alice walked on, further into the maze, taking turns as she heard Chapati chat with his co-hosts about how exciting it was, and how a Fairy putting up a fight was different from the previous years where Fairy Tia had been at the bottom, and now they were fighting for victory.

"Ooh!" Chapati screamed, "Fairy Tail has run into another fear! And… Oh… This is just heart breaking… It's Fairy Tail's lost angel, Lucy Heartfilia."

That made Alice stop where she stood.

Natsu had just been running through the maze, hoping to get over with these stupid fears and stupid maze, not really seeing the point in it. Of course, he wanted to make his guild proud, but his mind was elsewhere.

He was worried about Lucy.

She was his sister, and of course, it was all but instinct for him to worry about her, but his mind was whirling, he knew it was something to do with this maze.

But he hadn't expected her to become his second fear.

"Natsu!" her voice had called to him, and he had frozen in shock before he spun around and saw her, a smile on her face as she beamed at him.

"Lucy…?" he whispered, and she gave him a smile.

"Ne Natsu…" she whined, "Why did you leave me behind?"

"I-I didn't know…" Natsu tried to explain.

"But Natsu…" Lucy pouted as she spoke, "I'm dead now…"

Natsu could only stare, transfixed in horror as she was his fear, the thought in the back of his head that refused to leave him alone. That Lucy had died, and he had not been with her. That she died alone, that she felt alone, because he had left her.

"It hurt Natsu…" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks, "I took a mission, I needed the money… But I wasn't strong enough… They beat me up and watched me bleed out… They watched me die Natsu…"

"Lucy…" he murmured.

"You should have been there!" she yelled, pointing her finger at her accusingly, "You should have protected me! But you left me! I hate you Natsu Dragneel! You let me die! You killed me!"

"No… No! I didn't kill you!" Natsu denied, tears rolling down his checks.

"But you didn't stop it either," Lucy hissed, and she disappeared in a swirl of mist.

Leaving behind a very unstable Natsu Dragneel.

"That was heart breaking!" Chapati exclaimed, and then his eyes moved from the pink haired Salamander to the blonde of Blue Pegasus, and his eyes widened, "But look at Alice! Her second fear's coming!"

Alice walked on, eager to miss this fear.

"Alice," a voice called for her, but she hastily kept on walking, and she heard gasps from the audience as they saw Erza appear behind the Wonderland mage, and her heart thumped as she hoped her cover would not be blown.

"Alice," another voice, this time belonging to Gray, called out to her, and he members of Fairy Tail were watching in shock and surprise to this person who seemed to fear them.

Alice tried to walk on, but she felt an ice cold arm reach out and grab her, and she looked into the cold eyes of Gray.

"You can't just run away," he taunted her, "Although that is what you do, isn't it?"

"You ran away from home," Erza pointed out, joining Gray in mocking her, "You ran away from Fairy Tail. But the thing that hurts, is how you never look back."

"You gave up on us," Gray snarled.

"You abandoned your nakama," Erza hissed.

"So you must be punished," the both growled in unison, and pure fear took control of Alice, and she sprinted for dear life, away from the people she feared. But the gas forms of Gray and Erza split, the gas following Alice as she ran, taking the form of guild mates faces, taunting her, shouting at her for abandoning her.

"How can this be…?" Chapati whispered into his microphone, "Alice… was in Fairy Tail? Before the core members left?"

The mist swirled in front of Alice, forming the shape of Lucy Heartfilia.

"I'm disgusted by who you've become," Lucy sneered, taking a lock of Alice's blonde hair and twirling it around her finger, glaring at Alice as she did, "I used to wish to be like you, now I fear _you_."

Lucy disappeared into the swirling murkiness of mist, and Alice breathed in a series of deep breaths, trying to calm herself. From the stand, Erza looked on with tears welling up in her real eye, guilt tugging at her heart painfully as she thought of how hard she had been on Lucy, not realising the extent of the Wonderland mage's own suffering.

For a moment Alice shut her eyes, clamping them shut as she cleared her mind, refusing to let her fears control her and determined to win the games for her guild.

"You don't scare me," Alice hissed muttered her breath, "I am not afraid."

Alice walked forward, thinking carefully as she took lefts and right through the maze. She did not falter, following the pathway as it turned and twisted, but her emotion remaining blank.

"Throughout this maze, there are three different fears," Chapati announced, explaining the game further to the crowd and his colleagues in the commentating box, "The fear is manifested by a gas that is pumped into certain areas of the maze. So if they continue along roughly the same paths, both Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus will have only one more fear left. Currently, it looks like Blue Pegasus is nearer their exit than Fairy Tail."

"Their fears are linked, aren't they?" Yajima questioned, "Fairy Tail saw a dragon, with him behind a dragon slayer, and Blue Pegasus saw who we guess to be her father, so the first fear was family. The second, Fairy Tail saw the lost member, Lucy Heartfilia, who also appeared in Blue Pegasus' along with Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster, so I'm guessing it was fear of hatred, that someone was angry or hating them."

"Good point Yajima," Chapati commented, "What do you think the last fear is, using your logic?"

"If the previous fear was of hatred," Yajima pondered, "Then I would guess the next fear would be of love. Fear of rejection by someone they truly love to deeply care about."

"Well, we'll see if you're right," Chapati responded, "Because Blue Pegasus seems to, according to this map, entered an area where the fear gas is pumped out."

Alice froze at that, and for a second she considered covering her mouth and nose and making a run for it, but the sound of footsteps let her know it was too late. A split second was all she had to decide fight or flight, and she went to run, but a hand grabbed her wrist, a very familiar hand that she would never forget.

"No…" she whispered, clamping her eyes shut because she really didn't want to see this fear.

"Oh come on," the voice chuckled, the low masculine tone teasing her as he kept his hand on her wrist but used his other to peel her eyes open.

It was the Hatter.

A mad smirk plastered on his face, his ginger hair pointing out at sharp angles as his eyes twinkled while he regarded her. In the audience, unknown to Alice, the Mad Hatter froze, wide eyes as he stared at the screen, not expecting himself to appear to her.

"It's her teammate, the Mad Hatter!" Chapati exclaimed, "Seems Yajima was right, there are many rumours about a relationship between Team Wonderland's leader and the Hatter, although earlier in the games it was revealed that Team Wonderland was Alice's spirits, so a relationship between spirit and master? Has that ever happened before?"

"Come on Alice!" the Fear-Hatter taunted as Alice threw herself backwards, desperate to get herself away from the Hatter.

"It's not real," she whispered to herself, chanting it over and over again, "It's not real. It's not real."

"Oh, that's just silly," the Fear-Hatter chuckled darkly, approaching her as she tried to press herself even closer against the wall, "Chanting like a determined believer, thinking that your belief can save you. But I'm sorry princess-"

The Fear-Hatter stopped, his hand reaching out and clamping around Alice's throat as he lifted her off her feet, pressing her neck tight against the wall. Her feet kicked as she tried to free herself, her hands scratching his in her desperation to survive as she seemed to lose oxygen, her head becoming dizzy. The Fear version of the Hatter moved forward, his head coming into her neck as he took a deep breath, smelling her sweet scent, before he moved his head upwards and opened his mouth, licking the sick of her face as she struggled for breath.

"Um… Chapati-kabo?" Mato questioned, "I thought you said the fears couldn't harm the contestants?"

"I thought they couldn't…" Chapati murmured.

"Fools," Fear-Hatter muttered with a sadistic grin as he pulled back, reaching deep into his back pocket and pulling out a long thin knife. The audience gasped, and Alice tried to struggle, but her vision was darkening and lightheaded skull all but falling to her side. The Fear-Hatter slashed the knife against Alice's upper arm, the crowd screaming as blood poured down her arm. The Fear-Hatter dropped Alice, the Wonderland Mage limply falling to the floor. Alice opened her eyes, feebly trying to push herself up, but the Fear-Hatter's foot stepped on her hand with such a heavy weight her bones snapped, breaking under the force while the Fear-Hatter laughed loudly over her cries of pain.

The fear gas that had created the Hatter thickened, turning from an invisible gas to a thick, murky slime that seemed to converge on Alice. Her eyes widened with horror as the slime like substance seemed to move closer to Alice. She screamed as the substance slivered up her arm, pushing itself into her body.

"Oh My God!" Hibiki screamed from the audience, "Somebody help her! That fear is real!"

"Alice!" Erza yelled.

The crowd screamed, Chapati shouting things over the speaker system, begging people to stay calm and in their seats, but he was ignored as people jumped out of their seats and banged on the doors, desperate to get free. Natsu could hear all of this, and he started to sprint, not concerned about the competition anymore, but about Alice.

He turned a corner, sliding slightly due to his immense speed.

He saw the Fear-Hatter clutching his stomach with laughter as he watched Alice scream and shriek before going completely still.

"Leave her alone!" Natsu shouted, running towards the Fear version of the Mad Hatter, raising his hand, waiting for it to be alight in flames.

But it didn't.

Then he remembered, looking down to the gold clamps around his wrists, he couldn't use magic in the maze. He cursed under his breath. The Fear-Hatter's laughing rang out in his ears as he let out a small growl, glaring at the laughing mage.

"Shut up!" Natsu roared, his fist clenched as he charged at the Fear-Hatter, who simply leaped out of the way at the last moment, Natsu hissing in annoyance as he turned around. He noticed that Alice started to move, her arms twitching as she moved to push herself up, "Stay down Alice, I can beat this guy, he's not even real!"

"There you're right, Dragon Boy," Fear-Hatter sneered, "I may be an incantation of little Alice's deepest darkest fears, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you, I thought hurting Alice showed you that?"

"Leave her alone!" Natsu growled, and he heard a loud groan escape from Alice's lips, and he turned to her, "Alice, I told you to stay down!"

Alice pushed herself up, her shaking arms holding up her weight as she moved her legs to get herself on her feet. Her hair fell in front of her face as she stretched out her legs, standing straight, the Fear-Hatter chuckling manically at her side. Natsu couldn't shake the dread that seemed to have settled in his stomach.

"Alice…?" he called to her softly, and she looked up.

Her eyes, the previously sky blue orbs were no longer bright and light. Her whole eyes seemed to have been swamped by her pupils, no whites or irises, only black darkness.

Natsu stumbled backwards in shock, wide eyed as he looked between Alice and the Fear-Hatter.

"She was chosen," the Fear-Hatter chuckled, "You failed Natsu, you were supposed to be strong enough, it was all timed and organised, and yet you ruined it."

"What are you on about?!" Natsu yelled.

"It is foretold in the heavens that Natsu Dragneel will be his killer," the Fear-Hatter snarled, "You were supposed to kill him, but you were not strong enough, you were too weak. My Lord is desperate, he needs this, and so he chose another. She is strong, stronger than you, she had defeated so many of his followers and so many of his subjects, even surviving his own magic. She has taken your role, she will do what you failed to complete."

"What do you mean?!" Natsu demanded.

"SHE WILL SLAY ZEREF!" The Fear-Hatter screamed, "She will do what you could not. But she is known to my master, she would not go willingly, he knew that. He sent the Dragon to test her, to make sure she was strong enough and that he wasn't getting his hopes up. He knew her wills and her naivety would hold her back, would mean she would not do the deed, so here I am. Zeref infected the fear gas, after all, he has contacts in the lab it was created. He made sure I would be able to carry out my task and that I would not betray my lord."

"I won't let you take her!" Natsu declared.

"Try and stop her from coming," The Fear-Hatter sneered, and Natsu opened to his mouth to protest but was instead pushed up against the wall, the Fear-Hatter laughing as he pinned the Fire Dragon Slayer to the concrete.

Alice's eyes glowed black, the cold darkness all but radiating out of her as she moved forward, walking past Natsu as her arms and legs moved robotically.

"A-Alice! S-s-stop!" Natsu demanded in a choked breath as the little air that could make its way up his throat wheezed out in his shout. Alice seemed to stop, freezing all of a sudden.

"Natsu?" she whispered, and Natsu struggled with all his might, the Fear-Hatter's gaze was focused on the frozen Wonderland Mage so his grip on the Dragon Slayer's neck lessened ever so slightly, letting the Salamander breathe.

"Alice!" he yelled, struggling in the Fear-Hatter's grip, still the fear was too distracted by Alice to even bat an eyelash.

"Natsu! Help me!" Alice screamed, her expression not changing as her eyes welled up with tears, "I don't know where I am! It's too dark! Help me Natsu! Please! It hurts Natsu! Stop the pain! Help me!"

"I'm coming!" Natsu roared, "I'll save you! I swear!"

"I'm scared Natsu," Alice whimpered, the tears rolling down her cheeks, "You said you'd always protect me, but you weren't there…"

"What?" Natsu questioned, his voice quieter than before.

"YOU LEFT ME!" Alice roared, her features changing, twisting in anger as she spun around and snarled at Natsu, her eyes a mixture of the black darkness and a colour Natsu dared hope for.

A warm chocolate brown.

A particular shade he would recognise anywhere.

Lucy.

"Lucy…?" he whispered in shock.

Lucy started to scream, her hands reaching up for her head, clutching it like she was in pain. The Fear-Hatter totally disregarded Natsu, releasing Natsu from his grip and the Dragon slayer fell to the floor for a moment before he pushed himself up, moving towards Alice, who he knew to be Lucy.

"This isn't possible!" The Fear-Hatter exclaimed, "My Master told me she could not resist! She is more powerful than even he predicted! Oh, she is glorious! She will do it! She is strong!"

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, reaching out for Lucy's shaking form, clutching her close to him. She was shaking, shuddering as she sobbed. Natsu watched as her tears turned from clear water to thick blobs of sickly black slime that splattered across the floor.

"No! This isn't possible!" The Fear-Hatter shrieked.

Lucy grabbed onto Natsu for a second, taking a few deep breaths as she looked up to him with her warm chocolate brown eyes. In a second they changed, swirling in gold for only a second before they changed to their usual sky blue. She looked up at him with fear etched in her features, before her gaze moved to the Fear-Hatter behind him. Her features twisted, tightening as she reached down the golden clamps around her wrists and with a single movement ripped them off her. She pushed herself up, out of Natsu's warm embrace, and stormed over to the Fear-Hatter who was watching her with wide eyes and an awestruck smile on his face.

"What does he want with me?" she growled at him, and he only laughed.

"My duty's done," he whispered, and before Alice could demanded answers from him, he disappeared into the fear gas.

Alice took a shocked step backwards, and Natsu moved to stand behind her. She turned around, looking right into his onyx orbs that seemed to trap her where she stood.

"It was you…" he whispered, staring at her, "All this time you were right under our noses…"

"I told Erza," Alice admitted, "Then Hatter told me Gray worked it out, and I told Hibiki too, and Master Bob when I joined Blue Pegasus, but that's it."

Natsu looked to her, seeing how his best friend had grown up without him, seeing how powerful she was and knowing her many great achievements. She wasn't Celestial partner anymore, she wasn't going to moan to him about rent or whine about him destroying too much meaning they lost the money or tell him to keep out of her diary.

She was different.

She had grown up, moved on, without her Dragon Slayer partner. She had bloomed into a beautiful woman, a strong independent mage.

The truth hit him hard, an ache forming in his heart as he looked to her face, the same age as she had been when he had left, and yet it seemed to have aged so much. He reached out his hand, gently stroking the side of her face as she looked up to him with her big blue eyes.

"You're eyes…" Natsu murmured, "They're blue…"

"I had to change them," Lucy answered in a small voice, looking away slightly, "People might recognise me, they say the eyes are the window to the soul."

"I didn't even recognise you…" Natsu confessed, his voice quiet as his hand dropped his to his side.

"That was the point," Lucy let out a saddened laugh than seemed more like a sob, "Well, I didn't want people to recognise me, I never thought you'd see me like this."

"Didn't you know we'd come back?" Natsu questioned, and Lucy could tell his real question through his words and the saddened expression that came across his face, _did you give up on us?_

"I got Absolem to research," Lucy explained, her voice no louder than a whisper, "I made him research every spell, every possible scenario that could have happened to you. I even sailed out to Tenrou and found there was nothing. I spent five months travelling, searching for even the smallest sign that you guys were okay, that you were alive. Then Macao… He called a funeral for you guys, said we needed to close it off, that we could still hope, but the people… They wanted closure. The Magic Council demanded your funeral and Fairy Tail couldn't defy them, not without you guys, it didn't feel right."

"I threw my life away," Lucy continued, not looking Natsu in the eye, "I forgot to sleep, to eat, sometimes to even breathe, I remember how Loke would shout at me for days on end that I was throwing my life away. But I kept on searching, I wouldn't be weak, I would be strong for you guys. So when Absolem, I mean Crux, came up with the option of converting part of my physical body to the Celestial World, it meant I could not eat and not sleep and spend the rest of my life searching for you guys, an eternity to find my lost nakama, so of course I accepted."

"I'm sorry," Natsu apologised, "I'm sorry for hurting you, for leaving you alone, for making you suffer."

"It wasn't your fault," Lucy smiled softly, "I should've been stronger, I shouldn't have let your disappearance get me down, I should have been the strength my nakama needed, not the coward that abandoned them."

"You didn't need to be anyone else," Natsu brushed off her concerns, "All you needed to be was Lucy."

"But I'm not even her now, am I?" Lucy sniffled, looking to Natsu as her words seemed to pierce his heart, "I'm a completely different person, so twisted that you couldn't even recognise me. Tell me Natsu, if you, my best friend, couldn't tell who I am, how can I still be the same person?"

Natsu was stumped, he opened his mouth, to offer some sort of comfort, some reasoning that he had known who she was, that he would never forget his best friend. But… He hadn't known, he hadn't had a clue, not even suspected that Alice could have at all related to his best friend.

"Lucy…" he whispered, unsure of how to comfort his best friend, and he watched as her eyes, her _blue_ eyes, hardened, and he knew her shields were up, no longer was he comforting his best friend, the person he loved like a sister and had hurt, but Alice, the cold queen of Wonderland, the best actress there was.

"I haven't been called that for years," she stated, her voice closed off and colder than it had been, "And now I remember why. Because it hurts. It hurts to think that we can't go back, that I can't be Lucy of Fairy Tail, that I'm Alice of Wonderland, crazy strong S-Class mage."

"You will always be my nakama," Natsu argued fiercely, and Alice pulled back, moving away from him. She straightened her clothes, brushing off the little dirt that had fallen on her skirt, and hissed as her fingers gently stroked her neck, feeling the harsh bruises that covered her neck from the Fear-Hatter's strong grip.

"ALICE!" a voice that Alice would recognise in a split second yelled, and she spun around to see the Hatter, the real Celestial Spirit of the Lion, sprinting towards her. Unconsciously she let out a deep breath, one that Natsu with his Dragon Slayer Senses picked up on in a moment, and he watched as the Hatter approached her, checking over that she was still alive, and watched as the Celestial Spirit's jaw clenched as he saw the dark purple bruises that marred her throat and the deep cut that sliced open her arm, the blood having just dried up. As soon as she was close enough the Hatter reached out and grabbed her, shutting his eyes as he body was flush against his and he held her close. Alice smiled softly in the embrace, before he let her go and he started to fuss over her, she rolled her eyes at some points, but overall Natsu noticed that she seemed happier, more relaxed when the Hatter was by her side, she had always relied on Loke.

"I'm fine Hatter," Alice reassured her partner for the seventh time, letting out a small chuckle under her breath as he looked again at the cut that marred her arm, "Stop fussing."

"Can I not be concerned?" the Hatter retorted, and Natsu watched closely, having stood up to his full height, as the Hatter, who he knew to be Loke, fussed over Alice, checking over every speck of dirt.

"I told you, I'm _fine_," Alice repeated, looking the Hatter in the eye as she smiled at him, "No harm done."

"Except being controlled and cut, nothing else I'm guessing?" the Hatter retorted, and Alice rolled her eyes letting out a chuckle.

"Nothing big," she countered.

"Sure," the Hatter teased, elongating the word, "Nothing bad at all."

"I can take it," Alice declared.

"Of course you can, my strong princess," the Hatter purred, and a light blush dusted Alice's cheeks as she pouted and turned away from the Hatter.

"Whatever," she declared, pouting ever so slightly as she looked back at the Hatter who playfully moved closer to her.

"Can I lick you too?" the Hatter flirted, and Alice turned to him with wide, shocked eyes as her heat was a deep shade of red and she spluttered.

"W-Wha?" she managed to get out.

"You know, Yajima said that third fear was love…" the Hatter all but purred.

Alice moved closer to him, so their bodies were but a few millimetres apart, and she put her hands on his chest, feeling his pounding celestial heart that was caged in his chest and hammering through his body. She leant on her tip toes, pressing her body up against his as she moved her head closer to his face, and the Hatter's pupils were dilated, staring right at her as she moved ever so much closer to him. He watched her lips as they moved towards his.

And then they moved across the side of his face, her cheek brushing his cheek bone as her lips went to his ear, and moved to whisper words.

"Of course I love you," she whispered seductively, and she laughed as she pulled back, the Hatter frowning at her teasing while she moved over to Natsu and smiled at him as the sound of pounding footsteps broke through the maze, the rest of the guild approaching.

"These games really are cursed," Natsu commented.

"It's almost like someone doesn't want a winner…" Alice murmured.

**A/N Hey Guys! So I'm really sorry about such a long wait for an update. I hit my head and got concussion, so I've had weeks of dizziness, nausea, headaches, double vision and all that stuff. But worst of all, I'm stuck with temporary memory loss. I keep on forgetting where I am or what I'm doing, but even worse, I've forgotten my ideas for this story. I can't remember where I was going with it and was the twists were, it's all just gone. So I need some help, if you could tell me what you thought was going in, not directly, because I read over the story so I remembered, but in the background. I'd nearly finished this chapter, that's how I was able to post another chapter. Does this make any sense? I hope it does, because I really want to write, but my mind is just so slow right now it might take ages, so again I apologise for that. **

**xxchatonxx: I'm sorry it took so long! Well, that is the question, Lucy or Alice? Although they're alike in many ways, the real question is her old life, or her new one? :D**

**Alison W: I'm glad you like it! Wow… I'm honoured! I don't think it's that good! Thank you, you're an amazing reviewer! Your review made me smile! **

**Amanda: I thought I'd make it intense, not so light as other chapters, building up the pressure. I thought Gray should, because he's a close friend of Loke's and a brother to Lucy. I'm glad you liked it! Hehehe! Yes indeed, GO LOKE! I hope you like this update, and can forgive me for it being so long!**

**Rosamea: Yay! I'm glad you like it! I love your dedication!**

**Guest: Sorry it's take so long, but sometimes I can barely think with concussion, yet alone write.**

**I'm sorry I haven't responded to everyone's reviews! I'll get right onto that, I just thought I should post a chapter as soon as possible!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	15. Present

Alice walked through the door and slammed it shut, the Knave of Hearts, Scorpio, and the Cheshire Cat, Taurus, ran forward and held it shut. The thick oak door kept the yelling journalists at bay, stopping the snapping cameras from flashing in Alice's face and questions being screamed at her as she desperately tried to get home in peace.

Taurus smiled at her reassuringly, promising to keep the door shut, while Scorpio smirked to someone behind her, and she felt her best friend, Leo the Lion, Loke, the Mad Hatter, wrap his arms around her in greeting. Although they didn't always meet in a hug, Alice knew her spirit could sense her discomfort with the prying questions and the constant attention.

"It'll die down," the Hatter promised her, brushing a light kiss on her temple, "Just you wait."

"I don't know how much more I can stand," Alice admitted, "I can't even be left alone by them in my own home."

It was a week after the Fear Maze challenge, and it seemed like the Grand Magic Games had halted, everyone unsure as to whether they should try another game to determine a victor when fate seemed so against it. The organisers had decided to make the competition a draw, and shared the money between Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus, their fear of the danger that seemed to present itself at the deciding games too much for them to have another attempt.

"Jellal came by," the Hatter stated, and Alice shut her eyes as she focused on her best friend's steady heartbeat as it thumped in his celestial body. She always felt safe in his arms, she felt as if she never wanted to leave them.

"What did he say?" Alice murmured the question into the Hatter's chest.

"He investigated the lab where the fear gas was made," the Hatter answered, "As far as Crime Sorcière could tell, someone from outside of the lab broke in and tampered with the gas. All the lacrima surveillance footage was wiped and none of the scientists saw anything, so it was kind of a dead end."

"Drat," Alice cursed under her breath, and the Hatter pulled back and looked in her eyes, keeping his hand lightly on her waist as she kept herself pressed into his chest.

"That doesn't mean there isn't another lead out there," the Hatter declared, "We just have to keep on looking."

"But you know what it said," Alice pointed out, "Maybe… Maybe I can slay Zeref."

"Don't even think about it," the Hatter warned.

"What if it was right?" Alice questioned, pushing out of the Hatter's embrace to look him in the eye, "What if I can slay Zeref, save the whole world from him?"

"Natsu was supposed to kill Zeref," the Hatter pointed out, "But he couldn't. We're talking about _Natsu_ here, if he couldn't do it-"

"Then there's little chance for me to do it, that's what you think?" Alice snapped.

"No," the Hatter denied, "Heck, the whole of Fiore knows you're arguably the most powerful mage on the planet. But we're talking about Zeref. Death magic. One attack and you're dead."

"I know that!" Alice shouted.

"Then act like it!" the Hatter snarled.

"But I can't die!" Alice argued, "I can just have you resurrect me if he kills me!"

"You're not invincible!" the Hatter roared, "I'm not just going to help you die! Just because you don't full die, doesn't mean it won't hurt, you know that. Can't you remember the pain?!"

"I'm not stupid!" Alice shrieked.

"Then don't pretend to be!" the Hatter yelled.

"I don't need you!" Alice screamed, "I'll just get one of the others to help me if you won't!"

"I'm the leader of the Zodiacs!" the Hatter hissed, "I'll tell them not to!"

"As their master my command overrules yours!" Alice pointed out in a snarl, "So, almighty leader of the Zodiacs, I'm going to find Zeref, and I'm going to kill him. I'm not going to let you stop me."

"Alice-" the Hatter started to protest, a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Close, Gate of the Lion!" Alice commanded, and the Hatter disappeared in a glitter of glimmering golden sparkles.

Alice let out a shaky breath. The Cheshire Cat and Kanve of Heart, who had been trying to give the two some privacy while holding the door shut to keep the reporters out, turned to their Master. They shared a quick, hesitant glance, unsure of whose side they should take.

"Ali-" the Knave of Hearts started, but Alice held up her hand.

"No," she interrupted him, "I don't want to hear it. I'll apologise later. I've got to get to Zeref. I'm going to go speak with Absolem."

Alice turned on her heel, moving up the stairs to her apartment.

Internally, she was fuming. She felt uncontrollable rage at the Hatter, anger that spilled out of her body and sizzled around her as she let out a sound something between a shriek and yell and the magical energy flew to the wall, and burned the plaster. She let out a defeated sigh, and only had to think of summoning the White Queen, Virgo, before her maidservant appeared. There were no words shared as the spirit moved forward and began her work, Virgo had always understood that silences were sometimes a good thing.

Alice called out for Absolem, Crux, as she took a seat on the floor and crossed her legs. The spirit appeared in a shimmer of golden sparkles.

"Trace the dark energy," Alice instructed, and then realised how rude it was of her, her spirits, she had always argued, were her friends, family even, and she was bossing them about, "Sorry Absolem, and you too Queenie. I just… I'm just angry."

"We know," Virgo, the White Queen stated, as Absolem was busying completing Alice's request, "You are angry at brother for doubting you, for thinking you aren't strong enough to defeat Zeref."

"Yeah…" Alice murmured her confirmation.

"But brother just wants to look out for you," the White Queen responded, looking Alice in the eye, having already returned the wall to its former glory, "He doesn't want you in pain, he doesn't want you to get hurt. Zeref has never been slain, and as much as he believes in you, his love for you makes him overprotective."

"What do you think?" Alice asked the White Queen, "Should I do it?"

"You should do what you feel is right," the White Queen responded, "I will always support you, whatever you do."

"Thank you," Alice whispered earnestly, and the White Queen, nodded, before dismissing herself and returning to her world, the bond the two females shared didn't need words, the White Queen could just tell.

"I've got it," Absolem, Crux, told her in his old, croaked voice, "A build-up of dark energy, specifically death energy, radiating not a far distance away from here."

"Thank you Absolem," Alice murmured, "I'm summon the Bandersnatch and ride him there. And er… Absolem, could you do me a favour? I just… make sure the Hatter's okay…"

"I will," Absolem assured her, before disappearing back to his own world, giving the Wonderland mage a nod of his head in confirmation.

Alice let out another deep breath, trying to gather her strength, as she walked out of her private quarters, and down to the front door to her team's base. She nodded to the Kanve of Hearts and Cheshire Cat, who disappeared at her approval. She pulled the doors open, the reporters and press seemed to have moved on to their next prey, and so she walked out of her house, mentally calling for the Bandersnatch. As she went around the next corner, the beast appeared, and she patted his head softly before she got on his back. The monster seemed to already know where he was going, because he set off as soon as she was safely on his back.

It only took an hour on the majestic beast before Alice reached her destination. She gently dismounted, and sent the monster back to his world, walking in the direction she knew Zeref to be in, the stench of his sickening magic was so potent she was sure the majority of Fiore could smell it if they tried.

She shut her eyes, focusing her senses to find Zeref. She could so this.

Her senses lead her deeper into the forest, drawing her closer until she knew she was nearly upon him when she came to a cave. She walked in, trying to pinpoint his precise location.

"You came…" Zeref whispered, appearing from the darkness, and walking so they were just a metre away from one another.

"You want to die?" Alice questioned him.

"I have lived too long," he answered, "I have no desire to see the rise and fall of another era. Natsu was supposed to be able to kill me, but he was not ready. I hope you are up to the job?"

"What must I do?" Alice questioned.

"I have lived for over four hundred years," Zeref explained, "As soon as the Spirit leaves my body I will disintegrate into ashes, those years taking their toll on me."

"Spirit?" Alice whispered, and then her voice was stronger, "What spirit?"

"I have had hundreds of years to try and supress the Spirit," Zeref continued, "but I could not succeed, I hope that you can. My name was Jack. I was part of a small village. This man came up to me when I was eighteen, he asked for my help. He took me to a secluded area of the forest, and released the soul from his body. It moved on, it possessed me, leaving his dead body to disintegrate. I was not evil, but the Spirit made me."

"You're possessed?" Alice clarified.

"Yes," Zeref confirmed, "And I have chosen you to be my successor."

"You want me to become evil?!" Alice shrieked.

"I believe you can supress the Spirit," Zeref stated, "If it is supressed, then you are in control. It will just broaden your powers, if you are in control, you will just have to fight off the occasionally dark thought."

"What if I refuse?" Alice asked, "What then?"

"There is no choice," Zeref hissed, and he raised his arm, his expression softening, "Thank you. I'm sorry."

A pulse ripped through his body, his skin radiating a fearsome darkness that engulfed Alice. She screamed, yelled, kicked and fought, but there was nothing she could do. She heard the dull thud as Zeref's dead body hit the ground, but didn't see as he withered and aged as such an accelerated rate that he crumbled into dust.

"ALICE!" a voice screamed, but she was too far gone.

The spirit was in her head.

Laughing.

Screaming.

Shouting.

Yelling.

She couldn't tell the Spirit from the sounds around her.

The blackness descended.

And she was trapped in the void.

_..:DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE:.._

The Hatter ran, his feet pounding on the ground. He hadn't done this in a while, been out on his own magical power, he usually used on a tiny bit of Alice's immense magical power. He sprinted forwards, determined to get there as fast as he could. Once the familiar building, one he had not seen in so long, appeared in his gaze, he threw the heavy oak doors of the Fairy Tail Guild open. Using the money from the Grand Magic Games the guild had gotten right on and rebuilt their guild hall, adding an occasional improvement.

When the doors flung opened and the ragged form of the Mad Hatter stood in the basking sunlight, some of the guild members stared, others gasped.

"Hatter?" Erza questioned cautiously, and she took in his expression before asking a question, "What's wrong?"

"I need your help," the Hatter responded, and decided he didn't care if the whole guild knew; he was too worried about his partner, the girl that he loved, to be concerned with such fickle matters, "Alice has gone to kill Zeref."

That caused a reaction.

Some guild mates fell of their chairs, others choked on their drinks, some even had to clap others on the back to stop them from choking. Erza had frozen, an expression of pure fear clear on her features. Gray and Natsu, who had been in the middle of one of their physical fights, spun around to gape at the Hatter. Levy dropped her book, Alice's precious Tales of Fairies, and it clattered to the ground. Cana's beer mug fell out of her hands and spilt on the floor. Romeo and Wendy, who had Carla on her lap, let out noises alike to gasps of shock.

"I need your help to stop her getting herself killed," the Hatter continued, looking from Erza to Master Makarov, who was seated on the bat.

"She doesn't die though," Laxus grunted, "I bet she can kill Zeref."

"There is an ancient story," the Hatter continued, "Roughly enough; it says that Zeref is possessed."

"So?" Laxus questioned in confusion.

"It says the possession was passed onto him by a stranger," the Hatter continued, and he looked away from Laxus and straight into the eyes of Master Makarov, "And that he can pass on the possession to anyone of his choosing."

"You think he's going to pass the possession onto Alice?!" Levy shrieked.

"Yes," the Hatter stated, "Unless we stop him."

That was all the Hatter needed to say. Soon enough most of the members of Fairy Tail had bounded out of their seats and were standing by his side. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, all of them ready.

"I can teleport you there," the Hatter said, "Because she's my master I can pull us briefly through the Celestial world and then to her location, I'm sure she won't mind the slight change of our contract."

In a split second all of the members of Fairy Tail disappeared, except from a few of the new comers, who had joined the guild in the few days it had been one of the joint winners of the Grand Magic Games, and Master Makarov, who was going to contact Crime Sorcière.

When they reappeared, the stood at the entrance to a dark cave, and many of the group shuddered or shivered at the cold evil that seemed to roll over their skin and make their hair stand on end.

"ALICE?!" The Hatter roared.

The Hatter, with Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy just on his tail, sprinted forwards.

They all stopped when they found her.

Zeref, they all knew it was him although he looked so very different, was wrinkling, crippling over as he coughed and spluttered, blood pouring out of his mouth as he fell to the ground, a smile on his face as he disintegrated, seemingly form old age.

Alice stood opposite him, her face hidden from them as she had her back to them. She didn't move a muscle as Zeref died in front of her.

"Alice…?" the Hatter whispered, moving forward, his hand outstretched.

She did not move.

Then her head tilted, turning round to look at them.

With black, soulless eyes.

Erza let out a gasp, Gray froze, Natsu gaped, while Happy held back a sob. The Hatter did not move, before he continued again to try and get her to respond.

"You okay?" he questioned her, his voice alike to that of a whisper as he looked to her in concern, with a hint of fear.

She blinked.

Her mouth opened, as if she was going to say something, before it snapped shut.

Her eyes, the warm chocolate brown was long gone and the crystal blue had vanished. The whole of her eyes, the iris, pupil and white, all of it merged. All of it submerged in the darkness that had claimed her soul.

"Alice…?" the Hatter repeated his earlier plea.

"Run," was the murmured instruction that came out of Alice's mouth.

For a split second, the Hatter froze, before he sprinted away, dragging Erza and Gray with his arms and Natsu just behind him.

"RUN!" he yelled to the searching Fairy Tail members, who instantly reacted.

They all sprinted out of the cave, Gajeel grabbing Levy as the last moment, as a pulse of death magic, a terrifying darkness, burst out of Alice. Natsu pulled Lisanna in his arms and shielded her with his body, Happy in the white haired mage's arms. Erza reequipped in a split second for a shield, and Gray cast his own ice shield, pulling Juvia behind him. The other mages all acted accordingly, protecting themselves or jumping behind others.

The Death magic hit them, their shields shuddering and only held because the magic was nearing its end. Gray's shield cracked and he pulled Juvia with him behind Erza. When the attack was over, they all slumped to the ground, exhausted from their efforts.

Except the Hatter.

He stood up, marching into the cave without a second glance behind him. He walked to where he knew Alice would still be, and his ears picked up her words, if he could call them that, before he saw her.

"Ooh…" she remarked, "I like this! New body, new life! And this one's powerful… I like her… Shame she tried to fight, or I could've not had to do that. Although I do hope they're all dead, because that gives her less fuel for her fighting."

The Hatter walked out to stand in front of the person, who he refused to think of as Alice.

"Hatter!" she yelled, "Leo the Lion! I wonder what I'll do with you."

"Let her go," the Hatter snarled.

"Oh no," the possessed Alice shook her head as she spoke, "You don't make demands. I do. I'm the Master, you're the _slave_."

"You are not my master!" the Hatter spat.

"Naughty lion," the possessed Alice taunted him, wiggling her finger at him, "Seems you won't be allowed to come out and play anymore."

"Wait! No! I-" the Hatter was cut off as he felt his body being pulled away, his physical form changing, turning back into its celestial form.

She had closed his gate.

"NO!" he roared, finding himself in the Celestial World, and he hammered his fists against the wall of the main room of the spirit's quarters.

He could not go back.

He physically couldn't.

**A/N Hey! So I really do have to apologise for not updating in ages. Unfortunately, I still have concussion, which is really getting on my nerves, so I can barely write for five minutes in one time, so that's why this chapter's so short. But, hopefully, I'll continue to update this story. I have to thank you all for your reviews and support, because I always read any reviews as soon as they were posted, and they always got me to sit down in front of the computer and type, although I couldn't do much. I'll be responding to the reviews, all of the ones I haven't, probably today or tomorrow. I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Rosamea: Sorry it took so long! Thank you. I can only hope that never happens. I'd glad you like it! Any ideas for the future plot? I have a few, I keep on having to write them down or I'll forget them!**

**TheGoldenDragon: I was planning on making this story LoLu, because I think it just fits better than NaLu, because Loke was there for Lucy for those seven years when Natsu was not. I hope you'll still support the story even though it's Lolu, I'm a fan of NaLu myself, but as I said, I just thought that LoLu fit better.**

**Amanda: I cannot apologise enough for the long wait! This one has been even longer… I'm upset with myself for taking so long, even if I can't really help it. I'm glad you liked it! Did it keep you on your toes? It took me a while to think up that idea, but I'm happy with how it turned out. :D Sometimes words cannot describe it. **

**Xxchatonxx: I'm really sorry I've taken ages to write another chapter, but I'm happy you like it!**

**Animelover2215: Hello! That's understandable. Thank you, I'm glad you like the story!**

**Guest (1): No, this story is not NaLu, and I like to think of this story as LoLu, because the Mad Hatter is Loke. Sorry if there was any confusion on the matter though.**

**Guest (2): Yay! I'm honoured that you like my story so much! I try to keep it light in some places, and then make it darker in others, so maybe adorable might not fit this chapter…**

**Guest (3): Yes! Did you work that out really early in the story? I tried to keep it hidden slightly, so it was there but not too obvious. **

**Guest (4): I'm sorry that it has taken a while for me to post another chapter; it's really hard to write with concussion. But I'm glad you like the story!**

**Guest (5): Wow… That's a lot of pleases. Sorry it's taken so long to update.**

**12Rayne: Are you a fan of LoLu? I couldn't really decide who should know about Alice being Lucy, but I thought that Erza, Natsu and Gray should know because they were like her siblings, so they might recognise some of the things she did, if not what she looked like. I seem to be doing a lot of apologising for taking so long, so I hope you can forgive me for that.**

**I'll to the other reviews via PM, I was going to respond to all the reviews first, but I just wanted to post this chapter!**

**Oh, and I'm honoured that this story is now part of three different communities, A Classic Fairy Tail, The One Above All of Fairy Tail Fanfictions and The Shadow of Lucy Heartfilia!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	16. So

Blue Pegasus sat in a tense silence around their guild. In one corner, Hibiki was holding a sobbing Jenny, while Eve and Ren were blankly staring ahead. Master Bob had locked himself away in his office, the whole guild mourning for their lost comrade.

Alice has not been seen for a month.

If she could even still be called Alice.

There were rumours, as there always was, about killings in far out villages, destructions of whole forests, inhalations of guilds.

But they hoped, they dared to try and believe, that their Alice could not have been the person responsible.

From what Fairy Tail had told them, the little they had known, the Alice they had known, who had graced them with her smiles, was no more. The spirit of Zeref has possessed her, it now controlled her body, and she had no power to stop it. Apparently Zeref had thought Alice could fight back, but how could he expect someone to fight back against something that controlled their body?

It had become usual, for Blue Pegasus, for the guild hall to be filled with silence, with the exception of the occasional sniffle from a member as they tried to hold back their tears.

Their Alice was gone.

_..:DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE:.._

Fairy Tail were determined, unlike Blue Pegasus who was frozen in mourning for their lost comrade, Fairy Tail were busy working. Maps were spread across the mass of tables in the guild hall, and mages ran from one to the other, some stopping to hear Erza or Laxus speaking as the S-Class mages pointed to areas on the maps or explained their plans.

They were trying to find her.

For those who did not know that Alice was in fact their lost comrade, Lucy, they still fought, for the S-Class mage who had practically be one of them.

"There are reports of a woman in black travelling in this area," Erza told the group that surrounded her table, Natsu was perched on one of the benches, Gray sitting next to him, while Lisanna was on Natsu's other side, Happy on her lap, "Although, admittedly, that could refer to a number of women, there's no fault in checking it out, seeing how reports of attacks look quite common in the area, having to shot up in the last month."

"We can check that one out!" Natsu declared.

"The Thunder God Tribe will be over here," Erza pointed to another position on the map, "If we need support, they will be able to come to us in under half an hour, as will we them, as long as he stick in the allocated area."

"Let's go already!" Natsu roared.

Natsu jumped off the bench, Gray not a second behind him with a smirk on his face while Happy's wings pushed off his back and he floated off Lisanna's lap to Natsu's side. Lisanna bit her lip as she hesitated.

"Erm… Can I stay here with Mira?" Lisanna questioned them in a small voice.

"Wha…?" Natsu turned around to face her as the word escaped her mouth, "Why, do you not want to come?"

"Well… It's just that, I don't… I don't really think I'm strong enough to face Alice," Lisanna admitted.

"Alice won't hurt us," Natsu stated, and Lisanna looked up to him with wide innocent eyes.

"Really?" Lisanna pushed her point, "What about those villagers? And then when we got to her that day… She tried to kill us-"

"She couldn't help it!" Natsu roared, "She tried to stop it! She warned us it was coming!"

"It's just…" Lisanna looked down as she spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper, "I'm scared of her…"

"Lisanna," Natsu moved forwards to her side, and as he perched on the bench next to her. Although the guild around them was loud, it was as if there was only the two of them, as Erza, Gray and Happy moved away to inform Master of where they were going and finalise their plans.

"I'm sorry Natsu," Lisanna whimpered, "I'm sorry I'm not as strong or as brave as you guys... I just-"

"You are," Natsu told her, his warm hand reached out to take her small one, his skin was like a roaring fire as it engulfed Lisanna's delicate one, "You're just as strong as me, and even braver too."

"I don't think that's even possible," Lisanna giggled lightly.

"And yet it is," Natsu denied, looking into her eyes, her pale blue orbs looked into his dark ones, and for a second, it was just the two of them, sitting side by side, holding hands as they always had done.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Natsu asked her, his face burning bright red as he jumped to his feet, and Lisanna had to hold back a giggle.

"I'll be fine here Natsu," she assured him, "I'll help Mira-nee."

"Okay then," Natsu accepted, "Just... Erm… Stay safe, yeah?"

"You too," Lisanna told him, and she stood up, moving over to him, and gently placed the lightest of kisses on his cheek before she smiled at him and walked away.

Natsu was frozen for a moment, before a love struck smile pulled at his lips.

But Gray seemed to deem it right to ruin his little moment of pure bliss.

"Come on, moron!" Gray called for him at the doors of the guild.

"Hey! You're the moron, stripper," Natsu argued.

As the group of three, with their flying cat, left their guild, it was just as it had been, Gray and Natsu arguing, Erza stopping them, Happy whining for fish.

Except there was one piece missing from Team Natsu.

Their beloved blonde.

And she might never be there again.

_..:DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE:.._

Possessed Alice hummed a light tune under her breath as she walked along the barren road, deserted of all its previous occupants.

They had deserved what they had got.

They were in her way.

An evil smile graced her features, twisting her previously angelic face into a terrifyingly beautiful expression.

The pale blue Alice in Wonderland dress she had previous donned was burning on the side of the street, and instead she wore some sort of black dress, long at the back and shorter at the front as it clung to her body like a second skin and snaked around her arms. She didn't wear any shoes, seeing no point in the articles of clothing when they would only slow her down.

There was a shimmering of golden sparkles next to her, and she rolled her eyes as she felt a hand grab her wrist.

She came eye to eye with the Spirit of the Lion.

"Leo," she sneered, "I closed your gate, I'll do it again."

"You can do it all you want," he snarled, "But I'll keep on coming."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she hissed.

"Not until you let my master go," he responded in a yell, "And even then, I'd still hunt you down afterwards."

"Good luck with that, cat boy," she taunted.

"How many people have you already killed?" Leo demanded, "How many, huh? Hundreds? Thousands even?"

"They all deserved it," Alice shrugged, as if she didn't even care.

"You even slaughtered the children," the spirit of the lion spat.

"It was their birth right to die by my hand," she mocked, "Look Leo, if you don't like this, then go back to the Spirit World, because I'm really not after your company."

"Let Lucy go!" Leo yelled.

"Hm…" Alice pretended to consider it for a moment, "Nope, I don't want to."

Leo let out a harsh snarl from the back of his throat, and Alice stopped, turning round to face him and for a moment she just stared at him.

"I'm fed up with your pestering Leo," she stated.

"LET LUCY GO!" Leo roared.

Alice let out a sigh, as in a shimmer of golden sparkles a familiar golden key appeared in her hand. Leo froze, horror filling his features as he realised what she was going to do.

"I didn't even want to do this," Alice remarked, "But you leave me no choice."

"Wai-" he protested.

"Goodbye Leo," she whispered.

Then she snapped his key.

_..:DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE:.._

"Loke!" Alice yelled.

She slammed her hands against the pitch black walls of the room that caged her, a sob ripping through her throat as tears spilled down her cheeks.

No… Loke… No…

Her legs gave out on her, and she fell to the floor with a heavy thud, weeping as sobs shook through her frame.

Loke… Her spirit… Her best friend… Her love…

It had killed him.

Suddenly, she didn't see the point?

What was the point in fighting?

What was the point in living, if Loke wasn't there?

She felt herself crumble, her resistance, the strength she used to fight back, crumble away into dust as soon as she made her decision. She could hear a laugh, an evil, deep chuckle ringing out around her, but she could barely hear it over her own pitiful wails.

There was no reason anymore, no reason to fight, no reason to live.

So what if this thing possessed her body?

She really couldn't care less.

She just wanted Loke.

Loke.

She didn't care if it destroyed the world in her body, if it killed every last person she cared about.

Because it had already taken the one person she loved.

_..:DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE:.._

The warning alarm rang out in the air, at such a loud volume it was easily distinguishable over the screams and shrieks of the panicking citizens of Magnolia. The people were running, desperate to flee from the city under attack, grabbing their belongings, their children, and sprinting for their lives. Fairy Tail were ready, those of them who didn't want to fight helped people evacuate, shouting and yelling over the screaming. Those that were brave enough stood at the front of the fighting force, ready to attack near the main entrance to the town.

Erza was at the very front, Natsu on her left, with Happy hovering by his shoulder, and Gray o her other side. The other S-Class Mages and their teams were in front of the other brave members of the Fairy Tail guild, all of them preparing, all of them ready.

Erza's breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of what was attacking the.

There, in a different set of clothes, was the familiar face she had only just thought she knew.

Alice had come.

No longer did she wear her gleeful Cheshire Cat grin, instead it was replaced by a twisted ravenous smirk which revealed her perfect white teeth that glimmered in the sunlight, a threatening sight. Her dress was dirty, black and torn inb many places, but she hardsly seemed to have noticed it.

"FAIRY TAIL!" she yelled, when she was just a few metres away from them, "I'm here to kill you and your town."

"You will do no such thing," Master Makarov, at the front of the guild's force, stated.

"Oh no Master," Alice denied in a mocking voice, "You won't be able to stop me."

"Don't doubt the strength of my guild," Makarov snapped.

"Well Gramps, I think I'm a rather accurate judge of your guild, thank you very much," Alice taunted, "Seeing how I used to be a member."

"What…?" someone murmured.

"Alice was one of us?" another exclaimed.

"We would know if she had been part of our guild!" a voice declared.

Alice, her dark, possessed form, let out a high pitch cackle, her eye swivelling to look at Erza.

"You didn't tell them?" she cackled, "I guess that Alice would have been happy with that, or is it Lucy, I will never understand her identity crisis."

"Lucy?" the majority of the guild, excluding those who knew, yelled out in surprise.

"Of course," Dark Alice remarked, "Who else would I be? I'm a big busty blonde who uses Celestial Magic; you Fairies really are slow…"

"You will leave Lucy right now," Makarov demanded.

"Leo tried that one," Alice giggled, looking the majority of the guild in the eye as she spoke, "So I snapped his key."

Uproar began at that exclamation, Loke was as much a part of the guild as anyone else, even though he may not have been human, he had grown up with the members, and they all considered him part of their family.

And she had killed him.

"You didn't…" Erza murmured in a horror-stuck voice.

"I did!" Alice cried with a delighted smile on her face.

"LUCY WOULDN'T LET YOU!" Natsu roared.

"She didn't," Alice chirped, "But she couldn't stop me. Besides, she deserved to suffer, just like you do."

_..:DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE:.._

If anyone asked Erza what had happened after that, she wouldn't have known what to say.

Although, no one could ask her, because… Well… She wouldn't be talking or seeing anyone ever again.

Fairy Tail had charged after that comment, and Erza had wanted, she had desperately tried to plead with people not to kill Alice, to tell them that Lucy was still in there, that they would be killing her too. But she hadn't said the words out loud, because she wasn't sure if they were true. As she looked to the dark figure in front of her, she couldn't see any signs of her little sister.

Alice was still a skilled fighter, she had taken down the majority of their guild in a single attack, members of Erza's family just dropped down dead as Alice released wave after wave of deadly death magical energy. But she always ducked, or maneuvered out the way, and she caught Gray, Natsu and many others doing the same.

The next thing she knew, she was right in front of Alice.

And they were fighting.

She was throwing her fists at Alice's face, and the blonde was attempting to sweep her feet from under her. For a couple of minutes, she and the blonde were fighting fiercely, and she saw her comrades running over to the dark mage.

"Oh no," Alice muttered, "This won't do."

Before Erza could warn them, before she could even open her mouth.

Alice let out a wave of death magic.

Erza was right in front of her, there was no way to dodge the attack.

She had imagined dying many times.

Back when she was a child, she thought it might be by starvation or dehydration. When she joined Fairy Tail, she wanted to go out righting.

But right here… Right now…

She had never thought she would die at Lucy's hand.

She never thought she would die failing to save her nakama.

She could feel it.

As the death magic spread through her body in a split second, she felt her body stop, the organs falter and her pounding heart go silent. Her eyes were wide, filled with horror and pain, the unbelievable pain.

She looked into Alice's eyes, into the pitch black orbs of an immeasurable depth.

She realised it then.

Lucy was gone.

So was Alice.

Only this monster remained.

"ERZA!" she heard a voice yell, but it was too late now, she could guess she had a minute at most to live.

A pair of arms, a familiar warm pair of arms encircled her, and she looked up, taking in the sight of Jellal, holding her close to his body, his eyes wide with terror as he watched her take her final breaths. She was hurting him, she knew that, and it was selfish of her to make him hold her at her final moment, but it was what she craved, and she could not resist in her current state.

"Please," Jellal begged, his voice raw and hoarse, as tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks, "Please don't die Erza. Please. I love you. Please don't go."

Erza wanted to speak, she wanted to tell him she was sorry, that she loved him too, that he was an idiot for no telling her sooner.

But she couldn't do anything.

Jellal watched the light fade out of her eyes, the way her body went limp in his arms, how her hand released her sword from its tight grip.

"No…" he murmured, gripping her tighter, "No… no… no… no, NO NO NO!"

She was gone.

She had died, with her guild.

The mighty Fairy Tail.

Master Makarov was over to the side, his small body not moving next to that of his grandson. Natsu and Gray were nearby to Erza, and Jellal had never seen the fire dragon slayer so cold as his blank eyes stared ahead.

"Jellal!" Ultear called for him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Erza, from the beautiful redhead who had stolen his heart from the moment he had met her.

"JELLAL!" Ultear repeated her calling but at a louder volume. Jellal took in a shaky breath, reaching forward to close Erza's eyes as he gently lowered her body onto the ground.

He would kill her.

It didn't matter to him that this was the body of the person who had saved him.

Whatever it was, it had killed Alice.

He would be doing her a favour by killing it and her as well.

"I have a plan!" Ultear told him, as Meredy fought Alice, as the possessed mage had to wait only a minute between releasing her waves of death magic, "I know a spell that can save us, can put everything right. You just have to distract her, make sure she doesn't kill me before I can finish it."

Jellal stared at the possessed mage.

"I'll do it," he grunted, moving forward to Alice.

Ultear shut her eyes, crouching down on the floor, between the bodies of the fallen Fairy Tail guild, and slammed her hands onto the ground as she tuned out the sounds of her family fighting the dark mage. Her magic seemed to radiate around her, flowing freely in a majestic pulse that drew Alice's attention.

"ARC OF TIME!" Ultear yelled over the whirlwind sound of her powerful magic, "LAST AGES!"

"No…" the spirit that possessed Alice murmured, "That can't be…"

"Ultear no!" Meredy shrieked, remembering what her older sister had told her.

The Time mage screamed out in pain, her veins bulging out of her skin as she screamed.

She told herself it was nothing, that compared to the pain she had inflicted on so many that this pain was her punishment, and she should be glad of it. She gritted her teeth a valiant attempt to stop her screams.

Alice raised her hand to send out a wave of death magic, to stop Ultear.

Jellal tackled her to the ground.

Ultear could feel it.

Running through her bones, the immense pain ripped it from her.

It took her future.

Her magic shot up to the sky in a beam of power, pulsing around her. Her head flew up, her eyes wild as Meredy sobbed too far away to get hurt from the explosion of power her sister released.

The pain only got worse, and her screams broke through as her mouth flew open.

She begged to herself, to her magic, to give Alice what she deserved, to take time back to before she was possessed.

The veins that had bulged all over her body, started at her feet, had now moved all over her chest, and snaked up to her face. The dirt was swirling around her in a whirlwind, and she felt as her magic pulsed out of her.

She saw it then.

Everything.

The stars.

The sky.

It all seemed so tiny now.

The light blinded her.

Her magic flew across the whole planet, sticking to it like a second skin.

It was done.

_..:DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE:.._

**A/N HEY GUYS! So I hope you didn't stop reading when Erza died… I did make Ultear use that spell for a reason, but how far back in time do you think it'll go? Well, I did say there would be another update soon! How was this? And, again, I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as my old chapters were, but I'm trying to build up to longer chapters, and as I can't write for more than five minutes at a time my chapters are kind of separated into bits, which I hope you don't mind. **

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	17. Live

"_Naughty lion," the possessed Alice taunted him, wiggling her finger at him, "Seems you won't be allowed to come out and play anymore."_

"_How many people have you already killed?" Leo demanded, "How many, huh? Hundreds? Thousands even?"_

"_They all deserved it," Alice shrugged, as if she didn't even care._

"_I didn't even want to do this," Alice remarked, "But you leave me no choice."_

"_Wai-" he protested._

"_Goodbye Leo," she whispered._

_Then she snapped his key._

"_Loke!" Alice yelled._

_She slammed her hands against the pitch black walls of the room that caged her, a sob ripping through her throat as tears spilled down her cheeks._

_No… Loke… No…_

_Her legs gave out on her, and she fell to the floor with a heavy thud, weeping as sobs shook through her frame._

_Loke… Her spirit… Her best friend… Her love…_

_It had killed him._

_A burst of darkness._

_Death magic._

_Erza falling._

_Natsu screaming._

_Gray yelling._

_Bodies… So many bodies. _

_They littered the preciously jolly market place in Magnolia. _

_So still…_

_So pale…_

_There she stood, strong and twisted and dark._

_Surrounded by the bodies of her family._

With a shriek, Alice blinked.

The images…

That was… her…

How could that be?

She looked around.

Oh yeah… She remembered where she was.

Zeref stood in front of her, his eyes imploring, wide as they seemed to see something that she could not.

"How…" he murmured under his breath, and he looked to her, his eyes now filled with terror and fear, "Time was changed."

"What does that mean?" Alice questioned, "Those… Those pictures, you saw them too?"

"What did you see?" Zeref demanded moving closer to her, his hands grabbing her shoulders roughly as he seemed to physically have to stop himself from shaking her.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Alice managed to choke out, and Zeref's hands fell from her shoulders in a blink.

"Oh no…" he mumbled, "If she… It if… No… I couldn't… I thought…"

"What is it?" Alice asked, "What was that? What do you mean, 'time was changed'?"

"Do you know any mages with superior magic?" he fired another question at her as he ignored hers, his eyes ravenous as he ran a hand through is messy black hair, his features looking aged and fearful, the only sign of the hundreds of years he had lived.

"Um… Dragon Slayers?" Alice responded, his desperate tone making her want to help him against his inner turmoil, but he shook his head, so she thought of others, "God Slayer? Meredy has… What's it called… Maguilty Sense? Jellal's got Heavenly body magic? Ultear has Arc of Time-"

"This Ultear… Does she know a spell called Last Ages?" Zeref continued his demands.

"The one that's supposed to bring back lost happiness?" Alice clarified, to which Zeref gave a sharp nod of his head, "Yeah, she told me about it. She knows it."

"It seems your friend has done the world a great service," Zeref commented in a low voice.

"Are you going to explain anything you've said?" Alice hissed in annoyance.

"Your friend Ultear has sacrificed herself to save the world," Zeref stated.

"F-From what?" Alice chocked out.

"From you," Zeref told her.

Alice let out a sound something between a sob and a cough; she could tell from the tone of his voice, the utter earnest notes that rung true through his features. Ultear… Ever since she had found her, those many years ago, the girl who had been wandering around with her pink haired little sister, the two who so desperately wanted to repay for their sins… It had been Alice who had suggested they start their own independent guild, to defeat Zeref. They had both agreed to the idea, and Alice gave them some money, although they were adamant about accepting her million jewels, she gave them no choice, and just asked they kept in contact with her. Alice had broken Jellal out of prison, in disguise of course, partly for her red headed nakama but also for Meredy and Ultear, because they needed him, almost as much as he needed them.

Ultear had sacrificed herself to save her.

"W-What did I do?" Alice whispered, barely holding back her sobs.

"I would explain it all to you," Zeref answered, his dark eyes meeting her blue ones, "But you already know."

At the back of Alice's mind, it was like a sense of déjà vu; she already knew what he was going to say, even before he said it. He was going to tell her he was possessed by a Spirit, a dark, evil spirit, and that he wanted her to take the spirit, in hopes that she could control it, so that he could die.

It was then that it hit her.

It time had turned back… Then…

She must have agreed.

She must have taken the Spirit.

She must have been too weak.

What had she done?

It must have been bad…

If it had been so bad for Ultear to sacrifice her own life to save her…

Images pummelled her mind, and she tried to block them out, but they were an oncoming storm and she could do nothing to resist them.

Erza.

Natsu.

Gray.

Laxus.

Master Makarov.

Fairy Tail.

_Slaughtered_.

Children.

_Screaming_.

Old woman.

_Dying_.

Screams, shouts, yells, they ripped through her body in terror that make her shiver down to her bones.

Oh God…

She had become a monster.

A ruthless, killing monster.

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She blinked desperately, trying to make out the darkness around her, but her mind was foggy, the screaming ringing out in her ears as she heard people pleading, begging her not to kill them, their children, their parents, their families.

She needed Loke.

Then an image, something that seemed to rip her in two, filled her mind.

Loke, trying to stop her.

Loke, shouting at the Spirit to let her be free.

Loke, screaming as he was sent back.

Loke, yelling at her as he disappeared…

Her…

She had…

No…

She had snapped his key…

She was horrified.

Loke was…

He was everything to her.

He couldn't be gone.

Without even consciously thinking about it, she pictured her key ring, where the keys of her precious family and spirits were held. Her reequip magic worked on the mere visualisation because they appeared in a split second. Her hand bolted out o grab them, and she looked threw them, desperately searching for his key.

There it was.

She had never been so grateful to see the golden key than now.

She just had to think it, their bond was that strong.

In a shimmer of golden sparkles, there he was.

He looked terrible, not his usual sleek smart appearance. His hair was messy and sticking up in random places, as if he had run his hands through it repeatedly, and his suit was not crisp and clean, it was like he had fallen asleep in it, crumpled and creased. His face was a mixture, partly utterly confused, and the other part showing bewildered amazement.

"Loke…" Alice breathed out, throwing her arms around his neck as her body collided against hers. After a moment of hesitation, where he didn't know if he was even in reality, he moved his arms to wrap around her waist.

She turned her head, not hiding it on his shoulder but instead burying her face in the crook of his neck. She felt him shiver as their skin met, and she couldn't hold back her own shudder of delight at the feeling of his warm, soft skin meeting with her face as she nuzzled into his neck. His hands were loose around her, as if hesitant and unsure of what to do. But she heard him let out a shaky breath as her hand wander round to the nape of his neck. She shut her eyes, feeling so light in her pure bliss that she, for a moment, forgot exactly where she was and what had happened.

When she recalled that, it was like a slap in the face.

She recoiled instantly, moving a good metre away from him even as his arms, against his own will, reached to to hold her against him again, not wanting to be so far away from her.

"I'm so sorry," Alice whispered, her bottom lip trembling as she fought back tears, her voice coming out alike to a sob, "I'm so, so sorry Loke..."

Loke's features twisted in pain as he reached forward for her, but she looked away as tears started to trail down her cheeks.

"I don't understand," Loke whispered, his voice hoarse and choked, "You… It broke my key. How can I be here?"

"Time has changed," Zeref stated, and Loke spun around to see that they were not alone. He instinctively crouched down into a possessive stance, pushing Alice behind him.

"Stay away from her," he growled.

"Don't you see, Leo the Lion?" Zeref questioned, "Time has changed."

It seemed that this time Loke actually processed the dark wizard's words.

"Wait…" Loke mumbled, looking to Zeref in shock, "You mean… This is… The past? Before it controls her?"

"Yes," Zeref confirmed.

"How?" Loke demanded.

"Ultear," Alice sniffled, her voice trembling, "She… She sacrificed herself to turn back time."

"So we can change the future?" Loke demanded, after being silent for a moment, looking to Zeref.

"Yes," Zeref acknowledged.

"So you can keep that Spirit out of her," Loke snarled.

"Loke," Alice murmured, her hand reached out to rest of his forearm, but he didn't look back.

"I'm sure you can guess what it made her do," Loke hissed.

"I was very bad for the first couple of years," Zeref remarked casually.

"It made her slaughter her family!" Loke snapped, "Her friends! It turned her into a monster!"

Behind him, Alice flinched, shuddering as she heard the words leave his mouth, but Zeref was unchanged.

"I thought she was strong enough," Zeref looked dismayed, "But if she isn't… Oh no… How can I…. What will…"

"You will stay away from her," Loke growled, "You keep that Spirit away from her."

"I can't control all my actions," Zeref argued, "I've spent hundreds of years learning how to regain control over my mouth; I haven't managed a whole body control."

"Stay away from her!" Loke yelled.

"Loke!" Alice called his name, and he turned to her in question, "I have to do this."

"Wha…" Loke let out some unintelligible sound as he spun around to stare blankly at his owner.

"You still will do it?" Zeref questioned her in a hoarse, quiet voice, "Even if you cannot control it."

"You've seen what it makes you do," Loke whispered, "It kills children, mothers, _families_. God Alice… It destroys Fairy Tail! Murders Erza! Natsu! Gray! Everyone one of them! And you want that to happen?!"

"No!" Alice shrieked, letting out a heavy sigh, "But I know a way I can resist the Spirit."

"You _can't_," Loke denied, "You tried fighting it before, and you couldn't."

"Loke… I…" Alice's voice was quieter, and she looked down, away from Loke.

The Spirit of the Lion fought the urge to pull her into a hug, because she was fighting for a ridiculous idea that wasn't even possible. But when he felt her small, delicate hand reached for his larger one, he let her. His skin burned as she held his hand, slowly entwining their fingers. She looked up at him, hitting him with the bright blue eyes he had come to love.

"Loke…" she repeated, moving closer to him so she was just a few centimetres away from him, "I can do anything if I'm with you."

Loke's heart skipped a beat at that.

But she continued, her hand, that wasn't entwined with his, moved to his chest, feeling his pounding celestial heart under his suit. Her eyes, that startling bright blue that always seemed to always catch him off guard, stared up into his hazel ones.

"Were you by my side… last time?" Alice whispered her question.

"No…" Loke murmured, unable to stop staring into her blue orbs, "I didn't want you to come, I was going to stop you, so you didn't summon me…"

"So stay with me," Alice ordered in a voice no louder than a whisper, before she turned around to Zeref, "You can… do it while I'm with Loke, can't you?"

"Yes," Zeref accepted, preparing himself.

"Alice-" Loke tried to protest, but Alice shushed him.

Her hands moved forwards, taking his larger ones in her own. He couldn't control the way his skin burned as it came into contact with hers, and he could only watch in awe as she slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, her head leaning on his chest, she was a head shorter than him, and her hands were just below her golden hair. She breathed in his scent, his familiar, sweet scent before she spoke again.

"Please," she begged in a whisper, turning her head to the side so her ear was right against his thumping heart.

As if he could deny her anything.

"Do it," he instructed Zeref in a voice showing no emotion.

Zeref's face changed, his features lightening into an expression of pure peace.

Alice clamped her eyes shut, bracing herself for the pain.

She focused, honing her senses onto Loke. She focused on the feeling of his muscular body under her hands, of his scent that filled her nostrils, of the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.

Then suddenly, it was as if her body erupted into fiery flames that engulfed her hole. She bit deeply into her lip, her blood seeping down her mouth, but at least it contain the scream that ripped through her throat. She heard Loke's voice, faintly in the distance as he shouted, but she just tightened her already clenched fists that held desperately onto, what was now stained in her blood, his clean white shirt.

He was shouting, and his warm hands moving from her waist.

No, she wanted to shout her plea at him, but she didn't dare to open her mouth for fear he would hear her scream. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, especially after everything she had done to him before… Or maybe it was what she was yet to do.

The physical pain, the burning that seeped through her veins, suddenly didn't seem so bad as the next stage started.

Suddenly, she felt as if her soul was being ripped from her.

She couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down hr cheeks then, and the hoarse scream that ripped through her throat and escaped her mouth.

She could feel it, the Spirit, as it tried to claim her, to control her.

But she fought back.

It was snarling, hissing and spitting as it fought with her.

She desperately grasped at her will, at her determination.

It was ripping through her, tearing her soul as it raged on.

It would not win.

Alice thought back, embracing her memories, for once in her life, as pictures flooded her mind.

Her and Loke, laughing, her shoulders shaking in mirth as his face seemed to glow.

Her and Aquarius chatting about fashion over lunch.

Her with Aries, Cancer, Capricorn, Scorpio, Sagittarius, all of her spirits bonding.

Her and Jenny at a photo shoot.

Her and Hibiki, Ren, Eve and Ichiya, out on a mission.

Levy complimenting her on her book.

Erza giving her a loving smile.

Gray smirking at her with brotherly affection.

Natsu gulping down a plate of food on fire.

Happy begging her for fish and tips on how to impress Carla.

She had so much to fight for.

But there was one thing with her right then.

Loke.

She would not let him down.

Not like she had before.

She took in a strangled breath of air as she pushed the Spirit away from her, away from her mind, stopping it from controlling her.

She stood still; it was reeling in shock, as she gaped, staring ahead.

"Lucy…?" Loke begged, his eyes were red and his voice seemed like a sob.

"I-I-I'm okay…" she whispered.

Loke, who already had her in his arms, gripped her tighter. His head moved forwards, his lips brushing against her temple to give her a brief kiss, her skin burned from his affection. She let out a shaky breath, which she tried to pass off as an after effect of the possession.

"You're okay?" he checked in a soft voice.

"I'm okay," Alice repeated, moving her arms to snake around his waist, as she fit her head just his, burying it in his chest.

They fit together perfectly.

For a while, the stood like that, in each other's arms.

Until, another thought occurred to Alice.

"Zeref!" she exclaimed, spinning around out of his arms to look.

Where the dark mage had stood, there was now a pile of ashes.

She just stared at it for a moment, before moving forward to walk towards them, Loke just a centimetre away from her.

"He had a smile on his face," Loke murmured, brushing another kiss on her hair.

"He wasn't evil," Alice stated, and she bent down.

Her bond with her spirits, that was so much stronger than any other celestial mage's, made them almost telepathic. She only had to consider the idea, and then Virgo was there, an ornate golden vase in her hands.

"Thanks," Alice told her spirit earnestly, taking the vase from her arms.

She slowly moved all of Zeref's ashes into the vase, taking her time to pick up every last grain. When she was done, she handed the vase back to Virgo.

"Put him somewhere safe," she instructed the spirit, who bowed before disappearing in a shimmer of golden sparkles.

-X-x-X-

When Alice returned to her apartment, she found that her spirit, her ever faithful family, had Ultear's body already secured in the Celestial World, having found it in Magnolia. Alice didn't think she could bear to see it.

Once she had assured Master Bob that she was fine, he had seen his guild in ruins and her nowhere to be found, she had contacted Fairy Tail, and also reassured Master Makarov that the problem was under control.

Before, when she had been Lucy of Fairy Tail, she always had the problem of her magic power running low so she couldn't keep Loke out for long. But now, with her magic at its highest peak, she could have him by her side all the time, if he was agreeable. Which of course, he always was, but she refused to make him spend all of his time with her so sent him back to the Celestial Spirit World on occasion.

There seemed to be no word that amply described Loke, to her.

He was more than her friend, much more.

And yet there was still a line that they hadn't quite crossed.

She hadn't even needed to tell him that she couldn't let him go right now, he just knew it. So after she had reequipped into some night clothes, she curled up into bed and felt Loke's arms wrap around her.

Normally, that meant a peaceful sleep.

But not tonight.

-X-x-X-

She couldn't describe it as waking up, because that required her eyes to open and her chest to rise and fall. Her body didn't move, didn't awaken from its slumber.

But her mind did.

It wasn't that her eyes opened, it was just that she only then realised they were open. And her body, it seemed like it was always there, but it was only now that she inhabited it.

It made no sense.

And yet, total sense.

She looked around, seeing herself trapped in an endless white room, there were no walls in sight, only the cold white fall beneath her feet.

"Where am I?" she murmured to herself, looking out into the murky distance and seeing nothing.

"Exactly where you were," a cold voice responded.

Alice spun around.

There was a woman, around her own physical age, or maybe younger, fifteen or something. Her skin was snow pale, contrasting with her raven black hair, that was neatly chopped off straight under her chin. Her strapless dress was short, only reaching her mid-thigh, and the same pitch black in colour. Thick, dirty metallic chains snaked around her arms, sprouting from a thick chain around her neck, with large heavy looking cuffs circling her wrists. Another wider chain was around her waist, and a pair of fishnet tights covered her legs. Her feet were in a pair of leather ankle boots, laced up and tied in a messy bow.

"How are you?" Alice demanded, looking into the deep, soulless eyes of the newcomer.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the woman mocked.

"Answer the question," Alice insisted.

"I believe you call me the Spirit," the woman smirked as she spoke, while Alice's eyes widened.

"You're the monster that has killed thousands of people," Alice accused.

"True," the woman accepted, "But it was all for a good cause."

"A good cause?" Alice snarled, "You've slaughtered children!"

"It was fun," the woman shrugged, a humorous glint in her eye.

It took all of Alice's self-restraint to stop herself from lunging at her then and there.

"What do you want?" Alice snarled.

"It's not optional to be here," the woman chuckled, moving further towards Alice, who stayed on her guard, "Currently, your body has two occupants. Have you ever heard that the mind doesn't sleep? Well, it doesn't. So for every night in the rest of your pathetic little life, I'll give you nightmares."

"You don't control me," Alice hissed.

"I may not control your body," the woman stated with a roll of her dark eyes, and learned forward, whispering into Alice's ear, "But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

"Wha-" Alice started to protest.

But suddenly the woman wasn't there.

Screaming.

Shouting

Crying.

Yelling.

It flooded over her, like some barrier was released and it crashed down to engulf her.

The voices, some she recognised, some she didn't. Her family, her friends. Men, women, children, babies. They voices rang out in her head, the insanity filling her mind and turning it into a dark haze.

Soon enough, her voice joined the others.

Sobbing.

Weeping.

Shrieking.

Begging.

-X-x-X-

One benefit of being a celestial spirit was that you didn't sleep. This gave Loke ample opportunity to watch Lucy, her golden locks cascading across her pillow as her peaceful expression was buried in the white. Her chest rose and fell smoothly; her soft breathes the only sound in the room. He was lying next to her, his hand inching forward, against his better judgement, to trace patterns on her upper arm, he could not resist the temptation.

But, of course, a frown creased across his mouth as her breath escalated, and her hands, that had being previously lying on the white pillow, clenched it tightly.

"Lucy?" he called to her, unsure whether or not he should wake her from her nightmare.

He watched, seeing how her mouth moved slightly, as if she were speaking.

Then she started screaming.

The sound ripped out of her throat, her mouth tearing open in a split second, her hands raking across her pillow, shredding the thing material and releasing the white feathers. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes still clamped shut.

"LUCY!" Loke yelled, his hands darting out to grab her shoulders, and her eyes burst open.

She stared at him for a moment.

Before breaking down into a sobbing mess.

Loke pulled her into his chest, trying to ignore how his celestial heart pounded whenever she was this close to him. One of his hands stroked her hair, running itself through her golden locks, while the other held her in place on her back. She was shaking, her hands clamped around his shirt, crumpling it but he could not care less. Her harsh pants ran across the sensitive skin on his neck, causing the lion to shudder.

The connection they shared, so much deeper that spirit and master, meant that Loke didn't need to say anything to comfort her.

After a couple of moments, Lucy's sobs died down, and a few seconds after that she released Loke from her tight grip.

"Sorry," she whispered, and Loke pulled her slower, if that we even possible, into his chest.

"It's okay," he assured her, after a brief pause, "What happened?"

"I-I need Crux," was what she said in response, and Loke let her go as the elder spirit appeared in a shimmer of golden sparkles on the sofa of the apartment. The bond with her spirits was so strong, due to their friendship and love, that Crux immediately started his search. Loke searched within his master, but because the instruction was not for him he drew a blank.

"Lucy-" he went to argue with her for withholding information, but Crux cut him off with a shout, before speaking in his normal voice.

"Information withheld," he stated.

"W-What does that mean?" Lucy questioned, moving to sit up, not straying completely out of Loke's arms.

"Information withheld by the Celestial Spirit King," Crux answered.

Lucy looked to Loke in confusion.

"Please tell me Lucy," Loke murmured.

"There was this… woman," Lucy explained in a quiet voice, "She… She said she was the spirit, that possessed Zeref. But Crux… Do you know? I mean, do you know who she is?"

"Information withheld by the Celestial Spirit King," Crux repeated.

"Can I arrange a meeting with moustache man?" Lucy requested.

-X-x-X-

**A/N HEY GUYS! Sorry if I haven't responded to anyone's review yet, I'll get right on that! And yeah… I couldn't really decide where to bring it back to, and I hope you're all okay with me making the Spirit become an actual being, they're not going to become a major character or anything, I don't think… But yeah! Hope you don't mind!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	18. Each

Alice rolled her eyes, only half listening as the Hatter made her promise to call him, through their link that was now so strong she wouldn't even have to consciously think of him and he would appear, if anything were to happen. It didn't matter that she was just going to see the Celestial Spirit King, or Moustache Man as she called him. According to Loke, it was a life threatening situation so she needed a five minute rant on what to do if the slightest thing went wrong.

"-split second and I'll be there," he promised, "You just have to-"

"I know!" Alice cried, and then let out a sigh at the slightly hurt expression that crossed the Hatter's face, and her hand rose automatically to hold his cheek, her eyes staring straight into his as she attempted to reassure him, "Loke, I'll be fine."

"The King may be dangerous," he whispered, trying to argue his point but it was so hard when she was touching him, his skin seemed to be burning where they were touching and he was lost in her bright blue eyes.

"He wouldn't hurt me," Alice laughed, her thumb tenderly stroking his face as she tried to calm both her best friend and her own erratic heartbeat, which had nothing to do with the possibly dangerous situation she was about to walk into, "He's practically my uncle. An odd, massive uncle."

Loke let out a sigh, trying to seem mad, annoyed even, but failing because she was just a few centimetres away from him and he could never be mad at her.

"I'll be fine," she repeated her earlier words.

"That won't stop me worrying," he pointed out, and she let out a giggle as she moved forward to hug him.

He swore that she could hear his heart as it started to pound, her whole body was pressed up against his own. Her arm wrapped tightly around his waist as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She was on her toes, being almost a head smaller than him. He easily rested his head on top of hers, and let out a shuddery breath as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. It was like roses, but there was something else there, something he could only describe as Alice.

She pulled back after a moment, it had lasted a bit too long for best friends.

With one final smile, she turned and walked into the Celestial Spirit King's throne room.

-X-x-X-

"Moustache man," she greeted him as he moved over to his throne, and he let out a chuckle as she approached.

She had grown closer to the somewhat imposing ruler of the Celestial World after he had allowed her to fuse her body with her world, he told her she was already practically one of them. She often visited him, not for very long because of the time difference between his world and her own, people would notice if she was gone for months, seeing how a single day in the Celestial World was three months in her world.

"Mad girl," he responded, a wide smile on his features, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for someone," Alice explained, "I gave Crux a description, but he said the information was withheld by you, so I need your permission to access it, can't have him breaking the law."

"Who was it that you were looking for?" the King asked.

"Oh, there's this girl," Alice answered, "She looked around fifteen maybe, I'm not too sure. Dark short hair, really pale skin. She had these chains wrapped around her arms and body, a little creepy but I'm not judging."

The King froze at her words.

Alice noticed.

"Moustache man?" she called out to him, snapping him out of his shock.

"Are you sure?" he demanded, "Are you sure that was what she looked like? Chains?"

"Definitely," Alice confirmed with a nod of her head, "Why? You know her?"

"Why are you searching for her?" the King fired another question, "How did you know what she looked like?"

"Because I saw her," Alice chirped.

"No, you can't have seen her," the King exclaimed.

"Why not?" Alice cried.

"Because she's dead," the King stated.

Alice blinked.

"Dead?" she clarified, and the King nodded his head in confirmation, "How?"

"She was… exiled," he admitted.

"To Fiore?" Alice questioned, receiving another nod, "So she was a Celestial Spirit who was exiled from the Celestial Spirit World… I've never heard of her."

"She was erased from history," he mumbled, "It's traditional for that to happen. So that a spirit can't be found and given a way out of their punishment. How did you see her? She was exiled a millennium ago, there is no way that she could be alive. Leo could barely manage a year, and although yes, she was powerful, there is no way-"

"What happens to Spirits when they die?" Alice blurted out her question, her mind racing as something occurred to her.

"Excuse me?" the King said.

"If I hadn't saved Loke," Alice rephrased, although she hated to think about how she had almost lost her faithful lion, "What would have happened to him?"

"His body would have disintegrated," the King stated.

"But his mind?" Alice demanded, "What would happen to his consciousness?"

"I don't know," he told her, and then he caught onto her meaning, "No… You don't think…"

"Her mind lives on," Alice finished for him, "Yes, I do."

"Do you have any proof?" the King asked.

"Zeref was possessed," Alice explained, "He said there was something controlling him, he called it The Spirit. That's the thing, I got Crux to research Zeref, before he became the mighty Death Mage, and he was just a common peasant, he didn't even know magic. It must have been her, this woman must have possessed his body and given him his power."

"Where is Zeref?" the King questioned, "We have to get Andromeda out of him, you don't understand the evil she can do-"

"Zeref is dead," Alice butted in.

"Then she could be anywhere!" the King snarled, angry at himself and this danger that he hadn't foreseen, or even noticed.

"She most onto her next host," Alice told him.

"Who?" he exclaimed.

"Me," Alice pronounced.

The Spirit King stared at her, his eyes wide as he looked at her, as if properly for the first time.

Gone was that busty blonde he had first met, when she had stood against him to save Loke.

Gone was the broken woman who spent her time staring into open space.

Now, in front of him, was Alice.

Brave. Fearless. Powerful.

He would never understand exactly who this mortal, although she was also half spirit, was.

How could someone be so much?

How could Lucy Heartfilia have changed so drastically into Alice?

And it was in that split second that he understood, that he recognised what exactly had happened to her.

Because it had happened to him many centuries ago.

"Her name was-_is_ Andromeda," he stated, "And she is my sister."

Alice looked blankly at him, before her expression twisted in something alike to rage.

"You exiled your own sister?" she yelled, "Sent your own sister to her death?"

"I had no choice," the King defended himself sharply.

"You're the King!" Alice shrieked.

"That's exactly why I had no choice!" he shouted, before taking a deep, shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself before he continued, "It was many centuries ago, I had risen to the thrown after my parents' keys had been found and they pledged their loyalty to their master. Andromeda… She was my older sister. She… She always thought she should be th next ruler, after my parents. She was older after all. But it doesn't work that way, a male ruler surpasses a female one."

"Sexist," Alice hissed.

"It's the law," the King countered, and then returned to his story, "With my parents away so often and I so busy with the affairs of the Celestial World, she grew distance from us, from me. Then one day, when I had been ruling but a few months, Ophiuchus came to me. The Golden Keys are my council, and although you may not know it, Ophiuchus was originally a Golden Key. He told me that Andromeda was plotting my death, planning to trap me in the human world and take my place as ruler over the Heavens. I didn't believe it, but Ophiuchus pushed me, forced me to take her into custody. She pleaded innocent, said she loved me, that she had no part in a conspiracy. But the people did not believe her, and I could not show weakness, I could not act as if my family was above the law. I was forced to convict her of treason, to exile her from home, erase her from history and sentence her to a slow and painful death."

"Your own sister," Alice whispered.

"It was years later that evidence arose that Ophiuchus had lied," the King continued, "That in fact it had been he who had plotted treason, that he had framed my poor… innocent sister for his own crimes. After… After what I did to Andromeda, I was hesitant to kill him, in fear that maybe this too could be fabricated. I erased him from history, hid his key in your world, where I hoped no mortal would ever find him, and sentenced him to imprisonment in my world. It was only a few years ago he was released, a mage found his key and he found a contract with his master, there was nothing I could do but keep him in his cell when he returned."

"Didn't you search for her?" Alice asked.

"I tried," he murmured softly, "But she had disappeared. I assumed… I assumed she had died. It had been so long… I never dared to believe…"

Alice was silent as the King stared off into the distance.

And then she snapped.

"So millions of people have died because you were weak?" she snarled, and let out a dry, humourless laugh, "Your Celestial affair as caused villages to be destroyed, lives to be ruined. And here you are, sitting above it all. I bet you hardly even noticed. THOSE PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The King was silent, his mouth opened like a gaping fish as he struggled to think of something to say, something that he could possibly use to defend himself.

But he could think of nothing.

Alice stormed out.

-X-x-X-

Alice hid her yawn through her hand, hoping against hope that Loke didn't notice how tired she felt through their bond. As much as she loved being human, she hated the sleeping part. Or, in her case, the fact that you couldn't survive without sleep. She really needed to be awake, be on the top of her game, right now, and she was stuck like some sort of zombie. But, she reasoned, even if she did sleep, her dreams would be a nightmare, and when she had met with Andromeda last night, it hadn't felt like sleeping, she hadn't felt refreshed when she woke up in Loke's arms.

"Alice?" Loke called to her.

"Sorry," she apologised, blinking as she focused on his face.

"You're tired," he accused her, his hand moving forward and brushing a stray strand of her hair out of her face, and Alice swore she couldn't breathe for a moment at his touch.

"I-I'm fine," she managed to out, but he seemed to concerned about her to let it go.

"You should get some sleep," he told her.

"I won't get any sleep," she reminded him, "Not with Andromeda in my mind."

"You could try," he suggested, his hand on her forearm, a calming gesture that only seemed to distract her, something that seemed to be happening more and more frequently at the smallest touch from her best friend.

"Are you giving me a choice?" she asked him, before she tried to hide another yawn.

"No," he answered with a strained smile.

Alice rolled her eyes as he transported them back to her house. Team Wonderland were all in the Celestial world, if she recalled correctly Aquarius and Scorpio were on a date. Due to the time difference between their worlds, she guessed she really shouldn't call on them for a while, even though they said they were more than willing, and used to, stopping their dates to help their masters, Alice hated to pull them apart because they really deserved the quality time together, and Aquarius was that annoying, but lovable older sister to Alice.

Loke helped her over to her bed, pulling the covers back as she crawled in before putting them over her. Her eyelids were drooping but she blindly reached out for him with her tire arms.

"Stay," she murmured, and he silently got into the bed next to her.

With the sound of his steady celestial heartbeat, and the comforting safety of his warmth, Alice gave into the darkness and fell asleep.

-X-x-X-

"So you came back," Andromeda mused when Alice found herself back in that endless white room.

"Hello Andromeda," she greeted her, and she saw the girl flinch at the sound of her name.

"I haven't heard that name in years," she chuckled, "You're been speaking with my darling big brother?"

"He regrets it, you know," Alice told her.

"Of course," Andromeda laughed darkly, "But he still did it."

"Why did you kill mortals?" Alice asked, "They had nothing to do with this. It's between you and your brother, don't bring a different race into this."

"I nearly forgot, you're some sort of messed up cross breed," the girl sneered, and for a second pulled a mockingly thoughtful face, "Hm… How about…No."

"Why?" Alice demanded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Andromeda shrieked, "Why can't I kill them like I was killed? Why can't I punish them how I was punished? WHY NOT?"

"Because they're innocent!" Alice argued.

"I was innocent!" Andromeda hissed.

"I know, and that's why you should know better than to kill them because of something _they didn't do_," Alice countered, letting out a small sigh before she continued, "The Spirit King was wrong. He stepped way out of line. He shouldn't have trusted Ophiuchus over you. But taking over people's lives, just because he hurt you? That's not right either. That makes you… That makes you as bad as him."

For a moment, Andromeda just stared at the Wonderland mage.

And then there was pain.

-X-x-X-

Loke was standing next to her as she sat on the table, a cup of warm tea enclosed in her hands as she stared blankly ahead. She had barely been asleep for an hour before she woke up screaming. Loke had spent a good half hour calming her, and when she finally had recovered enough to tell him what had happened, he had wrapped his arms around her.

It was times like these that Alice realised just how much Loke understood her.

He knew that there was no point in whispering hushed words to her, trying to reassure her with promises that they both knew he would be unable to keep. He knew that actions spoke louder than words, and she just needed him to be there for her, for her to know that no matter how bad things might be, he was always by her side.

And it was at these moments she also realised just how much she loved him.

His hand moving to her knee brought her out of her daze, and she looked across at him. He looked so naturally cool, standing there in his black suit, not a hair out of place as his warm eyes focused on her. Her heart did backflips in her chest and she was sure he could hear it, even if he didn't show it. Her whole body was alive, even if she didn't feel it, at his touch, at his presence.

"You okay?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah," she answered, stopping herself before she could say something like 'because you're here with me'.

His finger traced small circles on her upper thigh, she changed at some point, she wasn't too sure when, into pyjamas. An old camisole and a pair of old shorts. His hands were on her bare skin and it was as if they were burning, but in a good way. The fire only make her feel more alive. As his finger ran across her soft flesh, she took in a shaky breath, hoping that he didn't realise the effect he was happening on her.

"Would you tell me if you weren't?" he questioned her, and Alice was so distracted by the way her body was reacting to him she could just get out a hum of agreement, barely even listening to the words that passed his lips but instead revelling in the sound of his voice.

He chuckled, and his hand, that wasn't on her thigh, moved to her face, holding her chin and pulled it to face him.

"That the truth?" he whispered.

Alice shakily put her mug of hot tea down on the table next to her, moving her head out of his touch. Loke frowned for a moment, but then his hand reached out, taking her face again, and pulling it even closer to him.

His hand, that was cupping her cheek, stroked her soft skin as his eyes looked directly into hers. Her blue orbs stared at the ground, and when she dared to look up, she was stuck staring into his eyes, his deep, soulful eyes that were focused on her. Her breathing was deep, and somewhat difficult as his smell engulfed her senses. He was like a drug, and she was his addict.

Loke moved forward, his hand falling to her hip as he pressed his forehead against her own, and Alice had to fight back some sort of sound, she wasn't sure what it would have been, for the sake of her sanity.

He moved his head forward, titling his face slightly, and Alice took in a shallow, shaky breath, before his kissed her.

For a split second, Alice froze.

And then it was just him.

They moved in perfect harmony, their mouths working as one. Loke's hands tightened around her waist as Alice's moved from her sides to run up his arms and snake up the nape of his neck, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as she ran her fingers through his ginger locks. It was slow, but passionate as Loke opened his mouth and sucked on Alice's lip. She couldn't hold back the moan this time, and she pulled him closer, so that he was standing directly in front of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they became mere millimetres apart. Both their eyes had fluttered shut as they gave into the pure bliss that they experienced.

But even celestial beings, or part celestial beings in Alice's case, have to breathe.

The broke apart, both of them breathing heavily.

Their eyes were wide, staring into each other.

And then what had just happened sunk in.

"Alice-" Loke started but she cut him off.

"Close gate of the lion," she whispered.

Loke disappeared in a shimmer of golden sparkles.

Alice just stared at when he had been standing just a moment ago.

She had kissed Loke.

She had kissed her best friend.

She had kissed her spirit.

It was so wrong, so wrong of her to have enjoyed it, for her to want it again, to want him again.

A strangled sound came out of her throat, and she tried to stop herself from shaking.

She had ruined everything.

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she tried to fight them, to keep them from spilling over. She could feel Loke fighting through their bond, wanting to come to her side, but she was stronger.

She needed someone, but considering Loke was the route of her problem, she couldn't call on him. There were her spirits, but she wouldn't want to burden them with something when Loke was practically their brother. That left Fairy Tail, and Blue Pegasus. She considered calling Erza, Levy, or maybe even Juvia.

And then she remembered what she had done to them.

Erza, hit by a death wave that came from her, the light in the Titania's eyes going out at her body dropped to the floor.

Levy, her mouth open in a shout that never passed her lips, her body just behind that of Gajeel, who had been trying to protect her with his human shield.

Juvia, who had pushed herself in front of Gray and lay limp in front of his dead body.

A sob passed her lips, and she felt her jaw tremble as she tried to hold back the weeps that were fighting for control.

The darkness descended.

For a flash, she saw Andromeda's face, the fifteen year old was staring at her, her eyes red and puffy.

Then Alice realised what was happening.

She was so weak right now, that Andromeda could gain control of her body in a split second and Alice would be unable to stop her.

She waited for the darkness to burn her, to consume her whole body.

…

But it didn't come.

Had Andromeda…

Had she let her go?

Alice let out a deep breath as the weeps raked through her form and she buried her head in her hands as the tremors erupted throughout her body. She pushed Andromeda's lack of control to the back of her mind, too broken to think about it at the moment.

Then there was the familiar shimmer of golden sparkles.

And the shade of blood red that she knew belonged to only one person.

The Queen of Hearts.

Aquarius.

Alice stared at her for a moment, and Aquarius stared right back.

At the same time, Aquarius opened her arms and Alice barrelled into the spirit's side.

It seemed to be hours before Alice finally regained control of herself, and when the tears finally seemed to have dried up, Aquarius gave her a hard look.

"Wanna talk?" Aquarius asked, and Alice looked down, a packet of tissues in her hand.

"I kissed Loke," Alice blurted out, and another small sob escaped her lips.

"And that's a bad thing?" Aquarius questioned.

"Yes," Alice sobbed, looking Aquarius in the eye her mood softened, "Hey, weren't you on a date?"

"Sisters before misters," Aquarius stated, and the two shared a smile, "Besides, it wasn't going very well."

"Oh no… What happened?" Alice's voice changed from a broken sob to a protective demand.

"We ran into Vulpecula," Aquarius explained, letting out an annoyed sigh, "She's started flirting with Scorpio, even though I was obviously by his side. And you know what he did? He didn't stop her. He didn't flirt back, but he didn't send her away either. I sat there for a full half hour watching her shove her cleavage in his face and him seem oblivious to what she was doing before I stormed out."

"Stupid Scorpion," Alice hissed, "I'm so going to shout at him."

"Don't make me out to be one of those drama queens," Aquarius warned her.

"I was thinking for the 'Aquarius is totally over you' talks," Alice promised her, "Like, 'You totally screwed up Scorpio, but Aquarius just doesn't care if you dig sluts."

"You rock Alice," Aquarius remarked.

"I know," Alice answered, and the two shared an amused smile.

"Now, I'm going to drag you out of here," Aquarius declared, pulling Alice off the ground, the Wonderland mage wasn't sure when she had fallen off the table and pushed herself into a corner, but her body was aching from being so tightly contained, "As great as it is to sit in a corner all day."

"Where to?" Alice asked.

"Did you know Alice," Aquarius mused, "That celestial spirits can't get drunk?"

-X-x-X-

"Damn it!" Loke yelled as he felt, yet again, the barrier that kept him from going to his master.

He was currently in his house in the Celestial World, yelling and screaming at the air as he tried desperately to go to her. Her face seemed to be engraved inn his mind, whenever he closed his eyes he saw her eyes wide, with something he had never seem directed at him, fear. Her mouth was parted, as if in shock, as she whispered that damning words.

"Lucy please!" he begged, "Just let me explain!"

He doubted she could hear him, but he just needed to talk to her, just needed to let her know what he felt, what he meant by that kiss.

That kiss.

It had been pure bliss, feeling her soft lips under his own, his hands being able to touch her body in a way that he hadn't before. And for a moment, it felt like she shared his desire, his love.

He let out an animalistic noise as he overturned his kitchen table, the objects on it clattering to the ground, some of them smashing as they went but he couldn't really care in the state he was in.

Then there was a knock on his door.

He prepared every bad word he knew for whoever had decided to call on him, even though it wasn't their fault, but they would be the unfortunate victim of his frustration, of the anger he felt towards himself.

But when he pulled his front door open, his anger diminished as he recognised the person, and the look on their face.

It was Scorpio, wearing a look of utter devastation.

One that, Loke could guess, he mirrored.

"Aquarius broke up with me," Scorpio stated.

Loke just held the door open for him, and the spirit of the scorpion walked into his house silently, taking in the smashed vases, the damaged furnishings, and when he had walked into the Lion's sitting room, he rose an eyebrow in question as he pulled a chair up off the floor.

"I kissed Alice," Loke answered blankly.

"And it didn't go well?" Scorpio asked.

"No," Loke growled, and he moved to the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of the Celestial equivalent to alcohol, a juice made from the moon, and gave one bottle to Scorpio while opening one for himself.

For an hour, they just drank their drinks in silence, not wanting to speak of their misfortunes aloud.

"I was on a date with Aquarius," Scorpio told him, waving his bottle around as he spoke, "And then we run into Vulpecula. It wasn't I was flirting with her, and everyone knows that Vulpecula tries to flirt with everyone. I know I should have stopped talking to her sooner, because I was supposed to be showering Aquarius with attention. I was going… I was going to ask Aquarius to marry me. But then Vulpecula starts getting a bit too flirty for me, so I try to end the conversation without being rude. Next thing I know, Aquarius tells me we're done and she storms out."

"Yikes…" Loke responded, and then he pauses for a moment, "Thought you did have that coming. Imagine if Aquarius had spent the beginning of your date talking to some guy who was flirting with her, and basically ignoring you. You might do the same thing."

"That just makes it worse," Scorpio groaned, "I bet she'll never speak to me again."

"I hope that doesn't happen when you do something wrong with a girl," Loke moaned, gulping down another load of his drink.

"Man… I can't imagine being ignored by your master though," Scorpio clapped Loke on the back somewhat sympathetically, "Then you might be stuck here for years. But hey! The time difference works in your favour! She might take a day, week, month even, but it won't even be a day for you!"

"True," Loke accepted, "How long do you think Aquarius will take?"

"I don't have a clue," Scorpio answered, taking another swig of his drink, "I really messed up. She might not… She might not come back to me…"

"This is _Aquarius_," Loke reassured him, "She'll see sense. Soon, hopefully."

Scorpio groaned.

-X-x-X-

Team Natsu had accepted a mission in a faraway village, to defeat some monsters that were plaguing the people. It had been simple enough, even with their magic power not at the level it would have been. They had checked into a hotel, only minor injuries from fighting the beasts, after deciding to stay the night. They were checking out the local bar when Erza caught a familiar voice.

"-stupid because it just ruined everything," Alice's voice rung out, and Erza turned to see the Wonderland Mage sitting at a secluded table, talking to a figure, the Queen of Hearts, or Aquarius, who was nodding empathetically as Alice spoke.

Gray and Natsu, with Happy on the latter's back, had already moved to the bar to order some food, so Erza wlaked over to the Wonderland Mage.

"Hello," Erza greeted them, standing at the end of the table.

"Erza!" Alice cried, and Erza instantly caught the scent of alcohol as the female stumbled to her feet and hugged Erza, before pulling her down to sit next to her and taking another swig of her drink.

"Are you drunk?" Erza asked her, and Alice started to laugh manically.

"It seems her celestial part isn't large enough," Aquarius remarked, "Seeing how she can get drunk."

"Why is she drinking?" Erza questioned.

"Loke's so stupid!" Alice exclaimed, her expression like that of an annoyed child, "How can he just go and kiss me like that?"

"Loke kissed you?" Erza clarified.

"He's an idiot!" Alice declared, gulping down the last of her drink.

"Of course he is," Aquarius agreed.

"Are you sure she should drink this much?" Erza said to Aquarius in concern.

"Celestial spirits don't get hung over," Aquarius stated.

"You said I won't get drunk either!" Alice accused.

"I'm experimenting," Aquarius shrugged, before turing to Erza, "Feel free to join us. We're moping about boys. Want to join?"

"Yeah!" Alice chirped, "Tell us all about you and Jellal!"

Erza felt her face heating up.

"I don't know what you mean," she denied.

"Your face says otherwise!" Alice squealed, "And besides, I've heard him talk about how wonderful you are for years. Erza's so kind. Erza's so pretty. Erza's so brave. Erza's so amazing!"

"So you like that type?" Aquarius quizzed her.

"No!" Erza squawked, and then realised how they might take it as her disliking Jellal, "Yes. Wait-Not like that!"

"Aw…" Alice cooed, "Young love…"

"You are seriously drunk," Erza accused.

"No I'm not," Alice shook her head as she spoke, "I'm testing to see if I _can_ be drunk. Keep up Erza."

-X-x-X-

**A/N … I'm BACK!**

**So I'm really sorry for disappearing for a month! I can't promise I'll regularly update, but I'm going to try! This chapter isn't too great, I'm getting back into writing, and I reread the story three times, so I can remember the basic plot for a while. Hopefully you can forgive if this chapter isn't very great…**

**Oh! And I'm, again, really sorry that I haven't responded to any reviews! I'll get right onto that, I just wanted to update because you've all been waiting!**

**Amy: I'm glad! :D**

**Guest(1): Thank you! I couldn't resist putting it in there, I just love Ultear... I'm so sad that I killed her off... You're too kind! I'm not that great!**

**Guest(2): I'm so sorry that I haven't updated Max who? In forever, but I'm trying to read back through it and pick it up again, but due to my concussion none of it is clicking, but hopefully I might update again. Again, I'm really sorry that it seems like I've abandoned the story, but I havent, I'm just trying to get back to it. **

**Raven Darknessdragonslayer: Wow... Such dedication! :D is it bad I'm happy that I made you cry because it makes me feel that my writing is good? **

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**

**Becney :P**


	19. Day

Aquarius pulled Alice along the street towards the Wonderland House, rolling her eyes when Alice's drunken behaviour took a rather amusing tone.

"Red!" she squealed, using the affectionate nickname she had dubbed her spirit with, "It's a _bird_."

"Yes, it is," Aquarius confirmed.

"It _flies_," Alice squeaked, seemingly amazed by the blue bird that was chirping in a tree nearby.

"You are seriously weird when you're intoxicated," Aquarius commented, opening the front door with her key.

Alice burst into a fit of giggles, and Aquarius couldn't help the small smile that graced her features as she pulled her master up onto the second floor that was her apartment. Alice was like a rag doll, allowing Aquarius to all but throw her into her bedroom, subconsciously the Wonderland Mage reequipped into her nightclothes as Aquarius shoved her down onto her bed and yanked the covers over her.

"There!" Aquarius declared, "Now sleep."

Alice wanted to argue, something about how she didn't like being told what to do.

But she was already asleep.

-X-x-X-

A spike of fear shot through Alice's body as she opened her eyes, taking in the white room with a solid floor beneath her feet but no walls in sight. It was then that she caught sight of Andromeda, standing across from her, the spirit's arms were crossed tightly over her chest and she was staring down at Alice. In silence Alice pushed herself up off the floor, not moving her gaze from Andromeda.

"You let me stay in control," Alice stated, recalling what the spirit that possessed her body had done for her, "I… I saw you… How could I-"

"We're closely linked," Andromeda cut her off to answer her queries, "Two minds in one body, we'd have to be if we wanted to survive."

"Thank you," Alice whispered, but Andromeda just shrugged her words off.

"You… You made me do some thinking," Andromeda admitted, and her hands filled with the handcuffs that encaged her wrists, "Maybe… No. I shouldn't have… All those people…"

"Why do you wear chains?" Alice asked her.

"What?" Andromeda responded, startled by the unrelated question, but then her gaze softened as she recalled the answer, "Oh. They were… When they came to imprison me, they had to restrain me because I fought back. I mean, who wouldn't fight back if a group of men came up to you and grabbed you. They locked me in these chains, and when… When I had my body, I could never get them off. I guess even in my mind I could never be free of it."

"I'm sorry," Alice apologised.

"I don't want your apology," Andromeda snapped, and then took in a deep breath, "I want your help."

"Help with what?" Alice questioned.

"I want… I need…" Andromeda tried to get the words out, "I need to… To be redeemed. I can't live like this, after everything I've done I know I have no right to ask this but I can't… I just-"

"I understand," Alice assured her, moving forward, placing her hand on the younger girl's forearm, "What were you thinking of?"

"I was hoping you had an idea," Andromeda confessed, "I-I don't even know where to start."

"Hey, this is good," Alice told her, "You wanting to make amends, it shows that… that you're moving on."

"Promise you'll help me?" Andromeda whispered.

"I promise," Alice swore, "The next time we speak, I'll have a list."

Andromeda let out a giggle, such a soft, young sound that contrasted too vividly with the dark woman in front of her. This was obviously the woman that she had been before she was falsely accused, this sweet little girl who just wanted to make things better.

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but she felt as if she were being pulled somewhere else.

She was waking up.

She could only manage to give Andromeda a smile before her body awoke.

-X-x-X-

When Alice woke up, Aquarius had gone. Aquarius wasn't as strong as Loke, none of the spirits were. Loke could stay out for days, weeks even if he used all his stamina. The reminder of Loke sent a pang of pain through her heart, but she tried to ignore it as she pushed the covers off her and moved out of bed. She walked over to her kitchen, making some tea, and decided to tune into the bond she shared with her keys, to check Aquarius was alright. She sensed the familiar warm whirlpool of water that she knew belonged to the water spirit and was just about to focus back on her tea when a voice rang out.

_-rry. Please just let me explain. I didn't mean for it-you-me- I didn't want it to-No I just wanted-_

Loke.

Their bond was so strong she could hear him, even though he was in his house in the Celestial World, she could hear him.

She instantly blocked him.

Trying to distract herself, she focused on making her tea for a moment before going onto the topic of Andromeda's redemption. After a minute long debate, in which she tried to ignore as Loke hammered on her barrier, she decided to summon Crux. He appeared a second after she had mentally called to him, and she took her mug of tea in her hands as she greeted the old spirit with a smile.

"Hey Crux," she greeted.

"Hello Alice," he responded.

"I was wondering if you could find out the name of every village that suffered because of Zeref, or any of his predecessors," Alice explained.

"That may take some time," Crux warned her.

"I have all the time in the world," Alice answered, and he nodded in acceptance, his mind retreating to his memory banks as he started to snore.

-X-x-X-

After deciding that Crux would take a while, at least a few hours, to draw together the mass of information that she needed, Alice had left her apartment in favour of a walk Alone, wandering the roads, greeting the people as she went, as they all knew who exactly she was. After buying her groceries, even though she could have just gotten Virgo to bring her some food from the Celestial World where she wouldn't have had to pay, the shopkeeper was a kindly man who had a family, so Alice snuck in a couple thousand more jewels than he required.

She delved into her bond with Crux, only to find he was still searching.

Humming a soft tune under her breath, she turned to take the shortcut back to her apartment, a small, dark looking alleyway that when she had been Lucy of Fairy Tail, she would have shied away from it. But if anyone was in danger in a dark alleyway, then it would be the people hiding in the shadows.

Of course, that doesn't mean Alice was expecting someone to attack her.

No, she was certainly not expecting a man to jump out of a darkened corner and grab her.

But she was grateful for her sharp reflexes.

A swift elbow jab into his gut sent him flying backwards, gagging for air. She decided she shouldn't beat him up too bad, he was probably a non-magic man who was wanting to prey on some poor little girl who had the misfortune to walk this route. But then her eyes caught sight of the marking on his upper arm.

A guild mark.

It looked vaguely familiar, and Alice was about to demand he tell her what guild he belonged to when a needle was jabbed into her neck.

She could barely make out a sound as she crashed to the ground, forced into the world of unconsciousness.

-X-x-X-

Aquarius was having a good meal, sitting opposite Mother Pisces, listening to her talk about something her son had done. She had been sipping her drink, subconsciously flicking her mermaid tail from side to side as she listened to her friend talk.

But then he had come in.

Scorpio.

He looked terrible, dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were rumpled, his hair messy.

He wasn't alone either, Loke was following him, looking even worse than the spirit of the Scorpion.

"What is it?" Mother Pisces asked, before turning around and catching sight of the two males, and seeing how quickly word spread around the Celestial World, Mother Pisces already knew exactly what had happened between Aquarius and her former lover, "Oh. Come on. Let's go."

Aquarius could barely manage a nod as she got out of her seat and went to move out of the coffee shop.

It seemed fate was not on her side.

Scorpio looked up.

Scorpio saw her.

"Aquarius!" he cried, bolting off his chair to run to her.

Aquarius debated running away from him, she could easily slip through the door, he wouldn't be able to follow her, he wasn't quick enough. But if she wanted Alice to project this image of coolness, if she wanted to pretend she wasn't bothered with him anymore, bolting at the sight of him might not be the best thing to do. So she stood her ground, giving Mother Pisces a smile and hugging her goodbye before she turned to Scorpio, who had Loke a metre behind him.

"Aquarius," he murmured, repeating his call of her name under his breath.

"Yes Scorpio?" she asked him, trying to seem indifferent, and from the way he blinked in confusion she could tell it had worked.

"You… I thought… Angry?" Scorpio bumbled, letting out an array of words that didn't seem to work well together.

"Scorpio, if you want to sleep with every slut in the world, I don't have a problem with it," Aquarius announced, and went to turn away, but Scorpio grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not-I wouldn't-It's not-" Scorpio seemed unable to think properly from his disjointed sentence.

"Let me go," Aquarius hissed.

"I'm not with Vulpecula," Scorpio stated.

"And should I care?" Aquarius countered.

"Yes!" Scorpio exclaimed.

"Well I don't," Aquarius shrugged, torn between heartbreak at her words and pride at how well she was acting.

Scorpio's mouth hung open like a fish, and it seemed Loke took his opportunity to ask the question burning on his mind.

"How's Lucy?" he demanded, "Is she okay? She won't let me see her… Why won't she let me explain?"

"Maybe kissing your master wasn't the best idea," Aquarius retorted, "And besides, I'm sure you just wanted to add her to your long list of kisses, so at least you accomplished something."

"No! I wasn't try-" Loke denied.

"Yes you were," Aquarius growled, and pulled her wrist out of Scorpio's grip.

"Wait!" Loke yelled when she had started to move away, "You didn't tell me how she is! You don't understand! I _need_ to know."

Aquarius let out a small groan in her head as she stopped to turn around and answer the spirit of the lion. She closed her eyes, focusing on her bond with her master, knowing that she would be able to feel what her master was feeling.

Darkness.

Her eyes bolted open.

"Wha-" she managed to get out before Loke erupted.

"What is it?!" he shouted, "What's happened?!"

"I don't know…" Aquarius breathes, her eyes wide as her gaze met Loke's.

And then it happened.

The bond, that feeling of warmth that Aquarius always felt for the master who was practically her sister…

Disappeared.

-X-x-X-

When Alice regained consciousness, her eyesight was bleary as it adjusted to the little light. She could feel the familiar sensation of rope burn on both her wrists and ankles, a sign she was tied up, and had been for a long time, as if the aching in her body and the chair that she couldn't separate from weren't clues enough. After letting out a small moan, she focused on the dark figures that stood in front of her. There was five of them, each wearing dark clothes with their guild marks proudly displayed.

It was only then that she recognised the guild mark.

It seemed so long ago that the others had come back, that Levy had stayed in her room, that they had tried to catch up in every little thing. Alice had told her of her many adventures, of her training, of her new friends. And Levy, in return, had drawn a guild mark and explained about the Dark Guild that had attacked them.

Grimoire Heart.

She had tried to hunt the remains of their guild down to no success.

But obviously these were the last of their minions.

"Alice in Wonderland," one of them stated, "S-Class mage of Blue Pegasus. Would-be Wizard Saint."

"I never answered any of their messages," Alice shrugged.

"We give you one chance," another of them spoke this time, "Allow Her control and you shall pass unharmed."

"I don't think so," Alice shook her head as she denied them.

"You're not the first one to refuse this," a male voice remarked, stepping forward, parting from the rest of them, "But eventually they all give in."

"Ooh… Scary," Alice taunted them, and received a slap across her face in return.

She had just about had enough, and was going to snap at them, to use, only a little, of her magic on them to make them go away. She reached out to her magical supply, and shut her eyes to focus on taming the energy that was always so wild.

But it wasn't there.

She could hear the people laughing as she tried to desperately find it.

"What the heck have you done?" she snarled.

"A simple chemical formula was injected to you soon after we knocked you out," the male answered, "It has a rather remarkable effect. It cuts you off from your magical supply."

It was like a punch in the gut, hearing him say those words so casually, as if he hadn't just ripped her family from her, as if he hadn't just stolen her world. Curse words flew out of her mouth at a rapid pace as she struggled against the bindings, only preceding to make the rope dig into her flesh and make her burns even worse.

"From past experience," the male continued in an even voice, ignoring the insults she had just thrown at him, "We have learnt that the most effective way to make you release your control is through pain."

Alice swore at him, but again he ignored it.

"When you're in pain your body automatically lowers its mental shields," he stated, "So, as I can guess She is fighting you, this will assist her to take control."

"Andromeda doesn't want that!" Alice shrieked.

The man just shook his head sadly, somewhat mockingly, as if she were a child that could not understand.

"She is our saviour," he declared, "And you are her host."

Pain.

She should have guessed they had magic.

Screams tore through her body as the man used his all on her. It was as if she were burning, like the fire was melting her flesh and setting her insides alight. But it was so dark, she couldn't see.

The darkness, the one from before, Andromeda.

She could feel her, fighting for control.

Alice could even hear her voice, in the back of her mind, and she was strangely grateful that she could still communicate with the lost celestial Princess.

But the dark, twisted words that she was hearing were both comforting and alarming.

_Kill them! Burn them! Slaughter them! Make them pay!_

As much as Alice wanted to let Andromeda free, to let the spirit control her body and kill all these fools with a simple death wave, she knew what the repercussions would be. Andromeda would have more blood on her hands, and Alice would have to live with the fact that she let her do it.

So she did her best to keep Andromeda at bay, even through the pain.

When the male mage deemed it enough, Alice was gasping for breath, her throat hoarse and raw from the screams that she had released.

"Give in," the male suggested.

Alice could only manage a feeble glare at him.

"Boss, I think she might be too strong," one of the other figures hissed, "She's an S-Class mage of Blue Pegasus! A Wizard Saint! We've never had one of them before!"

If this guy hadn't been her enemy, Alice would have hugged him.

"And what do you suggest we do?" the leader, who had used his magic on her before, asked him.

"Well, aren't there legends that She can control even the dead?" the figure responded, "So why don't we just kill her and see what happens?"

Scrap that, Alice would definitely not be hugging this guy.

"Yeah!" one of the others shouted in agreement, and it was followed by numerous other cries of agreement.

"Hm… Let's make it swift," the leader decided.

Before plunging a knife into Alice's gut.

She let out some sort of choking sound, and she felt herself begin to choke as blood rose to her mouth. The familiar feeling of death, the immense pain, the dark surrounding her, engulfed her.

She could barely fight for consciousness.

Yet alone control Andromeda.

It was like a pulse, ripping through her every cell as it radiated out of her, and she watched with wide eyes as something black, reeking of foul things, tore through her body and was released. It mowed down the figures, killing them in a split second.

Andromeda was free.

Alice blacked out.

-X-x-X-

It took the majority of Loke's strength to get himself to the Human World, and then to get to a location near Alice, it took nearly everything he had. She had grown so strong, and they had grown so close, that she could restrict him from even entering her world.

He staggered forwards, blindly searching for some clue as to where he was, where Alice was.

And then he saw her.

She was still, not moving a muscle as she stood completely straight, surrounded by a group of dead bodies.

Loke froze, unable to understand what had happened.

Until Alice turned around.

And her blue eyes were gone, replaced with those soulless black pits that he would remember from anywhere.

"You!" he snarled.

"Wait!" it cried, its voice so much younger than Alice's Loke faltered for a moment, "Just let me explain! I need your help! Otherwise she's going to die!"

Loke paused, and decided to let it explain, barely holding back a growl.

"I know little about half breeds," it explained, "But I know that when her physical body dies, her spirit goes to our world. But it's like us in this world, isn't it? She can't survive in our world long, on her own spirit energy. That's why you have to pull her spirit back to her body."

"Yes," Loke hissed, "What about it?"

"She was killed," it answered.

It was almost comical that only now Loke realised the gaping hole in Alice's middle.

Stabbed.

She had been stabbed.

And she hadn't called on him to save her.

"She couldn't," Andromeda answered his unspoken question, "There was this chemical that cut her off. But that doesn't matter now, you need to save her. I'll let go of control, I promise, I just need you to _save her_."

Loke regarded the being that possessed his beloved for a second, analysing her.

"Why should I trust a word that comes out of your mouth?" Loke snapped.

"Because Alice did," it responded, "Because she fought to save me from myself, from… from killing these people. Even though it killed her."

That sounded to be a very Alice-like thing, and after a split second of thought Loke realised that was something that Alice would most definitely do.

Loke moved forwards, remembering how to revive her, she had to come into contact with something from the Celestial world. Although Loke could, if he wanted to, just give her a sip of water from his world, he never had. He was mere millimetres away from her as he leaned in, and brushed a soft kiss against her forehead.

Alice's body convulsed, the dark, soulless orbs of Andromeda fading as Alice's bright blue returned.

Loke had never been so grateful to see that familiar shade of bright blue.

A gasp fell from her lips as she stumbled to the ground. Blood was pouring out of her mouth at a rapid pace. Loke surged forwards, gently picking her up off the ground and pulling her onto his lap. He held her body close to his chest, her head over his shoulder as she vomited up a mass of red liquid. His head was by her ear as he whispered soothing words to her, holding her close, tight, as if another reassurance that he was there.

When the tremors were over, Alice was shivering, huddling closer to Loke by instinct, as if forgetting completely that they had been fighting, that she had been ignoring him.

"Shh..." he assured her, "It's over now. You're okay."

"I-I c-couldn't…" Alice murmured.

"It's over," Loke repeated.

"A-A-Andromeda…" Alice whispered, "I-I c-couldn't stop-p her…"

Loke at the surroundings bodies, their eyes wide, taken by surprise, their forms spread out as if they had just fallen to the floor. He could guess what happened. Andromeda had gained control and killed them with a death wave, and Alice wold blame herself for not stopping the spirit from saving her life.

"You did the right thing," he told her.

"No…," Alice denied, and then she buried her head into the crook of Loke's neck, making his heart perform some sort of flip in his chest, and he barely caught the words that left her mouth, "Take me home."

"Anything for you," he responded with a small smile as he teleported them.

-X-x-X-

**A/N HEY GUYS! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, I thought that was a good ending point. Responses to reviews are coming shortly! And by shortly, I mean I'm going to do them right after this, I just wanted to post the chapter as soon as I finished. Actually, I might start writing on the next chapter, if you don't mind, before I respond to review, because I've got a writing vibe. **

**Guest: Hello! Ooh, I don't know. You might have, but lots of people just have 'Guest' so sometimes it's hard to tell them apart unless they use a name. Thank you! You're too kind! Really, I'm flattered. I was worried about making people too out of character/OOC and I'm so glad you don't think I went overboard. I wanted to make Alice strong, but not unbelievably so, and I still wanted her to be Lucy. Again, thank you! Oh don't worry, this story is definitely not abandoned! Thank you for reviewing!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	20. To

Alice had decided, after an hour long debate in her mind, where she faked sleep so Loke wouldn't speak to her, that she would forget the whole incident. Forget how Loke had kissed her. Forget how she had kissed him back. Forget that she had liked it. Forget how, even after all the trouble it had caused, she wanted him to do it again.

So when she, finally, opened her eyes and let out a small yawn, finding Loke right next to her in her bed, she reacted how she would have before he went and complicated things. She gave him a warm smile, seemingly catching him off guard because he stared at her wide eyed as she climbed over him and off the bed.

"Morning Loke," she greeted as she walked into the bathroom and had a shower.

That gave Loke ample time to realise exactly what she was doing, Alice accepted, he had to catch on that she was ignoring what had happened between them. If he was wise, which she knew he was, he would ignore the incident all together. To be honest, Alice had enough on her plate without trying to work out where exactly she stood with her celestial spirit.

When she was done, and had gotten changed into her usual attire, there was something satisfying about actually changing clothes instead of reequipping, she walked out of the bathroom and into the main room.

Loke was in the kitchen, and just as Alice walked in toast popped out of the toaster and she grabbed it eagerly, not even bothering to put butter on it, a weird habit of her own, as she munched on it, perching herself on the kitchen counter. Her spirit was working his way through her washing up, which she had forgotten to do the previous night, due to her kidnapping, which Alice deemed a very valid reason.

"You don't have to do that," she scolded him, giving him a pout as she watching him work.

"And yet I am," Loke retorted, placing the dish on the dryer before picking up a bowl.

"I don't think it's written down in celestial law," Alice mused, "Do thou master's washing."

"Is that an invitation to clean your underwear?" Loke purred, and Alice let out some sort of high pitched squeak.

"No!" she squealed, "Stay away from my underwear!"

"Of course, my lady," he responded, that familiar glint in his eyes, that maddened look that matched his persona so accurately Alice wondered if he really were more like the Mad Hatter than she gave him credit for.

There was silence for a few minutes as Loke finished the washing up and Alice munched her way through her toast.

"Are you feeling better?" Loke asked in a soft, concerned voice.

"I'm fine," Alice assured him, her voice harder than it had been previously, but then it softened, and she gave Loke a small, somewhat apologetic smile before speaking again, "I didn't dream. No, I mean… I didn't see Andromeda."

Loke wasn't sure what to say to that, so instead he just reached out his own hand, hesitantly taking her own in his larger one. She didn't look at him, and it was as if his skin burned where they touched, he could barely stop a sigh, of relief maybe, from passing his lips.

"I think she blocked me," Alice continued, and her fingers moved, tracing shapes on the back of Loke's palm, "Because of what she did. She didn't want me to see what it did to her, killing people like that. It was… so raw… so animalistic… Or maybe it was guilt, because of the kidnapping. I don't know."

Alice stared off into the distance for a moment, so lost to the world that Loke felt like an intruder as he stood next to her, observing her as she passed through to some place where he could not follow.

"How did you die?" his voice was barely over a murmur as he asked her the question, and she froze for a moment, before returning back to the real world.

"Stabbed," she stated, her hand raising subconsciously to the scar that would never fade, the forever reminder of that death, "They… I wasn't cooperating. One of them had the bright idea to… to kill me. Apparently Andromeda can possess dead bodies too."

"When I found you…" Loke told her, "Her eyes… It was just like before, in that… different time."

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed, jumping off of the kitchen counter, her hand moving out of Loke's, although he missed her touch he managed to control himself from moving closer to her, "Andromeda can possess dead bodies."

"Yes…?" Loke clarified, confused as he responded.

"Dead bodies!" Alice cried, grabbing Loke's shoulders, even though he was taller than her she could easily reach, and teleporting them both to the celestial spirit world.

-X-x-X-

"What are we doing again?" Loke asked her, letting her tug him through the streets of his home world, his gaze fixed on the blonde in front of him.

"Where's Virgo?" she demanded, ignoring his question.

"Probably in the park," Loke answered, "She had this weird thing for talking to the ducks, I don't understand it. Why do we need Virgo though? And if we just need her, why didn't you just summon her?"

Again, Loke was ignored as Alice pulled him through the crowded street, skilfully dodging the mass of spirit people going the opposite way to them. Once they got to the park, a short journey, Virgo was easy to spot. She was crouched by the duck pond, a pile of loaves of bread by her side as she watched the ducks mull about in the water.

"Virgo!" Alice called, catching the pink haired spirit's attention.

"Alice-sama?" Virgo responded.

"Alice," Alice corrected her, "Where did you put Ultear?"

"Ultear is located in the basement of your house," Virgo answered.

"Thanks!" Alice shouted over her shoulder as she sprinted away, pulling a very confused Loke along with her.

-X-x-X-

When Alice had walked into the basement of her house, the Celestial Spirit King had been kind enough to allow her two residences, one in Fiore and the other in his domain, because she was half spirit. She stopped when she caught sight of Ultear's body, lying so still on the wooden table in the middle of the room.

Alice had mentally prepared herself for seeing Ultear's dead body, but it was nothing compared to actually seeing it. She was so cold, her pale white skin looked colourless, her raven hair too dark, contrasting too vividly against her snow pale skin. Her eyes were shut, Alice didn't think she would have been able to manage if she had seen those blank orbs.

"Alice…" Loke murmured, "Why are we here?"

Loke was awfully slow, Alice decided.

Instead of explaining, she shut her eyes, searching out the corners of her mind, trying to find the presence that shared her body.

There.

As soon as she, it could be considered, tuned herself into the other soul, she could hear her.

_Alice?_ Andromeda asked her, silently requesting why she had been given this little control of the body.

_You wanted to repent,_ Alice explained, her eyes set on Ultear's still form, _I have the perfect solution._

_You mean…_ Andromeda trailed off as she understood what exactly Alice wanted.

_I want you to resurrect Ultear,_ Alice stated.

-X-x-X-

Loke was increasingly concerned about his master, it didn't help that for the last ten minutes she had been staring off into the distance. He wasn't sure whether she was shutting him out, because of how he had kissed her before, or if she was too lost in her own world. But he decided that he should bring her out of it. His hand reached out to her shoulder, gently snapping her out of her own world.

"Andromeda can resurrect Ultear," Alice told him.

For a moment, he stared at her, not at all suspecting that.

And then it hit him.

Andromeda had possessed her dead body, had kept her alive until Loke could come and resurrect her.

"Yes you can," Alice responded to some voice that Loke could not hear.

"Who are you talking to?" Loke asked her.

"Andromeda," Alice answered, and then she held her hand up, telling him to be silent as she listened to whatever Andromeda was telling her, before she spoke again, "I know, but it's better than nothing. And if it doesn't work, just come back to me."

Andromeda seemed to agree to this.

"Alice," Loke called to her, and she turned to him, "Will it… Will it hurt for you? To release Andromeda?"

"It only killed Zeref because he isn't immortal," Alice explained, putting her hand on Loke's forearm and looking up into his eyes, "I'll be fine."

Alice's eyes fluttered shut.

Darkness.

It engulfed all the light, pushing itself out to control the whole room. Loke stumbled backwards as it surrounded him, and his arm darted out to take hold of Alice's wrist in an attempt to get her to follow him. For a moment she was like a statue, unmoveable. Then she stumbled backwards, colliding into Loke's chest, and he really shouldn't have felt his heart hammer at her being so close, but he really couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe, and a second passed where Alice was frozen, before she melted, burying her head in the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist.

The darkness around them faded.

They stayed like that, in their tight embrace, for a minute longer than necessary.

It was Alice who pulled back, loosening her grip on his waist and moving backwards, towards Ultear's body. Loke felt a wave of cold pass over him at the loss of her heat, but his arm reached forward, taking her hand in his own. She turned around to look at him with an emotion he couldn't quite place, but she didn't move her hand.

Then Ultear woke up.

She gasped, pushing herself up so she was sitting on the slab of stone, her eyes wide and adjusting to the bright lights. She saw Alice, and let out a shaky breath.

"Alice?" she called to her, "What's going on? I thought I… Wasn't I…"

"You died," Alice told her, moving towards her friend and Loke followed to stand next to her, "You died to save me from myself, and I don't think I can ever repay you for that."

"Oh yeah…" Ultear murmured, and then she looked Alice in the eye, "You don't need to repay me, we're even now."

"How in the Heavens are we even?" Alice exclaimed.

"You saved my life, when you found me and Meredy, and now I just paid back the debt," Ultear explained, and she stopped Alice from replying as she rubbed the back of her head, "So how exactly did you bring me back to life?"

"That's… complicated," Alice shrugged.

"I have time," Ultear responded.

"You know how I was possessed by the spirit that Zeref pass onto me?" Alice reminded her, and Ultear nodded in confirmation, "Long story short, the Spirit was actually a Celestial Spirit called Andromeda who had been betrayed and wronged by her older brother, the Spirit King, and now she wants to make up for killing loads of people, so she was willing to inhabit your body and resurrect you!"

"Right," Ultear accepted, blinking in confusion for a moment, "Wait a second… That evil spirit is inside of me?!"

"She's not evil," Alice stated, "She was betrayed, and she lashed out at people."

"It's a killer!" Ultear screeched.

"She wants to do good now," Alice explained, "She regrets it, what she did, she sees that it's wrong now."

"It has destroyed villages, turned mortals insane, murdered _children_," Ultear snarled, "God Alice… Wake up! It's _using_ you! Just how it used all those before you! And now you've passed it on to me!"

Ultear was on her feet, her eyes ravenous as she glared at Alice, her hands curled into fists at her sides as she snarled at the blonde girl. Alice was merely staring at her, mystified at what exactly the other female was doing. Loke stepped forward, pushing Alice backwards, so she was angled slightly behind him.

"Ultear, calm down," he ordered.

"I will not calm down!" Ultear shrieked, "I wish I was dead! Kill me! Get it out of me! I don't want to be a monster!"

"Ultear-" Alice started, but she was cut off as Ultear screamed, releasing a burst of energy out of her hands and firing it straight at Alice.

The spell hit Alice right in the chest, and sent the blonde flying backwards. She crashed into the wall ten metres away, her back taking the brute force of the move, and slumped to the ground.

That seemed to snap Ultear out of it, she blinked, staring at Alice, who was pushing herself up from the floor, before she shook her head. Loke was by Alice's side, taking her hand in his own and helping her up from the ground.

"W-What's happening to me?" Ultear questioned in a whisper, "Why did I do that? I just felt so… So angry and… dark."

"It takes a while to get used to," Alice answered as Loke and her moved back over to Ultear, "It will take a while until you can control it. Andromeda is… You have to remember she's a celestial being, not the physical form, but the spirit of one. She has her own power, and it is a dark one. But I believe in you Ultear, you're strong enough to hold her back when you need to."

"I'm sorry," Ultear apologised.

"It's forgotten," Alice waved the apology away, "Now, plan wise, I think you should stay here for a bit, learn to control her, I'll have one of my spirits check in with you hourly, for food and stuff. There's a bit of a time different here though, but take as long as you need. I'll come back when you call."

Alice turned around, Loke by her side, to walk out the room.

"Alice," Ultear called to her, and Alice turned around, "Thank you."

"You deserve to live, Ultear," Alice responded, "No matter what you may think."

-X-x-X-

Ultear had only needed two hours, along with a long conversation with Andromeda herself, to be able to control the new found spirit in her body. So Alice had returned, Loke with her as he seemed unwilling to leave her side, and taken Ultear back to Fiore. Jellal and Meredy were easy enough to find, since Ultear's death they had taken to staying with Fairy Tail, who were more than willing to house the two.

Alice walked into the guild hall, Loke at her side, with Ultear next to them, hiding under a cloak because it wouldn't be good for a wanted fugitive who was confirmed to be deceased to be walking around town.

But for a moment, it was like stepping into the past.

Levy was sitting with her teammates, Jet and Droy, and Gajeel was glaring at the two males who were hung onto her every word. Mira was waiting tables, giggling at something Macao said whilst Wacaba smoked his pipe. Carla was sitting on the bar, Happy next to her, offering her a fish as Wendy and Romeo, who sat on the bar stool in front of them, chatted.

"Alice?" a voice called to her, and she turned around to see Team Natsu sitting at one of the many tables, a map in front of them, surrounded by a variety of drinks.

Erza was the one who had spoken, and by her side was Gray, who looked equally as happy to see her. Natsu was next to him, with Lisanna sitting next to him.

Realisation sunk in as she saw Lisanna sitting where she had so many times, in between Gray and Natsu, to stop an impending fight.

Lisanna had joined Team Natsu.

It hurt, for a brief second, jealousy along with some sense of betrayal burned through her veins. But she knew she couldn't, because she was being stupid, although she had never officially left Team Natsu she had still moved on, and so they had every right to do the same without her. And besides, it wasn't Lisanna's fault, she had no clue that Lucy was alive, yet alone that she was standing right in front of her. From what Alice knew, Lisanna was nice, she was their friend, and so there was no reason for her to even consider snapping at them.

Alice quickly plastered on a smile, trying to mask the pain that flooded through her.

"Hey Erza," she responded, "We need to see your special friends."

Erza understood who exactly Alice wanted, even if Natsu and Lisanna didn't, Gray did, from the look in his eyes.

"I'll take you to them," Erza offered as she stood up from the table.

"But hey!" Natsu cried, "We were planning our latest mission!"

"It can wait," Erza shrugged.

Alice, Loke and Ultear followed Erza to the second floor, and then through the back. When they reached a door, far from the front of the guild, Erza knocked lightly before entering. Jellal and Meredy looked up from where they were sitting on the floor, it looked as if they had been looking over some scrolls.

"Hi Alice," Jellal greeted evenly, "And Loke. Oh. A hooded figure. Should I be worried?"

"No," Alice answered, with a smile, "You should be delighted."

Ultear took that as her cue to pull her hood down, and it seemed Meredy took Alice's advice. She shrieked, before throwing herself on to the woman who was practically her mother. Ultear laughed, turning to Jellal, sharing a hug with the male who was like a brother to her.

Alice smiled softly, before she turned around to leave, to let the small guild rejoice alone. Erza was smiling, and as Alice and Loke walked out of the door, she followed.

"Lucy…" Erza murmured, and she pulled Alice into a hug, which Alice returned warmly, "I barely see you anymore."

"I've been busy," Alice apologised.

"You always are," Erza chuckled, "But you're always welcome here, you know that right?"

"I know," Alice confirmed, "Sorry, but we have to go. I haven't… Well, I've barely been in my own guild for long either."

Erza gave Alice a small smile, but Alice could tell she was holding something back, and instead of asking the question, she merely rose an eyebrow, prompting Erza.

"Are you alright?" Erza questioned, "It's just… You're so… You're not Lucy, and you're not Alice right now. Is everything okay?"

Alice was slightly started that Erza had picked up on it, and she was sure it showed on her features before she returned to her carefully constructed mask.

"Don't worry," Alice told her, "I can deal with it."

Erza stared at her, but this time her eyes were saddened.

"Things can never go back to how they were, can they?" Erza remarked, "You can never be that kind, innocent girl who I called my sister, you can't come back to Fairy Tail, you can't just sit with us and _talk_ like anyone else."

"I've moved on," Alice stated, "And you have too."

"Is this because Lisanna's joined the team?" Erza queried, "Because we all accepted that you weren't coming back, and that even if you did, things wouldn't be the same. You know that. Besides, Lisanna needed a team and she has always been a close friend of Natsu's."

"I'm stating fact," Alice countered coldly, "Maybe I shouldn't come back here. It's not the same, just like you said. I'm not part of Fairy Tail, not anymore. We both just need to accept that."

As the words left Alice's mouth, she realised it was true.

She couldn't be Lucy, she couldn't lock away all this power she had, everything she had learnt, just throw it away for something that she really couldn't have.

She was as sickened by that as Erza was.

-X-x-X-

Alice was walking a short distance ahead of Loke, but she could still feel his eyes burning into the back of her head.

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

"No you're not," he denied, but his voice wasn't angry, softer than that, "Please don't do this. Don't block me out."

"As opposed to what?" she snarled, turning on him, "You want me to confide every little thing in you, that's it? You want me to blurt out all my little secrets? Well, that's not happening Leo!"

"I just want you to trust me!" he argued, his voice rising as he felt some anger build up in him at the use of his Celestial name, she never used it, it was a reminder that he was a spirit and she was his master.

"I do!" she hissed.

"Not enough to tell me things, obviously!" Loke yelled, "It wasn't just Lisanna joining Team Natsu that's gotten to you! There's something else, something else you're not telling me!"

"Stop it Leo!" she shrieked, but he just grabbed her arm, holding her in place, and their faces were mere centimetre apart.

"Why can't you just trust me?!" he exclaimed.

"Because you do stupid things!" she screamed.

"Which you do all the time!" he countered.

"You're so…" Alice trailed off as she let out a shriek, "Don't make me close your gate Leo!"

"I nearly forgot, you're the master, I'm just your _slave_!" he chuckled darkly.

"You know that's a lie!" she spat.

"Then treat me like your friend!" he demanded, "Trust me and let me help you!"

"This was your idea!" she accused, "You suggested that I change into Alice! It's your fault that everything's ruined!"

"My fault?!" he repeated, hurt and outrage taking control of him, "I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't been so weak! You don't know what it was like! I had to watch you killing yourself every day! You didn't eat, didn't sleep, barely drunk enough water to survive! Are you seriously going to tell me that being Alice hasn't helped?!"

"I wouldn't be having this problem if I hadn't!" Alice barked.

"Oh right, sorry about that then, next time I'll just let you wither and _die_!" he roared.

Alice didn't speak, they were both panting, so close to one another that Alice could feel Loke's breath on her hair. She looked up, staring into his eyes, and she wasn't really too sure what happened next.

One second she was infuriated with him.

The next, she was kissing him.

It wasn't soft or sweet, it was rough and harsh as their mouths moved together. One of Alice's hands was in his hair, clamping down on his ginger locks in a way that make him moan, her other hand was fisted in his shirt. He had a hand tangled in her hair, the other on her thigh, pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist as he pushed her backwards, pressing her up against a wall.

Alice let out a low moan as she felt the brick behind her back, but it didn't stop her. She just kissed him with more force, her mouth moving brashly, a primal desire for him controlling her in a way she hadn't experienced before. Her whole body was burning, her heart hammering as it felt so alive, where his hands touched her body hummed in delight. His hand was on the underside of her thigh, only her thin tights stopping him from coming into contact with her soft flesh.

She broke away for breath, panting as they seperated.

He didn't release her, her legs were still wrapped around his waist, and some part of Alice didn't want him to let her go. She didn't open her eyes, not wanting to ruin it, leaning forward to bury her head in the crook of his neck, and she felt him let out a shaky breath as he rested his head on top of her own.

"Are you going to send me back?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," she answered after a moment, not moving her head from his neck.

"Alice… Lucy… I really… You have to know that I…" he tried to get the words out, but they felt stuck in his throat.

She pulled back, opening her eyes, staring at him, and then she leaned forwards, pressing a light, soft kiss against his lips, before she slipped out of his hold, her feet landing on the ground as she took his hand and entwined his fingers, pulling him back into the main street. He didn't comment, and she didn't look at him, but something had shifted, something was different. But it was a good different.

"Something's going to happen," she murmured, "I can feel it. Something's going to happen, and it isn't good."

"How do you know?" he questioned.

"When we picked Ultear up, I just suddenly got this feeling," she confessed, "Something is going to happen. Today. Something bad."

"Where?" Loke queried.

Alice looked down at the blue guild mark on her hand.

"Blue Pegasus," she stated, "But I don't know what."

"Then we do what we can," he assured her, "We go there, and we stay there for the rest of the day."

She turned to look at him, trying not to get too lost in his eyes, and she pushed herself up onto her toes to kiss him softly as she brushed her lips against his own, and she felt him respond, his own lips moving in sync with hers. She pulled back, leaning her forehead against his. But that feeling was tugging at her gut, so she moved away completely, just keeping his hand in her own.

"Come on," she insisted.

-X-x-X-

Blue Pegasus was just as it normally was, Master Bob was behind the bar serving drinks, the Trimens were in a corner, Hibiki with Jen, Eve chatting up a random woman, and Ren talking to Sherry through a lacrima he held on his lap. Alice's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for some explanation, some reason as to why something felt so wrong.

"Maybe it was something else," Loke offered, his hand still in her own.

"No," Alice shook her head as she spoke, "I know it. Something's going to happen."

And just like that, it did.

-X-x-X-

**A/N Hi Guys. I am really sorry that it has literally taken me months to update, but I'm not well, I'm sick, and nothing is getting better. It's really hard to write, I get these killer headaches that make me almost faint, but I really love this story and I am determined to finish it. But if this chapter isn't up to standard, then I can rewrite it, just tell me, I won't be offended. I'm sure I've made at least a dozen grammatical errors, so if you cath one, I'd seriously appreciate it if you pointed it out to me. I really need some help with this, so if anyone has any ideas for this story, just tell me, I'd love to hear them. Thank you to reviewers! I am just going to respond, but I was too eager to post this! But literally, right after this, I will reply, I promise! And to everyone who reads this story, seriously thank you, and I hope that I can update soon, I really hate myself for making you wait months for this and I'll try not to do it again.**

**Thank you, honestly, to everyone who has read this story. It means the world to me.**

**Becney**


	21. Its

The doors swung open, the hinges snapping from the sheer force of the action. Through the bright sunlight Alice could only make out a number of silhouettes. The figures moved forwards. Loke tensed from his position next to her, and Master Bob phased through the bar, walking out to meet the strangers as they walked into the guild. Alice moved over to flank her Guild Master, Loke doing the same as the rest of the guild began to understand these intruders weren't friendly.

"What business do you have here?" Master Bob questioned evenly, his voice void of his usual warmth, and Alice's body tensed, prepared for the fight that she knew was about to come.

"This is Blue Pegasus, correct?" the leader, who stepped forward so he was a mere metre away from Master Bob, clarified.

"Yes," Master Bob confirmed, "And I ask again, what is your business here?"

"You have been chosen," the man answered.

"Chosen for what?" Master Bob asked.

The man stared at Master Bob for a moment, moving forward so he was mere centimetres from the Guild Master.

"Hm…" the man mused, "Are you going to try and stop us, _Bob_?"

"If you plan on attacking this guild, you'll have a lot more than Master Bob to get through," Alice commented, moving forwards to support her master.

The man's gaze moved from the Guild Master to their strongest mage. Alice stared him down, and she felt Loke move ever so slightly closer to her at the preserved threat, ready to defend his master in the blink of an eye.

"You must be Alice," the man stated.

"Sorry, but I don't have a clue who _you_ are," Alice shrugged.

"You can be first," the man offered.

"First for what exactly?" Alice queried.

"Salvation," the man's eerie smile would have made a lesser mage shiver, but Alice just stared back at him.

"Boss," one of the other people, a male from the tone of his voice, called to his leader, "It's ready."

"Good," the man accepted, briefly glancing to his allies, "I would hate to waste such important people's time."

"Then stop wasting my time and tell me what the heck you want from us," Alice hissed.

The man only laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vial, containing some sort of swirling black mist. Alice stared at it, trying to place it, to work out what exactly it was and how dangerous it was. She couldn't let them hurt Blue Pegasus, not after everything the guild had done for her, she owed this to them.

She rose her hand, about to cast some spell, she wasn't too sure which one exactly, but she was slow, too darn slow.

Because he opened the vial.

It had looked small, only a few centimetres tall and very thin, yet the gas that came spilling out of it was a mass of darkness, engulfing the members of Blue Pegasus that stood before it. Master Bob tried to move forward, to shield his children from it, but it was too fast, it swallowed him whole before he could so much as blink. Loke disappeared in a pained yell, his eyes wide as he desperately reached for his master, as if in some way he could help her, even though they both knew there was nothing they could do.

To Alice, it was hell.

As soon as the gas touched her skin, it burnt her flesh, sending shooting, pulsing pains through her thin frame that made her collapse. Had she been anyone else, she was sure she would have fainted right off the bat from that single attack, but she had been through worse than some poisonous gas. Still, that didn't make the pain any more bearable.

At first, it was just that fire burning her skin, marring her flesh.

And then it was that Alice released it was something more.

She really should have worked it out sooner, it was rather stupid of her really, did she think Loke just closed his gate of his own free will? He wouldn't, she knew he would rather die than leave her alone in such a dangerous situation. If she had just thought, just remembered, that Loke was there on her energy, then she might have worked out what exactly that gas was.

As it hit her body, sending her to her knees, only then did she figure out what weapon was being used against them.

She heard her guild mates scream, their cries of pain, of terror, of fear, as the pain erupted all over their bodies, but she merely looked ahead, making out, through the thick density of the fog, that the figures were shielded from it, a thick see-through wall protecting them from their poison.

The gas was taking her magic.

For any ordinary mage, it would be painful, but they would survive, they would make it out alive, hopefully.

But not for Alice.

She had escaped death many times, all due to her secret little magic trick, one that would, this time, get her killed.

She was half Celestial Spirit.

She was half magic.

A scream tore from her throat as she felt her body, the pieces that made up her form, rip apart with a sickening snap. She wasn't just dying from this fog, every death she had escaped, every injury that had healed inhumanly fast, was catching up with her. She was drowning, and burning, and bleeding.

It hurt, it hurt so badly.

With a scream, a high pitched, sickening scream, Alice died.

For the last and final time.

-X-x-X-

When Levy woke up she found her head resting on Gajeel's shoulder. A blush burned on her cheeks, and she slowly pushed herself off his side, hoping not to wake him. She looked around the guild, seeing the rest of her guild mates were somewhere around the room, it had been quite a party the night before, although Levy couldn't remember what it had been for. Mainly, when there was a party, she could be found huddled in a corner, Gajeel often by her side, her nose buried in her book. Her copy, the only print, of _'A Tale of Fairies'_, had slowly become her more prized possession, but no matter how Gajeel pressured her to tell her about it, she didn't reveal Lucy's secret.

Levy stood up, being careful not to jog Gajeel, and stepping over the sleeping forms of her friends as she made her way over to the bar, where the visual lacrima was, hoping to see what the time was. She couldn't hold back her giggle when she saw that Gray and Juvia were curled up together on a bench, Juvia's head resting on his shoulder whilst his arm was wrapped securely around her waist. They hadn't officially gotten together, but everyone knew something had changed between them, they were rather shocked when Juvia stopped obsessing with the Ice Mage and started to branch out, speaking to more people.

Levy was caught up in her thoughts and accidently stepped on someone's hand, but thankfully it was Natsu, who was well known for being a deep sleeper, and he just muttered something and rolled over in his sleep.

Once Levy was finally at the bar, she hopped onto one of the bar stools, and was searching for the lacrima when Master Makarov walked down the stairs from the second floor.

"Hello Master," she greeted him, and received a low groan in response from the hungover mage, "Do you know where the visual lacrima is?"

"To the left," he muttered as he took the bar stool next to her and lowered his head onto the table, "I don't know how Macao can get drunk one night and then be as right as rain the next morning. I certainly won't be able to do anything serious today."

"That's the best excuse you've come up with to date as to why Fairy Tail can't pay off its debts yet," Levy giggled, "Not that we really have that many debts to pay off after her got our split of the Grand Magic Games winnings."

"Team Natsu really do like to make a mess," Makarov grunted.

"Yes!" Levy cried as she spotted the lacrima.

She stretched forwards and grabbed it, before settling back down in her seat and placing the device in front of her. She adjusted the volume, not wanting to wake up her sleeping comrades, before turning it on.

The screen flared up, showing the news reporter, a brown haired woman with rather fake looking silver eyes, standing in front of the ruins of a building.

"_-unknown number of assailants attacked the building leaving the guild in ruins_," the woman said, and Levy sat up a little straighter in her chair, _"None of the survivors have been able to identify their attacks, but they have described their leader as a tall man with dark hair. The Magic Council warns that this may just be the first of many attacks, and that these assailants may already be looking for their next victims."_

Levy's eyes widened as she tried to work out what exactly had happened, trying to make out the guild hall that had crumbled into ruin.

"_Every member of the guild, including their Guild Master, Master Bob, have been sent immediately to hospital after being on the receiving end of an unknown spell that has caused a number of causalities."_

A gasp fell from Levy's lips, and she heard as Master Makarov let out a curse word under his breath.

"_So far there have only been four members of the mighty Blue Pegasus to have been confirmed deceased,"_ the reporter continued, and three images appeared on the screen beside her, _"Adam Johnson, Diego Winters and Isabelle Moran were all part of Team Attraction, a small team including only one other member, Victoria Woodman, who is currently in a critical condition."_

Levy stared at the images of the three people, who all looked so happy in their chosen representations, and she could only wonder how their families were coping, how sad they must be at the loss of their precious people.

The three pictures disappeared, being replaced by a single image that made Levy's heart stop dead cold.

"_S-Class Mage, Alice, also known as Alice in Wonderland, has also been confirmed deceased,"_ the reporter stated.

Levy screamed.

-X-x-X-

Erza would have been bright red if she had woken up in Jellal's arm in any other situation, but having bolted up, woken up from her dreams, by the sound of a high pitched shriek, made Erza sort out her priorities.

She was on her feet in a matter of second, and at the source of the scream in a flash.

"Levy?!" she yelled, holding the younger girl by the shoulders as she stared into her eyes.

All the other members of the guild were awake now, staring at Master Makarov, who was frozen in shock, and Levy, who was sobbing into Erza's chest. The only sound came from the visual lacrima as the reporter spoke.

"_It is believed that the spell cast proved fatal to the S-Class Mage because she wasn't fully human, a part of her being Celestial Spirit,"_ the reporter carried on, unknowing of the effect her words would be having on a certain guild, _"One guild member, Hibiki Lates, revealed this information once he was released from critical care."_

The screen moved from the reporter to footage of a hospital, showing Hibiki, his skin as pale as a sheet, propped up in a bed in the hospital. A reporter had her microphone in his face, and his eyes were focused somewhere in the distance as he began to speak.

"_She told me, you know, that she was part Celestial Spirit, about how it was her way to survive," _Hibiki whispered, not looking from his spot in the distance, _"I never thought… This time, it didn't save her, it killed her."_

It then moved to another guild member, one Erza didn't recognise.

"_She was in the front, full on glaring at the man, and I thought she was going to kill him there and then, I think she was going to do something anyway, but he was too quick,"_ the man said.

The screen moved back to the reporter.

"_A public funeral is planned for tomorrow to mark the passing of such a powerful mage,"_ the reporter told them, _"While the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall lays in the ruins, it is uncertain if the guild will ever rebuild and return to its former glory after this tragic incident. Back to you, Marty, in the studio."_

Fairy Tail hadn't been so quiet in a long time.

-X-x-X-

"No!" Loke screamed, throwing himself against the wall, "No! Let me go! LUCY!"

He could feel it, the fizzing deep in his gut, as the link between spirit and master dissolved. He had felt it so many times before, but it had never hurt so badly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but they were the least of his concerns.

Aquarius stumbled in them, clutching her stomach, and when she saw him, she looked him straight in the eye.

"No…" she whispered, "No, she's not… She's not…"

Loke snarled at his fellow Zodiac, turning back to the wall and continuing to batter it with punches and kicks, his desperation taking hold of him.

"Leo," the echoing voice of the Celestial Spirit King called to him, but Loke didn't stop, continuing his assault as he threw his whole body into the attacks.

Aquarius had fallen onto her knees, her eyes unfocused as she tried desperately to grasp the strong bond she shared with her master, but coming up empty.

"Leo!" the King yelled, "Stop!"

"No!" Loke roared, "I'm not just going to let her die!"

"She's already dead," the King stated, "You destroying a wall won't help."

"Let me go back!" Loke pleaded, "Let me go and save her, please, you have to-"

"You know that you would be able to go back if she were alive," the King responded, "You have to let her go."

"You can give up on her but I won't!" he shouted, but his whole body was shaking from holding back his grief.

"Stop this Leo, or I will make you," threatened the King, and Loke let out a dry laugh.

"You can't stop me," he chuckled dryly.

"I am your King, I will do as I please," the King snapped.

"Wait!" Aquarius cried, "She's one of us! She's part Spirit! She could be in our world!"

"Then where is she?" the King asked, "If she were alive, wouldn't she be in our faces asking for our help?"

"She might not be strong enough!" Aquarius argued, "She could be-"

"I will not play by these fantasies," the King hissed, "You will be given the standard mourning time and then you will move on, just how you have for centuries."

"Lucy wasn't any ordinary master," Aquarius whispered.

The Celestial Spirit King looked stricken for a moment, before he let out a sigh, hanging his head for a moment before he nodded his head in a agreement.

"No, she was not," he agreed, pausing before he continued, "She was a friend of mine, an example to all Mages of what a Celestial Wizards should be. I will miss her, and I will mourn her, but I will not continue these fantasies in an attempt to bring her back."

The King then turned on his heel and walked from the room.

-X-x-X-

Most of Blue Pegasus weren't there, stuck in critical care in the hospital, but those of them who were awake and conscious had argued their way into wheelchairs and sat to the sides of the street, watching as the coffin made its way through the crowd. Every guild was present, Lamia Scale bowing their heads in respect as the coffin passed where they stood, even Sabertooth shutting their eyes as they honoured the mage. While what remained of Blue Pegasus were right at the front of the group, Fairy Tail were not far behind.

Erza was side by side with Jellal, who was in the disguise of Mystogan, and Meredy trailed along behind them, her head bowed as she walked hand in hand with Ultear. Natsu was walking numbly along the street, Lisanna looked at him every couple of second to check that he was alright, or just still walking. Gray and Juvia had their fingers entwined as they walked holding hands, both of them staring blankly ahead.

Ordinary people, the public, lined the streets, crying and mourning the deceased mage. Some threw flowers onto her coffin, or used them to line the pavement in front of the hovering coffin, it had been enchanted to make it hover without assistance.

They arrived to the gravesite, and the public dispersed, understanding this was something Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail had to on their own.

One by one, people went up to pay their respects.

And when it came to Erza… She moved out from Jellal's embrace, walking up to the gravestone of the woman who was like a little sister to her.

"Alice was a… a dear friend of mine," Erza whispered, then she cleared her throat, speaking again in a louder, clearer tone, "But she was more than that. She was my best friend. She was the little sister I never had."

Erza couldn't think of what else to say, she didn't want to just renew the sentiments of others.

There really was only one thing to say.

Only one thing that would make people truly understand what a great loss this was.

"I've known Alice for years," Erza continued, "I knew her before I left, and when I came back she was completely different. I guess that… Deep down, I was scared at how much she had changed, at how powerful she had become and how different she was to the girl I knew. But now… The only thing I feel for her is… Is pride. I'm so proud of you, Lucy. I just wish… I just wish I could have been there for you… When you needed me."

Everyone was stunned into silence as Erza moved down from her poium and back to Jellal's side, and even the blue haired mage beside her was frozen in shock and surprise.

Lucy Heartfilia was Alice.

And now the whole world knew.

And deep down, Erza knew that Lucy would have wanted them to know.

There, Erza was at peace.

-X-x-X-

To describe it as an out of body experience would be ironic.

Her whole body, if she could even call it that, was burning, screaming pain as it desperately gripped onto reality, or it's celestial form. Her breath was coming out in heavy pants as she fell to the ground, hoping against hope that there was someone there, that someone could hear her.

It was foolish, she knew that, but that didn't stop her.

She opened her mouth, to try and make some sort of plea for help from her inanimate surroundings, but all that came out was a groan. Her hand raked through the dirt on the ground as she tried to claw her way forwards, but it was ineffective.

A choked breath passed her lips, and she saw as the tips of her fingers started to glow.

She wasn't a fully solid being right now, only a whisper of the mage she had been, she was a light footprint on a beach as the tide came in, a whisper of an echo in a deep, dark cave.

"Hello?" she heard a voice call out.

Hope flared out inside of her, and she tried to form words, but her eyes were transfixed, watching as her fingertips starts to crumble into golden dust that merely faded away.

All she managed was a low groan.

But that was all she needed.

A shocked gasp sounded from above her, but it didn't matter. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and she knew that it was coming. She was slowly going to disintegrate, it was too late.

"Alice!" the voice was vaguely familiar as it called out her name, "They said you were dead! Oh no… You're fading! We need help!"

It clicked then, who exactly had come to her aid.

Columba.

Alice forced her eyes open, and saw than kneeling by her side was the young girl, dressed in that same feathered dress she had been when Alice had summoned her for Laxus. In her eyes shone all the innocent and kindness that Alice had once hoped she had shown.

Alice opened her mouth to say something, maybe it was a request that she didn't trouble herself, that she just stayed with her as she passed, but all she managed was a weak moan.

"I-I'll go get help!" Columba declared, pushing herself off her knees, giving Alice a feeble glance, "I'll be back."

Columba then sped off.

-X-x-X-

Columba was sprinting, darting through the streets of her world as she tried to find Loke, or Aquarius, or anyone really. Someone who would know what to do. Alice may not be her owner, but she had been the first person to summon her in centuries, and there was a certain bond that went alone with that. And she was a well-known celestial mage who was renowned for the kindness she showed her spirits.

Just then, Columba hit gold.

Aquarius walking down the street, her shoulders shaking as she cried, but not a sob escaping her lips. Behind her, Scorpio was struggling to keep a hold of Loke, who was thrashing about in his friend's arms.

"Hey!" Columba yelled, blushing slightly at her bold behaviour but Alice's life was at stake, but none of them looed in her direction, "Hello! Aquarius!"

The spirit of the Water bearer looked up, and seeing it was only Columba, returned her sorrowful gaze to the ground.

"Columba, please, not right now I-" Aquarius started, but Columba cut her off.

"I've found Alice's celestial form!" Columba burst out, "But she's fading!"

That stopped all three of them in their tracks.

For a moment, they were all frozen, staring at her, something new in their eyes, and Columba realised it was hope, the burning fire of possibly that was heating up their pupils.

"Where?" Loke demanded, immediately stopping his struggle against Scorpio and running to stand right in front of Columba.

"Follow me," she answered, turning on her heel and sprinting.

They followed.

Columba had the route memorised, and they were there in a matter of minutes.

But that wasn't quick enough.

By the time Columba was back, Alice's body had already started to fade. Gone were her fingers, and the majority of her hands, her wrists were left. Her feet looked to have gone too, only her ankles remaining.

Loke bolted forwards, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his embrace, lifting her up and spinning around.

"Let's go," he stated.

-X-x-X-

When they got to the Celestial King's palace, Alice had lost her arms up to her elbows and her legs up to her calves. Columba had come with them, her concern for the celestial mage overriding her shy nature as she sprinted along behind Aquarius and Scorpio.

Loke burst into the King's private chamber, and the massive form of the King turned around to punish him, but then his eyes caught sight of the body in his arms.

"Save her," Loke ordered.

The King moved over, his eyes scanning Alice's body, or what remained of it, and then back into Loke's eyes.

"There is only one thing I can do," he told the spirit of the Lion, "But you have to be sure it is what she would want. You have to be _sure_, because there is no going back from it. And even then, there is no assurance it will work."

Loke was silent for a moment, really thinking, considering what Alice would think then she woke up, what she would want…

"Do it," Loke instructed.

-X-x-X-

When Alice next opened her eyes, she felt different. Not a bad different, not necessarily, but just different. She was used to feeling warm, just a gentle whisper of heat from her skin, which she knew came from being part spirit. But when she woke up, she wasn't just warm, she was toasty. Her whole body was humming with heat, not burning, but just warmly simmering. It was kind of strange, but it wasn't too strange.

As she pushed herself up, she looked down to see she wasn't wearing her own clothes. Instead of her usual outfit, her Alice in Wonderland dress, striped tights and pumps, she wore a different outfit. She swung her legs off the bed, looking at the heeled boots on her feet, they stretched up her claves and stopped just above her thighs. On her body was a playsuit, sleeveless as it covered her to the tops of her thighs in the silky navy blue material. Another layer was placed on top, this one a baby blue, over her shoulders and down her body, the front stopping around her belly button but the back flowing down to her knees. The fabric was embroidered with gold, Alice's fingers couldn't resist trailing along the intricate sewing. At her shoulders was a thin material, sheer and silky at it acted as sleeves. A brown leather belt was at her waist, and her hair was free to cascade down her shoulders.

Standing up, she surveyed her surroundings, and caught sight of a mirror to her right. She glanced into it, and a startled gasp left her mouth as she saw her reflection.

Her eyes.

There was a spell she used to change her eye colour from her usual warm brown to that sky blue she used for Alice. But never had her eyes been this shade.

Gold.

Sparkling, glimmering gold.

Her hand rose to her eyes, as if checking they were in fact hers.

Just then, the door to the room opened, and in walked the one person she wanted to see.

Loke.

She threw herself into his arms, and he caught her, just like he always would. His arms were around her wiast, holding her right up against his body, and her arms were wrapped around his neck, her head in the crook of his neck as she breathed in his intoxicating scent. She let out a shuddering breath before pulling back.

"Loke, what's going on?" she asked, "I… Loke, I _died_. I properly actually _died_."

"I know," Loke whispered, and the grin that had been playing on his lips thinned, "Lucy… There was… There was no other way for you to survive… And I… I can't live without you… You have to know that…"

She tried to hide the way her heart skipped a beat when he said those words, but still, there was something he wasn't saying. She moved forward, her hand going to his upper arm.

"What is it?" she questioned softly.

"I had to…" Loke tried, "Lucy… You're… You're a celestial spirit."

-X-x-X-

**A/N Hey guys… Sorry, I killed Lucy again. But I didn't actually plan that, it just came to me and I went with it. I'm going to respond to all of your lovely reviews after this! I've just totally worn my head out writing this chapter, so I hope you can forgive me! And it just occurred to me that I had just left Columba, used her for a chapter and then never seen her again, so I fixed that. Anyway, I'm sorry to say this, but this story is nearing its finale. Don't worry, I'm not going to give away any spoilers, but I just wondered if anyone had any specific people or couples they'd like me to focus on. Just if you want to. Feel free to ignore this, I just wondered. **

**Guest: I'm sorry that I was on hiatus in the first place, I never planned to, but then I just couldn't get back into the story, my stupid head. Thank you. Haha! That is so stupid of me. Thank you for taking the time to look for through the chapter for mistakes, I seriously should have a beta-reader to look over this, I think I still haven't converted three chapters to third person… I really should get onto that. I'm glad I have your support! I really wanted to have a powerful Lucy who wasn't amazing at everything, because when Lucy's Alice she isn't too good at her friendships with her old team, something that she really needs. **

**Guest394: Thank **_**you**_** for reading this story, if it hadn't been for you and people like you I wouldn't have the will power to continue this! And I am really determined to finish this, and I'm glad I have your support. **

**Thanks everyone for your continued support! Hopefully I won't be too long with the next update!**

**Becney :P**


	22. Fullest

Hibiki sat in his wheelchair, staring out the window at the people walking the streets, not a care in the world. That wasn't strictly true, they probably had lots on their mind, it wasn't what Hibiki was used to. But he would have to get used to it.

His magic was gone.

He was lucky to be alive, many of the other mages of his guild hadn't made it, their magic being ripped from them causing their bodies to go into a shock reaction that was their downfall. Hibiki, like the rest of his guild, was confined to a wheelchair until his body could cope with the loss of power. He couldn't stand without assistance, and to even suggest walking was practically asking for a rant.

The image of her coffin… Making its way through the city she had called her home… It still haunted him.

Lucy had been the strongest mage he had known, the bravest person he had encountered, and a close friend of his for the time they had been guildmates. Her loss hit him bad, like a bullet straight in the chest. He had known her when she was Lucy of Fairy Tail and Alice of Wonderland, he felt like he knew her, because he understood her.

Now she was gone.

"Hibiki!" he heard a voice call for him, and he turned his head to see Jenny, his girlfriend, supported by one of the many nurses assigned to their guild as she hobbled over to him.

"Jenny," he responded, and she leaned down, sitting on his lap as she pressed a light kiss on his lips.

"They let me out the wheelchair," she told him, "Said I my body had adapted to the loss of magic. Hopefully you'll be out soon too."

"Yeah," Hibiki agreed softly.

Jenny turned to the very window Hibiki had been staring out of, and she walked the people mill around the streets in their normal fashion.

"We're never going to get our magic back," Jenny whispered, "We can never be mages again."

Hibiki was silent, knowing the facts but never daring to say them aloud.

"What are we going to do?" Jenny couldn't hold back her sob as she spoke, "How can we live without magic?"

"Just like everyone else," Hibiki answered, and his hand reached out to take her own, "We'll buy a house and settle down and get normal jobs. We'll get mages to help us with our problems and rely on them to keep us safe. We'll grow old and be happy, Jenny, I promise."

Jenny buried her head in his chest, hiding her tears from the world. Her hair was messy and tangled, not a dab of makeup on her features and she wore only the basic hospital gown. But she had never been so beautiful.

"I promise, Jenny," Hibiki repeated, wrapping his arms around her, "I promise."

-X-x-X-

Erza had lost friends before, she knew what the pain was, but it had never hurt this much. For days she had stayed in her quarters, sleeping or crying or just mourning the girl who she had lost. Jellal popped in sometimes, bringing her food and sharing hushed conversations with her. He held her when she cried, and he stroked her hair when she needed calming. Erza could see in his eyes that he mourned her too, Jellal had told her what Lucy had done for him, and now with the knowledge of who exactly Alice was Erza knew exactly why she had done it, and she told Jellal as much. Lucy had saved him for her. She had done it for Erza.

After a week, the grief burned to rage.

When she woke up, it was as if it suddenly clicked. She threw off her bedcovers, reequipping into a black shirt and skirt, slipping on some black heeled boots as she walked out of her apartment. She stormed down the stairs, walking with anger in her purposeful steps, making her way to her guild. She threw her doors open, storming over to the table where she caught Gray and Juvia holding one another, and Natsu staring blankly into the distance, a saddened Lisanna with a hand on his shoulder.

She slammed her fist down on the table.

"We will find them!" she yelled, and the whole guild had gone silent to watch her, "We will find them and make them pay! Either you're with me, or you're not!"

Natsu stared blankly at her, as if he was looking right through her. Lisanna squeezed his shoulder, trying to bring him back to reality, but he was lost. Gray looked up from the table, Juvia was curled into his side as she looked up too.

"Juvia will," Juvia stated.

"I'm in," Gray growled, and took a swig of his drink, which reeked of alcohol.

"Natsu?" Erza questioned in a cold tone.

"Yeah," he murmured, and then his eyes focused, "Yeah, me too. For Luce."

"Wait a second… You're going after the people who killed Lucy?" Lisanna clarified, "But… They're dangerous!"

"We owe it to her," Gray growled, pushing his drink away as he stood up from the table, Juvia by his side.

"You think Lucy would forgive you if you got yourselves killed for her?" Lisanna cried, "She'd hate you for it! And she'd hate the rest of us for letting you go! These people _killed_ her, and they rid the whole of Blue Pegasus of their magic, don't you think she'd want you safe? I think Lucy would want you to be here, to mourn her and then let her go because sh-"

"Shut up!" Erza screamed, and her eyes wide and furious as they glared at Lisanna, "You didn't know her! You don't have a clue what Lucy would have wanted, and don't you dare pretend to!"

Lisanna flinched at the redhead's words, looking down.

"Let's go," Gray suggested, and turned to the fire dragon slayer, calling on him to make his decision, "Natsu."

"Give me a minute," Natsu responded, and Gray nodded in answer, taking Juvia's hand and following Erza as she stormed out of the guild. Once they were gone, Lisanna turned to him.

"Natsu I didn't mean to-" she started but he interrupted her.

"I know," he cut her off, "I know you didn't mean it, and I know you just want us safe. But we have to do this. I have to do this. Luce was my best friend and… And I wasn't there for her. No, before you interrupt me, it wasn't just over those seven years. Since I got back… I didn't have a clue where I stood with her. She was this completely different person and I never had a chance to set things right. So that's what I'm doing. I'm making it up to her. I have to do this. So please… Please don't try and stop me."

Natsu then stood up, getting off the bench and turning for the door and walking away.

He had a mission to complete.

For Lucy.

-X-x-X-

Levy hurried back to the guild, her feet quickly moving against the cobbled stone beneath her feet. Her blue hair was in front of her face, her orange band that usually held it back tied around her wrist instead, she had forgotten to put it in and had instead tied it around her wrist to remember to do it later.

And just then, she ran straight into Erza.

As in literally, straight into.

She fell backwards, landing on the hard stone after the collision and looked up to see Erza hadn't moved a muscle, but her expression changed from a cold rage to a somewhat apologetic expression.

"Sorry Levy," she apologised.

"Not, it's my fault, I ran into you," Levy told her, and then she caught sight of Gray, Natsu and Juvia behind the S-Class mage, and deduced from the expressions on their faces that they were going out.

Erza met her gaze for a moment, and it was the look in her eyes that brought Levy to speak.

"You're going to find them, aren't you?" Levy questioned.

"Don't try and stop us," Erza warned her.

"I won't," Levy answered, "But I want to help."

"Levy…" Erza seemed taken aback by her answer, "As much as I would want you to it's too dang-"

"Okay then, maybe I won't come with you," Levy relented, "But let me do some research, see what I can dig up from the library, find out more about their magic and see if there's any record of them."

"That would be useful," Erza accepted softly.

"Good," Levy responded, "I'll call you on your lacrima when I have something."

"Thank you," Erza murmured meaningfully.

"She was my friend too," Levy stated, "And so are you. All of you. So just… Don't die out there, okay?"

With that, Levy pushed herself up and skirted around them to the guild.

-X-x-X-

They travelled on the train for only two stops, and Natsu didn't moan once about his motion sickness. They sat in their compartment in silence, no one speaking as they were all engulfed in their grief. When they stepped out of the station and headed to the last sighting of the aloof killers, the ruins of Blue Pegasus, Erza couldn't help but pause.

Seeing the image from the lacrima in the guild was nothing compared to standing in front of it.

It was taped off, armed guards of the Magic Council ensuring nobody got too close, reporters had swarmed around the edges through and Erza spotted at least five different reporters speaking to rolling camera. A hesitant step forward and Erza saw the ruins of what looked to be table, covered in the rubble of the building. No one was too sure what the mages had done, all of the mages had been unconscious, at the very least, once they had cast their first spell, so they hadn't seen what spells had been used on their precious guild hall. But from the state it was left in it was better they hadn't witnessed it.

"Juvia thinks we should look for clues," Juvia suggested, and Erza gave a curt nod.

"Gray, Juvia, you two go round the left, Natsu and I will take the right side," Erza instructed, and the group split in half, moving to their appropriate sides.

Natsu and Erza walked in silence, neither of them having a word to say to the other, not out of anger, but not knowing how words could possibly lessen their grief. As she surveyed the rubble, Erza found nothing. Blue Pegasus had been a big guild hall, much bigger than when Erza had seen it last, and the fact it had been reduced down to rubble made it no small, bits of broken rock strewn around the place. It was a large distance around the circle of tape. But as Erza caught sight of Juvia she realised she had found nothing from her search, and Natsu would have told her had he found something. She could only hope that their companions had found something.

"Gray found something," Juvia stated, and she turned around to lead Natsu and Erza to it.

As they approached, Gray was standing to the side with his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans, it seemed his subconcious was too grief-stricken to strip his clothes, his eyes staring at the marking.

Erza moved as close as she could whilst restricted by the tape, her eyes memorising the symbol, trying to recognise it but coming up blank.

It was like two hammers crossing over one another by the handle, with a marking that resembled the number one slanting at a diagonal to meet the head of the hammer on either side, although one was mirrored and so an opposite of a one. It had been carved into stone, and as Erza doubt they had had the time to carve into rock one of their mages must have been skilled in it.

"Does Erza know what it is?" Juvia questioned softly.

Erza tilted her head, trying to see it from a different angle, trying to make sense of the carving.

And then she realised.

"A guild mark," she answered, "It has to be."

"Juvia's never seen a guild mark like that before," Juvia remarked.

"Neither have I," Gray put in.

"Natsu?" Erza called to him.

"No," he murmured, "Me neither."

"We're at a blank then," Erza concluded, "But this is something. If we can find out which guild it belongs to, and then where their base is then-"

"If they go and attack a guild like Blue Pegasus I doubt they've got their address a history book," Gray responded.

"True," Erza accepted.

It then occurred to her that she didn't have to go and research this herself. She pulled her lacrima out and plugged in Levy's name. It flashed for a moment as she waited for Levy to pick up the call, and after a beat Erza was greeted with the blue headed girl's face.

"Levy," Erza greeted, "I think I may have some new information."

"What is it?" Levy cried, scrambling forwards and slamming the book in front of her shut to give the reequip mage her full attention.

"We've found a marking at the ruins of Blue Pegasus," Erza explained, "We think it may be a guild mark."

"Can you show it to me?" Levy requested.

In answer, Erza turned the lacrima around and held it in the direction of the marking.

"Oh!" Levy cried, "That looks familiar! I think I've seen it before!"

Erza didn't speak as she watched Levy throw a book to the side, grabbing one from outside of the lacrima's field of vision and pulling it onto the table in front of her, the pages flying until she found the one she wanted.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, and then she paled, "But it isn't good."

"Tell us," Gray ordered roughly, coming to stand next to Erza, and Juvia moved to Erza's other side, so they could both watch as Levy spoke.

"That guild mark belongs to a dark guild called Tartaros," Levy stated, "There's not much on them, but it says that they're the only remaining piece of the Balam alliance, with Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart being disbanded. According to rumours and legends, they have a Book of _Zeref_ in their possession. And it says here that they… That they worship _demons_."

Erza was silent for a moment, as were Gray and Juvia, all of them processing who exactly they were up against.

"Thank you Levy," Erza whispered, and shut off the call.

-X-x-X-

Ultear backed herself up against the wall, hiding in the shadows as a stranger passed along the street. She couldn't be seen. It would be ruined if anyone caught even a hint of what exactly she was doing. She turned her head to survey her surroundings, to check she was alone.

_You're alone,_ the voice of Andromeda confirmed for her.

They shared a strong connection, due to the whole fact that Andromeda was the only reason Ultear was alive, and could easily communicate between themselves when they needed to.

"Thanks," Ultear muttered aloud as she pushed herself off the wall and crept along in the darkness.

She was going solo. Jellal, although the leader of their little guild, was busy comforting Erza, even when he wasn't with her at her home he was buying her groceries or getting her gifts, it was so sweet Ultear resisted from calling him a lovesick puppy, only just. Meredy had been weeping buckets after hearing about Alice, and Ultear had comforted her to the best of her ability, but she wasn't of a shoulder to cry on. Ultear respected Alice, or Lucy as she was, and she considered her a friend, but she wasn't going to sit around moping because she was gone. Alice wouldn't have wanted that. Or Lucy. Well, no. Ultear didn't know Lucy, she had no clue of what she was like, except of what she had been told. So to her it was Alice. And that was it.

There was an aim to her mission. From the rumours that were circulating, this was the house of a highly esteemed man who just happened to have come by a large sum of money, Ultear had hacked into his financial records to check. The man specialised in travel in and out of Fiore. If anything, that sounded suspicious. It had been Jellal who had suggested she check it out, after hearing that Erza was going to get revenge on the people who had killed Lucy. He would have gotten down on his knees and begged her if Ultear hadn't agreed so easily, she could tell.

_What's his name?_ Andromeda asked.

"Kurata," Ultear answered in a hushed whisper, moving ground to the building.

It wasn't his usual fine establishment, he was settling for something a little less fancy, to hide out whilst the storm blew over Ultear bet, and so it was easy to break into the back door, just a slip of her fingers and it was open.

_I've heard that name before…_ Andromeda mused.

"Is that good or bad?" Ultear mumbled as she walked silently into the kitchen, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

_Bad, most likely,_ Andromeda responded.

Ultear paused, processing what that meant.

"Is he dangerous?" Ultear questioned in a tiny voice.

_Kurata…_ Andromeda repeated.

"Andromeda?" Ultear prompted.

_I'm thinking,_ Andromeda replied, _You're so impatient. _

"I'm breaking into someone's house and wanting to get some information out of them," Ultear snapped, "I think I deserve a warning if they're dangerous."

_When you put it like that, you sound like the criminal,_ Andromeda mocked.

"Shut up," Ultear hissed.

She scanned the kitchen, looking at the pots and pans that looked to be perfectly placed, as if unused, and Ultear guessed they hadn't. She moved through the room, advancing into the corridor, her eyes always searching for the first sign of danger. Cautiously she made her way over to the staircase, ascending the stairs on the balls of her feet, ready for anything. Upstairs was another corridor, with three separate doors leading off of it. On a hunch, she reached out to open the first door as quietly as he could. It looked to be a bathroom. She moved onto the next one, and this one opened to reveal a bedroom.

And a sleeping figure on the mass of bedsheets.

Ultear smirked as she moved, ripping the bedsheets of him, and when that didn't awaken him, grabbing the glass of water on his bedside table and throwing it over him.

It was oddly satisfying to watch as he screamed whilst waking up.

His eyes were wide and filled with fear as he realised she was there, standing right next to his bed, her face looming over him. She wondered if she looked frightening to him, with her dark hair and pale skin, she supposed she must look slightly out of place.

"Hello Mr Kurata," she greeted, pulling up a wooden chair from the other side of her room, "You and me need to have a chat."

"Who are you?" the man demanded, "What are you doing in my house?"

"Who I am is none of your concern," Ultear denied, "And you don't need to know how I got into your house. You just need to answer my questions and I'll be out of your hair."

"You better get out of here before I call the authorities," the man threatened.

"You don't want to do that," Ultear warned, "I'm just going to ask some questions. Either you answer them, or you face the consequences."

"You have no right to do this," the man swore.

"Just like you had no right to transport a dark guild into the city?" Ultear countered, and from the man's wide eyes she knew she had hit home, "Oh yeah. I know about that. So, again, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. You will answer my questions or you will get hurt."

The man swallowed thickly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Okay," he whispered, slightly fearful.

"Good," she chirped, leaning back in her chair as if she were relaxed, "So, did you know they were a dark guild?"

"No!" the man denied, "They just asked for transport into Fiore with no questions asked, and I really need the money."

"Mr Kurata, the very people you transported into the city attack and killed mages of Blue Pegasus," Ultear stated, "And you want me to believe you had no clue about who they were?"

"I didn't!" he cried, "Only when I saw them did I realise they were a dark guild, and then it was too late to pull out! Honestly, I-"

"Whenever someone starts with honestly, I have a reason to disbelieve them," Ultear commented, "Stop babbling, just stick to the point. Now, where did you pick them up from?"

"I didn't go to their base," the man answered, "I met them at the edge of the Boundary Forest, but I didn't go in, they came out. They must have been strong mages because I could hear the sounds of the monsters roaring as I waited for them. And-"

"Well, that's all I really need to know," Ultear declared, cutting him off yet again and standing up, "I would say thank you, but you don't deserve it, you scumbag. So instead, you can say thanks to me for not killing you."

"What kind of psycho are you?" Kurata snarled.

"A psycho that can kill you," Ultear retorted, "Don't tell anyone about seeing me, so I might just so slip and spill the beans on what you did."

Ultear walked out the door as the man muttered curses under his breath.

_That was fun,_ Andromeda mused.

"Hell yeah," Ultear murmured in agreement.

-X-x-X-

Erza was stirring the mug of tea with the small teaspoon the café had given her. Across from her Natsu was blankly sitting in front of a warm beverage, with Juvia and Gray each with a glass of water, only Gray's was filled with chunks of ice.

They had hit a wall.

They had no clue where Tartaros were, no clue how to find them, and no ideas on either of their problems.

Erza's fingers curled into a fist, and she took in a sharp breath. That didn't matter. They could be ghosts all she cared, because she would find them, and she would make them pay for killing Lucy.

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of her lacrima beeping. She reached into her bag and pulled it out, accepting the call and being greeted by the face of Levy, her usual hairband back in place, and she saw a mass of books surrounding the young mage.

"Erza!" Levy cried, "I've found it!"

"Found what?" Erza asked.

"The magic!" Levy shrieked, "The spell they used on Blue Pegasus! The one that took their magic! It's a spell called Face. It effectively pulls all the magic from the victim and into the caster. Like a transfer. From what I can guess, it's only written down in a handful of books, and the only one that has the whole spell is… The Books of Zeref. That must be where they learnt it from. It says that it is an incredibly hard spell to cast, and that it takes up a mass of magical energy. But… Oh yes! Here's something! The spell takes time to recuperate. They can't use it until they're built the magical power back up."

"Right," Erza accepted, straightening up in her chair as she processed the information, daring to hope that she might actually be able to complete her aim.

"I hope that helps Erza," Levy told her, "I'll keep on searching in case there's anything more. Be safe."

With that, Levy ended the call, and Erza turned back to her tea, and took the mug in her hands, raising it to her lips and in a single go gulping down all of the hot liquid. Just as Erz was about to formulate a plan, her lacrima beeped again, telling her someone was calling her. She accepted it, and instead of Levy's small face and stacks of books, she was greeted by the pretty features of Ultear.

"Erza," Ultear greeted, "I might know where the guild is."

-X-x-X-

**A/N Hey guys, sorry this chapter's a bit shorter, I didn't want to drag it out and the next bit deserves a chapter of its own. And I'm sure many of you are waiting for how Lucy will react to her newfound status, but unfortunately you're going to have to wait a little longer. I just wanted to do this to emphasis the difference in time between the Celestial Spirit World and Fiore. All this is happening, and Lucy is just waking up. Anyway! Tell me what you think! I'm going to answer reviews in a little bit, I just wanted to start on the next chapter. **

**Lonewolf: I respect that, I wasn't really too happy with myself for killing her off, not that she actually died, as you say. Ooh! Good idea! I admit that I thought of this before, so this just further proves that great minds think alike! Although I didn't have the same reason for her visit, but I'll say no more. Thank you. I'm really, truly, delighted that you like this story and are willing to stick with it even when I'm a lousy author and don't update quickly. But hopefully this was quick enough. Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**Guest: That was my reaction when I realised there weren't any other stories out there where Lucy is a spirit, or maybe I just couldn't find them. Really, I'm surprised no one else has used that. I thought it was quite obvious when I drafted it in. Yay! I'm glad you like it! I was worried I was pushing the boundaries a little too far… But I'm happy if you're happy! Thank you, but really you're the awesome one, you reviewed! Ooh… That is an interesting question… One that, for the sake of spoilers, I won't answer. Sorry about that. I also pictured her as a really strong celestial mage, but I thought her becoming the embodiment of her magic both gives her a deeper insight into who exactly she is, and it just shows how far she really has changed. But I'm so happy you're willing to stick with it regardless! Thank you!**

**Unknown: Yay! Another LoLu fan! I didn't realise how many of us there were out there until I wrote this story… **

**Becney :P**


End file.
